One-shot collection
by Arctic-Starflowers
Summary: Various one-shots. M/M, M/F, F/F, friendship... etc. Angst and humour and romance. A bit of everything really. Currently taking no requests.
1. Sonic & Shadow: Challenger

**Sonic & Shadow**

 **Challenger**

 **.**

"If this goes south – and it _will_ , since you're here – then there's still one positive thing about this," says Shadow with a _look_ which would've spelled his mood out clearly to Sonic, had they not been standing back to back. ": Anything here could kill you, but I'm sure _I_ could do it the fastest."

"Oh, thanks for the offer, but I have to decline for now. I mean-" Sonic leapt, darting to the side to avoid the searing blades of the robots, stopping only momentarily to send them flying with a spinning kick- "-I mean, what would the world do without me? Mobius' own living legend?" He grinned, but didn't have the time to find Shadow before another challenger appeared, artificial claws slashing at him.

He whistled and leant backwards, the claws whizzing past just above him. The robot lunged at him, and Sonic dashed to the side, sticking out a leg and tripping it, the whole thing crashing down like a stack of canned beans-

And another robot took its place, and after that one, yet another. Destroying three of them, and suddenly Sonic was fighting three new ones at the same time, all claws and flashy swords, ugly logos sprinkled over them. He ducked for one slash, side-stepped for another, and got cut by the third, the blade slicing a line over his arm as he flinched away with a hiss-

-And _went right back in_ with a merciless kick, slamming the first robot into the second, taking the third down with them in a heap of screeching, clawing and metal. A grin, Sonic spinning around to take down the next, dancing through the battlefield; an old factory where dust moved up in swirls with their every move…

He kicked a robot so that it lost an arm, stole a sword from another, and buried it to the hilt in a third. Something – a swipe of a claw, a slice of a sword – had blood dribbling from his hip, and Sonic spun around, energy coiling around his hand and exploding outwards into a wind, a cascade of blue, a hit of chaos energy blowing through-

Fatigue hit, and he gasped, panted, surveying his surroundings in a stance of attack, of defense… Metallic corpses, splinters, bolts, dropped weapons, oil leaking from that one, fallen robots, some still moving haphazardly… blood, but that was his own, and,

"Oi! Faker!" Sonic called, lips pulling into a grin as the other hedgehog turned around, quirking an eyebrow as if to say ' _well what are you standing around for?'_

Sonic's eyes twinkled with mischief, and he made his way around the heaps of metal, pressing a hand to the gash on his hip more like an after-thought, like it didn't matter – which it didn't. What mattered was the robots, the fight, the _adventure_ … The _challenge_. To destroy the robots before they destroyed his home, before they defiled the lands…

And of course – to make the good ol' Doctor absolutely _pissed_.

A stillness mixed with a feeling of ' _there's more to come'_ had seeped out throughout the battle, and Shadow – sporting a gash next to his eye, a smirk and another _look_ in his eyes – said to Sonic, tauntingly, over the carcass of a robot, wires spilling out of a destroyed chest, "Still able to continue?"

And Sonic smirked, wiping a bloodied glove on his leg, and replied, "Oh, you're _on_ , old man."

A dash, a leap, two kicks to the pair of doors-

 _CRASH_

-and the factory didn't stand a chance.


	2. Sonic & Jet: I totally won

"Jet."

"Hedgehog," he greeted snappishly. "What took you so long?"

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" Sonic asked in response, crossing his arms where he stood, looking down at Jet. The hawk rolled his eyes, spat at the ground, and promptly stood up from the stone he had been sitting on, trying not to show _why_ he was irritated, only that he was. He wanted to get the echoes out of his head, of Wave and yelling and – no way Jet was thinking about that _now_.

(Like he had been doing all night already?)

"To race you, obviously," he then said, snapped, snatching up his board from where it had been leaning against the rock, giving Sonic a slight glare.

And Sonic must have realised this after all, about racing, since he did have his gear with him. He gave Jet a _look_ , started his extreme gear which began to float just in front of him, and said simply but not without a hint of hostility, "Where to?"

 _Anywhere you want. Anywhere the wind blows_. _Anywhere where there isn't_ \- "Mountain on the horizon," Jet said, whipping his gear out to float in front of him and leaping up onto it, all in one smooth motion. Sonic grunted something as an answer, and for a split-second Jet wondered why Sonic even accepted this challenge - and _then_ both of their extreme gears shot forward with bursts of speed and wind and light and he didn't think anymore, all dark thoughts and bitter shit and _everything swept away_ -

He had longed for this feeling.

Leaning slightly while standing on his board and turning it lightly to the sides, trying to take the lead, swerving for obstacles as the wind beat against you. The forest and plains and grass and bushes disappeared behind them, and now it was just the two of them, alone in the wind and speeding across the desert so that the sand swept up in dust clouds trailing behind them like banners…

Sonic suddenly dashed towards him, but it was just a bluff to get Jet out of balance. The hawk quickly caught up, and with a zig-zagging burst of speed he was in front of Sonic, cutting a line straight over his path as he bolted past, just seconds away from having them both collide into each other at terrifying speed.

Sonic flinched back and steered to the other side, and quick as lighting the both of them had flown in half-a-circle to get away from a collision, now coming to fly almost right beside each other as the both of them tried to get the lead…

And then Jet saw something gleaming briefly out of the corner of his eye, and next time he shot a quick glance at Sonic, he was grinning. A flash of teeth, eyes slightly narrowed and twinkling with excitement, danger, challenge…

Another burst of speed, and Jet's eyes snapped away, focusing on the mountain growing larger and larger in front of them as they approached, the sun trying to rise over it but instead casting a colossal shadow over the desert. The wind whistled in his ears as he and Sonic both, side by side, flew into the shadow, the mountain _so close_ …

And he crouched slightly, tilted both head and board for a smaller resistance to the wind, and bolted forward… only to have Sonic doing the same next to him, and the mountain was just a little, little distance ahead and he sped forward Sonic never leaving his side and neither of them had the lead but he was going to _win_ -

A flurry of movement, where everything blurred to lines of colour or splashes of light.

-wind

-and he turned, they turned, both of them

-Sonic still right next to him, he could touch him would he extend one feathery green hand, and the both of them turned around, in the exact same split-second moment, and flew to the side like blue and green lighting narrowly avoiding to get themselves crushed against the hard rock of the mountain. The wind whizzed past as they both tried to just – just _slow_ _down_ , flying away along the side of the mountain with sand and dust soaring like golden capes behind them-

And still, they didn't think. Wind whirling madly around them and with a grin on Sonic's face and a joyous sneer on Jet's, they then came to a screeching, spraying sand everywhere-ish halt, just _barely_ managing not to fall off their gear or slam into each other.

"Whoa," Sonic gasped out in between panting. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Jet replied. Preening. "Especially since I _won."_

"Ah, no. You didn't."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"I won, and that's the end of it!"

Sonic seemed to realise he would never win a bickering-match with Jet, since he then extended a hand. "Let's call it a draw, yeah?"

...Jet considered. "Deal. If you win the next race."

"...Hey? What the he-"


	3. Sonic & Shadow: Soap

**Deleted scene from Why do you care?, chapter 4. **

**No pairings. K+. Title** : Shower shenanigans

* * *

Maybe Sonic should just go and take a shower. Or, common courtesy: "Do _you_ want to have a shower?"

"...Care to repeat?" Shadow asked, very flatly.

"Uh, shower? Wanna take a shower?" Sonic asked and gesticulated in the air for added effect, already regretting everything. Shadow was not impressed.

"Why would I want to take shower?"

"Because we're literally covered in dirt?"

"...Fine."

"Great! I'll show you the bathroom!"

* * *

 **Minutes later...**

* * *

"And this, fakers and gentlemen, is _the towel_!" Shadow just groaned while pressing a hand to his face, as if to shield his eyes from the blue hero who currently was giving him a _very detailed_ tour of his bathroom. The towel in question was the only one that currently was in bathroom, a big, handmade thing that Amy had given him for Christmas, and _fortunately_ it wasn't written 'I love Amy' on it.

"Enough already!" Shadow suddenly cried, and Sonic stopped talking about… well, actually he forgot what he _was_ talking about. The sight of Shadow seemed to make him forget things… or the subject had just been entirely worthless… "Just _get out_ _already_ so I can have that damn shower." He hissed.

"So you don't want me to stay?" Sonic asked, fluttering his eyelids with a devilish grin. Never miss a chance to annoy Shadow, as Sonic said.

His question earned him a reddish little chaos spear aimed at his head, which he quickly dodged.

-Unfortunately the shelf with shampoo bottles couldn't dodge anything, and bottles and soap went clattering down.

"Hey! Go easy on my furniture!" **-**

 **-END OF SCENE-**


	4. Request: Tails x Mina: Shopping

**A/N: Sure thing :)**

* * *

 **Kiss me, quick**

 **Tails x Mina version**

 **.**

Technically, he wasn't even allowed to do this. Shopping, I mean. He was eight years old, for chaos' sake. Too bad that Sonic had been away with the freedom fighters for weeks now, and the fridge was completely empty, except for some old cheese.

So, he was forced to go shopping, even if he, technically, wasn't allowed to do so…

He didn't even have a list with him, as he forgot to write one...

The fox walked into the bread-aisle, eyeing the various kinds of bread. It seemed like his favourite was sold out, so he didn't know what to choose… It was so much easier when others told you what to do…

Suddenly someone bumped into him from behind. Tails yelped and spun around, coming face to face with Mina.

The mongoose had a look of utter horror on her face, and her lime-green eyes was glued at something behind her.

"…Mina? What are you-"

"Shh!" She hissed, holding a finger at her lips. "Ash keeps stalking me for some reason, and I just got away from him."

Ash? Her ex-boyfriend? Life only gets crazier…

"Why?" Tails whispered back.

"I don't know." She turned to him, wiping some of her purple bangs out of her face. "Maybe he's just waiting for me to get a new boyfriend."

Ah… that's actually pretty logical…

Tails nodded. Silence stretched out, and then…

"Wasn't you going to get bread?" She whispered.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Tails quickly said, looking away from Mina and down at the bread.

He hadn't looked for long, however, when Mina tugged at his arm.

"What-" Tails began, but then he spotted Ash behind a counter.

"Kiss me, quick!" Mina hissed, gesturing at Ash. Tails hesitated, but then he nodded, leaning forward.

It was really dumb that he was so much shorter than Mina, having to stand on his toe tips to kiss her… The kiss was still sweet, though…

Her lilac hair tickled his forehead as he leaned forwards, going deeper into the kiss almost without knowing it. Her lips were so soft, but she still kissed aggressively… Or maybe it was just him who didn't have any experience…

Hands traced his back, and played with the tuft on his forehead. Tails felt himself copying her movements, caressing her back and filtering through her hair. And through all that, her lips were so wonderfully sweet…

When they parted they both were out of their breath, and Ash was nowhere to be seen.

 _Heh… Mission accomplished…_


	5. Sonamy: I couldn't stay away

**I couldn't stay away from you**

 **.**

This robot was _strong_. It wasn't just how the ground shook when it stepped forward, or how the flames it made licked the buildings around them, no. It was just the mere sight of it, which made you think: help me!

It was painted in red and black, which seemed to be two of Eggman's favourite colours. Its body structure looked mostly human, except the huge hands and feet with sword-like claws. The robot could shot missiles, flames, bullets, lasers or poison, all deadly weapons.

And that gigantic monster had Amy and her friends been fighting against for barely fifteen minutes now. It was horrifying how much damage it could cause in just a mere fifteen minutes…

Tails' plane was nothing but scrap metal now, the fox laying on the ground, bleeding and bruised. Knuckles told them he was okay, even though he was fighting with broken ribs. She herself had gotten a nasty bruise on her stomach from an exploding missile, but she couldn't let it get to her.

The fight was far from over, and if her beloved Sonic got hurt because she wasn't there to protect him, she wouldn't be able to live with herself…

She smashed another robot to pieces, and glanced at her hero briefly. It felt like her heart stopped…

Sonic was in the middle of a jump, when suddenly the robot got to him. With one of its claws, it cut right across his stomach. Sonic let out a pained yelp, and then the robot smashed him into the ground, blood trailing in the air behind him.

"SONIC!" She heard herself scream, and then she ran. She was at his side in an instant, kneeling beside him.

She gasped when she saw him, and put her hand over her mouth, tears going down her cheeks.

Sonic looked awful. The cut was way too long, from his left side to the right, across his stomach. Crimson blood flowed out of the wound, colouring his otherwise peach fur a sorrowful red.

Amy glanced at his face, and was downright shocked when she was met with a smile.

"I'm fine." He said, the soothing but false words coming of his lips with a slightly hoarse edge to them.

"No…" She breathed. "You're not! Let me help you!"

Sonic shook his head, and propped himself up on his elbows, trying to hide his wincing by shaking his head.

"Just let me! It helps nobody if you…if you-!" Amy cried out, tears flowing from her eyes.

"No, you can't!" Sonic snapped. Amy flinched, and so did he, like he was surprised by his own outburst.

He coughed in his hand, trying to clear his voice. Amy didn't miss the blood stains on his glove, however… "If you… If you die, I don't know what to do. Promise me you'll stay away from me and the robot, no matter what you may see?"

Amy was about to protest, but a quick glance at Knuckles made her hesitate. When Sonic had "fallen" the echidna had taken over his fight, but it didn't look like he could last a second longer. He had a couple of new bruises, and he limped, and… there wasn't time!

Amy bit back a sob, and nodded. Sonic smiled in relief, and got up from the ground. He twisted his face in pain, but neither hedgehog said anything.

Luckily the bruise seemed to have slowed down with the bleeding now…

Sonic ran over to the robot to resume the fight, and Amy shakily got up from the bloody ground, wiping her tears.

 _He'll be fine. He always is…_

She grabbed her hammer, prepared to smash the nearest robot to pieces. Fortunately but surprisingly there wasn't any left.

 _Knuckles must have done something…_

Since her fight was over, she just watched her hero. With every little jump he took, his face twisted in pain, and occasionally blood droplets would come from his wound. And every time that happened, Amy had to fight back the impulse to run in and help him.

She inwardly cheered when Sonic managed to trash its left hand, and smiled to herself.

Of course he was going to win!

Then it happened. Sonic, a bit too confident over the recent success, got a bit too close.

A missile got to him, and for a second all that was seen was smoke. Amy screamed and ran after him, every thought about the promise gone.

When the smoke cleared, Sonic lay there, once again on the ground. He coughed because of the smoke, Amy thought, but when she fell to her knees beside him again, she saw that he in reality was coughing up blood.

"Sonic!" She cried. Said hedgehog looked up at her, but his gaze seemed to be somewhere far away…

"Amy…? No…" He whispered. He coughed again, and blood streamed down his jaw.

"I'm sorry…" New tears trailed down her cheeks. "I tried, but I just can't … I just can't stay away from you anymore…"

The other ones eyes widened slightly, tired emeralds glistening in the light from the fires. "Amy…"

"Shh…" She whispered. "Don't use energy to talk, you're… you're…" She sobbed. Emerald eyes just stared up at her tearstained face, a soft smile resting on his face.

"If you allowed me to talk…" He began softly, lifting a bruised arm to her face. "…Then I would say…" He gently wiped away a tear. "…Don't cry, Ames…"

She wanted to chuckle at the nickname, but it just came out as a hoarse sob. "Please… don't talk…" She whispered. She had never been happier that her voice didn't break…

Sonic chuckled, new blood in the corner of his mouth. Then he opened his mouth again, probably to come with one of those smart replies she loved so much. She just never let him finish that thought...

Before he could utter a word, soft lips pressed against his own, bloodstained ones. A kiss…

A soft kiss with a taste of strawberries…

 _And I only had to almost die to receive it…_

* * *

 **The End**


	6. Sonamy: Coffe!

**Coffee!**

 **.**

Sometimes Sonic really regretted that he got Amy pregnant. Like today's morning, for example…

"Bring me coffee or leave me to die!" A certain pink hedgehog yelled. She was pregnant, didn't like mornings, had a bad-quill-day today, did I mention that she dislike mornings?

Her poor boyfriend (They hadn't gotten around to marry each other yet) was dashing around in the kitchen, trying to make breakfast as fast as possible. If you looked at how her appetite had expanded, then you would think that she was pregnant with at least five babies.

Sonic hoped that it wasn't the case, since it would be a nightmare to deal with five small hot-headed supersonic hedgehogs…

Sonic quickly took a cup and poured some coffee into it, and then even quicker gave it to Amy.

She stared at the mug for a few seconds, and then she whined, "I want milk in it!" Sonic snatched the cup from her and poured some milk in it.

She took and said, "And sugar." Sonic added it too from a bowl on the table.

"…And also a bit cream…" Sonic sighed and put it too into the now full cup. Amy nodded as a thanks, and consumed the treat in a few gulps.

"And now..? Sonic asked. They had to meet up with Sticks later today, as she wanted to show them some new traps, and he didn't want to be late…

"A kiss?" Amy hopefully asked, getting up from her chair.

Sonic grinned. "Of course, my lady." He then said, scooping her up in his arms. He wobbled a little because of her added weight, but did thankfully not fall.

Amy giggled, and then she pressed her lips against his.

A sweet morning kiss, tasting of coffee with cream and sugar…

…And then the communicator beeped…


	7. Sonadow: Chocolate

**I wrote this in March. It's... not so good... BUT I have some important notes further down.**

 **At 11 in the morning...**

* * *

"Wanna race?" Sonic asked, following his rival as he walked through the now orange coloured park.

"No." Shadow just replied, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"Wanna hang out?" Sonic then asked, walking up beside him.

"No." Shadow stated and quickened his pace.

"... Want to be left alone?" Sonic at last suggested, and stopped walking.

"... Yes." Shadow muttered and continued with his walking, determined to get away from his rival.

"... Fine..." Sonic muttered, and then he happily shouted: "And by the way, See ya later!" Then he ran away, smiling for himself...

* * *

 **At two...**

* * *

"Hi again, Shads! Been doing anything interesting?" Sonic cheerfully asked, sitting down on the cafe' chair beside Shadow's.

"Don't call me that!" Shadow just growled, ignoring the feeling he had.

"Aww, is little Shads angry?" Sonic teased, entertained by Shadow's expressions and entertained by Shadow himself.

"... Say one more word and _you will_ lose a few limbs..." Shadow threateningly growled and got up from his chair, forgetting about any feelings he may had before...

"..." Sonic was silent, but smirked in such a way that Shadow began to feel uncomfortable...

"...Good..." Shadow hesitantly said, and quickly started walking away.

"... Well, see ya later!" Sonic shouted after him, and then dissappearing before Shadow had time to carry out his threat...

* * *

 **At half past four...**

* * *

"Hi Shads! Long time no see!" Sonic happily said and waved at the black hedgehog who turned around when he heard his nickname.

"Why the hell do you keep coming back!?" He angrily asked, closing the book he had been reading in and putting it on the bench beside him, fixating the blue hedgehog with an angry stare at the same time.

"You look like you need company. And you're interesting to hang out with." Sonic explained and slumped down on the bench beside him.

"Mind telling me what you were reading?" He then said, leaning forward to look at the cover. Shadow hid it before he could look, however.

"That's none of your business." Shadow stated and stuffed the book into his quills.

"Hmph, sourpuss." Sonic just said and leaned back in the bench. Shadow got up from the bench and started walking away.

"Well... See-!" Sonic began, but got interrupted by Shadow.

"You later! I know, I know!" Shadow angrily shouted and walked away, leaving a smirking blue hedgehog behind.

 _He's so adorable when he's angry... Okay, more like when he's just medium angry and not when he's so angry that he tries to kill you...  
Still, he's adorable..._

* * *

 **At half past seven...**

* * *

"Hi Shadowww..." Sonic's playful voice interrupted Shadow from his thoughts, and he turned around to see Sonic walking towards him.

"..." Shadow said nothing, not even bothering to yell at him. He just continued to walk down the sidewalk, with Sonic following him.

"Feeling grumpy tonight? Well, maybe the weather has gotten to you. These cold autumn winds surely aren't comforting..." Sonic continued to talk, walking up to the black hedgehog at the same time.

"I could always comfort you if you need it..." Sonic then added, putting an arm around Shadow shoulders. The black hedgehog flinched at the touch and sweeped away Sonic's arm, looking at him with anger burning inside his scarlet eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He angrily hissed and quickly dissappeared into the nearest shop.

Left behind was Sonic, who felt sad at the black hedgehog's comment. He just sighed and wrapped his red scarf tighter around himself, and then he continued to walk, ignoring the shop where Shadow had disappeared...  


* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

The sky was black now, dotted with stars which seemed to fall down, as snow slowly buried Station Square. Sonic walked through the park again, hoping to find a certain black hedgehog so that he could wish him good night. And maybe apologize too...

As he hoped he found Shadow sitting at a bench, looking at the snowflakes which slowly kept falling. A lamp-post illuminated his figure along with the snow, making both his eyes and the cold flakes glow.

 _It looks so beautiful..._

Sonic thought. Then Shadow looked up and Sonic snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, hi. Thought that I maybe should apologize for earlier. I do-" Sonic began.

"You don't need to. I'm the one... the one who should apologize. Sorry..." Shadow silently said, but still effectively interrupting his rival. Shadow seemed to regret that he said anything, as he looked down and tried to hid his face.

"... Oooh..." Was all Sonic managed to say after an awkward silence, but then he sat down on the bench next to Shadow.

"... Well can I... can I touch you now?" Sonic then said after some hesitation, really wanting to do so but afraid of upsetting him again.

"... Do as you want..." Shadow just muttered and shrugged. Sonic nodded and put his arm around his shoulders again, just like he did before. They now looked like two buddies, sitting like that, but in reality they was quite the opposite. Still it was a nice change...

...

After a while Sonic got up again, shivering a little from the cold as he had got used to Shadow's body-heat. Shadow looked up with a questioning glance.

"It's getting late so I thought that I should get going. Goodnight!" Sonic said and turned around to leave, waving at the black hedgehog.

"... Goodnight... Sonic. I guess I should go back to club Rouge now-" Shadow said, getting up from the bench to leave.

"Wait!" Sonic suddenly said, grabbing Shadow's wrist and hindering him from leaving.

"What now?" Shadow tiredly asked, raising one eye ridge. He certainly had seen enough of the blue hedgehog today, and this... _feeling..._ was only getting worse...

"Well I... I thought that you might want to come to my place for some hot chocolate, or what do say?" Sonic suggested with a pleading expression. The way the light shone onto his emerald- green eyes... made them shimmer...

Shadow shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts...

"... Okay." He said.

"Ow come on! Why do you always- Wait... you didn't refuse?" Sonic began, but then went off of track sounding confused.

"No, I didn't, but I'm considering to change my mind." Shadow just replied.

"... Cool!" Sonic exclaimed with a big smile.

 _Maybe he's actually softening up? Either way, I'm glad he didn't refuse!_

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

"Well come inside then!" Sonic happily said and gestured towards the living room. Shadow cautiously walked in, like he expected alarms to set off at any second.

Sonic closed the door behind him and put his scarf on a table, and then he walked into the kitchen.

Shadow sat down on the sky-blue couch, taking in his surroundings. It was a cosy room with a fireplace, the couch he sat on, a table and a bookshelf, and a TV. The walls were painted orange, but you could hardly see any of it because there were so many photographies decorating the walls. Most of them showed Sonic and Tails on various occacions, at a campfire, at the beach, in a park, playing video games...

Shadow got up from the chair and walked closer. There was also a lot of pictures of Sonic's other friends, and...

... A lot of pictures of him?

No, he couldn't be seeing right. It was no way that-

... But then again, how many other black hedgehogs with red streaks were there on Mobius? He could actually be the only one...

But why on Mobius would Sonic have so many pictures of him?! How did he even get all those pictures? Heck, there was even more pictures of _him_ than of all Sonic's other friends _together._

 _"_ Looking at my pictures, I see?" A voice suddenly said from behind. Shadow spun around, and saw that Sonic had returned with two mugs.

"... Yeah..." Shadow said and shrugged. Sonic walked up to him and handed him a mug. Then Sonic walked back to the coach and sat down, leaning back into the comfortable fabric. Shadow silently joined him, but sitting more on the edge of the coach, muscles tensed.

They silently drank their beverage, with Sonic finishing first. He put the empty mug on the table and wiped the chocolate from his lips by using the back of his hand. He then turned to Shadow, who also put down his mug on the table.

He also had chocolate around his mouth, but he didn't seem to notice...

 _Why does he stare at me like that?_ Shadow thought and looked at Sonic, who had a ... slightly amused, but still somewhat creepy expression?

"... Something wrong?" Shadow asked. Sonic crawled closer on the couch, and Shadow had to fight the insticnt to back away.

"Well... You've got chocolate around your mouth, but I can help you with that..." Sonic said smirking. Shadow didn't even have time to think before something moist touched his cheek...

...

Sonic was licking him. Finally his thoughts caught up with the black hedgehog, but his body just felt so... limp. Like he couldn't move even if he wanted to... Not that he wanted to...

It just felt, somehow, so oddly _good_.

The warm feeling from earlier had also returned, but now it only made him want to curl up in Sonic's lap. _I hate feelings..._

Sonic's tongue traveled over Shadow's lips, licking away all chocolate that was left. Sonic put a hand around his rival's waist, pulling him closer. Surprisingly Shadow didn't fight back, in fact he felt as limp as a doll...

Sonic licked away the last of the chocolate, and then he leaned back again panting slightly.

"... There you go." Sonic the said and smirked, letting go of the other hedgehog. Shadow shook his head and backed away into the corner of the couch.

"... What? Why?!" He suddenly asked, with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"I just helped you to get rid of the chocolate. Besides, I know you liked it, or else you wouldn't have let me do it." Sonic just said, smirking smugly.

Shadow just sighed and turned away, so Sonic crawled up to him, stroking him over the quills.

"... So this is why you followed me all day..." He just muttered.

"Maybe... Maybe not." Sonic said and stopped briefly in his movements. But then he started to caress the black hedgehog again, this time behind his ear.

Sonic's touch made him feel so... warm and happy. He started to caress his ears, and Shadow tried not to purr, but, on the other hand, what damage would it do? It was already to late to claim that he disliked the blue hedgehog's touch, so why was he hiding how much he liked it?

Sonic caressed the ears of his rival, being content with just staying near him. Then Shadow suddenly purred, and Sonic smiled slightly at this. He continued to caress his ears, and was rewarded with more purring...

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

Shadow had slid down, but then he decided to just lay in the lap of his rival, content with being caressed. It was late night now, and he was feeling sleepy because of Sonic's caressing. But he didn't ever think that he would fall asleep, since it had ben such an eventful day and feelings and emotions still rushed through his veins like fire. But, he was really tired, and really sleepy...

Sonic continued to caress Shadow until his eyes shut, being content with just having Shadow in his lap. When Shadow then fell alseep, Sonic got a blanket and lay down on the coach next to him, wrapping they both in the blanket.

Sonic was feeling very happy, and very victorious by the day's events, and the warm feeling of Shadow so close to him, snuggling up against him, was very calming.

Sonic planted a kiss on Shadow's forehead, and then he let his tiredness take over. It didn't take long before also the blue blur was asleep, with the ultimate lifeform by his side...

* * *

**Hi there...**

 **Well, I'm going to do requests if anyone's interested...**

* * *

 **Rules:**

 **1.** The request will always be written as a short one-shot. Probably not more than 300 words.  So don't expect a multichapter story or anything like that!

 **2.** I can do Male X Male, Female X Female or Male x Female. Or with robots.

 **3.** I can write stories with archie characters, like Sally, Rotor, Mina, Scourge etc. Or stories with Sonic X characters, or Sonic Boom characters... I **don't** do with Sonic Underground characters, though.

 **4.** I can write stories with your OCs too, but I would need a very detailed description of the OC.

 **4.** I do **NOT** write for couples with too much age difference, like Cream and Vector or something... Shadow counts as if he was 18, since he's supposed to be immortal...

 **5.** I do **NOT** write **anything M-rated**.

 **That's all. PLEASE SEND THE REQUEST TO ME WITH A PRIVATE MAIL (PM). If you are a guest then put it in the review.**


	8. Request: Tails x Fiona: Dirty song

**Tails x Fiona**

Requested by Fox

 **Dirty song**

* * *

Tails moved and hand to his forehead, wiping some sweat away. He had to complete this machine in time, so that Sonic and the other freedom fighters could use it. In the upcoming battle. And he also had homework…

He leaned down again to cut a wire that was stuck between two cogs. Then suddenly someone started singing. **Loudly**.

Tails' head shot up, and he stumbled backwards. _Who…?_

Then he recognised the voice which was singing it. And a second later which language it was in.

Blushing furiously the kitsune quickly rushed over to the living room, where Fiona had slumped down on a couch, singing along to her headphones. Tails walked up to her, taking slow, hesitant steps.

 _What if she would get angry if he disturbed her_?

But then the chorus started again, and Tails dashed up to her and shook her shoulder.

Fiona spun around with a startled gasp, but called down when she saw that it was just him.

"Oh hi there foxy…" She greeted him and took of her headphones. "So whatcha doing here?"

"Uh… Your, your song…"

"Yes?" She raised and eyebrow, tapping her fingers impatiently just like Sonic.

Tails cleared his throat, fiddling with his namesakes. "It… Your song is actually quite dirty…"

"Oh… I… I… uh…"

And then they both just blushed, not daring to say another word.


	9. Request: Tails x Mina (No title)

**(No title)**

 **Requested by Dreadwing216**

 **.**

The sun shone and the birds chirped, as a little family of foxes and mongooses made their way through a brassy plain. The field stretched out for several miles, filled with bushes, flowers, ponds and tress. One of the mongooses, a little girl with blue eyes and braided, mulberry-coloured hair, got her eyes on a pond with some feral ducks and ran towards it.

Her mom, the other mongoose, shouted something at her, and she turned back to her with mourning steps. The little fox boy then pointed excitedly at a patch of grass, and his dad ruffled his head fur and put down a blanket there. The mother then put a basket on the blanket, and started to pick up plates, fruits and sandwiches from within…

"Hi Skye, look at this!" The girl shouted, and abruptly did a split down on the grass. The now four-year old fox boy looked at her with wide eyes, and the girl giggled.

"Why don't you cut that out and have some sandwich instead?" Their mother then asked back from the blanket, and her children quickly rushed back to her. Skye took his sandwich, and almost dropped his cheese when he saw _him_.

Behind a bush, another mongoose was lurking, but Skye didn't recognise him. A stranger. The fox yelped and his behind his father, who turned around and looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Skye…?"

"There's somebody, behind the bush…"

Skye's father, Tails, turned around again, and caught the sight of two yellow ears which then quickly disappeared behind the leaves. There was only one yellow-furred person who would bother to stalk him…

"Show yourself, Ash!" Tails shouted, and Skye flinched behind his back. The bush started to move, and a second later said mongoose appeared again.

"So you're having picnic? Phsss…" He commented in a mocking tone, his glance going over to Mina, who had stood up and clenched her fists when he showed up.

"You again!" She spat out, her venomous glare piercing into Ash's eyes.

"Ah Mina… Why don't we have a picnic together, just the two of us?" He said, walking closer to her. Melody looked like she wanted to puke, while Skye just trembled. The little fox yanked at his dad's arm, and asked,

"Who is that creepy guy?"

Tails briefly lanced down at Skye, and then he said, "A bad person. A really, really bad person." He walked up to Ash, who had stopped when he heard Tails speak. The gold-furred fox jabbed a finger into his chest, towering over him.

"Get away from here. Mina's married already, heck, we've even got kids!" Tails stated firmly, and gestured at Skye and Melody, who just looked confused.

"Like you're worthy of a girl like-" Ash began, but stopped when he felt a sharp yank at his wrist. HE looked up again, into a piercing glare like frozen lakes.

"Worthy? Who's talking about worthy here? It's her choice, which is a choice she has already made!" Ash's glare fell, his features talking about shock while he backed away a few steps.

Tails just remained glaring at him, but stopped when a slender arm was flung around his shoulders. Mina leaned against him, and nuzzled his white-furred cheek. She then glared at Ash again, who looked like he had shrunken in size under their gazes.

"You heard what he said; Get away!" And then, at last, the 'creepy guy' ran away…

Mina turned back to her husband, her lime green eyes sparkling. She placed her lips upon Tails', who wasted no time in returning her gesture.

And then, suddenly, "Ew, do you really need to do that?" They both turned around, and found their daughter looking at them with a disgusted expression, while Skye just seemed to try and disappear…


	10. Request: Tails x Fiona: Notice me

**(Tails x Fiona) requested by Kobevilla**

 **Notice me**

 **.**

"Wha-what do you think of my new haircut?"

Sonic looked up from his comic and saw that Tails stood in front of the couch. He fiddled with his namesakes and looked at the floor in a nervous manner. Too bad Sonic didn't hear what he said…

"Uh, sorry, could you repeat that?"

Tails started to laugh sheepishly. "Oh just forget it! It wasn't important or anything…"

Sonic just looked at him slightly confused, and then he saw it. Tails' bangs were gone, and brushed down over his left eye.

"Got a new haircut? That's cool! I like it!" Sonic said, and gave him a thumbs-up. Tails squirmed, but looked happy nevertheless.

"Th-thanks…"

"So…?" Sonic began, smirking. "Hopin' to impress a certain fox with that?"

"Wha-" Tails began, and then his face caught fire as he realised what Sonic asked. "No, no, no, no, no! Wh-why are you… IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He blurted out waving frantically in the air. Sonic just chuckled, but decided to drop the subject.

"You know what? I can't even ruffle your bangs with that hairstyle…"

… _What a relief…_

* * *

Fiona strode through the room, her red tail waving behind her. Tails held his breath, and didn't move as he watched her from the couch. Hopefully she would see him. Hopefully.

Someone – Sally – called at her, and Fiona turned around and walked over to her, replying. Tails sighed, and looked down at his previously interesting comic. He skimmed through a few pages, not really paying attention to the characters nor the battle which unfolded. After a few minutes he looked up again.

Fiona rolled her eyes at something Sally said, and received a stack of papers. Sonic then dropped a comment, which made both girls chuckle, and sat down with them, casually leaning back into the couch.

...

Tails looked down at his comic again, and slammed it shut. Rotor probably had some project going on that he could help with, anyway…

* * *

"Wanna play something?" Sonic waved a brightly coloured controller in the air, and pointed at the TV with his other hand.

"No thanks…" Tails declined, suddenly very interested in his comic again.

"Ah but I wouldn't mind, sugar-hog." Bunnie said, and Sonic replied. The rest of their conversation was lost to Tails' ears, as he stared down at the paper.

Fiona had left an hour ago. When was she coming back?

* * *

Ignored. Such a sad, painful thing to be…

Tails watched as she talked to Sonic, how she leaned at the couch slightly, and how her tail would wave behind her. How her wonderful blue eyes swept over the papers she got, and how she placed one of her legs slightly behind the other, an orange boot patting the floor occasionally.

…And he probably wouldn't even have noticed that he was staring if Antoine hadn't asked him what was wrong…

"Tails? What's ze matter?"

Blue eyes snapped up to meet the speaker's, and let out a small, startled gasp. "Antoine! Don't sneak up like on me like that!"

"I did not 'sneak'. It was you who didn't observe your surroundings." He replied, smiling, but then he regained an expression of concern again. "But is zere anything bothering you?"

"Not really…" Tails replied, and gazed out over the room again. Fiona was gone, and so was Sonic. "By the way, have you seen Rotor?" He then said, trying to change the subject.

Antoine looked at him strangely, but then he said, "No, I 'ave not. 'E did mention getting some new… parts… zough."

"Ah, thanks. Maybe I should…" Tails began when suddenly, someone breathed into his ear.

Tails proceeded to turn around slowly, but stopped as the person whispered in his ear, "Nice hair-cut. Bluey mentioned it earlier, but you know…" Tails' heart pounded so fast, and so hard, that if _she_ didn't hear it then it would practically be a miracle. "And… well, _see ya later_ …"

Tails blood froze at the last part. He knew that voice, so why… _Oh no, no, no!_ He realised that his face was burning again, and Fiona smirked down at him. She turned around with a swish of her tail, and Tails stared after her, dumbfounded.

"…I guess someone's got ze date, or what do you say?" Antoine remarked and nudged the fox lightly in the side. Tails just stared after Fiona, her voice echoing in his head.

 _...Guess I'm not as invisible as I thought…?_

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh… Well, it's done?**


	11. Request: Tails x Zooey: Halloween

**(Tails x Zooey) requested by Dreadwing216**

 **Halloween (A/N: This ended up waaay longer than intended…)**

 **.**

"Oh wow! I didn't know you were a designer!"

Zooey giggled, her cheeks slightly pink. "I'm not. But it is fun to design, though."

Tails smiled excitedly, and looked down at himself again. Zooey made him wear a black tuxedo she had sewed herself to fit him (as he was still rather short), a long, black coat, and matching shoes. He opened his mouth in what was a rather horrifying grin with his sharp canines, and struck a pose where he bowed with one hand on his chest.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, miss-"

"-Fox, but we should really be going now." She said, cheeks dusted lightly pink. She had on a dark, lilac dress, a long black cape which fell behind her like a waterfall, and a black pointy hat. In her hands she had a broom and a big bag of candy and snacks, which she now held rather awkwardly.

Tails smiled again. "Well then let's get going!"

* * *

The moss covering the ground looked black in the autumn-dusk, and the vines clinging to the trees looked like they moved of their own accord, going out to hunt for unfortunate mobians strolling around in the woods… But luckily they had taken flashlights with them, so Tails and Zooey both thought that it was a rather magical evening. They walked on the middle of the small road going through the jungle, it being the fastest way from the workshop to the village, though Sonic would of course go through the desert anyway, seeing as it was more 'fun'…

"Do you think there's any owls here?" Zooey looked around the trees a bit, but failed to see anything, except a single glint from a pair of eyes inside a suspicious-looking tree…

"I don't know, but I don't think they would get too close, even if here were any." Tails said, looking at Zooey. She had stopped to look at a small tree, and now she put her broom on the ground. "Zooey?" Tails asked, stopping he too.

"Shh!" She gently hushed him and pressed a finger to her lips. Then she stepped back, eyes still glued at the tree. She turned to Tails briefly to whisper, "I think, that there is _someone_ in that tree."

"What?" He exclaimed, but looked at the tree nevertheless. Which stared back all the same.

And then a (rather pathetic) loud voice exclaimed, "You fell into my trap!"

Tails' and Zooey's gazes snapped back to the road, where Dave and the rest of the so-called Lighting bolt society had appeared. They tried to look menacing, but quite frankly they looked ridiculous in those robes they always had. The weasel bandits had their sacks with them as usual, but other than that….

 _They don't even have weapons…_

 _Wait, nor do I._

… _Darn it._

"What do you want?" Tails looked to his side, surprised, as Zooey had narrowed her eyes and raised her voice. He had never imagined that she could sound so threatening, when she usually was so soft-spoken.

"What we want? Your candy!" Tails looked back at Dave again as he said that, looking as pitiful as ever. The weasel bandits clenched their fists, and so did Dave.

Tails felt something brush against his side again, and then he saw Zooey step forward, cloak fluttering behind her. A flash of hesitation raced across Dave's face, but then he regained his composure.

"If you want candy, then why don't you just go to the party like everyone else?" Zooey asked fiercely as a gust of wind blew through, and her hair fluttered in the wind like that of some storybook heroine.

Tails looked at her, slightly awe-stricken, and with slightly pink cheeks. And that's when things started to go wrong…

It had been a cloudy day, a cloudy evening, and everyone had assumed that it would be a cloudy night to. Tails had not thought that it would be blowing too, which of course would mean that the clouds would scatter. But alas, a full moon, showing it's still intact side, suddenly took up the skies above Bygone Island, and the clouds scattered beneath it…

* * *

Zooey glared at Dave, hoping that her anger could still be seen as flames in her blue eyes underneath all purple eye-shadow. Dave glared back, if not as fierce, but still just as determined.

"Get her!" He then suddenly wheezed out. Two weasel bandits charged forward, and one of them made a grab for her arm. She stepped back, getting slightly panicked. They weren't _really_ going to hurt her, were they?

"We're villains, and that's why we're going to take your candy!" He exclaimed, and it was quickly followed by a malicious laughter. Zooey sent another glare his way, and slapped one of the bandit's across the face.

He looked surprised for a few seconds, but then he and his brother attacked her again. She stepped backwards, stumbled on her fashionable cloak, and promptly fell to the ground on her butt. Both of the bandit's sneered, and stepped closer…

"Tails!" She cried out. _Where is he anyway?_

… _You know, I could really use some help here!_

"Hah, aren't you gonna protect your girlfriend, Tails?" One of the weasel's mocked, and turned around to where Tails had been standing. Seconds later he stumbled backwards with a shocked cry. "Wha- what is…?"

Everyone had turned to look at the fox, and almost everyone had stumbled backwards in shock and fear. Tails was on the ground, on all fours, and his small body shook with restrained energy. His fur was on an end, and his breathing was ragged. A loud noise, like branches snapping in a storm was heard, and his arm shot outwards, expanding right in front of their eyes.

Blood and torn cloth splattered on the ground, and Tails cried out in pain. Zooey felt as if someone had slapped her over the heart, and she stumbled to her feet again, the bandits too shocked to stop her. She rushed over to the fox, and kneeled beside him.

"TAILS?" She cried out, panicked eyes going over his small, trembling form.

He turned slightly to look at her, with a haunted look in the eyes under his red lenses. "Zoo… ey." He panted, and another tremble shook through his body. He opened his mouth as if to speak, and sharp canines grew longer right in front of her.

He screamed again, and so did Zooey as Tails got bigger, and bigger. Large, muscular arms with knife-like claws stretched out, his torso expanded until his costume ripped, and his fur turned grey as if clouds had blocked out the sun. Lastly his shoes transformed, spikes spreading out over the ebony soles.

Zooey's heart pounded like she had run a marathon, and she breathed even quicker. She hesitantly lifted a trembling hand, and stopped. She forced herself to take a deep breath, and put it down on a muscular shoulder. "…Ta… Tails?"

 _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please-_

His now lens-less eyes snapped upwards to meet hers, and her breath got caught somewhere between her mouth and her stomach. His pupils expanded like a cat's to adjust to the light, and then he saw her. Looked at her with those exhausted but still so soft and wonderful cornflower eyes…

" _Tails_ …" She promptly pressed her face into the crook of his neck, and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him as if he had come back from the dead. No matter what may happen, it was still Tails, and nothing was ever going to change that.

" _Sorry._ " A deep, gruff voice suddenly apologised. She looked up again, confused.

"Who…?"

"My voice!" The gruff voice then cried, and as she saw Tails lips move she realised it was he who spoke.

"Oh…" She breathed. " _Oh_ …" And she burst out into laughter. Everything was just so absurd, and then… then…"You- your…" She gasped between laughing, and buried her face into his fur, which had gotten a lot fluffier. He smelled like forest and blood and wolves, but also like machine oil and home-made cookies…

… _Home…_

"…Yeah, yeah, enough of that already." Dave then said, and two pairs of blue eyes looked over at him. He and the Lighting bold society seemed to have recovered from Tails' terrible transformation, and they stepped forward again. The weasel bandits narrowed their eyes, and Dave pointed at the fox duo. " _We'll be taking your candy now, losers!"_

* * *

Villains' magazine were likely to call them bold and fearless.

Tails and Zooey were likely to call them foolish.

The now transformed Tails got up from the ground, and the bandits flinched backwards as they saw how much height he had gained. He was practically looming over them now, and their faces showed clearly how uncomfortable they were.

"Who are _you_ calling _losers_?" He bellowed, but his expression showed that he didn't even intend to do so. His new voice surely sounded loud…

Dave hesitated slightly, Zooey could tell, but in the end he ended up attacking Tails. The fox glared at him, and then he threw him at a tree with a surprised cry at his own strength. Dave slammed into the tree with a loud thud, and then he fell to the ground like a broken toy.

Both Tails and the bandits looked at him in shocked silence…

After a few seconds, he shakily pulled himself up on his knees. The bandits cheered, but they were interrupted by their boss barking, " _What are you waiting for? ATTACK THEM!_ "

They quickly regrouped to follow his orders, and one of the weasels charged forward, quickly followed by the others. Tails tried to spin around and use his tails, but unfortunately found that he was much too slow.

A bandit kicked him in the gut, and Tails could hear Zooey gasp from the back. Though… it didn't exactly _hurt_ like it was supposed to…

The weasel who did it looked at him triumphantly, and was not prepared when a large fist slammed down on him. He collapsed to the ground, and Tails looked in shock as his arms _extended_.

It was simply _impossible_ for a body-part to stretch like that, so how…?

His inner scientist stopped talking as another bandit attacked him from behind. He had picked up a stick, and was now busy trying to impale Tails' namesakes with it. Tails turned around, and raised a fist with sharp claws to punch him too into the ground.

…And then Zooey screamed.

Tails spun around, any and all bandits forgotten at the sound. His gaze quickly found her, and his blood practically froze when he saw her.

On the ground she kneeled, with her hat beside her and _a gun pointed to her head…_

* * *

She trembled. In fear, but largely in shame too for being so damn weak…

He had taken her by surprise. She didn't even think they had any weapons, seeing as they usually weren't exactly a threat. And look at her now, helpless, on the ground, unable to do anything as fear held her in a merciless grip…

"ZOOEY!" She didn't dare move, but her eyes snapped up from the ground and met with Tails'.

" _So…_ " The bandit behind her mocked. "The candy… or your girlfriend?"

"Are you MAD?!" Tails roared. "Like that is even a question you… you…" Zooey kept her eyes locked on Tails, when he suddenly nodded towards her. _What-?_

She turned around just slightly, and saw that the bandit had lowered his gun.

Zooey didn't hesitate even slightly, and punched his arm with all she got before he even noticed her moving. Curses flowed out of his mouth as he jerked his arm backwards, the gun dropping to the ground. She quickly snatched it, but then she froze. What was she going to do next?

The bandit had gotten hold of himself again, and Tails was busy fending for himself, leaving her on her own against the last weasel. Said weasel snarled at the sight of her, and charged forward. She pushed herself up by using her left leg, and scurried backwards as fast as she could.

"You…" The words practically dripped with venom. "Look what you did to my comrades!"

…Now _this_ was just unfair. The weasel blaming _her_ for it, when it was those bastards who attacked in the first place?! …She had had enough…

" _SHUT UP!_ " It felt wonderful to yell those two words, to finally let out some suppressed fear and irritation, and oh the satisfaction when the tables turned and it was the weasel who flinched backwards…

" _Why-_!" She took a step forward, and the weasel took two backward. "- _can't you-!"_ Another two steps… "- _pathetic wannabe villains_ -!" Another two steps, until she felt like she couldn't walk anymore. " _-STOP BEING SO… SO-!"_ And with that the great witch broke down sobbing, the moon sadly watching her from above…

* * *

Tails heard everything. Her screaming, the insults, and lastly the crying. And now he was furious.

"NO ONE - and with that I mean absolutely _no one_ – HAS THE RIGHT TO MAKE ZOOEY CRY!" The remaining two 'villains' were now practically terrified out of their minds, if they hadn't already been it before.

Tails spun around, and the moon cast a shadow over his features, making him look like a monster straight from the underworld. He narrowed his eyes even further, so that they were just small slits of icy-blue eyes, and bared his fangs. He leapt forward, the bandits barely able to register his movement as it shouldn't be possible to punch things that hard...!

Dave showed no signs of doing anything soon, the other bandits were all down for the count, and they had no weapons, so they did the only thing they could do; _they ran_. And Tails followed, with long leaps that only a wild animal should be capable of. He caught up with them in no time at all, and promptly grabbed the two bandits.

They squirmed in his hold, but hadn't got time to do that for long as Tails slammed their heads together with a sickening noise. Then he let them drop to the ground like dolls who'd gotten their strings cut, and he rushed over to Zooey's side.

The ground around her was torn, and so were her clothes. She hid her face in her hands, the hat and the gun laying forgotten beside her in the dirt. Tails felt horrible. This was horrible. What he did – what they all did – _was horrible_.

She hiccupped into the silence, but Tails couldn't get a word out. He awkwardly sat down beside her, but she didn't say anything.

He sighed.

Tails leaned forward, and gently wrapped his arms around her. She grabbed hold of his chest-fur, and buried her head in his neck. He simply let her, and patted her back gently, afraid of his own strength. Where had this transformation come from anyway?

… _I suppose it doesn't matter…_

He leaned closer, his breath ghosting over her saffron ears, tightly pressed to her head. " _Sorry…_ "

Deep breathing, a flutter of her tail.

"Let's just… go to the party, 'kay?"

She looked up, her cheeks flushed and her wet eyes glistening in the moonlight. " _Yeah_ …" She breathed.

The whole world seemed to hold its breath, as she came closer… and closer. She parted her lips slightly, and he could see her small, yet pointy canines… Her breath against his cheek. And then her lips…

Tails closed his eyes, as he felt her wrap her arms around him, and he seemed to shrink, like the sky was just waaay too big tonight, and he himself waaay too small… Her lips was soft, like the first strawberry you eat in summer, or like the caress of a worrying mother…

And then it was over, just like that. Zooey leaned back, and Tails opened his eyes. Their gazes met, and Tails blushed even worse than Amy when someone mentioned her crush on Sonic. He quickly looked down, and then he noticed: _he was his original size again_. His fur was golden like the autumn again, and his silly, wonderful costume-shoes didn't have spikes anymore, and the best thing: his arms weren't illogically stretchy.

He looked up again, smiling slightly. Zooey was looking at the sky now, and she pointed silently for Tails to do so. He looked up, and saw the galaxies staring down at him. All clouds had passed by, and the moon looked so big, shining its light down on all tiny, tiny mobians down here…

And suddenly fireworks shaped like pumpkins and ghosts took over the sky. The celebration had begun.

"Zooey…?" Tails said softly. Never had he been so glad that his voice was the way it was.

"Hmm?" She turned to him, her eyes like tiny blue stars in the dark.

" _Let's go to the party._ "

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, drama… |Don't know why I picked the vampire costume for Tails, but… |And regarding the blood… XD I like gory stuff, and that's just the headcanon I have for most transformations.**

… **And yeah… how did I do?**


	12. Request: I'll show you guys 'young!

**I'll show you guys, 'Young'!**

 **(no pairing)**

* * *

"So…"

"So?"

"Who's gonna lead the team when Sonic goes to that camp?"

Amy looked at the two other friends present. Sticks was hanging upside down from the couch, while Knuckles seemed to be looking for something in the fridge. Or maybe he just had left something in there from yesterday…

"Well…" Amy then stated and clasped her hands together. Sticks looked 'up' at her, and Knuckles continued to search in the fridge. "If no one else wants to be the Team leader, then I'd be happy to volunteer!"

"What about Tails?" Knuckles grunted from inside the fridge.

"Tails!" Sticks exclaimed, and fell to the floor. She then quickly jumped up back on her feet, and stomped over to Knuckles.

"His machines are evil! They can't be trusted!" She then squeaked and gestured wildly. Knuckles just pulled out his head from the fridge, while Amy dashed after Sticks with an exasperated look.

"No Sticks, machines are _not_ possessed." Amy then said. _Why does it always go to this?_ She slammed the door to the fridge shut. "And stop eating my snacks!"

Sticks squeaked something incoherent, and insisted, "Of course those things are possessed!"

"Are they?" Knuckles quickly stepped away from the fridge with a worried look, and Amy sighed.

 _Here I'm trying to discuss something very important, and they just-_

"Let's sit down instead." Amy declared and put an arm around Sticks, and began to lead her towards the couch in the middle of the room. They had covered it completely with blankets, when she and Sticks were going to have their 'movie-night, girls only'. Unfortunately Knuckles barged in before they started, and said that Sonic had left and wasn't going to be back for a few weeks…

Amy flopped down on the lilac couch, and dragged the squirming badger down with her. Knuckles then sank down in the armchair, not noticing that it was full of books.

"Okay!" Amy cleared her throat, and Knuckles and Sticks looked up at her. The badger was pouting, while Knuckles had a surprised look since he just discovered that his chair was filled with literature.

"Why don't we vote instead of arguing?" She said with a little smile. _An idea which won't ruin my furniture…_

"Argue about _what_?" Amy looked at Knuckles in disbelief.

"About who's going to be the team-leader!" Knuckles looked strangely at her.

"…Now I remember!"

Amy sighed. "What do you think, Sticks?" She turned towards the badger. The orange-furred girl had picked up a book, and was staring at it like it was some kind of bomb. Then she threw it away and looked up.

"…What?"

"Who's gonna be the leader!" Amy almost yelled.

Sticks looked at her with a strange look. "I'm not gonna vote." She then declared.

… Amy face-palmed. She then sighed.

"Okay. I don't think we should have Tails as the leader, though." She looked at Sticks and then she quickly said, "Not because he's possessed, but because he's _too young_."

Sticks muttered something about machines being possessed, and Knuckles nodded absentmindedly.

"So are we all agreeing that Tails shouldn't be the leader?" Amy asked. Both Sticks and knuckles nodded, in their own strange way.

"Good!" Amy smiled with relief. "Now who wants some-?"

…And the door slammed open. Three pairs of eyes darted over to it, and landed on a fox who just had stepped inside. The darkness outside shrouded him, until he took a sad step inside, and his golden pelt was revealed.

"…Tails?" Amy asked. Then she rushed forward. "Oh Tails, I didn't think you-"

" _Young_?" He interrupted her sentence with a single, disappointed question. Amy's eyes widened, as she realised that he had heard their discussion.

"I'm too… _young_?" His voice raised with every word. "I can't lead the team because I'm too young, but still I'm Sonic's sidekick! What messed up logic is this?"

"We didn't, I didn't… Tails, you're really smart and all, but you're still only eight-" Amy began, but stopped abruptly. In a flash of purple smoke, and Tails was gone, and instead a tall, muscular fox with almost grey fur had appeared.

…And then Amy realised said fox was Tails.

"Wh-what?" She croaked out.

Tails, however, ignored her, and said, "I'll show you guys 'Young'!" In a much deeper and gruffer voice.

…And then he had claws, and fangs, and…

Amy found herself backing away rather frantically.

"I think you made him mad." Knuckles commented from behind, and Amy almost jumped at his sudden comment.

"You… th-think?" She replied with a shaky laugh, eyes still glued at Tails.

"He's possessed!" Sticks hissed, and Knuckles grunted something and punched in the door to her backyard. The door flew across her garden, and landed in a bush of roses. Amy glanced sadly at it briefly, and then she and the others quickly escaped outside with a last glance at the fox…

* * *

Young? You know, sometimes words like that really hurt…

Tails looked after Amy and Sticks, his enhanced nose telling him that they were heading towards the village... And such a beautiful night it was, with a large full moon taking up the sky.

Tails grinned for himself. He was going to try this, just once.

He stepped outside into the garden, and turned his face upwards. The stars looked like tiny pieces of a shattered jewel up there…

…And then he opened his mouth and howled.

Some owls flew away at the sound, scared, and Tails grinned proudly. It sounded just like a real wolf!

… _Bet Amy didn't like that…_

He smirked mischievously and took a big leap across the garden. And then he started running on all fours, following their trails with the help of his nose…

* * *

 **A/N: Like this?**


	13. Request: Tails x Zooey: Camping

**A/N: Hi again Dreadwing!**

* * *

 **Camping trip (Tails x Zooey)**

 **.**

"You look so adorable together!" Amy exclaimed happily and tried to ruffle the bangs of Tails who leaned back to escape her.

"We're not adorable!" He then whined in irritation, earning snickers from both the hedgehog in question and Zooey.

"Of course we are." Zooey replied softly from beside him, and took a better grip of his hand, whereupon Amy squealed something about them being 'a perfect couple'…

"Would ya two lovebirds cool it a little and help set up these tents?" Sonic then called. He and Knuckles had been trying to get up some tents, since the team were going to camp out in the woods tonight. Unfortunately Knuckles seemed to have as much trouble with putting up a tent as with everything else, and Sonic wasn't doing any better, hence his request…

"You call _that_ a shelter? Where's the traps? The defense mechanisms? The-" Sticks had appeared as soon as he called and began gesticulating wildly while in detail pointing out all the flaws of his build, while Sonic just nodded frantically, not daring to disagree. After a minute or so Amy decided she couldn't watch it anymore and went to 'help' them. Zooey just glanced over at them with a mildly amused, mildly concerned look, while holding onto his hand with her own gloveless like she didn't even realise she was doing it.

Tails loved every second of the contact, even though it was very hot and their hands not particularly fresh… Anyway, it was probably going to be a really warm night too, so they hadn't brought anything except the tents. (If you try and sleep outside without a tent, then you _certainly_ haven't camped before)

"How about we set that one up?" Tails' attention went back to Zooey, as she pointed at the last tent with a slender yellow finger. It was a neat little green thing, and it didn't seem to be too difficult to set up. (Not that it mattered, Tails would set up a tent as big as a palace if Zooey wanted him to)

"Sure!" Tails smiled. This was going to be a lovely evening.

* * *

The campfire crackled. Zooey's laughter like a songbird echoed through their glade. Sonic cracked yet another terrible joke. But hey, it was summer, give him a rest…

They would probably have roasted marshmallows, if they had any with them. Oh well…

Zooey squeezed his hand, and Tails looked up. She pointed, but she didn't need to. A glowing orange sun lingered over the horizon, while the sky above shifted in pink, red violet, gold and rosy amber.

"…Wow." He breathed. Zooey agreed silently beside him.

"Oh look!" Amy and the others turned to watch the sunset too, awestricken. The pink hedgehog then murmured something about how romantic it was, and Sonic muttered a reply while blushing furiously.

…And then it hit Tails. Tonight it was going to be a full moon…

He closed his eyes as darkness enveloped him, and he could feel his arms stretching. Like, an insane itching feeling, and then… poof. And as a scientist he absolutely _loathed_ the fact that he didn't have any idea how it worked…

"Oh great…" He muttered, but with his new voice it sounded much louder and angrier.

Amy and Sticks either squealed or screamed in surprise, and Amy quickly scooted away. Zooey had to bit her lip not to snicker at their reaction, while she glanced at them with pity.

…And then _Knuckles_ screamed. Like a 5-year-old girl.

Zooey began laughing with a choked sound, and Sonic practically exploded. Even Amy started laughing. Tails couldn't help but laugh too, even though he probably sounded like a dying animal in this form. If Zooey had fun, then he too felt happy.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles could be heard arguing all the way over to their tent. The echidna seemed to be blaming Sonic for the fact that they tent had halfway collapsed, and Sonic kept defending himself, just as stubborn.

Amy and Sticks had quietly disappeared into their neatly set up pink tent, and was now giggling at something. Probably the arguing in the other tent…

And Zooey was freezing. _How in Lyric's name did it get so cold all of a sudden?_

"Come here." Tails said quietly. Zooey looked up, and then she quickly scooted closer. Tails wrapped his arms around her, as he could feel her shiver through her clothes. She nuzzled her face into his grey-furred chest, and put her arms around him as best as she could.

Her shivering started to subside almost immediately.

"…Mmm…" She moaned tiredly into his chest. "Tailsy?"

"…Yeah?" He said quietly, blushing faintly.

"I love you…" She murmured.

"…Love you too." He replied after a second of surprise.

He didn't get an answer, but then he heard a soft snore. He smiled faintly. She had fallen asleep…


	14. Request: Sonic x Wave U can't be serious

**You can't be serious (Sonic x Wave)**

 **Requested by Lord of Dong**

 **.**

"You can't be serious Knux…"

Sonic muttered under his breath and glared at the echidna across the table. He just snickered at him, and Tails shook his head. Jet then nudged Sonic in the ribs with a green feathery elbow.

"A bet is a bet. Or are _you too afraid to lose_?" Sonic narrowed his eyes, and the hawk sneered at him.

Sonic huffed. "Fine! I'll do it!"

Five pairs of eyes watched him as he pushed out his chair, stood up, and almost broke it as he forcefully pushed it back in under the table. Tails whispered something, and Knuckles snickered again.

 _I'll show that bastard…_

He walked around the table with quick, forceful steps, and stopped in front of the swallow. She sat in a slightly odd angle, with a glass in her left hand that almost spilled it contents on the floor as she leaned back.

Sonic grabbed her glass, put it back on the table with a slam, and took hold of her arm. She let out a little noise of surprise, and the others held their breath, as Sonic then pulled her up in sitting position. _Now or never…_ The blue hedgehog then, before he had time to hesitate, leaned down and placed a hasty kiss on the side of Wave's muzzle.

Bright blue eyes widened, and you could hear a glass fall from their table and shatter. Sonic pulled back, fighting of a blush which lingered on his cheeks. He took a deep breath, as the bar suddenly seemed to be rather short off oxygen, and then he turned back towards the table again.

Jet looked at him with widened eyes, and Knuckles looked like he had swallowed something sour. Storm and Tails both looked rather perplexed, the latter trying to act like nothing had happened.

Sonic took another breath, and placed his hands firmly on the table. "… _So_ …?"

Jet looked like someone whacked him over the head with his own extreme gear as he snapped back to reality, as the hawk couldn't believe Sonic would actually pull off something like that. He cleared his throat, and then he said,

"…You win, blue."

* * *

 **A/N: Was this a request?**


	15. Request: Tails x Zooey: Stop chasin' me

**Requested by Dreadwing216**

 **Stop chasing me!**

 **.**

Amy clutched the bottle tight in her hand, fighting down a triumphant smile. Her stomach was in knots, and she kept twirling her thumbs nervously.

She was just going to try this one time. Just once, it couldn't hurt, could it?

Amy glanced down at the bottle again.

' _Love Potion!_

 _99% guarantee to get the guy of your dreams!'_ It said on a sticker stuck to the bottle. She moved it from hand to hand nervously as she walked, the light purple liquid splashing around inside of the glass.

 _Sonic…_

* * *

"Fifteen rings, please." Zooey began to search in her purse for the requested amount of money, and Tails turned slightly to watch the other villagers hurrying around. Two people were arguing about the prize on a box of cookies, Perci and her sister were also in an awful hurry, and Dave seemed to be asleep on his desk at Mehburger.

…And Amy kept sneaking from house to house, twitching nervously.

Tails raised an eyebrow at this, but Zooey had already paid for her bananas and was heading for another stand. Tails quickly hurried after her, but kept an eye on Amy as he went.

"Hiya buddy!" Tails spun around, and Sonic waved at him, before zooming over to their stand.

"Whatcha doing here Tails? I thought you were going to fix your plane today?" Sonic then asked, leaning casually against a tower of boxes.

"Uh… I wasn't going to. You must've got it wrong." Tails said, confused.

"Oooh…" Sonic smiled sheepishly. "Well, since-"

"Hello!" Sonic and Tails both turned to look at the newcomer, who appeared to be Amy. She still had that strange twitchy expression, but she was trying to hide it.

"Hi Amy!" Sonic smiled a tad bit too bright. Tails just eyed her suspiciously. Something was wrong here…

"Oh hi Miss Rose!" Tails glanced back at Zooey, who seemed to be done with her shopping now. She smiled politely at Amy, who just nodded at her at bit exaggeratedly.

"Sooo…" Sonic then chimed in, pinching the skin above his nose. "What brings you here, Amy?"

"I… I was just…" She began, but then she looked down. Sonic raised an eyebrow, and stepped a bit closer, worried. Zooey looked concerned, and Tails looked at her with suspicion once again.

"Amy? Are you alri-"

It happened in two seconds flat. Amy pulled out a neat little spray-bottle, and pressed the button. A fog of pink dust sprayed out, and Sonic avoided it faster than you can say 'Boom'. The fog, of course, didn't disappear, but rather fell on a surprised Zooey, who took a step back, sneezed, and started blinking rapidly.

…And Tails stepped forward. "Amy? What in the name of Chaos was that? It got on Zooey!" He gestured towards the fox in question, who had taken yet another step back.

"I… I-I'm… i-it!" Amy began helplessly. Tails gave her one last angry look, before turning back to Zooey. And his eyes widened…

"Hey-!" Tails narrowed his eyes, angry and confused at what he saw.

Two – no, three – guys had come up to Zooey in just the blink of an eye, and… _Was Dave holding flowers?_

For a brief second Tails thought he was seeing things, as Dave with flowers were about as absurd as Sticks brushing her hair or buying things at the market, but then an almost overwhelming push of protectiveness (and jealousy) turned his stomach around. Tails pushed past two new guys which had added to the crowd, and ripped the flowers straight out of Dave's hands, the fragile petals crunching beneath his fingers almost deafeningly loud.

And it was silent. The uncomfortable kind when you looked for echoes of your own thoughts, but no one would agree.

Dave had looked up in slight surprise when the flowers were taken from him, and now he stared at Tails with an expression the mechanic couldn't decipher. A second later he realised that it was angriness.

"…Let's get out of here." Tails didn't give a second glance at the guys, as he took Zooey's hand and started running. It first it seemed like she would protest, but then she started running too, with a determined yet slightly confused expression.

Tails hadn't really got any plan, except getting away from Dave and the others. By now though, he thought about stopping somewhere at the edge of the forest. But then he became uncomfortably aware of the creepy fact that _the guys were still following them_ …

Zooey seemed to notice it to, and took a better hold of his hand. Tails glanced over his shoulder at them, and made a quick decision; the forest.

"Follow me!" He shouted to Zooey and began sprinting towards the forest. Zooey still clung to his arm, and he could feel both of their pulses drumming rapidly inside their wrists, making up the rhythm of their feet pounding against the ground. The neat road, made by thousands and thousands of people all walking it down into the ground, soon started to trail of, and grass began to sprout more frequently around them. A root marked the scruffy end of the road, and with a quick leap the fox duo were officially out in the forest.

Tails glanced over his shoulder again, but the guys were _still_ after them. And their numbers had increased. Tails gulped.

A slight squeeze to his hand had him looking at Zooey again, who nodded at the forest with a resolute expression. _Must be dreadful to have all… those, after her…_

Tails gave her a quick smile, which was intended to be reassuring. Then he took off again, with Zooey close behind…

* * *

Picture this; you're running from a horde of guys who wants to do questionable things with you, together with your boyfriend, in a tropical jungle on the edge of the sea and a desert, after being sprayed with a strange potion by someone you thought were you're friend (or at least a sane person). Mentioned potion makes all guys go crazy for you, and they follow you through the whole forest.

And you try to shake 'em off, by running through swamps, climbing up mountains, and zig-zagging between trees and bushes. And then. _They still follow you_.

Zooey glanced back at the guys who – you won't believe this – used tree branches to surf on the river alongside the path she and Tails were running on. To say she was a bit worried would be an understatement…

They took a turn and began running up a hill, their breathing already laboured by the long run. Branches snapped under their feet and they had to push through a few bushes, but what did that matter anyway? Zooey then saw something blue shimmer through the leaves, and before she could shout a warning Tails had pushed his way through the bush.

…And now he was falling down from the cliff looming over the suddenly very apparent sea, dragging Zooey with her, and _oh gods THEY WERE FALLING-!_

…And in a matter of seconds Tails had scooped her up in her arms, in a scenario pretty similar to the first time he saved her, but she still couldn't help but scream so that everyone around would likely end up deaf…

Tails flinched violently, but thankfully did _not_ drop her, and she threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him almost suffocatingly tight.

"…Where are we heading?" She then whispered into his shoulder fur, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"Eggman's lair." Tails said it in the same manner as someone who stated that they had to go and do their laundry, while Zooey felt a slight pang of fear somewhere in her chest… And then she realised that she had Tails, and she would have kissed him if they weren't miles above the sea, flying away from a horde of stalkers.

* * *

If anyone could get rid of that blasted perfume – damn you Amy – it would be Eggman. Of course Tails could have done it himself, but right now he obviously hadn't got time to do so. And since Eggman was a human – thank Chaos – he couldn't get affected by the potion.

With a thud and a huff he landed on the shore of the plant less island, and put down Zooey before quickly dashing over to the gate. He knocked almost frantically, and after a minute or so the door opened. Eggman looked down at him with a slightly surprised, slightly annoyed expression, and pointed at him with a screwdriver he happened to have in his hand.

"What are _you_ doing here, fox?"

Tails just panted slightly, and almost shouted, "There's no time for chatting right now! Can you make a potion to reverse the effects of a love potion?!"

"Love potion?" Eggman exclaimed, much in the same manner as you would say 'An elephant? In the bathroom?'.

"Yes! As in cheap, past its expiring date, and upsetting the part of your brain which controls affection radically!" Tails exclaimed angrily while winding his arms in the air for added exclamation on radically.

Eggman glanced at him like he seriously considered it, but Tails could see how he were slowly closing the door with his foot.

"Please! The bro-code, remember?!"

The door stopped moving, and Eggman glared at him. Then he sighed, and slammed the door wide open. "Yeah, yeah, get inside, you little pest…"

Tails motioned for Zooey to follow, and she did so, all the while staring at either him or Eggman.

* * *

A while later the doctor had managed to produce a bottle with glowing blue liquid, telling Tails to spray it both on the guys and Zooey. Tails told Zooey he was sorry, and then he sprayed her with the liquid. She sneezed just like last time, and the liquid looked like a blue cloud before dissipating into her clothes, just like Amy's potion.

"So?" Tails asked, nervously.

"I don't feel any different… but I didn't do it with Miss Rose's potion either." Zooey pressed a finger to her chin, like she was pondering about something. She looked cute when she did that.

"Disastrous!" The fox duo spun around, their eyes falling on Orbot. A moment later Cubot also dashed into the room, waving his metallic arms in the air.

"The zombies are invading!" He exclaimed. Tails stared at him.

"Zom-bies?" Tails said, the scientist inside of him flinching at him for using such a word.

"Yes, indeed." Orbot chimed in. Two pairs of blue eyes darted back to him. "They all seem to be in a state of… hypnosis?" He suggested.

 _The guys were here._

"Get me the spray-bottle."

* * *

Dave and all the other men were slowly walking towards them, in such perfect unison as if they were just one entity and not several separate ones. Tails found himself taking a step in front of Zooey, as if to shield her. They all smirked at that, as if they found it funny, and took another step towards them.

 _Thud_.

Tails pulled out the bottle Orbot had fetched for him a few minutes ago, the neon blue liquid moving around in it like magical water.

 _Thud._

They didn't seem to be fazed at all, but Zooey clutched his arm tightly. Tails raised his hand…

…And sprayed. Not just once, or twice, but multiple times. It spread like azure fog, and all movement ceased immediately. Then people started coughing violently, and the fog cleared.

They all looked shocked, and looked around wide-eyed. They looked down at themselves too, and then, finally, their gazes turned to Tails and Zooey… And they all started talking rapidly, looking both embarrassed and confused…

* * *

In the end Amy got her punishment though. Zooey had gotten hold of the first bottle of potion, and had sprayed Amy with it. Now everyone – Tails, Zooey, Sonic, Knuckles and Sticks – were laughing at her, as she tried to get away from her 'fans' (though Zooey then began to feel sorry for her and removed it)…

* * *

 **A/N: There isn't really a way to make something like the chase-scene in Sonic X, without adding injuries, death-threats, brilliant plans, spaceships and evil overlords…**


	16. Request: Tails x Cassia: Who knew?

**Who knew love could happen in the most unlikely of places!** **(Tails x Cassia)**

 **Requested by zdarkking**

 **.**

"Let me go!" Tails yelled and struggled to get out of the robot's grasp. Neo just squeezed his arms tighter, and Tails let out a gasp of pain. It felt like his bones were going to break…

"OBJECTIVE: MILES 'TAILS' PROWER – SUCCESS. RETURNING TO BASE."

Tails' eyes widened at the speech, and he started struggling. To hell with his bones, he was so going to get away-

-And something hard collided with the back of his head, and he saw no more…

* * *

"-ISSION COMPLETED."

He blinked. What had he been doing yesterday…?

And Tails sat up abruptly, realisation falling on him like a ton of bricks. He had let himself get captured. By Eggman's robot. He wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed, scared, or angry now, since he felt like doing all three.

Tails blinked again, and took in his surroundings. He was in a dimly lit room, with grey walls and floor. He sat on some kind of table, and in front of him stood two green-furred mobians. The pronghorn sisters.

Sonic would have started talking. About anything, really, jokes or insults, maybe even about the weather… But Tails wasn't Sonic, and was never going to be, so he sat silent, already plotting how to get out of this soup.

"So…" The older one, Clove probably, began. "We're supposed to 'retrieve information', correct?"

Neo beeped in affirmation behind Tails, and he felt a chill going up his spine. That Eggman wanted to retrieve information from anyone only meant one thing to the person in question: torture. Tails grit his teeth, and glared at Clove. He tried to move his arms, and found that they were tied behind his back. So was his tails, and his legs felt stuck too.

He looked down, beginning to talk. "I-if you think you can get me to betray the Freedom fighters just by t-torturing me!" Tails swallowed, and when he glared at Clove this time, his eyes glowed blue. "Then you're deeply mistaken!"

The pronghorns looked surprised, like they didn't think he would talk at all. Then the younger one, with the artificial yellow eyes, stepped closer, grinning evilly.

"Yes of course we're going to torture you, oh _how fun_ it would be." She said, voice weirdly loud and dramatic. First Tails felt disgusted and slightly freaked out. Then the second after he realised that it was _sarcasm_.

Confusedly Tails looked up at Clove, who just said, "Neo, you can leave now." She looked slightly annoyed, perhaps a bit stressed, but in no way like she was going to hurt him. Tails was confused.

And then Cassia exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "And fox boy, we better get those restraints off of you, or else you'll start suspecting us _again_."

* * *

Turned out they weren't out for his head after all… more like his heart. _But,_ Tails thought as Cassia's fingers once again were at his bangs, combing through them determinedly, _it really isn't so bad…_

…Only problem was that Sonic would flip out when he found out Tails had gotten a girlfriend…

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to do the other requests as soon as I've got time, please bear with me**


	17. Request: Jet x Wave

**Jet x Wave**

 **Requested by Guest**

 **.**

Wave ended the call, and slammed her phone down onto the table, not caring whether the screen would crack or not. She was _pissed_. That fucking bastard of a hawk had went out and done something just as fucking stupid as himself, and now he was in a damn hospital! And it was fucking 02.16 in the middle of the night!

How could anyone even-!

Wave stormed off, snatching her sunglasses from the table before stomping out into the corridor. She practically broke the door in her effort to get inside the shitty excuse of a 'living room' they had here on the ship, and grabbed her extreme gear which had been put on the couch carefully only three hours ago. And yes – she had been planning to get some sleep, _actually_ – but then that stupid asshole had decided to go out and-

- _UGH!_

Fuming she stomped off again, across the corridor, and pounded on Storm's door loudly.

"GET UP YOU LAZY ASS! WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!"

* * *

 **Later…**

* * *

She was furious, honestly. Smoke was practically coming out of her non-existent ears, because of how pissed she was. Yes, she was angry, and not an even a tiny bit worried. Not at all. She was _not_ worried.

…Though she was still going to kill him if he had got himself seriously hurt with that nut of a brain he had. No, wait – first she was going to kill whoever responsible for his injury, and then kill him. And no, dammit, she was still _not_ worried.

As she and Storm came to a stop outside the entry to the hospital she jumped down from her extreme gear, and practically kicked it to the side before stomping of to the transparent double doors. Storm's eyes widened briefly – seriously, it was _she_ who would always go on about how the boss destroyed all her fine work – and then he leapt down from his own gear, pushing it aside a bit more carefully, as Wave's gear had spun into a wall at her outburst and left a nice little dent there. No, they didn't give shit about other's property, but purposely destroying extreme gears that Wave herself had built? –You were practically digging your own grave.

Wave had, meanwhile, forced the doors open herself after cursing at how slow the mechanism here was, and how shitty it was down here, and how useless certain albatrosses were. She stomped up to the desk angrily, were a half-asleep rabbit girl was doing something on her phone with her headphones in. She didn't even hear as Wave approached, and hell, that was annoying.

What was _not_ annoying tonight?

"You, bunny!" Wave yelled, and tapped at the desk while glaring at said 'bunny' with neon-blue eyes. The 'bunny' looked up in irritation, and took off her headphone so that they dangled around her neck instead.

"Yes? …Miss?" She added Miss a few seconds later, still irritated.

Wave clenched her teeth. "I got a call regarding Mr Jet the Hawk." She glared even more. "He should be here at this hospital."

"Oh, so you're the Emergency contact?" The girl said, her pink eyes clearly mocking her. "Was just wondering who'd want such a loud-mouthed jerk for boyfriend anyway."

"Loud-mouthed jerk?! Watch your mouth bitch or – AND I'M _NOT_ HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

…And it was at this moment that Storm discreetly reminded her that they were here to see 'The boss'…

* * *

 **Later…**

* * *

"You!" Wave pointed accusingly at Jet, who sported a broken leg in a cast and a bandage which went around his head several times and made his feathers stick out in odd angles.

"Yeah, what?" He croaked out, sky-blue eyes slipping over to her face.

Wave stared at his leg. What had he even – how had he even-? She let out an angry sigh, and muttered. "You're a big idiot."

She walked over to the bed quietly, stopping to stand at his side. He looked up at her almost like he was irritated, and Wave ignored him, looking at a window instead. Cars were still passing by, and it was in the middle of the night. Seriously, what the fuck had he even-?

Wave frowned, and asked to the air, "So what did you do?"

"Me? I was just minding my own business, and then that stupid hedgehog-" He started ranting about exactly how annoying Sonic the Hedgehog was, the extent of his ego, and of course how he would kick his ass completely next time. Wave wanted to know _how_ he had got injured, and not why he would be out at this hour in the first place, so she was getting irritated. Again.

"Jet." She interrupted him mid-sentence. "How did you manage to break your leg?"

He stopped, and she looked down at him. He let out an angry huff of air, and rubbed the bandage over his eye absently. "…Tsk, just some stupid roadworks. Didn't know they were gonna take down that skyscraper."

Oh. So. So she had been called here because of a roadwork accident? Wave sighed. She was too tired to care, and anyways, she wanted to get back to that blasted ship. The only reason they got here was because she had been worri- _BECAUSE SHE WAS HIS EMERGENCY CONTACT_.

…So yeah, she should really leave now and-

Wave glanced down at Jet. He was asleep, with one arm flung diagonally across the bandage on his forehead. Suddenly she just wanted to hold him, and never let go, 'cause chaos, next time he might break his fucking neck! She should make him move into her room so that she could keep an eye on him, but – no. No, no, no, not like that!

 _If he just wasn't so stupid!_ She cried out mentally. She let out a soft sigh, and put a hand on his forehead. Hopefully his wound wasn't anything serious. Hopefully…

And she leaned down just slightly, brushing carefully through his head-feather, before then giving a caress to his cheek-

-and then she realised what exactly she was doing and quickly left the room, cheeks tinted pink.


	18. Request: Sequel to 'I'll show you guys'

**Request: Sequel to 'I'll show you guys young!'**

 **(A/N: Sorry for the delay! -.-)**

 **.**

"This is all your fault!" Sticks yelled angrily at Amy, who ran in front of her. Okay, more like sprinting like the village was burning, but running works too.

"My fault!?" Amy screeched back. "It was Sonic who had to go and leave and-!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Sticks screamed back at her. "Tails the monster is still chasing us and it's YOUR FAULT!"

"Isn't anything MY fault?!" Knuckles chimed in. Two pairs of angry eyes snapped over to him, and the girls shouted in unison 'NO!'. Then they turned back forwards, concentrating on moving their feet. The village was approaching rapidly, and Amy was just hoping they could hide there without causing too much of a ruckus.

"Come on!" Amy shouted, and they ran into the village. Not a soul was too be seen, but leaves were dancing all over the place thanks to the wind. Amy led them into the deserted marketplace, were they then stopped. Amy didn't know where to go, and besides-

-they were too out of breath to do anything right now.

Sticks' eyes scanned the place as she slumped down onto the ground, breathing like she had run all way through the jungle just for the hell of it. Knuckles just fell down dramatically, like he had gotten shot in a movie. Amy just put her hands on her knees, leaning over while taking deep, deep breaths…

…And something howled. Or rather, _someone_.

Three pairs of eyes snapped over to a certain stand, on which a certain fox stood. Or well, what had recently been a fox, that is…

Ears in a colour of autumn leaves at night was turned back, pressed against his head. Blue eyes shimmered like lakes under the moon, looking down at them. Two grey-ish tails patted against the wood under him, as he stood there, on all fours like wolf under the moon.

Amy slowly realised it had _not_ been a good idea to piss him off. At all.

She took out her hammer, getting into a defensive stance. She tried to ignore how her lungs still craved more air, and looked at Tails. Who glared back, before jumping down from the stand. Sticks' boomerang whizzed through the air, and Knuckles clenched his fists. And then all hell broke loose…

Tails lunged.

Sticks threw her weapon.

Knuckles jumped forward.

Amy charged.

A flash of grey, and Knuckles was flying backwards. Sticks' boomerang slammed onto Tails' head with precision, and then she was wiped off her feet. Knuckles jumped back up, and Amy slammed her hammer down where Tails had had an arm, or was it a leg?

-And then her hammer was taken from her, and snapped in half.

 _Snapped. In. Half._

Amy stared. Tails glared. Sticks' boomerang flew past, and Tails caught it in the air. Literally just… caught it. Mid-flight. And he broke it.

"I've got this!" Knuckles suddenly calls, and Amy just stares. Tails broke her hammer, so know she just… just…

The echidna charged forward, Tails whipped around, and then his arms like stretched and- and-

-And Knuckles went flying straight into a stack of watermelons.

Team Rose was officially beaten.

* * *

"Please Tails, I can explain-!" Amy tried, _begged_ , to the fox. Sticks and Knuckles looked apologetic too, even though… Okay, maybe it was Amy's fault after all. Maybe.

"Explain what?" Tails interrupted her coldly, his eyes like ice. "Explain how you talk behind my back? How you laugh at my inventions?" His eyes saddened. "H-how you never even give me a c-chance to prove what I'm worth!?"

Amy looked away, face seemingly burning with shame. She didn't think, she didn't…

"You know what?" Tails suddenly stated. Amy looked at him, and so did Sticks and Knuckles.

" _I've had enough_." Tails stated simply, getting back up on his feet much too swift for a creature that large. They had all sat down to talk, but now, when standing, he practically _loomed_ over the others. "You guys have had this…"

Tails rubbed his hands together, and Amy's heart took an extra turn somewhere cold as she saw his claws. They glistened in the moonlight, and… oh Lyric how could he have claws like literal Japanese cooking knives?

…"Tails?"

They all abruptly glanced over at the owner of the sudden question, who had emerged from a house somewhere. She stepped into the marketplace, and Amy recognised her as Zooey, the girl Tails used to hang out with. Her golden hair was ruffled like she had been sleeping, and she looked at Tails with careful eyes.

Not careful like she afraid of him, no, but careful and… tender. Like _she_ didn't want to hurt him.

"…Zooey?" He asked, voice noticeably softer.

She took a step forward, and then another. She glanced briefly at Amy and the others, brows furrowing in thought. "Tails." She said again, looking into said fox's sapphires. Tails looked back, looking at her like she was the sun albeit he was slightly confused and still very sad and angry.

"…They're your friends." She then said softly. Amy held her breath.

"Even though you're angry now, but… You will regret this later, trust me." Zooey still held eye-contact with Tails, and then she said, quietly, "Sonic wouldn't do this. You wouldn't do this either." She glanced down. "Tails…"

Said fox sighed. And sighed again. Then he sat down, and Amy just stared. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved, or happy for him and Zooey, or angry at him for _breaking her hammer_ -!

Tails sighed a third time, and then he muttered, "You're right."

"And…" He glanced down. "I'm sorry you guys…"

Sorry? Wait, he was apologising?! Amy's brain then kind of went into auto-pilot, and she blurted out, "I'm too."

She breathed. "I…"

 _Didn't realise how you felt._

 _Couldn't see behind your happy façade._

 _Acted like a total asshole._

"…am so sorry." She looked down. They had really been horrible to him in the past…

Sticks then said, "Boy, next time, just tell us before something like this happens!" Knuckles nodded with a remorseful expression. Zooey smiled slightly at this, and turned to Tails. She offered him her hand, but he stood up on his own, as she probably couldn't support his weight anyway.

"Thanks…" He whispered. Zooey smiled, and her eyes could light up the whole village in the darkest of nights. She leaned closer, her lips brushing against his in a fleeting kiss. And he howled at the moon, and she giggled…


	19. Request: Trick or Treat: Tails Werefox

**Trick or treat**

 **Requested by Dreadwing216**

 **.**

"Thank you guys for going trick or treating with us!" Zooey said, and was once again the queen of the party, being so happy and polite and cheerful, and – and… No. She was the _star_ of the party. A star dressed as a witch, with a pointy black hat and a purple dress and broom, and she was just so wonderful, and Tails wouldn't have minded spending the whole of Halloween just cuddling in front of the fireplace with her…

"No worries!" Sonic then said, and brought Tails back to reality. Sonic was dressed as a mummy he claimed, despite only having added more bandages to his look… I mean sports tape. Tails, though, had a vampire costume Zooey had made for him. The tuxedo looked wonderful, so neatly sewn, and the cape matched it perfectly, and Zooey was so incredibly good at sewing too.

And guess what? She made them bags for the candy too, _and_ made a pumpkin costume for Knuckles. She was so wonderful.

Sticks, though, had not taken Zooey up on her offer to make her a ghost costume, and instead went dressed like a… like a…

Tails glanced behind him, to where the badger was trudging along ever so paranoid, boomerang in hand. She was covered in sticks, leaves and moss and… _was that mud?_ What was she dressed as anyway, a troll?

With a gentle tug on his arm Zooey then had him looking forwards again, and he dropped the subject of Sticks' costume, as it wasn't that important anyway. Their group of friends then proceeded to get to the plaza, where there was going to be a big Halloween party. And with 'big' I mean something like 'very large and glitter-ish with tons and tons of people and food'…

So Tails and Zooey and Sonic and the others all walked towards the town square, chatting happily. They passed a lot of people, who all was dressed up like monsters and ghosts too, and all heading for the plaza. Though, Tails thought, it was strange that Amy had not yet shown up or-

-or _oh my god what the hell-!_

It was _blood_ and _red_ and – and – oh in the name of the ancients _what_?!

Tails had almost walked into someone, and then he like… screamed and jumped… kind of, 'cause holy shit that person _looked like it was dying_ and then – then…

…then the person laughed. Then _she_ laughed. And then Tails recognised her voice, and realised that no, _she was very far from death_

"-Amy!" Sonic gasped, and the girl took a bloody mask of her face, still laughing.

"Y-you…" She gasped for air, face scrunched up from laughter. "You should've seen your face, Tails!" She took another gasping breath, and then she put her mask back on. Her costume was basically just bloody, ripped at jeans, a t-shirt which looked like it been to hell and back, a whole armada of fake cuts and bruises and – and fake blood – and then that mask which looked like… _like people should not look like when they were still alive!_

"Holy shit, Amy. You look awful." Knuckles the said, and Sonic elbowed him in the side.

"No, she looks almost as cool as me! Awesome costume Ames!"

…And Tails just looked down, ashamed of how easy he was scared…

And when she went away, he silently vowed to scare her back with something twice as terrifying… if he could only come up with something…

* * *

The night progressed, and so did the party. The others seemed to have a great time, but Tails noticed how Zooey kept glancing worriedly at him as he thought. He still didn't know how to scare her, and soon it would be midnight…

Ugh…

"I brought muffins!" Tails looked up from having banged his head against the table, and saw that Amy had appeared again. Now, however, she was dressed in an indigo dress with lots and lots of excess fabric, and gold trimmings and laces. She had pale gloves which went up to her elbows, and a long cape in the same colours as her dress. She had also put on a tiara adorned with blue gemstones made out of glass, and her skirt flowed around her so that she almost knocked over a chair… And yeah, she held a tray with muffins too.

Sonic waved at her happily, and Sticks told her that her dress was too fancy with a pout. Sonic then gestured for Amy to sit down, which she gladly did. Then she turned to look at Tails, and ruffled his bangs, to his discomfort.

"Aren't you just adorable when you're scared?" She cooed, earning snickers from around the table. Tails glanced down with a glare and a pout, cheeks flaring in embarrassment. A hand was then gently put on his back, and when he glanced up he saw that Zooey was giving him a sympathetic look.

He looked down again. They were still talking…

…And then suddenly he almost keeled over, and stars exploded in his vision as he leaned his head against the table, and someone shook him gently and held his shoulders and said, panicky,

"Tails?!"

… _And how did I forget that it's full moon toni-_

 _Aggghhhhh_

"I… need to go to the bathroom." He wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Tails? Buddy, what's wrong?" Sonic's voice echoed in his head, or… at least he thought it was Sonic's voice. Zooey then wrapped her arms around his torso, helping him to stand up – actually it was more like Tails hanging limply in her arms, as his head felt so hot and his breathing practically blared in his ears because it felt so loud, but either way, he somehow managed to stand up…

Amy was still talking in the background, even though Sonic appeared to be concerned by his health. Zooey just hushed to the blue hedgehog, and then the fox duo started to get away from the table. And – _thank the ancients_ – Mehburger was thankfully almost empty tonight, with it being a party and better food elsewhere and all that, so no one really saw it when Tails then just collapsed in the middle of the restaurant…

So yeah, they got up, Zooey managed to get him to walk a few steps, and then his head just attempted suicide or something, and he just fell to the floor. Collapsed between to tables, with Zooey staring at him with wide, concerned eyes, and with Sonic and Sticks sending alarmed glances their way, and with Amy talking as if she wasn't even seeing anything-!

…And Tails took a shaky breath, still blinded by his headache. Everything was just far too bright and loud and why did he hear so much breathing and – and _snapping_ inside his head?! _Oh lords, were his bones breaking?_

Another breath. And then his arm started to throb really, really painfully, and then, kinda, splattering noises were heard… And his headache started to fade away, or it could possibly have been so that his arm started hurting more than his head, or well – anyway, he opened his eyes and…

…And there was red _everywhere_ , and somehow it didn't look like ketchup… And also, his arm had stretched, and had kinda got grey-orange-ish fur and was also pretty much covered in blood and – _and oh no his other arm too aghhhh_

And then his costume ripped, his bones broke and mended again, a hell of a lot of blood splattered across Mehburger's floor, Zooey crouched down beside him, Sonic shouted something, someone scrambled away from him, or possibly up to him, and Amy – _Amy just continued talking_. Continued talking like Tails was not laying on the floor _in a pool of his own blood_ with Zooey _sobbing_ beside him, while Sonic tried to bring some calm and order back.

And Tails just panted, and panted, sharp claws knifing at the floor which was already smeared in scarlet, and Zooey just hugged him. She sobbed, and then she took a shaky breath, and then she murmured, "Are you alright now?"

" _Are you alright now?"_

 _-No. You saw my bones break, didn't you?_

 _-Though, actually… I'm alright. With you I'm alright_

…Though Tails just managed a nod, still breathing heavily. Zooey let out a relieved chuckle at his nod, and pressed her face into his fluffy neck, getting blood on her dress as she did so. Blood… on her dress. Felt like there was something important linked to that, which he should remember… Amy!

Back at the table, Sonic was looking wide-eyed at the fox duo, while Sticks babbled on about black magic. Knuckles then asked to the air if they shouldn't check if he was okay, and Sonic nodded weakly, before turning to Amy. Amy just talked like usual, having seen and heard nothing. So Sonic then started staring at Amy instead, because _how_ was it _even possible that she hadn't heard anything?!_

…Anyways, Tails had now almost recovered, and was now sitting on the floor while hugging Zooey back. She had started giggling in relief when he had nodded, and now she just wasn't stopping… But he still wanted to scare Amy, so he let go off her slowly, and motioned for the table. And wonderful Zooey understood it at once, and just nodded happily while motioning for him to go.

So, he got up from the ground, and began to make his way back to their table. He was a little horrified at how messy the restaurant had gotten, and tried his best to maneuver in between the tables with his much larger arms and new height. Amy was still talking, but Sonic had finally captured her attention, and he was now motioning for Tails…

Great. So, when Amy finally turned around, she got the shock of her life. A twice-as-tall-as-before, covered in blood, and with claws and teeth several inches long, Tails, who smiled at her wickedly with glowing blue eyes, who then roared loudly at her.

She just… froze.

And then she screamed like she was being murdered, and just leapt away, skirt knocking over several chairs, and then she just ran. Ran away much faster than what should be possible with such a big skirt, and the rest of the gang just stared.

And then – then they all just began to laugh. And Zooey ran up to him, and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso. And Sonic started clapping, and Sticks whistled and then they all laughed and laughed and then, lastly, Tails howled up at the full moon, which still twinkled above Mehburger…

* * *

 **A/N: Apologises for the delay, but I've been really busy this week :/**


	20. Request: Tails x Cream

**Cream x Tails**

 **Requested by teharrisonfox**

 **.**

Ah, best-friend crushes… They were both the best, and the worst. You got to spend as much time with the person in question as you wanted, but of course the person in question was completely oblivious of how you felt. And if you confessed and the other wasn't interested… well, a good friendship ruined for quite some time. And if they said yes…?

Cream liked to think, that then their bond would be so strong that they would never break apart. Because your care for them would just grow stronger, and the platonic love was swapped with romance. And she liked to think, that if she got a yes, then together they would live a fairy-tale-like adventure laced with romance and eternal bonds…

…Though right now she would appreciate getting swallowed by the ground a lot more.

"I l-love you."

 _Oh Chaos and all the emeralds…_

Actually, forget the whole ground part, she felt like she would, indeed, _for real_ , die of embarrassment right then and there. She said it. She really said it, as in – _oh good god there really is no way getting out of this now-!_

And so, Cream the Rabbit, with cheeks redder than all roses and hearts that she had drawn around his name, looked up. Looked up – and she swore that even her _ears_ were red – and her chocolate-brown and extremely embarrassed gaze met with his. Or at least it _would_ have, if he hadn't been…

Yeah. Miles "Tails" Prower was, if possible, even redder in his face and ears and cheeks and - was his namesakes blushing?! – than her. And he was also staring at the ground, which was just plain asphalt and not really all that interesting. Really, nothing around them was all that interesting – a few buildings, a tree, more asphalt and a cat dozing off on top of a car. Nothing interesting.

And also, Cream was going to die for real if Tails didn't say anything soon! Seriously, she said it, he heard it, they both… were equally freaked out, and she did everything you're supposed to do! Why wasn't he _saying_ anything?!

"Cream." She almost jumped. He _finally_ said something! …Or well, more like, croaked something, and swallowed, and got even redder in the face if that was even possible anymore… And yes, she felt _her_ face getting even hotter too, so she said,

"Y-yes?" It wasn't a very beautiful sound. Nothing like when the Princess practically sang out words of love and confessions and all that from the castle window, and the Prince would answer ever so gracefully. Nothing like that. First off; she spoke so high-pitched that she went even redder in the face when realising this. Also, she said it so quietly, that Tails might just have heard a pitiful squeak and not a question. And three; she freaking _stammered_ too!

…Though maybe Tails heard after all, because now he looked up again. After a slight confused second of 'is the blush spreading to his eye-lids?' their eyes met. She almost expected him to have _red_ in his _eyes_ because of blushing, but no, they were just as blue and pretty as usual… But chaos, did he look fidgety.

For a brief second here, Cream felt smug. It was she who confessed, but Tails was still acting like… yeah, she hadn't even seen a movie with someone so flustered yet.

…And then the second of brief smugness was over, and she almost thought she died again, when Tails then said,

"I l-like you t-too."

 _(Ah yes, this is where you kiss, right?)_

And aghhhh, he was just soo cute, chewing on his lip all flustered – and Cream realised, that she'd have to take action here, if anything was going to happen. So – one almost-paralysed of embarrassment leg after the other – she then stepped up to him. And he looked at her like… like no one was there. Like no, no, _you don't understand_ , he looked at her, like a lover would cradle a picture of their loved one in their hand as the flight took off, barely able to wait until they would reunite. Like awe, almost, for everything the other person was and represented, only that you knew that _you_ was now _part_ of all that, and not a spectator.

And Cream decided, that _that_ was how _love_ looked like.

…And then she stood on her tiptoes, put a hand just behind his head, and pecked him on the lips.


	21. Request: Tails x Blaze: Pirates

**Pirates (Blaze x Tails)**

 **Requested by astorytellerbook**

 **.**

Sunshine caught the blade in the middle of its throw, making it glint as it flew straight at him. There was no way that he would be fast enough to get away. So this was how he would die – in a faraway harbour fighting for the safety of their dear Princess…

An eternal second passed, in which Tails let his eyelids flutter shut, wondering how it would feel like when the knife would bury itself in his chest…

…And then another second passed. And another. And yet another, and – _his heart was still beating_. His heart was still beating and his lungs still breathing, but the knife? What about the knife, how was this even-

 _A yank._

His eyelids shot open as he suddenly found himself abruptly yanked forward, stumbling forward not to fall. A person in a purple cloak had grabbed his arm, and were dragging him along, running across the harbour. The pirates were shouting and causing a ruckus behind them, and _where the hell were they heading anyway?_ Who was the one running in front of him? How-

"Explain to me-" Tails' eyes widened. The person had spoken – just as they ran around a corner, barely avoiding a barrel of fish – and Tails knew that voice. But it couldn't be…

…Suddenly another knife flew past, digging into the wood of a door right in front of them. Tails' pulse speeded up even more if possible, and the person swore. She glanced to the sides, and then she took off into a sprint again, Tails struggling to keep up again. They ran around another corner, and down along an alley. She then led him into a marketplace, where people were flocking about in a large crowd.

Tails glanced over his shoulder, but he couldn't see any of the pirates. Then he glanced forward again, at his mysterious saviour, wishing to hear her speak again. He swore he knew that voice, but no, he couldn't be sure, and it wasn't even…

She stopped. She stopped, and Tails came to a stumbling stop he too, almost slamming into her back. They were standing behind a stand, beside several barrels of fruit, beneath a dirty red sunshade. Seagulls screamed above them, and townspeople shouted and sang and argued and laughed all around them.

Tails almost let himself believe that they had lost the pirates somewhere in the alleys.

He panted, and panted, and panted, still with wide blue eyes glancing irrationally around to the sides. He was just waiting for the shock of everything to catch up with him, but for now… well, the identity of _her_ peeved him more. _And_ the fact that he had lost his sword…

He glanced to his side. She was looking out at the marketplace, it seemed, and… _she had a cat tail?_ How had he not noticed it before? And she had a sword too, _and_ she was _taller_ than him…

…Another day of feeling short. Anyway, he tried to regain his breath as good as he could, before then leaning forward to glance out too… But a hand stopped him. She held out an arm so that he would not step forward, and _c'mon he was not that clumsy…_

"Explain to me." She said again. She whipped her head backwards briefly, so that her hood fell down to reveal her face. Oh gods-!

"Explain to me, how if you're my guard why am I the one saving your life?"

It was _her_.

Tails suddenly felt hot with embarrassment, struck with awe, and disbelieving in shock. The one who saved him – it was _Princess Blaze herself_.

Beautiful narrowed amber eyes with long black lashes, and a purple ponytail held back with a red ribbon. A flowing purple cloak, long boots and gloves, and a sword. Oh chaos how and why-

-And then manners caught up with him.

He promptly dropped to his knees, bowing deeply with his cheeks flaring red. He felt like burying his face in the collar of his shirt, but instead he got up on one knee, and took her hand gingerly. Embarrassed and awestruck he then let his lips briefly brush over the back of her hand, before the bowing down again, chanting,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, your highness."


	22. Request: Tails x Marine: Christmas party

**A/N: Christmas! Anyways, this was quite an interesting one.**

 **(-I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!)**

* * *

 **Christmas Party (Tails x Marine)**

 **Requested by Dreadwing216**

 **.**

"Merry Christmas, Sonic! And happy-!" His sentence came to an abrupt stop as he laid his eyes upon one of the guests, and Tails then spun around to face his 'older brother' with a shocked expression.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" A large hand motioned for the self-proclaimed Doctor, who also happened to be the only human in the room. And the only person they still considered an enemy… Or at least Tails thought so, but now he was just? – sitting in _Sonic's_ couch in _Sonic's_ house and at _Sonic's_ Christmas party…

…Wait.

"Are you serious?" Tails then asked, exhaustedly, and let out a loud sigh, while Sonic chuckled sheepishly. He almost looked a bit embarrassed as he then said,

"It's Christmas, Tails. Poor guy sits in his lair all days a year, so I thought-"

"-you thought that you should be the hero once again, yeah, yeah." Tails shook his head, a motion which was almost scary when taking his Werefox form into account. He wore a red scarf with reindeer decorations – it looked festive – and under his arm he had tucked several presents.

-One of the perks of this strange transformation – he could carry almost _anything_ like this.

Sonic shrugged, and Tails then handed over a medium-sized package to him, decorated with blue ribbons. Sonic took it with a grin, produced a package from somewhere behind his back, which he then handed over to Tails.

"Merry Christmas, Tails!" He grinned, and began to unwrap his present.

"Merry Christmas, you too…"

* * *

After several pieces of Christmas cake, Tails had then found his way into a quiet, and surprisingly, undisturbed corner of the room. He just stood there for a while, observing the crowd of guests circling around in the room, chatting and eating and drinking. Clad in red and white, green, black and deep blue, red ribbons dusted with glitter like snow, and with warm scarves and boots.

The Chaotix were here – even former members like Ray and Mighty – and Cream and her family. Blaze and Silver were sitting on a couch, talking, and Rouge, Omega and Shadow seemed to be playing cards at a table. Big and Froggy were talking to Amy, and Sonic had sauntered over to Eggman, who still looked rather misplaced here.

Wave was teasing Knuckles it seemed, and Storm was chewing on a piece of cake, while Jet was sitting grumpily on a couch all by himself. Cheese and Chocola, both with red little party hats, were playing some kind of tag in the air, and…

…Hmmm. Was there someone that he had not-

"Crikey Tails! You look all horrendously cool like that! What did ya do to get so poofy?"

Oh

He turned around and – yes, it was her indeed, Marine the Raccoon in all her glory. With her usual ponytails along with a red glittery party hat, she stood there, grinning and with a half-full glass in her hand. Tails suddenly felt like he did not know what to do with his unnaturally large arms, so he ended up crossing them behind his back. Maybe not a very smart choice…

Anyways, he then greeted her politely, "Hello Marine. And merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, yeah… time passes so quick." Marine then laughed, and shook her glass so that the beverage swirled around in it. Tails was not sure what to respond to that with. He glanced away at the crowd, and then back at Marine again.

"…So how's your world doing?" He then asked. And after that, Marine began a mesmerising – though he wasn't sure how much of it was actually _true_ – tale, of what _she_ had been up to lately, including, but not limited to, pirates, labyrinths, gemstones, faraway islands, tsunamis, flying lions and a prince, who Tails somehow perceived as a big douche…

* * *

"Wa-ait! Look, look, look…" Sonic raised one eyebrow, but looked at where Amy was pointing anyway. Tails… and Marine… underneath a… mistletoe?

Wait… _mistletoe_ …

Sonic's face scrunched up with a grin. "Seriously? Have they seen it yet or-" Amy shook her head, grinning she too. Rouge also seemed to have noticed from the other end of the room, and she nudged an irritated Knuckles in the side and pointed at the unsuspecting fox and raccoon… And then Cream and Vanilla saw it…

…And yeah, long story short, but soon everyone had noticed except, of course, Tails and Marine. The raccoon exclaimed something, and then they both laughed, and the gang all just watched… And then Tails turned around to walk away, and _stop, stop, stop-_

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, rushing towards him. "Stop, stop, stop, _don't move_!"

"What?" Tails asked. Then he noticed how everyone was staring at him, and at something above his head… and simultaneously both his and Marine's gaze turned upwards, saw the red and green mistletoe dangling innocently from a lightbulb right above them…

…"No. No, no, no, no, no!" Tails held up his hands and shook his head violently. Some of the girls snickered, and Marine… looked like she tried to recall what a mistletoe was. And Sonic just grinned evilly, and said,

"Yes, yes, yes! You can't leave without sharing a kiss!" Sonic had a sneaking suspicion that Tails would take revenge later by pushing him under a mistletoe with _Amy_ , but for now he could ignore that. Tails' embarrassed expression was just _priceless_ , by the way…

"Wait what? This is so totally unawesome!" Marine had finally caught up with the situation, it seemed. "Like, I'm sure Tails is a bad kisser and everything!"

… _What?!_

"Wait what-" Tails whipped around to look at Marine who just shrugged. The others were laughing in the background, with Sonic leaning against a wall for support. Shadow muttered something best translated as 'how immature' and Charmy… was digging in a bag in the corner?

…Okay, actually, he didn't care what the others were doing, the important thing right now, was that he was _not_ going to kiss her! No way in hell, and yes, he was going to say just that right now-

"I'm not a bad kisser!"

… _That came out wrong,_ is an understatement.

Sonic grinned again, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Oh? Well then prove it!" Encouraging cheers were heard throughout the room, and Vanilla shook her head with a tired smile when Cream tried to ask what was going on. Tails felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment again – oh dear chaos why did he say that – and no, no, no – they were snickering _again_ and what was Marine even-

The poor fox turned around to look at Marine again, who just… _okay why was he even bothering_ – she just looked at him, and freaking wiggled with her eyebrows at him.

..."Well?" Was it Rouge or Sonic who said that? Silver? Vector? Just…

"FINE! I'll do it already, just-!" Tails shouted angrily, and a few of his friends stepped backwards slightly. Marine shrugged, and Tails… wondered how he was even supposed to… urgh, _kiss her_.

She took a step closer, and he heard someone snicker again. Oh chaos why…

And then he just took the last few steps up to her, leant down and pressed his lips against Marine's. Was he a good kisser or not? Well, he certainly didn't know, but _Marine_ certainly was a good one. Unconsciously shifting closer, the heat of his cheeks, her breathing against his lips…

 _Click_

A brief flash of light.

Tails and Marine promptly broke the kiss, spinning around to look at… Charmy. With a _camera_.

A look of horror and embarrassment came over Tails' features, as he realised what had happened. Charmy… took a picture… of him and Marine. _Kissing_ … Okay, screw embarrassment, he was fucking _pissed_.

Tails growled, and clenched his fists, which coincidentally happened to have very long and sharp claws. And Charmy happened to notice that… And then Marine swore loudly, and seconds later Charmy was fleeing the room, camera in hand.

And then everyone began shouting or laughing and Vector swore and Vanilla tried to calm everyone down, and Tails and Marine chased after Charmy, both promising revenge. And Sonic laughed and Shadow was annoyed and Amy had mysteriously gotten away with taking a video of the whole event, and Charmy crashed out through the door outside, where it was pitch-black save for the bushes decorated with Christmas-lights.

And Tails and Marine chased him outside, with Sonic and Knuckles cheering in the doorway, and with Amy filming everything from the kitchen window…

Snow crunched under their feet, and Charmy was giggling breathlessly, still flying in a mix of horror and excitement, almost crashing into several bushes in his mad escape. Snow whirled through the darkness, and Tails growled again.

Damn bee! If those pictures – if he…

Marine then shouted angrily, "Get back here, buzz boy!"

Charmy had flown in a circle around a bush, and was almost completely out of breath. He still had the camera. And Marine had snowballs. And Tails had claws, so…

"I'll tear you into shreds, Charmy!"


	23. Request: Shadilver: Eternity

**Eternity (Shadilver)**

 **Requested by Guest**

 **.**

 _X257_

This was unbelievable. He had travelled through time. _He had travelled through time_.

Filling his lungs with the air in this era – a hundred years before he was born – Silver then breathed in, and when he exhaled, a clear laughter quickly followed. _He did it._

He clutched the emeralds in his hands tightly, the magical gems which had enabled him to do this… impossible thing. One green and one blue, radiating a soft light, and they seemed to radiate a certain warmth and calmness too. _He mustn't lose them._

So he held the emeralds tightly, as he then began to wander through the greenery, golden eyes drinking the scenery up. Everything was so green and lively and bright, and here were real birds. Real birds who sang, and real animals who scurried around in the bushes. And real flowers and a little stream, and a _blue_ sky…

Silver loved it. He loved it instantly and passionately, and as he then made his way through a group of trees, and saw him, he loved him too, instantly and passionately. Though he didn't know it, perhaps, or maybe it just… didn't have any names…

Silver came out of the trees, and then his eyes fell upon a hedgehog in the little glade. And if the trees were bright and green and lively and lovely, then he was dark and mysterious and magical and lovely. He appeared to be walking through, but when he saw Silver, he froze.

Red eyes scanned his form suspiciously, and Silver felt as if he saw right through him. Silver just stared back, at the red lines going down his arms and quills, at the white patch of fur on his chest, at the narrowed red eyes with just as red edges…

"Who are you?" Silver breathed. And _he_ answered after a little moment, his voice husky in just the right way,

"I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

 _X314_

Various circumstances were what forced Silver to do it again this time. A terrible war was said to break out this year, and he was to investigate it, and eventually stop it.

Silver landed in the outskirts of a city this time, clutching his emeralds in his hands again. Various memories of the last time he had travelled through time resurfaced – bittersweet fragments of a few of the best weeks of his life, spent more than a year ago much farther back in time. He couldn't help but wonder, though, if he would meet someone like _him_ in this era though.

Someone like Shadow.

…It was impossible. No one else could imitate that stylish art of raw chaos energy and affection that he had. No…

So Silver pushed the memories away, and began making his way through the suburban. Trees and houses with picket fences were everywhere, and kids on hoverboards were playing a game of tag outside of a store selling androids. The sun shone, but Silver heard no birds as he flew along a road he had found.

…Actually, this road felt almost… familiar. Could he have seen it in a history-book? Silver wondered and stopped, glancing around the sides of the road and at the horizon, thinking…

…"You're back?"

Silver's blood promptly froze. That voice… that hidden tone of amusement, that special husky, almost dark voice…

He spun around, cyan sparks whirling in the air after him. And he stared, with golden eyes quickly widening and tearing up…

" _SHADOW_!"

…It was impossible, but yet he was here, and it was…

Wonderful

* * *

 _X478_

"…You're immortal?"

"…Yes." He murmured, fingers tracing gentle circles in Silver's gloveless palm. Golden eyes watched lazily as he did it, sleek black fingers trailing over white fur…

"I'm a time-traveller." Silver then stated.

And Shadow looked at him, with soft red eyes, and whispered, "I know." And then he rested his head on Silver's chest, and Silver leant back into the shadow of a tree, artificial grass swaying softly in the wind all around them…

The emeralds lay in Silver's bag beside them, forgotten, just as the work Silver had been sent to the future with. The only thing which mattered, was that he travelled in time, and that Shadow was immortal, always there to catch up with him…

…And really, if no one knew, then it was alright, right?

Silver supposed, and nuzzled closer to Shadow, letting his eyelids slowly slid shut. Letting himself slowly doze off, under an artificial tree with artificial grass…

* * *

 _X504_

"They invented sushi-flavoured popsicles," Shadow greeted him, as Silver once again came rushing up to him, embracing him like he had returned from the dead. But it was just as unbelievable and magical every time, and every time Silver was so afraid that it would be their last. That Shadow's immortality would disappear, or that Silver wouldn't be able to find him again, or…

…that it had all been a dream. Bizarre, wasn't it? An immortal and a time-traveller, falling in love with each other?

So Silver embraced Shadow with everything he had, relief flooding through him. And he laughed and laughed, and buried his face in the other's chest, hoping that Shadow wouldn't notice the tears leaking through…

And Shadow just wrapped his arms around him, a little bit clumsily thanks to the popsicles, but so strong and warm and _Shadow_ nevertheless…

* * *

 _X586_

They held hands and smiled and took pictures everywhere, as they slowly made their way through the terminal. Humanity had gone nearly extinct, but the Mobians had only grown more advanced in their technology. Now they were creating colonies on other planets, creating mines and new cities all over the solar system.

…And Shadow brought tickets. A trip throughout their solar system, just the two of them – as always – new views and exotic landscapes, the endless space surrounding them, good food and luxury.

And if their time together was based on the slump, then why not make this the best they could, as long as it worked?

Silver thought too much, maybe. Or was it day-dreaming he did? In any case, as Shadow then showed their tickets to the staff, and they boarded the space-shuttle together, then Silver thought, that one of the greatest things they had ever achieved, even though it happened so long ago, was true equality, in both gender and relationships…

…And really, some of the fashion here in the future was just… horrendous.

* * *

 _X629_

The moon had declared its independence yesterday.

It wasn't the reason that Silver had been sent here, though. He _hadn't_ even _been_ sent here…

The emeralds were his to use anyway, and every second spent with Shadow, was a second worth living… And it was miraculous still, and he wondered if he would ever get tired of it.

 _Maybe not…_

And Silver contently closed his eyes, feeling warm and safe and happy here in Shadow's embrace, together in his apartment. It may be ancient compared to the rest of the solar system, but it was home. The same old couch and mat, the same shade of black on the curtains, the same comfortable bed with insanely many pillows…

The same old but insanely young Shadow, curled up against him and breathing slowly, fast asleep…

Their relationship was impossible. But it worked, and it made them happy, and that was all that mattered…


	24. Request: Tails x Cream: Date

**Cream x Tails**

 **Requested by** **guestuser170602**

 **.**

"Here's your meal." The waitress gingerly placed two plates onto the table, and then she quickly disappeared through the crowd again.

"Thank you Miss!" Cream called out after her, but Tails wasn't sure if she heard it or not. He glanced down at his meal, a seafood lasagne, placed neatly on the plate with a few leaves on top. It smelled delicious. Glancing up again, he then saw that Cream was trying to open their bottle of soda.

He quickly offered to open it for her, and she handed over the bottle happily. Just as he had managed to open it though, someone collided with his elbow, and soda went flying over the table.

"Hey!" He cried out, and glanced up at the 'someone'. A green-eyed lemur looked down at him, and then he exclaimed,

"Oh, sorry!" …Was that _sarcasm_ Tails heard? He opened his mouth to say something to the lemur, but Cream was faster and quickly said,

"It was nothing!" She then looked at Tails. "Right?"

"…Right." Cream nodded happily, and Tails a bit reluctantly. The lemur, however, instead of walking away, looked at Cream. And then he winked at her, and sauntered away almost exaggeratedly, only to then sit down at a table nearby. Tails frowned. Cream just looked mildly confused – she was too sweet to be annoyed over something like that – and then she grabbed a napkin to dry up the spill.

Tails quickly grabbed another napkin to help her, glad that none of the soda had went in their food or on their clothes…

When they were done, Cream smiled and sad that they should eat the food before it got cold. Tails agreed, and managed to successfully pour a glass of soda for both of them. Cream then happily took her glass, and held it up.

"Let's toast!" She proposed happily.

"For what?" Tails asked, but raised his glass anyway.

"For a bright future!" She said, and their glasses clashed together, clinking. Tails let a small smile show, and Cream grinned brightly, taking a sip of her beverage. The couple then tried out their foods, which was indeed very tasty.

Cream talked about how school was going, and about how she had been adopting a lot of chaos lately. Tails tried to explain one of his newer inventions, but got a little bit carried away. Both of them pondered upon the subject of Eggman's latest scheme, and then Cream asked if they should order desert or not.

…And then nuisance #2 showed up.

"Hello darling~ May I sit with you?" Tails looked up, eyebrows already knitting into a frown. A female betta was looking down at him expectantly. She winked at him, and he supressed a groan.

…Wait. A betta… hmm…

Tails put on his best casually-evil smile, and said, "Oh, sorry, but I was hoping to finish this _seafood lasagne_ alone with my _girlfriend_ , if you don't mind?"

The betta suddenly didn't look very interested anymore. She glanced at their food quickly, and then at Cream, who gave her a strained smile. Then she opened her mouth as if to say something, but after a few seconds she just spun around and began walking away in quick strides.

Tails and Cream looked after her, and then they both exchanged a look. Tails shrugged, and then they both went back to their food. The restaurant felt a bit too large and flashy, perhaps, but the walls and tablecloths went in nice shades of vermillion and lavender. The menus were written in five different languages too, and there was a vase of flowers placed on each table.

Cream had chosen the restaurant for them – she had said that her mom used to work here, and that it was a nice place. Tails supposed it wasn't too bad, but still nothing could compare to Cream's cooking…

They finished their meals, and Cream then suggested that they should order desert.

"I can order something for you, like a surprise! Hey, you can pick something for me too, and then we'll see what we've picked for each other!"

Tails chuckled. "Why not? Could you pass me the extra menu, then?"

"Sure!" She smiled, and Tails couldn't help the flutter in his chest, as their hands accidentally brushed against each other…


	25. Request: Sonilver and slight Shadaze

**(Sonilver and slight Shadaze)**

 **Requested by Amyyie**

 **.**

"…Hey why haven't we had a double-date yet?"

"Huh?" Silver glanced up from the book he was reading, laying lazily on his stomach on Sonic's couch. Sonic himself was seated in an armchair across the table, going through the channels on the TV absently. Now he glanced away from the TV to look at Silver, giving him a meaning glance.

"A double-date. Aren't you friends with Blaze too?"

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but… what?" _What kind of idea had Sonic gotten now?_

"Well… We're friends, and everyone knows that Shadow and Blaze are dating-"

"Wait what?" Silver exclaimed. Dating? Since when? "What do you mean that they're dating?"

Now it was Sonic's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Uh, dating, Silver?" He held up his hands. "Like, kissing and all that stuff we do. You're seriously not saying that you _didn't_ know this, Silvs?" He grinned, and Silver considered whether he should be offended or not.

"Uh, no, I didn't notice… She hasn't told me anything…" He trailed off, and Sonic shook his head amusedly.

"Seriously Silver, you live in the _future_. It's kinda hard to call you to gossip then, isn't it?" -Silver chose to not comment on that…

"Yeah, yeah, but still, a double-date?" Date + Sonic + Shadow, equals madness. Silver really liked Sonic a lot but… gosh, he could be such a handful sometimes… not to mention all the times that Silver would freak out about how different everything were in the past…

"It'll be fun! I promise!" Sonic tried reassuring him, grinning happily.

Silver sighed, and looked outside. It was such a nice day though… "Fine."

* * *

It was hopeless.

 _They_ had been staring at each other, for fifteen minutes already, not touching their ice-creams. Blaze was slowly drinking her milkshake with a straw, seated beside Shadow. And on the other side of the table, sat Silver, chewing on his spoon, with Sonic beside him.

Oh god. This was so awkward.

Silver glanced at Sonic. And then he glanced at his untouched silverware. And lastly he glanced to his just as untouched ice-cream, and back at Sonic's face…

…and then, subtly, the silver hedgehog flicked with his wrist, a few cyan sparks whirling around his hand as Sonic's spoon suddenly began to move. He moved the spoon to his ice-cream, scooped up a bit, all without Sonic noticing – which was just weird – and began to move the spoon towards his mouth…

…and then Silver accidentally poked him with the spoon _next to_ his mouth, and the ice-cream dropped into his lap.

 _Oops_

Sonic yelped, and Shadow flinched as if he just woke up. Blaze raised an eyebrow, smirking with the straw still in her mouth. Silver, on the other hand, promptly dropped the spoon, and reached out with his psychokinesis to frantically pick up a bundle of napkins on the other side of the café.

Aghhh, why was he so clumsy? Though… Silver thought almost mischievously, now Sonic would at least pay attention to him. Ah yes, that would be the perfect scene in this case, after all, Sonic was _his_ goddamn _boyfriend_. And – however embarrassing it may be to admit but – Silver still hadn't gotten all the customs and manners of this era memorised…

…And no, that was most definitely _not_ his bad self-confidence speaking. Cough.

Sonic quickly snatched a napkin out of the air as Silver had them float over, and then he hastily wiped up the melting – but undoubtedly very cold – ice-cream. Silver gave Blaze an apologetic shrug, to which she made the face ' _I should've seen this coming_ '.

Shadow gave Sonic a look which was clearly both smug and amused, and then he turned to Blaze, as if to ignore the speedster altogether. Silver felt another embarrassed blush creeping up onto his cheeks, so he quickly turned to Sonic instead. The ice-cream stain was nowhere to be seen, and he was just scrunching the dirty napkin up.

"…So." Silver said quietly. "Your idea – your responsibility." He referred to the date here, as they were clearly done with the café for now, if Sonic's expression – and Silver's clumsiness - was anything to go by… Which, in turn, should lead to…

…disaster. Or perhaps the cinema, or the park or…

"Let's just go already."

…Anyway.

* * *

Shadow was annoying him. Striding there like the smug jerk he is, holding Blaze's hand way too gentlemanly…

Not that Sonic couldn't act all stylish and smug though, oh no, actually, _he_ could do it _much better_ than the faker. So Sonic then turned to Silver, who was walking along almost hesitantly, muzzle burrowed in that adorable chest fluff of his, and offered him his hand with his trademark smile.

Silver slowed down, raising an eyebrow… and then Sonic directed his next step, so that he came to walk closer to Silver. And Silver looked at him questioningly, but took his hand nevertheless.

 _Score!_

Sonic thought, and squeezed Silver's hand slightly. He glanced at him, and was – all of a sudden – almost overwhelmed… by just how _cute_ he was, in fact. Maybe it was the fact that his chest fluff doubled almost as a scarf, and that Silver's adorable-levels just shot through the roof when he hid his muzzle in it. Or the fact that Silver really just looked rather… handsome. Chaos.

Anyways, the cinema was now right in front of them, a large, almost flat one-storey building, built out of red bricks. Light seeped through the large double-doors and out on the sidewalk, and posters emblazoned with the latest movies they had to offer was pinned to the walls, both inside and outside the building.

Both duos then entered surprisingly quietly, and managed to get through pop-corn buying and ticket-checking without any too big troubles. They picked an action movie, since neither of them really liked the romance ones anyway. Maybe because the movies were just so bleak and uncreative compared their _own stories_ , which were flavoured with a great deal of saving-the-world-ness, and just a pinch of what-the-hell…

…And dimension-jumping, time-traveling, and 'grr-I-will-kill-you-ness'…

They picked out a row of seats almost in the middle of the room, and then Blaze and Silver strategically sat down next to each other, so that their respective boyfriends wouldn't sit anywhere close to the other, and quite possibly strangle the other.

Silver noted that their hands were still intertwined comfortably, and he decided to take it as an invitation to scoot closer to Sonic. Too bad that not only one, but two armrests were between the time-traveller and the blue blur…

The screen flashed, and all and any chattering quieted down into nothingness. The first overwhelming waves of sound washed over them, as the brief advertisements began. They ended quickly, and then the movie began. And as many other movies, it began with that surreal ' _wait is the camera facing down or upwards?_ ', before it then _really_ began…

…Though the most surreal thing today, was most definitely the fact that Shadow _smiled_. Blaze said something Silver couldn't hear – a shame really, 'cause what in the world could have that effect on him? – and then he _smiled_. Wow…

…And next thing Silver knew, it was he himself who was supressing a laugh, because of Sonic who cheerily tried to get a grin out of him too.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly, I did have some kind of plot for this, but I guess I just lost it along the way…**


	26. Request: Sequel to 'Christmas party'

**Sequel to Christmas party (Tails x Marine)**

 **Requested by Dreadwing216**

 **.**

Knuckles and several others of their mismatched group of friends were currently peeking out through the door, eyes following the trail of footsteps in the snow, until the darkness shrouded the rest. Shouts and breathless laughter, and an occasional strangled noise here and there, could be heard from somewhere in the darkness.

Cream suddenly pushed her way past Knuckles, worried glance going to where Charmy was last seen. Snow was still whirling around aimlessly at the wind's mercy, and Knuckles worried that she'd freeze if she stayed outside…

"I'll go check on them, alright?" He reassured, and she looked up.

"Thank you Mr Knuckles! I'm a bit worried for Mr Charmy…"

 _With good reason_ , Knuckles thought wryly. The fox was quite scary when angered, as many of them had realised…

"I'll go with you then!" Amy said cheerfully, still sporting that pink… camera? Knuckles chose to ignore that, and shrugged.

"'kay. I'll go get a flashlight…"

* * *

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt…" Knuckles commented quietly, peeking out from behind a bush with Amy. The pink hedgehog hummed in agreement, eyes locked on Tails, Marine and Charmy, who all were partly hidden in the darkness. The scene unfolding was a rather comical act of revenge on Charmy, and Knuckles considered if they would need to step in or not.

…And just as he thought that, Tails dropped him in a pile of snow, and he and Marine both focused on the camera she had stolen instead. Knuckles and Amy both glanced worriedly at Charmy, and then they quickly strained their ears – actually, did Knuckles have any ears? – to hear what the duo then said.

"How do ya delete this junk anyway?!"

She shook the camera, and an alarmed Tails then quickly rescued the poor tech from her grasp. He held it up, pressed a few buttons, and said,

"Seems like this is the type of camera which-"

A piece of paper slipped out of it, fluttering down with the snow innocently. Tails quickly caught it, and held it up.

"Yup, the kind which prints it out, so to say," he concluded. Marine then stood on her toes – Tails was really tall in that weird were-fox-thingie-form – and she glanced at the picture too.

…And then Charmy moved, and Knuckles and Amy rushed over to him. Together they then dug him out of the pile of snow, and after a last glance at Marine on Tails, who still were fussing over the camera, Knuckles then decided that everything was under control… So then he and Amy and Charmy left, heading for the warm comfort of the house and the mulled wine and blankets contained in it…

* * *

Hearing the others walk away and disappear into the house, Tails then turned to Marine. For a second he got concerned – he realised that he didn't really know exactly how could it was out here, since his fur was so warm and thick like this – and Marine might just as well be freezing. But before he had time to look for any shivers racking her body, then she leaned forward, pressing her head against his chest – he pretended he didn't notice how his heartbeat completely flipped out here and prayed she didn't either – and turned her head so that she had a clear view of the photo, which Tails apparently was still holding…

 _What the heck is the kind of shampoo she's using,_ flew through his head, because whatever it was, it was _intoxicating_. Oh curse the fact that his sense of smell got so much better in this form too…

"I think we should keep the picture." She then said thoughtfully.

"…Eh, sure," was all Tails managed to say to that. And something then shimmered in the sky.

The moon.

Some clouds had parted, and the full moon shone down on the snow, and it glistened and shimmered and sparkled, a few lonely flakes fluttering around still. The snow on the ground soaked in hues of blue, and with every small movement you could see hundreds of small flakes on the ground, shimmering like diamonds or pieces of stars…

And Marine then stepped back and away from him again, and Tails tried to suppress the small spark of discontent at the action. And the moment and timing and everything had been so perfect too, so why-

A muffled sound of surprise managed to escape out into the winter night, as all of a sudden Marine then crashed her lips against his.

 _Wha-?!_

Tails practically felt how his brain shut off, tried to restart, and lastly failed, as his arms then moved to hold her close. She smelled so wonderfully of Christmas, of that strange shampoo, of the sea and the ships and islands, and Tails… found that he really didn't mind the situation all that much.

And Marine then pressed up close to him, both of them relishing in the other's warmth, as snow silently continued to fall all around them. Lips still pressed together, Tails broke the kiss briefly to get some air, before then meeting the raccoon's lips again.

…She still was a good kisser.

Unfortunately…

Half-a-minute or so later, Marine then broke the kiss, both of them feeling way too hot even though they were standing out in the snowy Christmas night, a wind still playing with their bangs and ponytails…

…Good god, her eyes were absolutely _gorgeous_ in this very sappy and very dimly lit light, Christmas lights casting flashes of colour upon her cheeks and reflecting in her eyes…

…And on a less happy note, it was really getting freezing out here.

Tails fought with himself for a second – would he be able to take the sappiness of his next move? – but then he just did what he planned to do anyway, and – seemingly absently – gripped Marine's hand with his own large one, carefully holding his claws so that she wouldn't even accidentally get hurt.

And Marine then grinned that mischief-filled grin, batted her – what? How had he not seen those before – black-painted eyelashes, and then she went off towards the house, Tails trailing after almost dazedly…

And they were both very happy and unknowing of the fact that Amy had almost all of just about _everything_ on her camera… But they would continue with their happy unknowingness, because Shadow soon advised Amy to delete the video so that she would not have to fear for her life for the rest of the year…


	27. Request: Vector x Vanilla: Rainy day

**Rainy day (Vector x Vanilla)**

 **Requested by Abby254**

 **.**

"You're such a scaredy-cat! We all know you babysit Cream only because you're so in love with Vani- _Mphh_!"

Espio let out an exasperated sigh, and blew lightly on his tea. In the background Vector was attempting to strangle Charmy, and so far they had successfully destroyed a flowerpot. It was such a shame, really. Breakfast was one of the finer forms of art, and look at those two, already ruining it…

"Vector, Charmy." Espio raised his voice, and prepared a glare as he glanced at the two. "Stop fooling around. We've got a new case to solve, and your toast is withering."

"A new case?" Vector immediately perked up, and let go off Charmy.

"Yes." Espio said more quietly, and pressed an index finger to an envelope, which served as a pad for the teapot. Vector got up, and took up the envelope. Espio then raised an eyebrow at the _other_ letter, which had been slipped under the first one so that the detective hadn't seen it at first. It had a distinct apricot colour, and was that a ribbon?

…Oh _wait_.

Espio hid a smirk behind his teacup, as he took another sip. Meanwhile Charmy had plumped himself down on a chair, and was devouring his toast happily, crumbs raining down on the newspapers. Even if Vector didn't read the newspaper – a very dumb choice for a detective – then Espio still would, at least, skim through it. Vector said that he had more important things to do anyway…

…Like trying to make up excuses to hang out at Vanilla's place.

Vector seemed to be done reading the letter, and he hummed a he flipped it to look at its other side. And then he froze. Espio focused on his tea, while Charmy looked up with interest.

Vector suddenly looked almost embarrassed, but that expression quickly mixed with horror, as his eyes went further down the paper. Lastly he put it behind the other letter again, and hid both of them under the teapot.

"So-!" Charmy practically bounced in his chair. "What did the letter say?"

"It was about the case." Vector quickly said. Charmy was having none of that.

"I meant the _other_ one, dummy!"

There was a pause.

"Apparently," Vector began, "I am… _goingtoarestaurantwithVanilla-"_

* * *

Vanilla glanced worriedly up at the sky.

"It looks like it will rain soon," she then said. Vector made some squeak-ish sound of agreement next to her, and then they both continued walking. A few cars drove past them, and the shop-windows threw light on the cement at their feet. It was getting dark, but since the dinner had been in the afternoon, then it was understandable.

…She didn't bring an umbrella.

"Oh dear." The sky rumbled in agreement, and then it began pouring down. Vanilla and Vector quickly sought shelter in a nearby café, which would close in just half-an-hour. The waitress – a young cat – asked if they wanted anything, to which Vector quickly offered to buy Vanilla some coffee.

Vanilla said that he didn't need to.

Then they both stood before the window together, watching the rain come splattering at the window from somewhere in the rapidly growing darkness. A spoon clinked against a plate, and it smelled of cup-cake-frosting. Vanilla inspected a wrinkle on her dress, and gazed out again – or tried to, anyway. The window displayed their reflections now, and not the view of the street.

"Cream really likes you and your agency." Vanilla said quietly.

"…Oh?" Came the flustered response.

"Yeah. She asked why-" Vanilla chuckled. "Why you and I can't just 'get married' so that we'd all live together."

"…Oh."

There was a pause.

"…So then I said, that… well, if it weren't for all the financial problems, so…"

Yeah. _Yeah_


	28. Request: Tails x Cream: Note

**Note (Cream x Tails)**

 **Requested by teharrisonfox**

 **.**

 _Google:_

 _Heart is pounding what to do_

 _How does kissing work_

 _Best friend or crush?_

 _Is my best friend having a crush on me or-_

With the cursor hovering over 'delete browser history', Tails then let out a sigh and rubbed a hand against his temples. Chaos… Cream sounded like she had asked him out, but then she had said that other thing, and… maybe Tails was misinterpreting everything?

The doorknob jingled.

Tails froze, before then quickly slamming his laptop shut. He got up from his makeshift chair – an unstable thing made out of cardboard boxes – and turned to the door just as it was opened. An orange-furred head peeked through, and a sweet little voice said,

"Hello?"

It was _Cream_.

Oh, the _horror_. Chaos, what was he supposed to say?

"…Hi." Tails managed to say, and Cream stepped inside of the workshop.

"I brought some chocolate!" She beamed, and held up a – _heart_ - _shaped_ , Tails noted – box, which lid had been removed to show off the various treats inside. Tails calculated the situation quickly – it was a… perhaps 50% chance, that, well, she had actually asked him out earlier, but he hadn't realised it anyway, but if she did, then what in the world should he say now?

"…Thanks." He tried. Honestly.

She nodded and smiled and beamed at him, and then she quickly skipped over to him, handing him the box. She didn't look him in the eye, and he tried his best to also avoid that. They both blushed to some degree – Tails fighting off a persistent crimson blush with no success, while Cream just had a sweet pink flush lingering over her cheeks…

"…Well, see you later!" Cream then said, and made a hasty retreat, closing the door neatly after her. Tails stared at the door, and then down at the box.

Oh wait.

There was a note taped to its side. Tails carefully peeled it off, and held it up awkwardly to read, in neat cursive,

 _Date? Three pm. tomorrow, the park? Maybe?_

 _-Cream (heart-shape)_


	29. RULES

**RULES FOR REQUESTING: **

**1.** I write romance or friendship, of pretty much any genre.

 **2.** Don't expect a multi-chapter story, it will probably be written as a one-shot.

 **3** **.** I can write stories with Sonic X characters, or Sonic Boom characters. HOWEVER, the only underground characters I know are Manic and Sonia.

 **3** **1/2.** OBVIOUSLY I MEANT THAT I ONLY WRITE WITH **SONIC CHARACTERS.** TAKE YOUR NINTENDO REQUESTS SOMEWHERE ELSE, _PLEASE AND THANK YOU._

 **4** **.** I can write stories with your OCs too, but I would need a very detailed description of the OC, please?

 **5** **.** I do **NOT** write for couples with too much age difference, like Amy and Vector or something...

 **6** **.** I do **NOT** write **anything M-rated**.

 **7**. I  no longer write romance stories involving Tails, Cream, Charmy, Cheese, Chocola, Marine or Cosmo.

 **8.** I can write AUs (Alternate Universe stories). What does this mean? For example, we have the coffee-shop AU. Person A works at a coffee-shop, and then cute customer person B goes there to by a latte. Romance happens. (I you want me to write an AU though, then say what kind of AU it is - for example: I would like a Sonamy fic where Sonic is a famous singer and Amy is his manager.)

 **9.** If you're a user on FFnet, then feel free to send me a PM with the request, or talk through any details with me. If you're a Guest user, then just drop a review. Thank you.

 **THAT IS ALL I WANTED TO SAY.**

* * *

 **Down h** **ere is a short story about Sonic and the black knight (to fill up space) feel free to ignore it.**

* * *

"Okay, so there's Sir Bors, Sir Agravaine, Sir Lionel, Sir Kay, Sir Tristan…" Vector, Nack, frigging _Charmy_ \- "Sir Lamorak, Sir Ga- Galantine?"

"Were you referring to Sir Galahad, my lord?"

"Yes, _him_! And just call me Sonic, how many times do I have to tell you we're _friends_ , Percival?"

"Forgive me, my- er, Sir _Sonic_."

They were standing in the courtyard, keeping watch over the rebuilding. Grey clouds kept shifting restlessly over the sky, the workers looking nervously for rain while carrying stocks and bricks. Polishing and carving, cutting and supporting beams, rushing across the courtyard for more of this and more of that. A couple of knights – _his_ knights, Chaos – were sparring in another part of the yard, and that left Sonic here, trying to remember their names…

It was the fourth time he was going through this list. ( _I swear, they add new names every time!)_

"And Sir Pellinore, you Percival, Sir Elyan and… that's everyone right?"

"Everyone but Sir Gareth and Sir Aurel."

"Oh yeah, Gareth, 'course- _wait_. Sir Aurel?" –that must be a new one, right?

"Sir Aurel is the knight with the lance," explained Percival patiently, pointing at the knights across the yard. "He just dealt Sir Lamorak a blow."

Sonic looked. Sir Lamorak was easy to spot – hi, Jet – with those weird weapons of his and bright green plumage, and sure thing, he had just gotten struck by… by someone covered almost entirely in dark blue armour, fitted for a hedgehog and with golden details. He held a massive red lance in his hand like it weighed nothing, a shield in the other. He made another move – fast – and Sonic thought he recognised him. For a split-second.

"…You know what? I think I'll go spar with him."

"Good luck, Sire."

 **-x-x-x-**

It was Metal Sonic. _Of course_ it was him.


	30. Request: Tails x Zooey

**Tails x Zooey**

 **Requested by SonicBoomFan4000**

 **.**

Zooey – clad in a red parka and matching mittens – took the car keys, and ran ahead to the car. Or, that was what she had supposedly _planned_ to do, but the ice on the ground had other plans. She placed a boot-clad foot on the ground, and then the foot slipped away backwards.

"Aaaggh!" She yelped, and Tails's head snapped upwards. He winced internally as she fell on the ice with a thud, and he quickly dropped what he was carrying to rush and help her…

…And then suddenly his foot gave away too, and he yelped as his face also made contact with the ground. Oww… It was hard, of course, and surprisingly cold too, and now both he and Zooey were just… kinda lying on the ground. And his knee hurt.

Tails pushed himself up on his elbows, and glanced to Zooey to see if she was okay. She had dropped the keys in the snow, but seemed to be fine. She was just about to push herself up, when she saw Tails' worried expression. A shadow of amusement went over her face briefly, and she batted her lashes and said dramatically,

"Looks like I've fallen for you… again."

…Tails took it back. It was actually very warm outside today.

"…Oo-key…" He croaked out, embarrassed. Zooey stifled a giggle, and got up on her knees, to then quickly stand up on her feet after that. She looked down at him, with laughter in her eyes, and said,

"Need a hand?"

A blushing Tails then allowed her to help him up onto his feet again, and he brushed his lips against her cheek, about to then go and collect those boxes again. But, alas, she foiled his plan by wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him on the mouth. And of course Tails had to respond, and he put his arms around her waist, and they tried to deepen the kiss without getting any of their scarves in the way…

…It was at this point that Zooey's phone began ringing, with a loud rock-version of a holiday song. The kiss promptly ended, with Tails quickly stepping away and Zooey frantically rummaging her pockets for the phone. While she was distracted by that, Tails then went off to search for those dropped car-keys…

She talked. He found the keys in a pile of snow, and she ended the call. Then they both, _carefully_ , walked back to the porch so that Tails could pick up the box, and hand in hand, still _carefully_ , they then walked back to the car. They managed not to trip this time, and Tails held up the for for Zooey, who just smiled and said,

"I'm still the one driving, you know."


	31. Request: Sonic x Wave: Christmas

**Christmas (Sonic x Wave)**

 **Requested by babylon king**

 **.**

It was so festive that it was almost disgusting.

Mistletoe and white-red ribbons dusted with glitter hung across the streets, above the doors, snuck their ways around windows and ornaments. Christmas lights were everywhere: in the bushes, in the trees, in the shop-windows, across the streets, in the lamp-posts and across the mailboxes even. There was snow littering the streets, there were bells above the doors which jingled every time someone opened them, the roofs were all white and all the curtains had been swapped to red ones. There were firs and Christmas trees at the porches, in the parks, outside the shops…

Pictures of Santa and his elves were taped on the shop-windows, which had toys and chocolate on sale everywhere. Snowmen were built in the gardens and parks, and children chased each other and threw snowballs. Everyone were wrapped up in scarves and mittens, and a cold winter breeze blew snow over the streets. There were lanterns placed outside the doors. It smelled of cinnamon and chocolate and gingerbread, and people rushed around, carrying colourfully wrapped presents…

…And it was purely to blend in with the crowd, that Jet, Wave and Storm had put on red scarves and mittens. They had strapped their Extreme gears to their backs to have them out of the way, and Jet was walking almost aggressively, leading their little group… somewhere.

Wave hadn't bothered to ask. The hawk may very well be leading them to an ice-cream shop, or maybe he just tried to let of some steam by walking a lap around the centrum. There was also the distinct possibility that he was up to something useful, but Wave wouldn't bet on that.

They passed a café, with tables set up outside with blankets and such to keep the warmth. Wave noted with a spark of irritation – and was that embarrassment or something else, much more dangerous boiling somewhere on its blush-y way to her cheeks – that Sonic the Hedgehog and his group were seated at that specific café.

"Hey Jet!" Sonic called, grin already in place. "Storm, _Wave_! Come sit with us! It's Christmas!"

…Jet stopped, heels almost screeching against the ground. He spun around almost fiercely, and scowled at Sonic. Wave probably looked like a (rein)deer caught in the headlights, and Storm… was Storm. Sonic grinned, and Jet glared,

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That's my name!" He replied cheerfully, and in an instant – it was almost creepy, one second he sat at the table, and the other he was here – he had moved to stand next to Jet. Which was also next to Wave, unfortunately.

"Whatcha guys doing out here? –And miss," he then added, and glanced over his shoulder at Wave cheerfully. He waved, and Wave noted that he and Jet wore similar mittens, and then Wave felt awkward again. Goddamn it. Damn hedgehog – she would strangle Jet as a revenge for that _bet_ , she swore she would…

"None of your damn business!" Jet spat, and Sonic spun around to face him again.

"Why so sour? Come on – it's Christmas!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails and Knuckles tried to stifle their snickers over at their table, and Wave clenched her fists. Goddamn it. Why were her cheeks so hot – why was Sonic _here_?

…OH WAIT

Wave had glanced at their surroundings to avoid looking at Sonic, but then she noticed, with horror, something. There was a mistletoe _right above them_.

Oh no. _Oh hell no_.

She looked back at Jet and Sonic. Jet had walked away angrily, ad was stomping his merry way down along the street, Storm trailing after him. How did she miss the fact that they walked away. Why.

Also… Sonic was suddenly looking at her. And… goddamn it, now he was of course standing next to her. Wave felt so dumb. The fox and the mutt was looking at them with something like interest or amusement, and Wave knew exactly why. The mistletoe. Unfortunately Sonic didn't know this, but…

Oh wait. The fox pointed, and Sonic glanced upwards and…

"Woah. A second time?" He commented. Ah… he remembered the bet to… _aghhhhhh_

He grinned again, but a much smaller and more awkward grin this time. He stepped closer. A symphony of alarm bells went off in Wave's head, but she didn't move. This was not okay. This was so not okay, and she simply wasn't-

Sonic kissed her.

For the second time in three months.

That was two times too many. But unfortunately she was still paralysed, and… he wasn't a bad kisser. Far from it. It was over in a moment though, and Wave desperately tried to gather up some of her dignity which had broken into a million pieces and blown away through the snow and Christmas and whiny children and everything,

And Sonic looked _flustered_.

Now it was Wave who was grinning. _Yes_! She wasn't the only poor, embarrassed fool out here anymore and-

"Wave! What's taking you so long?" Jet suddenly screeched from somewhere down the street, and Wave flinched as if she had been startled awake. She spun around, trying to get her legs to move, trying to get her thoughts to move…

…And Sonic said from behind her, "Merry Christmas."


	32. Request: Knuckles x Tikal: Peaceful

**Peaceful (Knuckles x Tikal) A/N: I'm sorry, but I can't do anything with Manic or other underground characters! :(**

 **Requested by Sonicgirl**

 **.**

She loved the fact that he was so interested by his own culture. He loved the fact that she loved that about him. So now they both just sat together at the altar, content and mildly amazed by the other's company…

Tikal didn't look fully alive and compact, but she wasn't really transparent and ghostly either. It was just, that if you looked at her out of the corner of your eye, then her silhouette looked blurry. Like she blended in together with the background, even though that wasn't possible with her fur being bright orange and the ruins being green and fading grey.

Sometimes, it looked like she glowed a bit. Like she somehow had absorbed some of the Master emerald's power, and glowed like one of the emeralds. She hadn't done that, though, or else Knuckles would have felt it with his chaos-senses.

Knuckles had some dirt on his gloves, from being out and looking for herbs earlier. His fur was bright red, and he was positive that he did not look blurry no matter which direction you looked at him from. He sat and leaned against one of the steps which led up to the altar, and Tikal sat next to him.

Neither really… did anything in particular.

Tikal hummed softly to herself, and Knuckles had closed his eyes. A lively breeze swept over the field in front of them, and ruffled and rustled in the trees. Beyond the island was only a sea of clouds and endless blue, and an occasional eagle here and there… It was quite peaceful…

"…Are you sleeping?" The sudden question had Knuckles opening an eye, and glancing over at Tikal.

"No," he said. "How so?"

Tikal hummed. "It looked like you were asleep like that."

Knuckles hummed. And then a sudden question struck him. "Do you ever sleep?"

Tikal blinked at the question. She tilted her head, and said slowly, "…No. I don't… think so. I'm not sure. The Master emerald is so different from this world – I can't really say." She hummed a little more. "…But I dream," she then said.

"You do?" Knuckles tried not to sound amused. "About what?"

"The past," she said simply.

"Oh."

Knuckles hoped he hadn't gotten her upset – he was bad with both words and comfort. She looked happy though, so he supposed it was okay. She had folded her hands in her lap, and drawn up her legs so that her feet pointed to Knuckles.

Knuckles shifted subtly so that he was closer to her, and so that he wasn't leaning against the steps anymore. Tikal just hummed a bit more, and then she said, "I wonder how… it would have been if we had met in the past." -Knuckles wasn't sure what to reply.

"Maybe…" Tikal paused. She then looked at Knuckles intently.

"Do you know anything about ancient echidna courting methods?"

"What-?" –was Knuckles' first exclamation and thought.

Tikal wasn't fazed. "You know, when you get flowers for someone or go to nice places together and holds hands and kiss and-"

"You mean dating?!" Knuckles almost choked out. Tikal's face lit up.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "What I meant, was that if we had met in the past, then maybe we could have… 'dated'?"

…Knuckles had absolutely nothing to reply to that. Thankfully Tikal seemed to be content with his various expressions – they were undoubtedly very funny, and Knuckles was glad that Sonic wasn't here with a camera – and the echidna girl shifted a bit closer. And somewhere, the sun began to set, and Knuckles was thankful that his fur was already bright red…


	33. Request: Sonaze: Almost Cookies

**Almost cookies (Sonaze)**

 **Requested by SONAZEFAN15**

 **.**

"What a lovely day!"

"…You say?"

Thunder raged outside. Water whipped against the roof and windows. You couldn't see anything, it was dark and it was wet and it was _loud_. Occasionally a flash of lighting would jump across the clouds, but that was the only 'bright' thing outside…

Good thing they weren't outside then.

They had pushed the couch to the window – on Sonic's request – and he had brought in a whole heap of blankets. So now he and Blaze were curled up on the couch together, watching the darkness outside, and hearing how the rain drummed against the roof.

Water ran down the glass in small rills, transparent and shining at the same time. They could try and look past their reflections on the window, if they turned off all the lights…

"…Let's turn off the lights," Sonic declared, already rising from the couch. Blaze raised an eyebrow, but did nothing as Sonic then dashed up to the switches and flipped them.

…As expected, everything became pitch-black. Sonic hadn't really thought that far, as he now stood there and blinked hopelessly.

A flame flickered to life. He looked up, squinting at the light, and saw that Blaze pointed at the seat next to her while suppressing a laugh. Sonic just pouted, and returned to the couch. The flame quickly died after that, so to not cause a fire-hazard.

They curled up on the couch again,

"…We should try and parkour while it's dark like this!"

"…Sonic, _no_."

Blaze shook her head, and pulled the covers over to her side. Sonic tried to hog some for himself, but Blaze wouldn't let him. Another purposely childish pout took place on his face, and he muttered,

"It's getting cold with all the raining, you know…"

…A small blanket was hesitantly pushed towards him by a sock-clad foot. Sonic gladly accepted the gift, and quickly wrapped it around his shoulders before Blaze had the time to regret her choice.

It was moments – memories – like these that he treasured. Clumsily put together of the spare parts of life, and they formed such small, comforting silly little moments. They were like cookies, almost. Almost, and the rain continued to drum against the tiles of the roof, and continued to pat and slip down against the windows…

"…Blaze?"

The silhouettes of two ears flicked in the dark, and drowsy amber eyes blinked at him. "Yes?"

Sonic had to pause for a second, a small smile creeping up on his muzzle. "You know that I love you, right?"

 _Because these memories were also,_

A hummed agreement, and a soft, "I love you too."

 _-so very precious._


	34. Request: Silvaze: Happy Birthday!

**A/N: No fan-characters were used in this one. Just type in their names in google for pictures.**

 **Happy Birthday! (Silvaze)**

 **Requested by Johnathen**

 **.**

"Well, Silver…," Melody began with an almost ominous voice. The fourteen-year-old mongoose was a massive trouble-maker, and sometimes Silver almost thought that her survival must have been a mistake. The mongoose in question, however, just smirked, and said, "So what do you want for your _birthday_?"

…Their hideout became notably much quieter, as everyone stilled their movement and turned their attention to him. Silver suddenly felt three things: 1) embarrassed because he had _forgot_ that his birthday was tomorrow, 2) slightly disappointed because apparently no one had known what to get him (not that there were a lot of options) and 3) flustered because _uh-oh_ , _Blaze_ was _looking_ _at him_ -!

"…I don't know." –Silver suddenly felt like slapping himself, had his arm not been in bandages. He then tried with, "A better future?"

-Someone in the crowd then said, "Who _doesn't_ want that?"

"…Well at least I'm going to bake you a cake," Lara Su then concluded. The echidna girl tried to act as a leader for their little group, but Silver and Blaze were hardly ever at their hideout anyway… Iblis didn't rest, so why should they?

"How old will you be then?" A quiet little fox-boy said, sitting next to Silver at the table. In the hideout their dinners usually went like this – everyone crammed around a big table. Nearly all of them were young orphans…

"15," Silver answered, and the boy nodded.

"Good, then I know what to write on the cake," Lara Su declared. "Happy 15-years of surviving! That'll be perfect." –no one mentioned the sarcasm.

Silver just nodded a little. Finally people started chattering again, slowly, and soon no one was looking at him anymore. Except for Blaze. Silver could feel her eyes on him, like she was looking into his soul, but when he looked up…

…then she averted her eyes.

* * *

 _Later…_

Silver let an annoyed groan slip out into the night.

 _Goddamn arm. Fucking biters._

He had been attacked earlier today, while out with Blaze. She had – of course – saved him from some of those annoying Iblis biters, and everything would have went 100% perfect. _Would_ have. Unfortunately some Iblis worms were hiding just behind that other rock, and yeah…

He turned on his side. The cot he lay on was put next to a crack in the wall, and it appeared to be storming outside, since fresh air was sneaking inside mercifully – his arm felt like it was burning.

He sighed. His eyelids felt heavy, but it wasn't enough. His arm felt too much already…

Blaze was sleeping on a cot next to his. He tried not to wake her up, but his arm kept him up and bored still.

…And Blaze lay far too close to him. How was he ever supposed to sleep like this?

 _Did she… get me anything?_

It was his birthday tomorrow. How could he have forgot?

Outside it blew, and wisps of cool air swatted at his cheek. It was so dark, and he could barely see Blaze's silhouette in front of him… The sound of someone breathing… A yawn slipping out into the darkness…

 _Tomorrow_ …

* * *

"Silver," someone urged. His arm felt warm, and it was dark…

"…Wath-is it?" He mumbled.

"It's your birthday!" The voice announced.

"…Can't yu just… fight it 'lone…?" Silver turned around, trying to escape the sudden light poking at his closed eyelids.

"Fight it? I said that it's _your_ _birthday_!"

 _Oh_

He cracked his eyes open, and blinked against the light. He heard more voices now, murmurs and whispering. Someone moved around a little. And someone – a certain _lavender_ someone – had lit a torch so that it wasn't dark anymore.

"Oh," he said. He blinked, and brought a hand up to his eyes to rub them a little. His other arm felt far too hot for his liking, and he wasn't too keen on finding out how it would feel like if he moved it around…

When he then looked again, Blaze was the first one he saw. She sat on her knees on her cot, and she was, as always, watching him with those amber eyes. Behind her stood Melody and Lara Su, and what remained of their group. They had make-shift presents and party hats, and were showing off rarely used smiles.

Silver only wished Blaze would smile too.

The presents were mostly useful things, or things made so that he would remember their faces if the gift-givers were to pass away. He even got some aloe-vera for his arm, and Lara Su had, just as she said, baked a cake for him.

It was… nice.

* * *

 _Later…_

"How's your arm?"

Silver looked up. Blaze was walking in front of him, but now she had stopped. Silver halted too, and took a quick look at their surroundings. Dark mountains which looked like they had been sprinkled with lava were perched on the horizon in front of them, and large rocks lay strewn everywhere. The ground was tilting slightly sideways, and he could hear thunder in the distance.

A wind was picking up. Silver glanced down at his arm – they had changed the bandages back at the hideout. "I dunno. It's alright, I guess…" He looked at Blaze. "Where exactly are we heading anyway?"

-Not that he wouldn't put his trust into her blindly – he was just curious.

"…We're going back to the ruins of Soleanna," Blaze said, and looked away.

"…Oh," Silver said before he could stop himself. _Oh_ , they were going back to the possibly _worst_ place of them all. The lava swamp and the collapsing ruins that had killed almost half of their group, or the old lab at the bottom of the valley filled with lava… no, those places weren't _nearly_ as dangerous.

The city of Soleanna was a massive place, filled with old buildings collapsing over each other. The ground was just a sea of lava, and whirlwinds which threw around old vehicles like toys filled the place. Some of the buildings had been completely flooded with lava, and the deadly substance flowed out through the broken windows like waterfalls. And the place was crowded with Iblis biters and worms…

…And if that wasn't enough already, but the whole Iblis problem had _started_ in that exact city. The city practically belonged to Iblis by now, if not the rest of the world did.

…So, _oh_ …

Blaze continued walking. Silver quickly followed her, keeping an eye on the surroundings. There wasn't any paths to follow, so Blaze soon began to jump from boulder to boulder nimbly. When that happened, Silver used his psychokinesis to begin flying.

The wind had gotten stronger, and it howled down between the rocks and cliffs. They were getting pretty high up, and the wind would turn around and push against them from different directions. The mountains were drawing closer…

"Woa-aaahh!" Blaze let out a surprised shout, and Silver spun around in the air. _She was falling_.

The wind had caught her, and she was falling, and Silver was diving to catch her. And if fifteen years of living in _this_ world had taught him anything, then it was how to save someone…

…Her wrist, her hand grabbing for his.

…Air rushing past, and then,

"Oof!"

"…Got you."

Blaze put her arms around to his torso so that she wouldn't fall by mistake, and Silver immediately began looking at _anything_ that wasn't Blaze. He quickly flew towards one of the bigger rocks, cyan sparks trailing after them in the air.

When he reached the rock, he then tried to gently put her down on it.

…Blaze simply leapt over to the rock, elegantly soaring through the air before landing safely on the rock. A very dramatic gust of wind then ruffled her ponytail, and made her cape flicker in the wind.

-Silver had to look away again, cheeks red. Chaos, sometimes he _really_ hated the fact that he was so pale…

"Thanks."

He looked up again.

Blaze was… smiling? At him? She was standing just at the edge of the cliff, smiling with the wind in her hair… She was beautiful… Silver sometimes though that she looked like a goddess of flames. Or war, maybe.

"…No problem." –Silver managed a response.

Blaze shook her head a little, tail waving behind her absently. "It's your birthday," she then stated. She looked up again. "…I… didn't know what to get you. But-" She held up a hand to silence Silver, who had opened his mouth to say that she didn't need to.

She smiled. "But, then I thought…" She trailed off, motioning for Silver. The white hedgehog raised an eyebrow, but didn't question as he then flew over to her, landing smoothly next to her. She turned to him, and – of course, it really was inevitable, wasn't it? – their eyes met. Two pairs of golden eyes…

"Maybe…" She almost whispered, stepping closer. They were standing very, very close now… And Silver couldn't move. She had trapped him with his eyes – and quite frankly he wanted to see where this was going.

A hand was put on his arm, and he shifted closer, leaning into it – whatever this contact was. His heart pounded almost painfully in his chest – he could _hear_ his pulse in his ears. The smell of scented candles, of fireplaces, of… lavender?

She looked so intently at him. Like she tried to speak only by using her eyes…

He could feel her breathing on his mouth. His eyes slid shut, he tilted his head…

…Her lips were soft. And it was a _kiss_.


	35. Request: Tails x Cream: Embarrassed

**Embarrassed (Tails x Cream)**

 **Requested by Jssr13**

 **.**

Tails let out a groan and pressed his head further into the pillow. Why must Cream be so good at baking? This was just ridiculous…

Was he embarrassed? Yes… a little. Or maybe a lot. Thing is, Cream had baked a lot of stuff, which he had eaten, and now he had put on a lot of weight. And Cream…

"…I think you're really adorable like this!" Cream said cheerfully, and tugged away his pillow. Tails then tucked his head deeper into the couch instead, and Cream sighed. She sat down next to him, and said,

"Honestly, you look really cute and fluffy like this."

Tails groaned something again at the couch, and looked up briefly to say, "And if I didn't want to look cute? What if I want to look cool?"

"Anyone who can pilot a flying-robot-plane is cool!" Cream exclaimed. She leaned over his back, and tugged at one of his ears to get him to look at her again. Tails bristled like a cat, but looked up nevertheless.

"What," he sighed flatly. Cream adored that pout of his too, but now was not the time – seduction by cake had kind of back-fired.

"Tails," she said, looking into his eyes. "I think you're adorable, and the others doesn't care how you look like. You're still Tails, the genius, the master pilot, the skilled engineer." Tails' face gradually went pinker as she spoke, and she smiled at him. "No one cares about your weight, okay?"

("Now get up so I can hug you.")

"…Thanks." Tails said awkwardly, and looked away. Cream almost giggled – he was too cute. _Sorry Tails_ , she thought, and put her arms around his torso, and Tails looked down and away, awkwardly putting his arms around her too…

…and then she began tickling him. He began squirming and laughing, and managed to hit her with a pillow, and then it quickly escalated to a pillow-war. And he laughed and ducked when she threw a pillow at him, and she laughed and squirmed when he managed to get close enough to tickle her.


	36. Request: Shadouge: Reminded of you

**Reminded of you (Shadouge) (I know it's not February, but anyways)**

 **Requested by Amyyie**

 **.**

A snowflake landed on the window, and melted to a little glistening drop. It slipped down the glass, and disappeared.

Shadow blinked, and wrapped the scarf tighter around himself. He didn't know why he had stopped. He just saw something glimmer in the corner of his eye, and before he knew what happened he was standing in front of the shop.

...A jewel-shop, to be precise.

It reminded him of Rouge. _Of course_ it reminded him of Rouge, why wouldn't it? Maybe he should… go inside? Just to get out of the cold?

…Shadow took a step forward, and pushed up the door. A bell jingled, and he stepped inside. An attendant rushed up to him, and started talking…

* * *

"I'm back," Shadow called, as he stepped inside of Club Rouge. The snow whirled around outside, wet and cold, and he felt like he was drenched even though he wasn't. He unwrapped the scarf from around his neck, and left his skates at the door to dry up, taking his shopping-bag with him as he went further inside the club.

Purple decor and turned off lights greeted him when he got to the actual bar, but no sign of Rouge. He went up the stairs then, and past the 'no entry' sign to the living room. A fire was burning slowly in the fireplace, and Rouge was seated in an armchair with a book and a glass with colourful liquid on a thin leg.

Shadow wordlessly went up to her, and placed the shopping-bag on the coffee-table. "Happy Valentine's day," he muttered, and turned to go back to his room.

Rouge raised an eyebrow, and quickly put away her book. "Shadow? Did you go shopping…" She paused. Then she smirked, and said, "Ah, yes. Valentine's day…" She rushed past Shadow out in the corridor and down the stairs, saying that 'she should do something special here at the club then'.

Shadow looked after her, thinking…

And then he shrugged, and went to his room instead.

* * *

It knocked on the door. Shadow glanced up from his computer, just as Rouge entered. She wordlessly held up the contents of that shopping-bag – a necklace with a zircon in the middle, and two small sapphires.

"You really didn't need to buy anything, hon," she said quietly.

Shadow shrugged, eyes going back to the computer. "It reminded me of you. And it's the 14th today."

"…Thank you, Shadow."

He shrugged again, and pretended to read what was written onscreen. She quietly left, and he was left staring at the monitor, trying to calm down his thoughts…


	37. Request: Sonic x Clove: Cute hedgehog

**Sonic x Clove: Cute hedgehog. (I know this took like a million years, so sorry!)**

 **Requested by zdarkking**

 **.**

Tails had been captured.

By Neo the Metal Sonic.

Who Sonic was currently losing a fight against…

 _Dammit_

He leapt away again, barely avoiding an attack. He then tried with an attack of his own, which Neo avoided effortlessly. Sonic then had to avoid Neo's attack again, and he dashed away with a spin-dash, trying to get behind the robot. This was just…. Ugh. There was no winning this – Neo was just too strong, and Sonic swore he had tried everything already, chaos attacks and spin-dashes and-

- _crash_

Sonic's train of thought derailed straight into a wall, as stars burst into his vision and pain burst into several of his body parts. Neo had got him, and this was _not_ good at all…

Suddenly someone shouted, "Neo!"

…And had Sonic not been occupied by feeling awful, then he would probably had recognised the voice and tried to attack her.

Anyways, Neo stopped briefly, and turned to the speaker. "I'll turn the hedgehog over to Eggman, so you can leave now." The speaker said. Neo was silent. And then the robot started to move, unbelievably turning to _leave_. Sonic couldn't see who gave the orders, but he was just going to assume that he was going to die, anyway…

"Stand up," the voice commanded. Sonic blinked, confused. He glanced up and…

"You-!" He yelled, leaping up from the ground. Clove held up a hand, trying to silence him, and said loudly,

"We have Tails."

Sonic froze. Clove continued,

"He's safe. We have no intentions of hurting him." _You're lying, lying-_ Though Sonic still at least had to consider this. He glared at Clove, but didn't move. She walked up to him.

"So?" He asked.

"We'll take care of anything. I suggest that you leave before Neo gets back."

Sonic… nodded. And glared at her. Then he turned to leave, but she grabbed his wrist. HE was about to hiss 'what', when she leant forward and…

Chaos, what the fuck-

…and pecked him on the lips. She then let go off his arm, and Sonic just stared at her.

"You're really cute, you know…" She said, and turned around to walk away. _What_ , Sonic shouted after her mentally. And then he decided, that…

-he had no idea what had just transpired, but he might as well get back to the others. If they needed to get rid of some robots anytime soon, then it'd be best if he was present…


	38. Request: Tails x Li Moon

**(A/N: I have never watched 'adventures of sonic the hedgehog', and cannot really write with characters from it…)**

 **Tails x Li Moon**

 **Requested by babylonking**

 **.**

" _And Tails, you'll be sharing room with Moon!"_

* * *

He woke up, drenched in sweat and with a bad taste in his mouth. He felt hot and uncomfortable, and way, way too awake, the nightmare still fresh in his mind…

The room was dark as a cellar, and he could barely spot the outlines to Li Moon's bed on the other side of the room, or the covered window up on the wall… Wait. Was that a… sound? Of someone walking? Or… opening a door?

…No. He really couldn't sleep like this.

In his dream… well, there had been a lot of robots. And blood. And Sonic had…

Tails shook his head. No, he really shouldn't think of things like that… especially since it felt like something would come out of the darkness at any given moment, and attack the both of them…

 _Man this sucks…_

Tails pulled the covers up over his face, despite feeling like he was burning up already. It felt safer like this anyway, and if only Sonic had been here, he would have been able to reassure him after a nightmare but now only Li Moon was here so…

…so maybe he could… try and wake her up and ask if she… ugh, if she had anything to gossip about. Of course he couldn't share a bed with her, no, but…

 _-Was that another sound-?_

Screw it. Tails sat up, and pulled his blanket over his head like a cloak, silently standing up from his bed. Hastily, quietly and with a slight scared touch to it, Tails then snuck over to the other side of the room.

"Hey, Moon," he tried whispering, and nudged her sleeping form lightly.

She just groaned as an answer, and turned around. Tails hesitantly poked at her a second time.

"Ughh. Yeah?" She mumbled, glaring sleepily at him.

Tails just whispered, "Nightmare."

She groaned again, but then she said, "Fine." She shifted, and moved away to the other side of the bed, making room for Tails. The fox felt a light blush creeping up, and he whispered a silent "thanks", as he lay down beside her.

This felt awkward, but much safer… And his eyelids just seemed to shut themselves, his mind going slow and sleepy again…


	39. Request: Razor x Coral: Sing for me

**Sing for me (Razor x Coral)**

 **Requested by Sonic Girl**

 **.**

Razor woke with a start. As usual, it took a few seconds before his mind returned to the present, and pictures from his nightmare flashed before him. He tried to think of happier times, but as usual, it didn't work, and restlessly he got up…

He went to the shrine. The chao were all sleeping, but he could hear Coral playing a melody back in the temple. Quietly Razor went up to the building, and slipped inside. He tapped lightly on the wall to alert her of his presence, and she looked up from her playing.

"…Was it that nightmare?"

Razor just nodded, grateful that he didn't have to explain it.

"I'm sorry." Coral murmured, and looked away. Her orange skin seemed to glow almost eerily in the dim light, and now Razor had to look away.

"…Could you sing a little?" He murmured. Gosh, what a silly request, he wished he hadn't said that…

"Sure," Coral said almost happily, ending his inner monologue. She was silent for a moment, probably pondering which melody she should pick. And then slowly she began, barely more than a whisper at first, to sing a lullaby… And if something silly comes to mind with the word 'lullaby', then let me tell you how wrong you are.

Coral could sing like no one else, and she could make even the silliest, dumbest thing into something beautiful…

…After a few minutes, Razor realised that he hadn't thought of his past at all while inside the temple. And that he also had looked at almost nothing but Coral, who had her eyes closed as she sang…

"…Thanks." He didn't want to interrupt, so he said it really quietly.

Coral opened her purple eyes to look at him, and then nodded at him. She let the last few sentences of the song make their way out into the underwater-night, and as it ended Razor thanked her again. She just smiled, and took up her flute again. And as the protector of the shrine then left, she waved at him quietly…


	40. Request: Shadria: Bizarre

**Bizarre (Shadria)**

 **Requested by KittyFan101**

 **.**

The mission-reports of endless boredom went on and on before Shadow's eyes as he scrolled down on the screen, resting his head against his free hand. He was alone in his room at club Rouge – a room that the bat had so generously lent to him – and the bat in question was out somewhere, doing some 'window-shopping'…

Though various jewels still ' _mysteriously'_ disappeared from their shelves when no one was looking.

In any case, Shadow's coffee was cooling itself down to tasteless levels, and he still had to read and probably write a few emails, so, it was time to get to work. Sitting up straight in his chair, Shadow then took a sip of coffee and opened up an email titled 'M-127-details'.

Ruby eyes quickly read through its contents, and as he did he began to outline a reply in his head. He took another sip of coffee, and then,

"…Hello!"

He almost choked, but alas, the great Ultimate lifeform doesn't choke, and he managed to swallow his mouthful of coffee before spinning around I his chair to face this unknown intruder, who by the way, shouldn't even possibly be able to get here without…

…oh.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

…oh what the _fuck_.

"…Maria?" Shadow managed to blurt out. The intruder nodded happily, and was it just imagination, or did her bobbing head leave trails of… blue mist in the air after her? On the other hand, was her head _half-transparent_? And, on the other hand, shouldn't he be worried since the person in question who he believed was not-standing in front of him was _dead_? Dead since 53 years ago?

"…You aren't here." Shadow then stated flatly. _Of course_ she wasn't. He was just hallucinating because of… of… his lunch. Yeah. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, so maybe that was why. –He ignored the fact that he could go without eating anything for several _months_ here.

To that conclusion, the not-Maria hallucination-ghost just cocked her head and said, "Well, technically, _yes_. I do not have a physical body, so in that sense, I am not here. But alas, what remains of my soul is here, so~," she cheerily informed him.

"You're dead." Shadow said flatly, and ignored the weird feeling in his chest. It was a mixture of disbelief, denial, shock, sorrow, and bottomless, senseless, almost hollow… _happiness_. Which was quickly buried under a pile of 'haha, how dumb am I really, now what the hell did Rouge spike my coffee with'

…And unaware of his inner turmoil, Maria cheerfully said, "Yes I am dead indeed!" There was a little pause, and then she looked away. She let out a sigh, and her cheerfulness was gone, replaced with a much smaller smile as she looked at Shadow again. "It's really sweet of you to bring flowers to my grave every year," she then said quietly.

Shadow was at a loss of how to respond. This… could simply not be happening. Ghosts didn't exist, and Shadow was an atheist and a non-believer. This was impossible. Yet at the same time… well, Shadow certainly had to give credit to his imagination, and to whatever drug was in his coffee…

"…You're welcome." He sighed. If this was going to go on all evening, then he might as well be polite… Not that he could ever be rude to anyone who looked and acted like Maria… The not-Maria was partly transparent, though, and…

Chaos. No more coffee. _Ever_.

The not-Maria was looking at him worriedly with watercolour-blue eyes, so he shrugged. "…Well then," he said.

"Well then…" Maria agreed…

After a few more seconds of silence, she turned to look around his room instead, blue mist trailing after her leisurely. Once again Shadow wondered how she got here, if she actually wasn't just a part of his imagination…

"So this is your _friend's_ room?" Not-Maria suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Shadow just replied. "She's… nice, well. She lets me stay in this room – we're partners at work too…"

Inwardly Shadow wondered why he was even saying this. He was talking… to himself. A piece of his imagination… Oh well, at least no one was around to hear his descending into madness…

The not-Maria frowned at what he said. She then reached straight through his bed, and seconds later a box was pushed out from under his bed. Shadow didn't comment on this bizarreness, and Maria bluntly asked,

"Do you two have a relationship?"

… _What?_ Said Shadow's mind. Shadow's mouth repeated it.

Not-Maria sat down on the floor – could she even sit? – and removed the lid from the box. Shadow extinguished any urges of stopping her from looking at the contents of said box, and looked at her instead. Quietly observing…

The box was filled with books anyway.

Not-Maria also noticed this, let out a little sigh, and pouted in such a Maria-ish way that Shadow almost had a flashback. And then the little transparent wonder looked at Shadow again, and said,

"Relationship. Do you and that… _friend_ , kiss and go out and the like?"

"No." Shadow replied quickly. _What even gave you that idea_ , he was about to say, but then he saw that not-Maria… breathed out in relief? Smiled triumphantly? So instead he said, "Are you _jealous_?"

"A little bit, maybe," not-Maria said thoughtfully. She looked away. "I'm not even _alive_ anymore, while your friend _lives_ with you…"

(Shadow could almost feel Rouge's grin when she heard about someone being jealous of her.)

"…Well, at least you're _here_." Shadow said. Chaos, he was so bad at giving comforting words. And chaos, that sounded so, horrifyingly, sugary… _sappy_.

…The not-Maria looked happier though. "Well," she said. "That's one side of looking at things!" She chuckled to herself, and Shadow almost smiled. Unfortunately though, his emails, his coffee, and the sound of the door downstairs opening, poking at his attention…

Not-Maria noticed too, and let out a sigh. "I'm still jealous." She declared. And then she raised from the floor with blue mist trailing after the locks of her hair and the skirt of her dress, and she not-stood, floating partly above the floor.

Shadow was partly glad that his coffee-hallucination was finally going, and partly, somewhere deep in his heart and mind, sad that the possible ghost of the sweetest girl he had ever known was going away. He hoped his face wasn't betraying his emotions.

Not-Maria looked at him intently, but then she went to his bed instead. She picked up the blanket, and her transparency made it almost look like the blanket was floating. Almost. And then before Shadow knew, she had moved herself and the blanket up to him, and used the blanket to give him a hug…

It was…

Too painful to remember.

Too bizarre to be real.

Yet his heart insisted that it was real, had been real, even after 'Maria' finally left through the wall.


	41. Shadow & Rouge: Doesn't matter

Central city shimmered in the dark – every lamp-post a glowing lighthouse, every window a square of colour spilling out on the sidewalk. On the streets were humans and mobians, panicking and pointing to the sky, dropping their bags and screaming. They took pictures and rushed inside, and some had even dropped unconscious. Sirens wailed in the distance.

Rouge's teal eyes shimmered in the dusk, and she put a finger to her glossy lips as if she was in deep thought, as she looked at the sky. And then she declared,

"Nothing matters any more. Do you want ice cream?"

"What," came the incredulous and incredibly flat reply. The bat just winked, and Shadow blinked. And then he sighed. "Rouge – the world is, quite literally, ending. And you suggest… ice cream?"

"Might as well. If we'll be dead tomorrow anyway, then I wanna celebrate with ice cream."

Shadow paused. "Isn't hitting the club more your style?" He then said.

She blinked at him, and said swiftly, "We'll do that later. So – do you want ice cream, or do I have to celebrate myself?"

He didn't answer at first, instead turning to look at the sky. Darkness had fallen a few minutes ago – it was not the sunset. A purple storm of dark clouds, swirling black and growing panic, it was. And Sonic had been gone for weeks. And the world had been in pieces for weeks. He turned to face Rouge again, and let out a sigh before saying, "Tsk – might as well say 'yes'."


	42. Request: Sonic x Sara: Funeral

**Funeral (Sonic x Sara)**

 **Requested by Guest**

 **.**

It was the day after the funeral.

The land of the sky was quiet, in mourning. The skies were blue as always, but today it just looked like bleak watercolour, or a dusty old cloth thrown away somewhere to have it out of the way. The sun shone, but it didn't even feel warm anymore, and the grass rustled in the wind, looking dead to the rest of the world…

The doors were closed, but not locked. The curtains had been drawn, and twilight reigned in the hallways. The meeting room whispered ' _the leader is dead'_ , with its empty chairs and useless documents. And Sonic crept by the room quietly, looking for another door altogether.

Putting a hesitant hand on the handle, he then pushed the door open. Sonic came in, entering quietly, and sat on her bed beside her. She gazed at the floor emptily, clad in a fuzzy black sweater with her tail hanging sadly down from the covers.

Sonic felt like an intruder, when hesitantly putting his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he began. The words felt like screaming in the silence. He swallowed. "I… I wasn't able to – I'm sorry I couldn't save your father."

"It's not your fault," she said hollowly. Sonic's heart ached at hearing her voice. At seeing her like this. She was an exquisite painting, stripped of all colour, a lovely melody, but sung completely false.

And he didn't know what to say anymore. "I'm sorry," he repeated uselessly. He patted her back carefully, hoping to show her some comfort. _I'm here for you_

"You could come and live with us, if you want to," Sonic hesitantly offered.

"Why," she said emptily.

"So you… You won't be alone." That sounded rude. He didn't have any words left. She didn't have any spirit left. They used to travel everywhere, with Tails, and now… _You'll love our cottage_

She let out a sigh. And then she turned to face Sonic, and he ceased in his patting. She stared at him, and then she turned her head downcast again. "Maybe."

Sonic swallowed again. "I'm sorry…" He patted her back again, and felt useless.

"Thank you," she whispered. And Sonic died inside, because this frail girl, had nothing in common with the energetic adventurer he once knew…

It was the day after the funeral, and it was the day when Sara cried, and when Sonic looked like a shadow, and Tails didn't know what to do anymore. It was the day after the funeral, and it was the day when Sara moved in with the two mobians…

And tomorrow was the day, when a single little flower bloomed.


	43. Request: Tails x Mina: Dark Tails

**Dark Tails (Tails x Mina) Warning: Swearing, violence.**

 **Requested by grimlock1997**

 **.**

The crowd, which was more than just a lot, cheered and waved with their signs and flags as Mina and her band bowed and cheered, and the announcer declared the name of the next song they were going to play. Mina then saluted the crowd, who screamed and applauded, and she practically beamed in the multi-coloured stage lighting, her purple hair like a shining cape behind her. She waved and gripped her microphone, saying her catch-phrase…

And the crowd absolutely loved it. Tails smiled to himself where he sat next to Sonic, them having reserved places right in the front. It was really, really loud here, but it most certainly was worth it.

The guitarist began playing, the drums quickly joining in. They played the intro, and the crowd quietened down just in time as the other began playing, Mina's beautiful voice soaring over the rest. And Tails didn't even notice he was tapping the rhythm with his foot, until the song was almost over.

And then someone bumped into him, as he quickly made his way through the crowd. Tails looked up, and with quite a bit of surprise, he then identified the person as Ash, Mina's manager. And boyfriend. Tails never really liked that particular detail…

The song ended. The public roared with cheers again, and then Ash went onstage. Like, sure, he _was_ the manager but…? Tails didn't like the feeling of this.

"Thank you, thank you," Ash began saying, and Tails realised that he didn't have a microphone. But… if he wasn't going to make an announcement, then why was he…?

"Mina," he said.

"Um, yes?" Mina replied, glancing at the crowd. "Why are you-"

"I'm breaking up with you."

She blinked. The other members of her band looked both surprised and confused, but hadn't moved from their instruments. Tails was surprised, and he could already hear whispers starting to spread through their row of chairs. Mina stared at Ash, and said, "Pardon? What are-"

"I'm breaking up with you," he repeated. "Since I don't feel like dating a stupid 'popstar' anymore."

"Ash-?" Mina's voice broke. "Wh-why – what do you mean…?"

"Exactly what I said," sneered Ash and Tails narrowed his eyes, the band starting to move. Mina blinked again, twice, her eyes glazing over with… _tears_? Oh hell.

"It's over. I don't want to be together with an _idiot_ like _you_ anymore."

Mina stared at him. The crowd whispered, angry and shocked, perhaps, but mostly… they were just hungry for gossip. And Tails clenched his fists, and when Sonic started to get up from his seat, Tails didn't hesitate a second to follow him.

"-that's not true! You're the one who-"

"-cheating? _YOU_ were the-"

Mina was blinking furiously, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. The microphones were long since forgotten, so the rest of the crowd could only guess what was going on. And Tails practically boiled inside, as he and Sonic then rushed up onstage.

"Where is the stage staff?" Sonic muttered, but it was quickly lost as Ash then shouted,

"Dating me, and then him, and then coming back to me! Are you some kind of slut, or what-"

"Like you w-would-" Mina cried, but Ash interrupted her,

"And hanging out with those guys! You can't even fight! You're just a useless, whiny, bitch!" Ash had already poured the gasoline, but that comment was the match, which set Tails' whole building on fire…

"Move," he almost hissed, pushing past Sonic and coming in onstage. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at Ash, and both mongooses went abruptly silent. And if he hadn't been so mad, then he would've noticed how the rest of the crowd went silent too. Barely aware of how a purple energy, like sparks or smoke started to fizzle in the air around him, Tails then dashed up to Ash – it flashed of purple – and hit him in the chest.

He flew backwards, but Tails' arm shot out to grab him before he fell all the way, and Tails he held him up by the collar of his shirt.

"You!" He hissed. "If you dare to hurt Mina again, then I'll swear-" He slapped Ash over the face, hard, and his glasses were knocked off. "-I'll swear I'll kill you!"

He dropped Ash, slamming a heel into his chest, and someone screamed – no, more people did – and-

"-ails! TAILS!" Sonic shouted, rushing onstage with several staff members after him. Tails whipped around to look at him, and Sonic flinched briefly before rushing up to him. "You can't – _don't kill him!"_

And then someone touched his arm. Tails whipped around again, ignoring Sonic, and found that Mina was staring at him. She hiccupped. "D-don't kill him. I don't want you to t-take the blame…" Tails blinked, slowly… " _Please_ …"

The world seemed to slow down a little. Tails blinked again, and then he let out a sigh. He glanced at Sonic, and then at Mina's hand where she was holding his arm… which… was _black_? He looked at himself. Black. All black, like onyx or ebony, he was immersed in darkness…

No.

 _No. No, no, no, that wasn't him-!_

-And his fur went back to yellow, as abruptly as turning on the lights in a room. The air stilled. Mina sobbed, and fell against him, putting her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. Tails just froze. Sonic then went up to them, and hugged his brother.

There were sirens blaring in the distance, and stage staff rushing all over the place. The crowd was in a panic, and Sonic told the stage staff to take Ash away…

"You would never have been able to live with yourself, if you had killed him…"

Tails felt like ice inside. He hugged Mina back, and she gave him a teary smile. And in the reflection of her eyes, Tails saw that his eyes were red, red, red, like _blood_ -

"Don't worry," she whispered hoarsely. "It's… It's alright…"


	44. Request: Sonadow: Chaos training

**Chaos training (Sonadow)**

 **Requested by rrrnd**

 **.**

"No Sonic, you _can't_ -"

Lighting in blue and cyan flared up, and Shadow quickly covered his eyes until the lights and sparks died out. He let out an irritated huff of air, and Sonic looked back at him sheepishly, ash snowing down around him in flakes. He ran a hand through his disordered quills, and said, "Uh, didn't you say that I should've-"

"I say that you _shouldn't_!" Exclaimed Shadow. He sighed again, and started gingerly walking up to Sonic, avoiding several patches of smoking grass. He then gripped the blue hedgehog's wrist, and carefully bended it so it leant more sideways. "Like this," he instructed.

"Oh! Thanks!" Said Sonic a bit awkwardly, and wiggled his fingers. Shadow noted that he smelt like fire, which probably was the surprise of the year, and then he gestured for Sonic to try again, letting go off his wrist while stepping back.

Sonic swallowed, holding his wrist like Shadow told him to. He then set his jaw, and shouted, "Chaos fire!"

Shadow's hands flew up to cover his eyes again, as a wave of heat went through the glade accompanied by a light-show akin to fireworks. The shadows fought over the burnt grass, and something crackled. He blinked in the aftermath, and Sonic stood and coughed in a circle of burnt grass, ash snowing down over his quills and shoulders.

Shadow shook his head.

"Sonic, maybe we should take a break-"

"No!" Sonic exclaimed, cutting Shadow's sentence off. "I have to learn! He was so close this time, Shads, and I can't – can't let him-!"

 _Can't let the Doctor hurt your friends_

"And we _won't_!" Shadow said loudly. "Don't you think _we_ will fight for you, if you'd ever fail?"

Sonic went quiet. Shadow let out another sigh, walking up to the blue hedgehog. "Just – you're exhausting yourself. You won't get anything done, if you don't take a break."

He stopped in front of Sonic. The blue hedgehog sighed, and brushed away some burnt particles from his arm. And then he looked up again, a grin slowly taking over his muzzle again, radiant and happy.

"Geez – getting worried all of a sudden?"

Shadow blinked. And then he huffed, crossing his arms. "You're an idiot," he then informed him.

"Love you too, faker," replied Sonic, letting out a chuckle.


	45. Request: Tails x Mina: Hero

**Hero (Tails x Mina)**

 **Requested by grimlock1997**

 **.**

"I'm a singer! SINGER! What the hell am I supposed to-"

"Well I don't fucking know! Quit singing, maybe?!"

"I can't do that! Why the hell – you know I-!"

"You know what?!" Ash then shouted in such a manner that Mina flinched backwards for the first time since the argument started. "We're through! THROUGH!"

"ASH-" Mina began, but her sentence turned into a yelp as Ash then slapped her. For a second, they just stared at each other, wide-eyed. And then Mina shouted, "Y-you hit me! ASH! H-how-"

"And I'll do it again if you don't _shut up_!" He shouted back, cutting off her stumbling sentence. He stepped closer, Mina staggered backwards, and then the door slammed open. Both mongooses whipped around to stare at the door, as… Tails _?_ then entered.

Ash glared, and Mina blurted out a, "Tails? W-what are you doing here?"

The fox ignored both of them, and as he then straightened his back and glared at Ash with almost silvery blue eyes, he looked as close to intimidating as Robotnik's mechs would. "Stay away from her," he then demanded in such a tone, which implied that he would remove your arms if you failed to obey.

And Ash had the gall to simply scoff and say, "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

It was at this point which several streaks of moonlight fell over the floor, the clouds outside parting. The door hung open still, and the wind tugged at it, more moonlight spilling in. And then Tails smirked with gleaming fangs suddenly growing longer, and replied, "Me and THIS army!"

And a shudder went through Tails' small form, his fur suddenly ruffling and turning grey in places. His namesakes fluffed up, becoming bigger, and then his gloves ripped apart, large claws growing out of his enlarged fingers. He seemed to become bigger, fur thicker and darker, ears more pointy and soles suddenly full of spikes…

…and Ash and Mina's eyes widened along with his transformation, and as Tails then stood up again, several inches taller, and howled at the moon like a wolf would, Ash seemed to almost shrink in fear.

And then Tails turned to Ash, and said matter-of-factly with a voice several tones gruffer than usual, "If you ever hurt Mina again – or go near her for that matter – then I will tear you to shreds." He smirked. "Got it?"

Ash backed away. "You – I – m-monster!" He shouted, but when Tails glared at him, he _screamed_. And then he darted towards the still open door, quite literally disappearing into the night. Which he could very much do, according to Tails, and get run over by a bus too.

-And Mina suddenly emerged from her corner, staring out into the night after Ash. And then she sighed and positively sagged with relief, turning to Tails. The Werefox happily noted that she didn't seem to weirded out by his appearance, but then his eyes went to her cheeks and all positive feelings died like a candle.

"Your face!" He exclaimed. "How could he? I- I can-"

"Wait!" Mina interrupted. She held a hand to her cheek, which flared red and bruised underneath her fingers. "Thank you f-for, getting r-rid of that c-creep." She swallowed, and wiped a hand over her moistening eyes.

"Don't thank me – anyone would've stepped in and stopped him," Tails replied. Or well, if they hadn't, then Tails would've had to hunt them down too. "I was actually just walking by, but then I heard your shouting s-so…"

Mina nodded, and sniffed. "But still – thank you, Tails. You're my hero."

She then seemed to hesitate, and Tails wondered if he should close the door, and then she walked up to him. In this form, it was him who was the taller one, but barely. She seemed to also notice this, and suddenly she had removed her hand from her reddening cheek and put it on Tails' shoulder instead.

He didn't even have time to ask what, when the next second Mina kissed him. Like, on the lips. Like, her lips are really soft and warm, kissing. Like, hell, shouldn't I kiss back? –kissing.

And Tails hesitantly kissed back, unsure of how to kiss in this form – or how to kiss Mina at all – and for a few seconds or a few hours, the only thing existing was how soft her lips felt and how kissing her felt a little bit like breathing, but more like home still. The moonlight made her hair glisten, and the tears in her eye, and Tails felt both sad and happy and surprised all at once.

She withdrew, hesitantly slumping against Tails' chest. "…I-I don't know. M-maybe if we, I-I just…"

"It's okay," Tails tried to say soothingly, but it probably just sounded like a really bad accent with this new voice. And Mina sniffed again.

"…I could walk you home," Tails then offered.

Mina looked up, blinking. "Really? W-wow, that's really- you're so nice."

Tails shrugged. "I'm trying my best."

And Mina smiled. She wiped her eyes one last time, and then she offered Tails her hand. Which he took. Gently, but protectively, and Mina sighed again, softly. They then left Ash's house, hand in hand, and Tails left the door wide open on purpose…


	46. Request: Charmy x Cosmo: Together!

**Together! (Charmy x Cosmo)**

 **Requested by Sonic Girl**

 **.**

"So you're from 'nother planet?"

"Yes," said Cosmo, nodding briefly. She looked away, something sad and faraway in her eyes, ancient and young at the same time. "It is all destroyed now, though…"

"Oh," said Charmy. And then, realising what she had really just said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

The girl just shook her head, quickly saying, "Don't worry! It's not like it matters now, anyway."

"But still… don't you miss it?" asked Charmy carefully. He really wasn't trying to be insensitive. He was just curious, like any other kid on the block. He then looked up at Cosmo, as she gazed out of the window. Out at the millions upon billions of stars out there, shining together in the dark of space like fireflies in a deep forest.

Maybe some of them were suns to their own planets. To planets left destroyed and empty in the wake of the Metarex's path… Well, no use crying over what-if's.

And Cosmo shook her head again, and said simply, "I was born at our space-ship. I n-never saw 'home'."

"Oh," said Charmy.

"Do you miss home?" Cosmo then asked, turning to look down at the bee with glowing blue eyes like stars. And Charmy shook his head, antlers bouncing, and then he announced almost cheerfully,

"Nope. 'Cause really, home is where your friends are! And Vector and Espio are both right here, on fox-boy's ship!" He threw up his hands. "So this is home! –and 'sides, we brought our office."

Cosmo let out something akin to a chuckle. "I'm sorry for mistaking you for a Metarex," she then apologised, though she still sounded amused.

Charmy huffed, and said, "Yeah right." He looked away. "Sorry for that… what's-it-called? Kidnapping? Uh… Kidnapping-attempt?"

Cosmo interrupted him. "I know. I know, just… let's carry on forward. Together."

"Yeah," and Charmy's mood went from confused to determined, something like fire in his golden eyes as he then said, "Together!"


	47. Request: Shadow x Sonia: Bouquet

**Bouquet (Shadow x Sonia) A/N: And for Chaos' sake I do not know how to write Sonia – I haven't even watched the show**

 **Requested by babylon king**

 **.**

Leaning over to steal a kiss, Shadow then produced a bouquet from behind his back. Sonia arched an eyebrow in amusement as her gaze fell upon the pale pink roses, daisies and red carnations, and she broke the kiss to say, "Can't see you as the type to buy flowers."

Shadow shrugged, but held up the bouquet still. "Rouge recommended a store," he then said.

Sonia's expression didn't change, but she did accept the bouquet. "Hah," she then said. "You picked three flowers that all mean either love or admiration. Did you know that?"

He shook his head, and lied, "No." He crossed his arms. "The colours reminded me of you."

"Oh, how sweet," said Sonia, but it could have been sarcasm. And then she smiled. "You really didn't have to get anything, but I appreciate it."

Now it was Shadow's turn to raise an eyebrow in amusement. "And I thought it was a necessity to bring flowers when visiting a Princess?" he teased.

"Haha," said Sonia sarcastically. She then brought the flowers to her face, inhaling their scent. She fiddled with the ribbon keeping them together and said, "They're kinda pretty."

"Didn't I say they reminded me of you?" replied Shadow smoothly. Sonia shook her head at that, and then Shadow offered her his hand. He took it, holding the bouquet in her other hand, and then Shadow said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere," Sonia said wistfully. "Where it's green and lively. –And somewhere where my clothes won't get dirty," she then added quickly. Shadow smirked at that, taking out a chaos emerald which glowed red and made specks of light reflect in Sonia's eyes, and said loudly,

"Chaos control!"


	48. Request: Sonadow: Pieces

**Pieces (Sonadow)**

 **(A/N: I'm very passionate about this ship (obviously) but I'm afraid this one might have gotten a bit messier/sadder/shittier than intended. ANYWAY-)**

 **Requested by Tocky**

 **.**

Shadow's stomach sank as soon as his gaze found Sonic, having run across crumbling rooftops and burning streets to get here, here to the root of the problem. Red eyes peered down at the other hedgehog through the smoke, conflicting emotions in their ruby depths as he watched the other, doing nothing but hesitating for a second.

Sonic was surrounded by a sort of dark aura, only visible when you weren't really looking at it. The air around him trembled with energy, much like what his Super-form would induce, only that now the blue hero was as far away from that form as you can get. Narrowing his eyes at the sight of Sonic's midnight-blue fur and eyes blinded by anger and negativity, Shadow then took a leap down towards him.

Sonic whipped around as Shadow landed heavily on the ground behind him, and Shadow's eyes widened for a split-second at the sight of Tails, laying unconscious and slumped against a wall, blood trickling down from a gash above his eye. Or at least Shadow assumed he was unconscious…

And the Guardian. Getting up from the ground on legs that shook, pressing a hand to a wound on his shoulder. His eyes found Shadow's, and he grit out a, "Dark Sonic. Stay away from him, he's-"

Dark blue flashed, Knuckles dove to the side, and Shadow leapt forward after the blue hedgehog. Sonic then changed direction quicker than he should be able to according to Shadow, and darted past Shadow, who found no choice but teleporting away-

 **Slam**

Shadow whipped around, red eyes running across the ground and-

Dark Sonic slammed into Knuckles, who flew and slammed against the ground. Stones and smoke whirled up, and Shadow winced at the sound of something snapping, quickly teleporting again to get a better view.

He reappeared upon another roof, but Sonic quickly found him again, leaping with such speed that it looked like he too had warped away. Shadow didn't have time to look for Knuckles, and instead jumped out of the way as Sonic whizzed past. He either didn't recognize them or was possessed by something, which meant that Shadow couldn't just keep avoiding him, or else this wouldn't get solved…

And they who had been laughing and talking, together on Sonic's couch only as late as yesterday afternoon…

…No, seriously. Shadow was worried and-

He teleported out of the way, and the sound of stone and steel breaking and collapsing grated at his ears as he spun around trying to find Sonic while gathering chaos energy in his hand and- A split-second later, and Sonic was already in front of him again, shooting like a blue star from place to place, which could've been pretty if it wasn't for the goddamn intensity of the situation _and_ -

Shadow leant backwards, ducking quickly for a leg whizzing over his head, and then he teleported away again, letting out an angry growl as all his collected chaos energy quite literally exploded in his face, sparks jumping in all directions and disappearing in the smoke…

And then Sonic was suddenly behind _him_ , and Shadow felt a pang of pain in his legs as he then fell forwards, barely managing to teleport away before he slammed into the pavement. Sonic quickly followed him though, and Shadow cursed at Sonic's enhanced speed and enhanced senses and – and Shadow then wondered if they really _weren't_ enhanced, and Sonic had just been playing around in their fights before.

-Though his aura was still like a storm of negativity and anger, and Shadow didn't think that could be the case anyway, and he ducked for another fierce kick aimed at his head, teleporting _again_.

This could _not_ go on. He had to – to make Sonic snap out of it but – another teleport away, and then some windows broke to pieces – but how was he supposed to...

" _Sonic_!" He shouted. One almost black ear flickered in his direction, and then the dark hedgehog leapt towards him, Shadow bolting away to the side. "Snap out of this! You're stronger than this, aren't you?!"

Sonic whipped around, and managed to land a kick in Shadow's side-

And he slammed into the ground, Sonic leaping towards him again as he hissed in pain. He warped away again, but his chaos energy was running out, as he then appeared a distance behind Sonic. The blue hedgehog's empty gaze locked on his crouched form almost instantly, and as he threw himself towards Shadow, he only had time to shout one thing,

" _Sonic_ – don't you _dare_ give up to _that_!"

He froze for a brief moment, stumbling, and Shadow saw a flash of green spark in his eyes. Gritting his teeth to stop another pained hiss from escaping, Shadow then pushed himself up from the ground – _where the hell is the guardian_ – and approached carefully.

"Sonic," he repeated, firmer but more quietly. The almost black hedgehog didn't move, so Shadow took yet another step closer, able to reach him now if he just held out his hand…

And then Sonic looked up. And his eyes were just narrowed slits of white, and Shadow felt a quick stab of _this-is-bad_ , before a gloved and bloody fist was then slammed into his stomach. Shadow gasped, pain shooting through him, and stumbled backwards. Sonic glared at him with empty eyes, and right then it wasn't Shadow's abdomen that hurt, but instead something deeper.

-And the he warped away, coughing up blood just as Sonic's heel broke through the pavement. Smoke and debris whirled around in the air, and Shadow had given up on looking for the others by now. The city was burning still, and he weakly sat up again, wiping his mouth on his glove before attempting to stand.

Sonic bolted towards him as soon as he stood up, but this time Shadow just set his jaw and flicked his wrist, chaos spears shooting towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic then skilfully avoided all but one, though Shadow honestly felt zero remorse as the blue hedgehog then hissed, pressing a hand to his shoulder.

"Sonic," Shadow called again, voice hoarser than before. "That isn't you." He paused, and so did Sonic, his eyes shimmering again.

"Sonic is…" and Shadow hesitated again, not knowing _how_ \- "is _bright_ and warm. Carefree. He's a _hero_." He paused again, and a blue ear flickered hesitantly…

" _Sonic_ ," Shadow said, voice not able to shout anymore. "Snap out of this. _Please_ …"

…And Sonic let out a pained gasp, suddenly falling to his knees. It was like someone had turned off a switch – where the air previously had almost been crackling with energy, so powerful that you could practically _taste_ the chaos in the air, there was now nothing. Nothing, just plain old smoke and smell of burning buildings, and a blue hedgehog crouched down on the ground...

"Sonic?" Shadow asked hoarsely, and his shoulders almost sagged as Sonic then looked up with green eyes quickly finding his. "Thank Chaos," he murmured, and stumbled over towards him. Sonic quickly got up though, and dashed to help him stand.

"Oh no. Oh hell – oh Chaos," he muttered, voice almost cracking with anxiety. He held onto Shadow more for his own sake than for Shadow's, and whispered quietly, "What have I done? Shadow – what did I do?"

He swallowed. "Shadow – what if – no, no, _no_ – where's Tails _where is he_ -"

Shadow would have pressed a finger to Sonic's lips to silence him, but then he remembered that they were soaked in blood, dust and probably something else, so he settled for using his lips.

(Which were also soaked in blood, as he then realised.)

Sonic let out a strangled sound, and Shadow's heart ached, hand sneaking up to his quills, running through them in what he hoped was a soothing way. He broke the kind-of kiss, and said hoarsely, "Tails…" _is injured. bleeding. maybe dead_. "-is unconscious. The echidna too – the others are fine."

Sonic shakily raised his hands, and pressed them to his eyes. "Oh no," he murmured weakly, and rubbed his bloodied hands to his eyes, Shadow unable to do anything but pet his quills. And be there. Sometimes the presence of another person is all that's really needed…

Tsk, what a foolish and stupid-

And, "No, no, no," Sonic murmured, and Shadow kissed his forehead, and tried to keep all the beautiful but sharp pieces of Sonic together…


	49. Request: Sonadow: Food fight

**Food fight (Sonadow)**

 **Requested by rrrnd**

 **.**

Shadow looked up with the beginning of an irritated frown after feeling a piece of breadstick hit and bounce off of his head. He directed a glare at Sonic who sat across from him, but the blue hedgehog only grinned at that, shrugging innocently. Shadow arched an eyebrow at him, and raised his glass to his lips-

And a second piece of bread hit his head.

Shadow glanced up again with a scowl, and Sonic winked at him. He really did. Had to gall to wink at him, after throwing a _second_ piece of bread at him! –Okay, it wasn't _that_ bad – it at least meant, that for now Shadow had Sonic's attention. Which was really hard to capture sometimes, since the hero of Mobius seemed to have the attention span of a goldfish.

Shadow still glared at him though, but quickly refocused his attention onto his beverage, again raising his glass to his lips, almost expecting for something to hit him. But it didn't. Nothing did, and Shadow sipped at his beverage, putting the glass down again without anything happening.

And then Sonic suddenly leant forward, stabbing and snatching away a piece of Shadow's food with his fork. And that was a direct declaration of war.

Shadow arched an eyebrow coolly at him, and then he quickly stabbed with his fork at Sonic's plate, almost elegantly snatching away a piece of meat. With lots of added spices. Shadow tried to ignore it, and ate the piece while looking pointedly at Sonic.

Who only stabbed at his plate again. So Shadow snatched his plate away at just the right second, and Sonic's fork scraped against the table with an annoying sound, the blue blur simply grinning wider at that. And, in response, Shadow chose to ignore him.

-Which didn't last long.

Sonic threw another piece of bread at him, and as an answer Shadow promptly emptied his glass over Sonic's food. And Sonic stared at him, before then stealing Shadow's whole plate with a grin, Shadow stabbing in the air with his fork as Sonic leaned back nonchalantly.

And Shadow glared slightly, before then simply stating, "Chaos control."

-He felt like he should give Sonic credit for not even yelping as Shadow then reappeared right next to him, but instead he just snatched his plate back. And Sonic flung an arm around his shoulders to stop him from leaving, starting to eat from Shadow's plate, completely unbothered by the idle subject of Manners. As he had been for the last fifteen minutes. Well, anyway, Shadow then and there decided to just subject himself to fate this once, _and_ , somewhat grudgingly, shared his food with Sonic.

…After all, he could always prank the blue idiot _after_ dinner.


	50. Request: Shadria: Stars

**Stars (Shadow x Maria)**

 **Requested by Johnathen**

 **.**

She was skimming through a book when he arrived, her blue eyes twinkling with awe and curiosity. She looked up and waved at him to join her on the bed, and he went over to her and sat down, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was reading. It was a picture book.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to experience weather?" she then asked, and Shadow saw what she been looking at. Snow flakes and storms, and sunshine and rain, all in bright and vivid colours with flowers and seas in the background.

"Maybe," said Shadow. Of course he wouldn't' know, but those storms on the sea didn't seem very pleasant at all.

"I'd love to," Maria sighed like she had done a million times before. And Shadow glanced at the pictures – there was a glowing streak of lighting on one page, which made Shadow think of chaos spears. One another picture there was stars, not as many as up here, but still many. And the sky had soft smudges of purple and violet over it, and you could see treetops too.

And all of a sudden Maria slammed her book shut. Shadow just arched an eyebrow in irritation, before Maria then grabbed his hand and tugged him up to his feet, her golden curls framing a smile as she then went rushing out into the corridor.

Shadow followed with a grumbled, "And where are we going _now_?" to which Maria giggled.

"To look at the stars, silly!"

Shadow choked back a, _we did that yesterday and the day before that and the day before that_ , and chose to just follow her. And Maria beamed, stars in her eyes, and horrifyingly enough Shadow felt his own lips twitching up into a smile, as he rushed after the human girl through the hallways.


	51. Request: Mighty x Honey: Inspiration

**Inspiration (Mighty x Honey)**

 **Requested by Sonic girl**

 **.**

The city was enormous. Honey loved the atmosphere of it all – so many different things! People! Food! Plants! It takes all sorts to create a world, and this place was just overflowing with inspiration.

Not that anything could overflow with inspiration. It was only her book which suffered from things like that. And while we're on the subject of her book, where the heck had she put her pencils?

"Any ideas?" She looked up with a slight frown at his question, but her face lit up again when Mighty smiled at her.

"Maybe," she said. "Do you have any-" she stopped and snatched the pen away from Mighty's hand, ignoring his ' _you could have asked_ ' as she quickly and determinedly began to outline a basic mobian-shape to draw her most recent idea on.

The sky inspired her. The plants and smells and shapes inspired her. Mighty's presence inspired her.

"Hey do you want ice-cream?" She looked up again, slightly irritated at the interruption. They had walked… somewhere – Mighty was her guide – and yeah. There was an ice-cream vendor there.

"Sure," she said, beginning to take out some money, but then Mighty held up a hand.

"I'll pay," he insisted.

"No, _I'_ ll pay," Honey insisted. "I've got more than enough money anyway, and besides, you're my guide."

And Might shrugged. "Tsk, have it your way then," he chuckled.

"Indeed," replied Honey, and bought two chocolate-marshmallow-flavoured cons of ice-cream. After looking at her ice-cream, then she quickly realised that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. It was melting. Already.

She had to put her book away, and she tried to eat it quickly so to not have it spill on her clothes. Wouldn't that be quite the disaster? World-famous fashion-designer can't eat without staining her own clothes?!

And then Mighty began chuckling at her, trying to keep his own ice-cream from dying tragically against the sidewalk. "You have cholate on your nose," he wheezed. "And your cheeks!"

And Honey was about bristle like a cat and hiss at him, but then he said, "You look so cute like that!" –And Honey almost died on the spot. Oh jeez – she was a designer – she was always cool and confident and-

 _Splat_

She let out an angry squeal at her dropped ice-cream, but the fact that Mighty offered her his made it all much better. (And now she had an idea for a new dress. Hint: Ice-cream)


	52. Request: Fixer (OC) x Sticks: Storm

**Storm (Sticks x Fixer(OC))**

 **Requested by** **SonicBoomFan4000**

 **.**

 _Drip drop_ , and it started raining. Though on the positive side, Sticks' burrow shouldn't be far away… Fixer hoped. He didn't really feel like sitting in front of a fireplace all day to get his fur dry, so he tried to quicken his pace, pushing through some smaller bushes hindering his way and then running across a stretch of plain ground.

The jungle could best be described as gloomy when it rained, and if you add the thunderclouds and almost dusk, then the weather really wasn't a good sum. Though of course it could be worse – and it still wasn't an actual thunderstorm!

 _-okay, forget that_ , he then thought as the first streak of lighting shot across the sky. It rumbled, and then the rain started pouring down like a giant had emptied a bucket over the jungle. Fixer started rushing through the woods, jumping over smaller bushes and logs and swerving for trees which seemed to be everywhere, blocking his way with their vines and branches and -since when were there mushrooms inside the jungle?

-and then he saw a light flickering in the distance, and thought triumphantly, _the burrow!_

Running past the last of trees and barely avoiding stepping into an already formed puddle, he then sprinted up to the door of the badger's den. He quickly pushed the door open and bolted inside, closing the door after him to not let in any more water.

He then turned around, bright eyes looking for the badger in question… and finding no one.

"Sticks?" He called hesitantly. Maybe she wasn't home…

…wait. He arched an eyebrow and stepped forward, eyes having found her at last, but… "Why are you under the bed?"

The bed moved. Or I mean, not the bed, but like, the badger who was underneath the bed who made the bed move. And then a hand shot out, and two glowing blue eyes peered out at him from underneath the furniture. And Fixer chose to walk up to her, and crouch down in front of the bed. He doubted he would fit under there too, and he didn't really feel like going under there anyway… and also, he was soaking wet, so he was just going to sit here for now.

"Sticks?" he tried again, softly.

She shuffled around, and then she grumbled something. Which he unfortunately didn't hear…

"Pardon?"

She turned to glare at him, and muttered, "I hate lighting. It's awful – awful! Probably some kind of- of g-government plan of-"

Thunder suddenly rumbled outside again, and the badger let out a squeak and withdrew her hand. Fixer realised he had missed his chance at holding it, and then he realised that Sticks was afraid of lighting, and then he realised that he was doing a really shitty job at comforting her.

"So you dislike lighting like my little brother does?" He tried, and laid down on his stomach to look under the bed. There were several boxes and stones and – _what is that thing_ – and of course Sticks, in all her dusty glory. She looked back at him with a somewhat miserable expression, and said,

"Yeah, yeah. I-if you put it that way." She sniffled, and glared at him. And Fixer let out a soft sigh, and held out his hands towards Sticks.

"You could've told me, and I've would've gotten here sooner," he then said.

And Sticks said, "Are you wet?"

"Yes," he said patiently. "But that's not the issue here – you can't hide under there. You'll get dust in your lungs or something."

She looked at him with an expression best describe as 'oh really' and said swiftly, "There's no spies under here."

He blinked at her. And then he let out a sigh, and said, "Well then I'll join you, I guess…" He started to crawl in under the furniture on his stomach, vaguely aware of how all the dust was sticking to him because of the rainwater. Sticks squeaked again, and then she shuffled to the side to leave some room for him…

And he crawled inside, barely avoiding to knock over a pile of ancient boxes. Sticks blinked at him through the dark, her eyes almost glowing, and then thunder roared outside again. Fixer noted how it actually didn't sound as loud under here, and then Sticks squealed again, and he quickly held out his hand again, fumbling for Sticks' hand through the dark.

He found it, and squeezed it reassuringly. And then Sticks didn't say anything, but held onto his hand almost painfully tight, shuffling closer to him. He really hoped now that he wasn't giving them both a cold by laying down here, soaking wet while almost hugging Sticks, but Sticks didn't seem to want to leave… judging by how she held onto his hands, and tried to nuzzle closer every time thunder boomed outside…

"The storm should be passing soon, don't worry," Fixer tried to say soothingly.

"I knew that," Sticks claimed. And then she muttered, "But t-thank you anyway."

And he squeezed her hand as a reply, and then she squeezed it back, and shuffled even closer. And soon, soon it would stop raining, would stop thundering, but just for now, Fixer wanted to be able to comfort her for as long as the storm raged on.


	53. Request: Silver x Sticks: Washed ashore

**Washed ashore (Silver x Sticks)**

 **Requested by Missplayer30**

 **.**

The boat was washed ashore with a wet 'spwaff', and the waves swept over the sand before running back towards the sea again. Silver let out a groan, and rubbed at his head – the sun was too bright. Also, he didn't know where he was. On the beach of another tropical island, yeah, but was this the right one?

-Blaze had tasked him with finding Marine. Silver didn't know the girl well, but the energetic racoon was a friend of the Princess, so of course he would look for her. 'A friend of a friend is always a friend', as the Princess' other friend had said. (It was almost unsettling that the introverted Princess had more friends than Silver, who always tried to make friends)

Silver then made an extreme effort, and stood up, crawling out of the boat and falling down into the damp sand. And then he realised that he had psychokinesis, and as quickly as he thought that he was floating in the air, a blue glow surrounding his slightly wet form. And he had sand on his knees. And he didn't know where he was.

He let out a miserable sigh, and with a nudge of thoughts he then moved the boat farther up on the beach, where it wouldn't wash away. He gazed out over the sea, which was particularly lovely today. A soft breeze which smelt like salt and summer wafted across the waves, which lapped at the beach with an almost vibrant blue colour, while small clouds like puffs of cotton would soar across the sky slowly…

It still was too bright though.

He turned to the jungle instead, and began to fly towards it. The trees stood tall with vines climbing and twirling and hanging everywhere, and the ground was surprisingly spacious, with not a lot of bushes.

The air wasn't though, so Silver decided to have a try at walking instead.

-It worked okay. Kind of. Anyway, it felt nice and safe in the woods, with the light breeze and branches shielding you from the sun. And there were birds singing too, and flowers and occasional streams.

He tried calling for Marine after a while. "Marine!" he shouted, and took a few more steps. "Are you hear? I mean – can you hear me?!"

-And then a boomerang whizzed past, almost hitting him right in the middle of his forehead. Silver flinched and didn't even realised that he had instinctively uprooted a whole tree with his psychokinesis, before someone stomped forward and began shouting profanities at him.

"The woods! THE WOODS! Don't you have half-a-brain, you bloody idiot! Where are your companions!? Where are they – SHOW YOURSELF!" She growled at Silver, and whipped around again. She _looked_ like Marine. And she sure as hell _didn't_ sound like Marine.

(Or well, she sounded like Marine, if you happened to be a villainous robot terrorizing her home)

"Marine?" He tried again. She whipped around to glare at him, and said,

"No. No! I'm Sticks – and you," she suddenly stepped forward, and Silver stepped back. She pointed an index finger at him, and almost growled, " _Who are you_?"

And Silver was so startled that he just said truthfully, "Silver."

"Silver?" Asked Sticks. And then she began giggling. "Silver," she wheezed, "Really. Wh-haha- what kind of name is _that_?"

Silver bristled. "Like 'Sticks' is any better! At least I'm not a stack of twigs!"

And now Sticks coughed, laughed some more, and waved the comment away. "Shiny, shiny," she then said. "That wasn't even an insult."

 _What the heck is wrong with this person?_

She whipped around to look at him again, and once again was Silver so startled that he nearly fell backwards. She stared at him with almost frightening intense deep blue eyes, and then she smiled at him in a completely _wicked_ way.

"Wanna check out my bottle collection?" She then offered.

And "What." Was all Silver managed to choke out…


	54. Request: Charmy X Sticks: Crack

**(Charmy x Sticks)**

 **Requested by Missplayer30**

 **.**

Golden eyes trailed along the ground, searching for a glint of pastel. Or red. Or white. He was just looking for some kind of flower(s), but now he was lost in the jungle… maybe. He wasn't really sure anyway. How are you sure if you're lost or not? Espio had never explained that.

Charmy flew deeper into the greenery, but that didn't really matter. To his left, there was an endless stretch of trees. And the same to his right. And behind and in front of him too, and his wings were getting tired. (Would he crash if he got exhausted?) (Eek – he didn't want to crash!)

And then… something, appeared.

If you were generous, you'd call her a girl. And she had a _boomerang_. (If you were particularly un-generous, you'd call it a bent stick)

"Have you seen any aliens 'round here?" And she found him, looked at him, and asked _that_. Aliens?

"Are you an alien?" He asked back. Hey – maybe she was! That would explain why she was looking for them.

"No, you dummy!" She said, and he realised that her eyes were blue. And yeah, she glared at him. "Are _you_ an alien?"

"Nope!" He said brightly. She stared at him. He stared back. She had some kind of ponytails sticking right out to her sides. It looked like she had just tied them up with random pieces of string.

Hey, random! There was a word to explain her.

"…Do you wanna go and hunt some aliens?"

"Yes!" –he didn't know what he agreed to. And he didn't really care. He was lost in the jungle anyway, and this… girl-thing, seemed like an over-enthusiastic alien-hunter.

It would probably be fun.


	55. Request: Vecpio: You wouldn't

**You wouldn't (Vecpio)**

 **Requested by Missplayer30**

 **.**

"Responsibility. Know that word, Vector?"

"Don't ya act like it's all _my_ fault here!"

Espio looked at him, and that made Vector irritated. He looked so frigging disappointed at him, like it was only Vector's fault that Charmy was in the hospital. Though yeah, Vector was officially Charmy's only legal guardian, but still…

"I am not," countered Espio. "I merely said, that perhaps you could've kept an eye on the boy instead of-"

"And why didn't you do it then?!" He wasn't even aware he had raised his voice until the last word.

Espio stood up. He threw up his hands. "I was upstairs!"

"And I was asleep!"

"So you didn't hear?" Asked Espio. His voice had also raised. "Listening to music and doesn't even hear when-"

"You're supposed to be a ninja! Don't act like _you_ wouldn't hear!"

Espio bristled. "So now being a ninja is an excuse for EVERYTHING?!"

"If you put it like that – YES!" Vector said, slamming a hand down onto his desk so that the papers flew and scattered. Espio didn't flinch, but glared at him.

" _You're_ the boss in this shitty agency. You're the one who should make sure, that others don't end up in a _HOSPITAL_!"

"Yeah, and I could _FIRE_ _YOU_!"

Silence. Espio looked at him almost mockingly through narrowed eyes, and said, "You wouldn't." And he was right. He was always fucking right. And Charmy was in a hospital and they couldn't argue it wouldn't solve anything but for Chaos' sake _stop smirking-_

It was all a blur after that. Something swished, Espio jumped, and then suddenly there were two kunais sticking out from two holes in the wall, Vector had a cut on his cheek, Espio was holding a second kunai with a mortified expression – was there blood on the blade? – and then Vector stumbled over Espio's foot, and they both fell to the floor.

Pain burst in Vector's leg and cheek, and then suddenly the kunai glinted right next to his eye. They were both panting. Espio stared up at him wide-eyed, and slowly, both of them staring at the knife, he then lowered his arm. He dropped the kunai, and it clanked almost audibly against the floor. Silence.

Vector had dropped his headphones, so it really was completely silent. Except for Espio's breathing. If recognising people based on their breathing, then Vector would have no problem doing so with Espio…

"This is awkward," stated Vector. _Wahoo, yeah, way to go and state the obvious-_

Espio closed his eyes briefly, and let go off his breath, it sounded like. "Yes."

Neither made an effort to move.

Vector was so glad right now that he didn't have any more employees. This was embarrassing. As hell. And he really shouldn't have shouted at Espio, but, but, but…

"I'm sorry."

"Pardon?" said Espio, and Vector was sure he had heard perfectly and was just spiting him now.

"I said, that I'm sorry," he repeated, louder this time. He then pushed himself up and away, sitting on the floor instead of… _oh Chaos had he been pining Espio down now this was just-_

Espio pushed himself up to, and with shaking hands he then picked the kunai up. There _was_ blood on the blade. And Espio had a bruise on his shoulder, which Vector hadn't noticed at first. And Vector hardly even felt the gash on his cheek anymore, but he still pressed a hand to it.

Blood on his fingers.

And Espio said something. More like mumbled, though…

"Pardon?"

Espio looked away, standing up as he did so. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – let's get some gauze for that cut."

Vector could only nod. And if he had to guess, then he'd say that they were both afraid to hurt each other again. And that they were never going to speak of this again.


	56. Request: Charmy x Tails: Wait

**Wait (Charmy x Tails)**

 **Requested by mIssplayer30**

 **.**

Tails was quite surprised, when Charmy then flew inside of his workshop. He crawled out from where he had been working underneath his plane, and tried to find some kind of cloth to wipe his hand on, which had been stained with oil and such. And Charmy quickly spotted him, flying over to him with a cheerful, "Hi Tails! Whatcha doing?"

"I'm upgrading my plane," Tails said. _What is Charmy doing here?_ "Did you want something, Charmy?"

The bee shook his head. "Nah. Actually, I… uh…" he looked away. Tails tried not to stare at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

-And then Charmy produced a bouquet from behind his back. Daisies and dandelions. Tails' eyebrow went up another few inches.

"…Flowers?"

Charmy nodded almost frantically, and held out the bouquet for Tails.

"For me?" Tails asked incredulously.

Another frantic nod.

Tails took the flowers wordlessly, and turned them in his hand. They were quite pretty, but needed water real soon. As he looked up again to ask who had sent the flowers, or why, he saw that Charmy was already gone. Tails stared at the spot where the bee had been floating, and then he shrugged to himself and looked at the flowers again…

Wait. There was a note there.

Carefully Tails then removed the slip of paper, and held it up to read what it said.

First, messy scrawled out writing. Then something else which had been erased, and then a random sticker depicting a heart. And, lastly, with tiny childish letters, a message down in the bottom corner;

 _I really like you_

 _-Charmy_

Tails felt like an idiot. And it was frantically that he then rushed out of his workshop after Charmy, shouting for him to wait a second…


	57. Request:Sonic x Metal Sonic:What are we?

**What are we? (Sonic x Metal Sonic)**

 **Requested by Guest**

 **.**

 _Why do you have to haunt my dreams?_

Sonic had made a tombstone for Metal. It was secret, since the others would probably think Sonic was nuts for making it. He even brought flowers sometimes, blue and yellow ones.

He wondered if Metal would've liked those colours because Sonic liked them. Or hated them because of it. Metal was similar to him, but… but not like that. He had been his own person. For as long as he was still 'alive'.

 _I tried to save you, didn't I?_

They went back to the site yesterday. The lava had stilled somewhat, and the place stirred up a whirlwind of bad memories. Tails hadn't been thrilled to go there, but when Sonic had found that disc, Tails had squealed excitedly and asked if he could have a look at it.

Of course he could. There was nothing for Sonic to see there anymore.

 _I didn't hate you, in the end_

It was just… the way he went down. Sonic could still recall the heat of the lava, how it felt like it burnt him even though he wasn't that close to it. It must've burnt like – like he didn't know what down there. And Metal swatted his hand away.

Tails said Metal would've just taken Sonic down with him, if Sonic had managed to catch his hand. That they both would've melted together, faster than what you'd think was possible…

But what if Sonic could've dragged him up instead?

 _Did you hate me?_

Tails said that the disc was incredible. That there as so much information, and… and that Metal's personality was there. All of it, saved there, intact. –But that Metal's memories were gone.

Did Sonic want a blank and memoryless Metal? Did he want him back? At all?

 _I'm sorry you had to go_

"I don't have anything to install it on, 'cept for this computer. Do you still-?"

"Yes," Sonic said. "Just… do it."

Tails nodded a bit awkwardly, and then he pressed a few keys so that a loading screen appeared. He typed something in, and the computer whirred audibly. Sonic barely dared to breathe, and tried to stop hoping…

Tails pressed one last key. He got up from the chair, and said sheepishly, "It should be done in a few minutes, but I had this thing I should do so…"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks," Sonic said, and waved Tails away. The fox quickly disappeared – he hadn't liked Metal – and that left Sonic alone with the computer and the chair. He sat down, and stared at the screen, which glowed blue in the darkness.

 _Will this really work?_

And suddenly the computer _ding_ ed. Sonic startled, and waited without breathing for a few seconds. At first, it was just incoherent rows of various symbols typing themselves on the screen. And then it stopped.

 _Who are you?_ It wrote in square-like letters. Sonic's eyes widened, and he hesitantly began typing.

 _-A friend._

There was a pause. And then a few sentences appeared, _Friend. There are countless definitions of what a friend could be. Someone who has a close personal relationship of mutual affection and trust with another is the dictionary's definition of a friend._

 _Is that what I am to you?_

Sonic didn't hesitate this time. _Yes. You're my friend. If you want to,_ he then added.

 _Processing._

 _Yes. Having a friend would be the optimal choice. I would like to be your friend._

-And Sonic finally grinned again, after all those horrible weeks. _Yeah. Friends_


	58. Request:Knuckles x Rouge:New Year's kiss

**New Year's kiss (Knuckles x Rouge)**

 **Requested by Guest (A/N: of course I'll do)**

 **.**

"Hey, you."

Snapping her fingers and clapping her hands. A refined gesture, of course.

He looked up, mouth opening just slightly as if to let out an irritated huff of air. Easily catching and preserving the way light caught his eyes and had them glisten, she then sat down leisurely in the chair next to his, the fabric of her dress easily flowing over her hips, embracing them.

"It's a beautiful evening, wouldn't you say?" She said, and he must've thought it a mocking or a joke, since he rolled his eyes at it.

"Bat," he then said, almost accusing. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

Rouge arched a delicate eyebrow, and said nonchalantly, "I was invited. By Sonic, mind you. It's New Year's Eve, or have you forgotten the occasion?"

"I just don't see why _he_ would invite _you_ ," Knuckles grumbled. "And it's impossible to forget the occasion, with Amy sneaking 'round looking for Sonic like _that_."

"Well," said Rouge, the hint of an argument in her tone. "I can understand why – Sonic has been ignoring her, and she…" Rouge let out a snort. "Love is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" She then said, turning to Knuckles with an almost-smile. He looked at her with an unreadable expression, and then he said,

"What do you want?"

Rouge stopped herself from frowning in irritation, and said instead, "What? Can't I just simply…" she leant closer. "-socialise with you?"

Knuckles gave her an un-impressed look. "No," he then said slowly, as if he believed Rouge to be dumb. "You always have a goal or some kind of trick." His eyes narrowed just a fraction. "And I think it's obvious that I don't have the Master emerald with me right now."

Rouge blinked. "…Is that all you think I care about?" she then asked calmly.

"No," he said, almost scoffed, suddenly standing up. He looked really good in that suit, Rouge noted, but then he focused his eyes on hers, and said sternly, "People aren't jewels, _bat_. You can't just take them – can't just expect them to see you like you see them."

"I – I never-" Rouge began, emotion trickling out through all the cracks, but Knuckles interrupted her.

"You don't need that dress or that make-up-stuff. You should love someone for who they really are-" He _look_ ed at her. "And not try and glamour yourself up like _that_ for them. _Bat_ ," he then added, as an afterthought.

Rouge tried to get a hold of her expression, failing, and stood up she too, her heels allowing her to stand just as tall as Knuckles. _Knuckles_. Guardian, treasure-hunter, fighter, rival, friend, lo _-_

"I wear whatever the fuck I _want_ ," She said, almost glaring, almost crying, almost- She took a deep breath, straightening her posture. "Why should you care?" she countered. "It certainly isn't _your_ place to tell _me_ how to dress."

He looked almost baffled for a second, and then he smirked. Smiled. Whichever you prefer. "Oh, I didn't mean it like _that_." He shook his head, and prepared to go. "Just meant that the _real_ you, is so much more alive than the make-up and dress."

Maybe she had overdone her make-up tonight. It was New Year's Eve. She didn't care. She didn't care, had never cared, and wasn't damn well going to either. Also, Knuckles could hardly speak like that – his suit looked almost too good on him and-

She cleared her head and smirked. "Well," she then said, leaning closer and taking a subtle but firm hold of his sleeve. "Here is a message from the ' _real me'_." She abruptly tugged at his sleeve, shot out a leg and sweeping him quite literally off his feet, and then caught him as he fell with surprised yelp, leaning down quickly but elegantly in the midst of action to brush her delicately painted lips across his slightly chapped ones.

His breath got caught somewhere between his lungs and his mouth, and then she gleefully let go off him. He fell to the floor in the same second as Rouge spun around, dress flowing behind her with flourish, and an almost triumphant smile blooming over her muzzle, painted lips and all.

 _Got my New Year's kiss after all, didn't I?_


	59. Request: Sonadow: The End

**The End (Sonadow)**

 **Requested by Tocky**

 **.**

He was startled out of his sleep and instinctively went into attack-mode, sweeping out a leg in a powerful kick while squinting and blinking through the darkness. Was it robots? Refugees? Robbers? – and that someone caught his leg. And sent a spark of Chaos energy up through it, and now Sonic sagged again, letting out an irritated noise as he hissed,

"Stop. Teleporting. In here. When I'm asleep."

A flash of fangs told Sonic that Shadow was smirking amusedly at him, and then the bed creaked, and warmth flooded into Sonic's side where he touched him as he sat down. Sonic huffed again, but hell if he wasted this moment, so he slipped an arm around Shadow's waist and pulled him closer. Chaos energy sparked again, but Sonic ignored it – Shadow smelt like fire.

He ran a hand along Shadow's back – he had something in his fur. Dust, or dried blood, or sand… Sonic tried to brush it out, but had little success. He traced the outline of Shadow's spine, and the black hedgehog practically melted into him as he leaned against his side, content if he could just have gotten closer…

-They both startled when something exploded, but it was a far-away sound. Far-away deaths, if there were any…

* * *

Terror. Disgust. He didn't really know.

It's kind of a toss-up when you wake up covered in blood.

And _no_ , no one had tried to murder him in the middle of the night – the only one who could have done that anyway was Shadow. It was actually so that Sonic passed out, and now… _is that my blood?_ He was currently trying to remember why he had passed out, choking that feeling panic which always came when he didn't know where Shadow was…

Oh Chaos. Was that gash still bleeding? Sonic sat up and leaned forward, ignoring the pangs of pain and dizzying nausea, scrutinizing his leg. Eh. It was all covered in blood anyway, so it was a maybe. He tried to look around him, but it was yet another pitch-black night. If any 'bots had been here, then they were probably gone already.

And he didn't know where Shadow was. Thus, he did the first thing which came to mind. " _Shadow_?" He called, and then immediately louder, "SHADOW!"

No answer. Shit. Shit, shit, shit… Sonic gingerly stood up on shaking legs, and began staggering forward painfully. He tried to get his eyes used to the darkness, and he started to recognise the outlines of buildings. He was in an alley. And now he remembered going into this city, but not _why_... why he was covered in someone's blood and laying in an alley.

…And then he stumbled. Even that was enough for his pulse to make a jump worthy of the Olympic Games, and he fell and hit the ground. He bit his tongue, and then his mouth was full of blood and pain burst in his leg and probably in some other body part too and did he fall on something or why the fuck was the ground _moving_ -

…Wait. Was that – oh god – breathing? Sonic rolled to the side and winced in pain, quickly, quickly crawling forward and looking at… _Shadow_. Unconscious. Stained in blood. And while we're at it, is that a bullet wound?

Hands scrambled over his body, brushing over his chest frantically – _he's immortal he's immortal_ – and yes. Heartbeat. But he was conscious – dear Chaos, _what happened_? Sonic sagged, pain throbbing in his whole body, and clumsily and painfully (for the both of them) pulled Shadow onto his lap. He smelt like fire. He always did.

And then Sonic remembered about Chaos energy. And took out his emeralds – they had three so far. Three, and they had already been through… he didn't know what. And a girl they had befriended was dead. But the emeralds were alive with energy, and Sonic slipped of one of Shadow's limiters, pressing the emerald into his hand…

A flutter of eyelids.

"Dammit, f-faker," Sonic rasped, and Shadow slowly opened his eyes, those rubies immediately going over to Sonic's face. Sonic didn't know if he was choking on laughter or – or blood – whatever. "Y-you – you… Stop falling unconscious, dammit."

Shadow blinked slowly, as if sleepy, and did something with his lips which could have passed off as a smile in an emergency. Maybe. He had blood smeared to his lips, Sonic noted, but then Shadow said hoarsely, "Why? It's so fun to see you worrying…"

-Sonic couldn't settle for which kind of emotion to feel at that, as he just grabbed Shadow's shoulder and practically smashed their faces together, trying to let his kissing do the talking. (It tasted like blood and chili)

* * *

The world ended on a Tuesday.

Or well, it didn't really end. Like ' _end'_ end. But Eggman took over, so it was pretty much Sonic's definition of the end anyway. They had been traveling ever since. Fighting. Sleeping in dumpsters and motels, flirting with spies and fighting robots, breaking into malls and factories, hiding and sneaking, counting stars and running for their lives all the while…

Sonic fiddled with his bandages. A chilly wind tugged at his quills and cloak – they had started wearing cloaks a few weeks ago, since it got so bothersome hiding in the alleys – and the sunset was an unhealthy orange, like glowing coal or oranges. Tattered grey clouds chased over the sky, and on the horizon Sonic could see the towers from the factories. From the city. A cloud of smog was like a smudge on the sky above it, and once again was Sonic both amazed and horrified at how quickly the world fell.

There was forest beneath the cliff Sonic stood on, but it quickly died out. A burnt-down field stretched on and on up until the horizon, where the city began. The capital. Sonic was here to stop Eggman. Kill him, for what he had done to this beautiful world. Sonic was going to fight him until he killed him, fight until he had nothing left to die for.

He would take back his crown. Because everyone wanted to rule the world, but only a few could do it _right_.

"You look stupid," Shadow then remarked, and Sonic spun around with his cloak swishing, eyes wide open.

"When the hell did you get here?" Sonic asked in the exact same second, as Shadow said, "You look prettier when you aren't staring like that."

And then they both stared at each other. Shadow… he still had that fire about him. He kept that sassy style of humour, and those weird smile-ish smirks. Sonic was pretty sure that he himself looked much more ragged. Much more… manic. Or desperate. No. Not desperate – he had just started cursing and frowning more since they left the others…

(Not that they had a choice)

And Shadow stepped closer to him, and then Sonic snatched his wrist, staring almost defiantly at him. Shadow shrugged. "I teleported. What else?"

Sonic swallowed. They might have been keeping each other sane. He didn't know. He didn't care. There wasn't time anyway – Shadow looked so beautiful in the light of the sunset. And ruin and death was beautiful in its own wicked way, maybe, and Shadow's hand felt so good and solid and _real_ in his hand-

 _We are gonna be kings_

"Shadow?" Sonic said, and Shadow got a serious look in his eyes.

"Yes?" he said calmly, and Sonic-

 _If you just stay with me till the end_

"Let's take back this city. This world." And he grinned, eyes glinting dangerous like green fire in the light of the sunset. "Let's get rid of that idiot. Let's… I don't know. Let's rule the world."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at him in a way which could only be called affectionate, and said, "Didn't think you were one for that."

He didn't know, maybe. He just followed. Through the flames and the deserts and dying cities and battlefields. Shadow always did…

Sonic just grinned, and gestured towards the sunset with flourish. "Whatever. Let's be kings, Shadow."

 _And if we fail…_

… _let's go down in flames._

Maybe Shadow loved how Sonic had gotten just a bit crazier, more ragged, more… devil-may-care, but Sonic certainly didn't. And Shadow smirked, the sun painting golden streaks in his quills as he said, "As you wish, your faker-ness."

-They jumped down from the cliff, and began running.


	60. Request: Tails x Zooey: Party

**Party (Tails x Zooey)**

 **Requested by grimlock1997**

 **.**

"Happy birthday!" Tails smiled in slight surprise as confetti rained down on him when he entered the room. And then he spotted the banner on the other side of the room, saying in bold bright letters ' _Happy 10_ _th_ _birthday Tails_!' and smiled even wider. Sonic and Zooey immediately came up to him – he could see all his other friends scattered throughout the room – and Sonic bumped fists with him, saying,

"Happy 10th, buddy!"

"Thanks!" said Tails cheerfully. -He wasn't about to admit that he had forgotten his own birthday.

"Happy birthday!" Said Zooey too, and Tails hugged her.

"Thanks, Zooey." She smiled at him, and then she dragged him over to a table. She put a plate in his hands, and proceeded to cover it with sweets. Amy and Sticks then strolled over to congratulate him, both of them bubbly and excited. Amy hugged him, while Sticks told him to 'watch out for the numpties', and then they both went away again, waving at him with their drinks.

Tails vaguely wondered if he should be concerned or not, about the contents of that beverage. Zooey then tugged at his arm, and he looked up, of course. Zooey smiled at him adorably, and then she held up a brownie. "Open your mouth!" she said, and Tails realised somewhat mortifyingly that she wanted to feed him that pastry.

Though as long as no one watched – he opened his mouth. She giggled, and proceeded to feed him three more brownies…

Someone had just put on some music – Sonic, suspected Tails – when the floor suddenly began shaking. They all startled in alarm, and it didn't take long before Sonic shouted, "It's Eggman!"

Of course.

Zooey let out a sob, and said, "And I planned this to be perfect!" She started _crying_. Robots emerged. Everyone stared at Tails with something akin to 'oh shit' as his fur then promptly switched to black, purple aura starting to well out from him…

And then he moved. A blow of wind swept through the room, and they barely had time to blink before all the robots save for Friendbot promptly exploded. And left was Eggman, staring dazedly at the mess as Tails then started walking towards him, deliberately slowly, purple energy swirling around him…

They all acted. Sonic and Friendbot leapt forward, Eggman backed away, while Zooey rushed to Tails' side. She took hold of his arm, and as he whipped around she quickly smashed their mouths together in a kiss. The effect was instant, as his eyes widened in surprise and all the black in his appearance just… disappeared. Like when the sun breaks through the clouds.

Eggman looked ready to escape this place for forever, but whether it was in fear or because of how sappy it had become, Tails didn't know. In any case, he was happy to just hold on to Zooey as Sonic and Friendbot took care of Eggman, the others having salvaged the cake to continue celebrating…

And not much got destroyed anyway, so it was alright.


	61. Request: Fixer (OC) x Sticks: Hugs

**Hugs (Sticks x Fixer)**

 **Requested by SonicBoomFan4000**

 **.**

"Hi Tails!"

The fox in question, _Fixer_ , only let out a sigh and said to himself, "Not again…" Sticks squeezed his hand with a none-too-happy look at the villager, and said,

"Let's go to Mehburger." Fixer agreed, somewhat unenthusiastically, and Sticks led him away, chattering animatedly about some ideas for traps she had been working on. After a moment, Fixer could feel his lips twisting into a smile at Sticks' excitement. And then they reached the line in front of Mehburger and they proceeded to go and stand there…

"How are you doing, Tails?" And with a despaired look he then turned around to face another villager, who stood behind them in the line and waved at him. "Fine, but I'm not-"

"Tails?" And then another villager appeared. "I was just looking for you! Think you could fix my mixer sometime?"

"Actually I'm _not_ -" Fixer began again, irritation creeping into his voice, and then yet _another_ villager interrupted him. He let out a groan, but then someone grabbed his hand, and looking up he saw it was Sticks. She proceeded to drag him away from the crowd, but was stopped by another villager.

"Nothing to see here!" She then proclaimed. "And I'm sure you left your fridge unsupervised – who knows what could be happening to it?" The villager flinched back and blinked at her with an incredulous stare, but then Sticks and Fixer had already started walking again…

* * *

Fixer let out a miserable sigh where he sat on the floor next to… something (it was brown and slightly vibrating)… and fiddled with his sports-tape. After a moment Sticks flopped down on the floor next to him, and announced curtly, "They're all dimwits."

He mumbled something incoherent as an answer.

"Yeah?" Asked Sticks, turning to him.

And he just threw up his hands and said angrily, "Are they colourblind? I look nothing like him!" At Sticks' look he then hissed, "Okay, maybe a little bit. But still-!" He hid his face in his hands and said a bit muffled, "It's just so – so…"

He stopped talking when Sticks put her arms around him, and then she just held him, and for a moment, it was silent. And then she said quietly, softly, reassuringly, "I'll tell 'em you're _Fixer_ , not Tails. Tomorrow."

…He hesitantly removed his hands from his eyes, head down still and facing the floor, and put his arms around Sticks. "Thanks," he mumbled, and she patted him on the back. He smiled…


	62. Request: Zavok x Zeena: Apologies

**Apologies unaccepted (Zavok x Zeena)**

 **Requested by Sonic Girl**

 **.**

Flipping her long emerald hair over her shoulder with an angry huff Zeena then stomped inside (with grace), leaving watery tracks after her shoes as she walked. _If_ the snow had just blown into her hair softly, then it could have made a pretty effect of white stars on a flowing green sky, but _now_ … jeez, she felt like sneezing!

It had been cold as shit out there, and that pest had ruined her look completely! She was practically fuming, if she hadn't been so cold that is, and her hair fell wet and sad down along her back, which sweater was _also_ soaked. Sniffling slightly the Zeti then padded through the dark corridors, her heels tapping against the floor as water droplets made a shimmering path after her…

At least she should have a spare blanket somewhere.

And then she went around the corner, and stopped. "Zavok," she hissed as a greeting, and the Zeti in question glanced down at her.

"Zeena," he spoke calmly, and she bristled like a cat.

"He. Ruined. My. Outfit!" She hissed angrily and jabbed a neatly manicured finger at the older Zeti. "My sweater – soaked! My haircut – I don't even know where to begin! And if it weren't for your dumb, shitty ideas then-"

"Zeena," he said simply, and somehow it was loud enough to cut through her rant. She glowered at him, hands on her hips, and said coldly,

"Yes?"

He glanced down at her with something akin to amusement, and turned to go. To disappear into the darkness of these eternally dark corridors, void of all light. And then he said, "I apologise," and strode away with a few long steps.

…And left was Zeena, staring after him with angry sparks of lighting practically whirling around her… and then she sneezed. With puffy eyes and an angry scowl she then marched away, making a mental note to… to talk to Zavok again soon. Continue her rant. Maybe. But first she _had_ to do something to her poor hair…


	63. Request: Charmy x Cosmo

**(Charmy x Cosmo) A/N: Sorry for the delays. I have a difficult-as-I-don't-know-what test coming up, so yeah.**

 **Requested by teharrisonfox**

 **.**

The day Tails and Cream announced that they were dating, everyone cheered for them. Charmy too, of course, but if he was forced into admitting it, well… then he cheered more for the fact that Cosmo wasn't dating anyone anymore. Which meant that Charmy could ask her out…

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wasn't even mobian – who cares – but she had pretty green hair and cute, shy little smiles, and she was so kind and brave and awesome. She didn't give up. She just kept fighting, for her friends, for the universe.

Charmy had never been as sad or scared or disbelieving, as he had been back then, when everyone, everything, held its breath upon the Blue typhoon, thinking that Cosmo had died… had sacrificed herself for the universe, and then the tears had just started flowing – and then she was back. Back and alive.

The memory was still firmly etched into his head, just as vivid and magical and utterly terrifying as the day it had happened.

…Did he mention that he was currently at Tails' birthday party?

Anyway, Cream was laughing and holding Tails' hand, Sonic talking to them… and over there in the corner leant Espio, watching the party like he was standing guard, while Vector was at the buffet table… and Cosmo – was heading towards _him_? Towards Charmy?

She stopped, like right in front of him, and looked at him, so he just said, with the grace of a squashed muffin, "Hi!"

"Hello," she said, and looked at her shoes. "So… what's up?"

"Nothing," he quickly said. "I and Vector and Espio solved a case yesterday, but…"

She nodded, and he nodded. Thank Chaos she wasn't looking at him. It would've been ten times more awkward if that was the case, because Charmy was suddenly struck with the idea and motivation of doing something absolutely _mortifying_ , which was, "D-do you wanna go out with me?" -asking Cosmo on a date.

Goodness – he didn't even know where they'd go _if_ she'd say yes, but she's not going to so-

"S-sure!"

-shit. She said yes. _How to function_?

And now she looked at him, and he stared back at her, both of their cheeks going redder and redder and- "A-awesome!" he managed to blurt out. "S-so-"

"Meet you at seven?" She suggested with a slight stammer, and quickly glanced at her shoes again.

"Y-yes!" Charmy agreed quickly. He swallowed. "Can I… hold y-your hand?"

Wordlessly she extended one arm, and then they were holding hands before Charmy could regret this course of action…


	64. Request: Vector x Vanilla: Mortified

**Mortified (Vector x Vanilla)**

 **Requested by Johnathen**

 **.**

The radio was playing, and Vanilla sings along softly as she puts the cookies in the oven. Cream, Charmy and Cheese were singing along off-key in the dining room, colouring books laid out in front of them, with crayons strewn over them. Espio was out shopping for groceries, and Amy was doing something upstairs.

Yeah, and Vector was there too.

Or standing at the door, at least. The flowers practically withering in his hand already, he tried to… ring the doorbell. It was proving to be quite a difficult mission, since courage was failing him. Oh Chaos. He could not do this. What if Vanilla was allergic to flowers? What if she didn't like roses? Or tulips? Or what if-

The door _creak_ ed, and started to open almost painfully slowly, Vector almost dying of mortification as he staggered backwards and-

"Vector?" Vanilla frowned as she held the door open. Vector tried to melt into the ground while composing his face into anything else than – _aghhh_ – and then Vanilla held up a hand and glanced at the clouds, saying sweetly, "It'll rain soon."

 _It'll rain soon_. Vector spared a quick glance at the clouds, which in all fairness were quite a lot and also very dark and ominous…

And then Vanilla said, "Come inside, dear, what are you doing standing out here?" –she didn't let him answer, just coaxed him inside of the house and closed the door after him. Vector tried to hide the flowers, the fact that the flowers probably looked half-dead by now, the fact that he was hiding something and just about everything else, but Vanilla noticed.

"Is that…" She stopped. And then her cheeks dusted over with pink, and she said, "…Is that flowers?"

And her blush was barely visible, or at least compared to Vector, who went as red as the roses he was holding. "Y-y-yes, it – they are. Flowers. Y-yeah."

…The feeling of wanting to sink through the floor intensified a tenfold.

"…Okay." Vanilla then said at last. "Maybe we should… put them in some water?"

Vector nodded, mute with embarrassment or something along those lines, and Vanilla stepped closer, gently taking the flowers as he handed them over.

-And then Charmy burst out into the room, chanting loudly and horribly, "Vector and Vanilla, standing in a hall, k-i-s-s-"

And then he was promptly shoved out of the room by a horrified Vector, while Vanilla stood behind and giggled at the mess, Cream and Cheese poking their heads out from the dining room to watch.


	65. Request: Vector & Espio: Laughing

**Laughing (Vector & Espio)**

 **Requested by Missplayer30**

 **.**

"Darn it!" The shout came from Espio, who was in the process of getting off of the ground with a murderous look at his teammate. Vector just shrugged, while Charmy didn't notice anything and clobbered another robot to death in the background.

"Do you think it is," said Espio, wiping a hand over his cheek, where he had a mud stain. "absolutely necessary, to – to _spit_ us at the enemies?!"

"Maybe?" Said Vector, trying not to grin. Espio sighed in exasperation, and scrunched up his face in disgust as he then tried to brush off his arms.

"Saliva," he stated. "I have – oh this is _disgusting_."

Vector shrugged again while fighting to keep a straight face, and somewhere behind them shouted Charmy as he defeated yet another opponent. Espio gave Vector a look, and shook his head, looking more mortified by the second. "I'm – I'll go and find a spring to wash this-" He paused, and turned to glare at Vector. "Your breath stinks," he then declared, and that's when Vector lost it.

He began laughing, and laughing, and Espio just stared at him for a whole five seconds, and his expression was so priceless that oh Chaos help-

"I do – I don't get paid enough for _this_ ," muttered Espio with one last incredulous stare, before storming off into the forest. Vector started coughing, taking in deep breaths and at last managing to stop his laughter, smirking slightly as he glanced at where Espio had disappeared.

Oh, life never gets dull like this.


	66. Request: Sally x Amy: Can I?

**Can I? (Sally x Amy)**

 **Requested by Guest**

 **.**

Amy ripped the newspaper in half, threw the pieces to the floor and kicked at them, never wanting to see them again, never to read those _news_. She then spun around and kicked at the table instead, the paper not making enough of a noise to blur out her thoughts – but _owww, that goddamn hurt_ – _why the hell does she_ – Amy fucking hated weddings.

-Not in general.

She just did not want Princess Sally to marry anyone. She didn't want Sonic to marry anyone. Ugh. She didn't know what she wanted…

Just not this.

Oh why had she gotten herself smitten with the Princess? Her life had been complicated enough before…

* * *

The worst thing to watch was how everyone else took the news. Sonic looked sheepish and kinda guilty, as if it was his fault that the kingdom forced him to marry Sally. Tails tried to be really supportive, but if you looked closer then he looked only like he really couldn't believe this was happening. In a bad way.

Bunny had taken Sally out for some drinks, and after that they had acted even more like sisters than usual. Bunny said she'd help with her wedding, like Sally helped with her and Antoine's, and Sally had nodded while looking _miserable_.

Miserable. She was marrying Sonic the Hedgehog! Wasn't that every girl's dream, or what?

Amy didn't want her to be miserable. But she didn't know what to do. They weren't that close friends, and she just wanted the world to stop – stop and cancel that dumb wedding. Who the hell wanted it to happen anyway?

* * *

"Why are you acting like this?" Amy asked, ducking for a low branch. Sally just sighed and ran a hand through her hair – the bronze curls shimmered beautifully – and then she stopped walking. She had an expression of uttermost seriousness as she then turned to look at Amy, and Amy of course stopped walking she too.

The leaves rustled, like paper, and Sally seemed to consider her wording before then saying, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Exclaimed Amy. She then said more quietly, trying to look apologetic, "The wedding. Why do you seem so sad?"

"…Because I'm not – I don't want to marry Sonic."

… _Really_? Amy blinked. It seemed obvious, but why wouldn't she…?

"But- but aren't you in _love_ with him?" Only after Amy had blurted that out, did she realise that it sounded pretty damn inconsiderate. Sally didn't seem to notice.

"…No," she said quietly. She turned away, and started walking again, Amy hurrying after her. –Sally… didn't like Sonic? Of course she didn't. But why would the kingdom have them to marry? Why-

"But why-" began Amy, but Sally interrupted her.

"I'm never marrying him. I – I don't-" she paused, and Amy just waited. They had stopped walking again without her noticing, and her pulse had speeded up without her noticing. She was standing too close to Sally, and that made a whole symphony of alarm bells start playing in her head, but she-

Sally spun around, and Amy was almost startled. She tried to keep her facts together, but when Sally looked at her with sapphire-blue eyes, then she felt like she had just dropped all folders down a mental staircase. "Amy, "said Sally, averting her eyes again.

"I… I…" she swallowed. And then she looked up again, and it was as if a fire burned in her eyes as she then said, "I don't wanna marry anyone, because I'm in _love_ with _you_. _Amy_."

-It stopped. What? Time. Amy didn't know what to do or think or say right now, and apparently Sally took this as a bad sign, as she spun around and moved to run away but Amy acted faster than she thought possible and snatched her arm and-

" _Wait_!"

Sally froze. And Amy did too, she supposed, but right now she was too shocked and happy and confused and-

"I – I l-like you too, I guess, but I didn't think-"

Breathe. Make your ears stop burning.

Sally had turned to just stare at her, and Amy had no choice but to stare back. Oh god. He couldn't survive this-

And Sally's shock melted to happiness, excitement, disbelief mixed with relief. "You… wait?"

And with new courage, perhaps from Sally's flustered state, Amy said, "I _like_ you," Swallow. "Like, _like-like_ you."

Sally blinked, and Amy just continued to look at her intently, cheeks flaming. She suddenly realised that she was still clinging to Sally's hand like it was a lifeline, but before she could do anything about it, Sally asked hesitantly, with a smile tucked into the corners of her mouth,

"C-can I kiss you?"

 _Yes_. Yes she could, and yes they did.


	67. Request: Neo Metal Sonic x Breezie

**(Neo Metal Sonic x Breezie)**

 **Requested by Guest**

 **.**

He shouldn't have acted like that. It was reckless, but still… to figure him out that fast – Breezie wasn't one to be fooled easily. Not that big of a deal though – but he was still irritated – Breezie better not do anything rash… but more important right now: Did she just… 'flirt' with him _?_

"Thinking of something?"

Neo looked up, and Breezie gave him another one of her _look_ s, which consisted of fifty percent smugness and the rest all acting, violet eyes gleaming.

"Yes," he then said as a reply. After another second of thought, or processing, whatever you call it, he then said simply, "Did you 'flirt' with me just now?"

"Maybe," she said with a shrug and a sort of smirk. "So?"

"Why?"

She paused, twirling her glass in her hands. They were seated at a table, and Neo used that to lean back into his chair while waiting for Breezie's response. She at last then replied, but it was only a, "Curious, huh?"

"Yes," said Neo. "Answer me."

"Well…" She looked away, glancing out through one of the large windows lining the room. The sky was melting slowly from blue to indigo, and she looked almost like an emotional painting where she sat, face turned away and sunset light cutting out her silhouette…

At and last she spoke: "I don't know why."

"You… _don't_ know?" Repeated Neo incredulously, at which Breezie shrugged again, still watching the sky.

"I just… Eh, romantic moment? Why not?"

"Is that your reasoning?" Asked Neo, and watched as Breeze slipped out of her chair, striding around the table all the way up to where he was seated.

"No, she replied and rolled her eyes, which suddenly seemed closer than should be natural with where she was standing. (Actually, was she leaning forwards?) "I don't have an answer, so just let it go, would ya?"

And then she pressed her lips against his muzzle briefly, and in mobian culture then that was called a 'kiss' but – what – _what_

"See you later," and Neo Metal Sonic promptly overheated.


	68. Request: Sonic & Blaze: Guitar

**Guitar (Sonic & Blaze)**

 **Requested by rrrnd**

 **.**

There were many raised eyebrows when the bonfire flames suddenly bent towards Sonic, roasting his marshmallows perfectly without burning anything else accidentally, and then withdrawing like it had never even happened. Sonic and Blaze both pretended not to notice anything, but when Sonic turned to offer her a marshmallow he grinned at her briefly, and she winked back before accepting the treat…

"So!" A woman exclaimed in an accent that reminded Sonic vividly of Christmas Island, and got up from one of the logs they all were sitting at, humans and mobians. She had a colourful towel wrapped around her head, and in her arms she was holding a guitar. "Anyone wanna sing?"

Several others cheered, while Blaze looked like someone had thrown her into a pit of cold water. Sonic turned to her, still smiling, and said, "It'll be fun!" –she didn't look convinced. "And really, you don't _have_ to sing." –she looked slightly better.

-And then the woman suddenly pointed at him, asking, "Do you know how to play?"

"Heck yes!" He replied. And _then_ he had to quickly lift his arms so that he could grab the guitar that was thrown at him. Blaze gave him a wide-eyed, incredulous stare, so he just shrugged and grinned as he then moved his fingers across the strings three times in rapid procession.

Blaze blinked, but then she frowned at him, like he was doing something stupid or dangerous. Or maybe her shyness was starting to kick in again, and-

"Blaze," Sonic said quietly, but loud enough for Blaze to comprehend over the sound of the guitar.

"Yes?" she said a bit stiffly, a bit too polite, and Sonic looked at her and asked in a hurried whisper,

"Do you want to go back to the hotel? We could buy some snacks and-"

"No," she hastily whispered back. "I mean… I'm fine." She looked away, so Sonic just patted her back briefly before refocusing on his guitar, starting to play a carefree tune. He tapped his foot as a rhyme and snapped his fingers to add more of a spirit, and as the others started singing and clapping, it was easy to find a more fitting tune to play and follow…

…so easy, in fact, that while half of his mind was joyfully enjoying the evening, the other part was considering Blaze instead.

Though maybe he shouldn't have worried.

One of the kids had asked him if he knew a song, which he in fact did, and he just starting to play it as he threw a quick glance at Blaze. Who was _smiling_. He stared for about three seconds, but then he had to return to the song, hiding a grin by pretending to be very focused on the strings all of a sudden…

"Sonic?"

He glanced up again, and Blaze said in another whisper, "Thank you. This has actually been… fun, and I'm very sorry but I'm getting a headache and-"

"It's cool," he interjected in another sort-of whisper, dragging his fingers over the strings. "Really." He smiled. Blaze nodded once, wrapping herself up self-consciously in her towel before then slipping away so gracefully that you couldn't even tell the exact moment she stepped out of the light from the bonfire.

Sonic looked after her for a second, but then a child patted him on the shoulder and gestured towards the guitar, and he quickly started up the song again, the faces of the others – villagers and tourists – smiling back at him, or cheering or singing, and then some of them left to play some volleyball and they brought out more drinks and marshmallows and the songs started to blur together but he just played and played and played, the guitar warm and nice in his hands…

…And at last he bid goodnight, left for the hotel, had a second thought and bought some Advil and stuff, before finally trekking back to the hotel. He used the elevator because he felt lazy, and then he went to Blaze's room door, and knocked softly, in case she was, you know, _sleeping_ like a reasonable person.

-She opened almost immediately. "Sonic," she stated softly, raising an eyebrow just enough for it to be a question. She was wrapped in a blanket, and Sonic held out the plastic bag with the Advil for her to take.

"Bought some stuff." She nodded.

"Thanks…" she seemed to hesitate a bit, but then Sonic said,

"Good night."

"…Good night." He nodded, and she closed the door, and suppressing a yawn he then trekked over to his own door, swiping the door-card so that it clicked and the door swung open. And as he then collapsed on his bed, he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have bought that necklace and put it with the Advil… but oh well…

Wasn't like a heart-shaped locket was such a scandalous thing to wear around your neck…


	69. Request:Tails x Honey:Unexpected saviour

**Unexpected saviour (Tails x Honey)**

 **Requested by** **ZDarkKing God Of Evil**

 **.**

Tails wasn't fond of ambushes. And especially not when he was walking through the suburbs with several bags of groceries. And then suddenly bullets made dirt spray up right in front of him, and he dropped one of his bags as he stumbled backwards with a surprised yelp.

"Fox boy," greeted an unfamiliar voice, and looking up Tails saw… well, this was bad. The robot stared down it him with an air of superiority, and Tails had a sudden urge to pick up one of his dropped cans of canned tomatoes and throw it at the robot. But he didn't. –he threw a can of cucumbers instead.

 _Clank_

The can hit the robot in the head, and bounced off in an almost comical fashion, leaving a small dent behind. Slowly, slowly, all while glaring witheringly at Tails, the robot then raised a hand and touched the dent. "You," the robot said coldly. "Will _regret_ this."

And then it attacked.

Tails barely had time to think ' _oops_ ', quickly bolting to the side as an artificial arm lashed out towards him, claws and all. The air whizzed as it missed, and then it fired some more bullets, and Tails promptly dropped the rest of his bags and jumped into the air, beginning to whirl his namesakes frantically. He tried to gain some height, but had to swerve for more projectiles, but then the robot fired in another direction – well, anyway it resulted in Tails getting shot.

In the tail, both fortunately and unfortunately.

With a scream he couldn't supress, the fox then went down – and fast. Thank Chaos he hadn't been higher up, but his legs still felt like they broke or something as he hit the ground, scraping up bruises on his palms and legs… And yeah, his tail was also bleeding. Actually, just about _everything_ hurt by this point.

"Any last words?"

Tails looked up dazedly, and saw that the robot was standing right in front of him. It was pointing a gun at him, and… standing on the remains of one of his bags.

 _Any last words?_ "Don't stand on my apples," Tails wheezed. Th robot looked completely thrown back, but then it aimed. And _then_ someone grabbed Tails, and his point of view did a somersault as his body had to take in the fact that it didn't, in fact, have a hole in its chest and _good god_ – _who_ had grabbed him? _What_?

"Hold on, two-tailed-fox-boy-thing," a feminine voice said, but Tails didn't have time to say anything before he was then dragged to his feet and forced to run, the stranger having a tight grip on his arm as she ran, quickly leading the way through two alleys and across a street, ponytails whipping after her.

Tails was vaguely aware of the bleeding in several of his body parts, or of how this stranger seemed so familiar, as they then ran through another alley. And then they got out into the sunlight again, on a small market-place, and she dragged him with her and dumped them both down at a café table. They were both panting like air-conditioners, and Tails felt stabs of pain shot up through his body every time his namesake brushed against something.

The stranger black bangs hiding her forehead, eyes in some indistinct shade of gold, and a red-and-black dress with matching boots with heels, which apparently were extremely inconvenient for running. She looked familiar. He didn't bother thinking more about that right now, and instead tried to calm down his breathing…

"So," stranger-girl breathed. "What... why did that… thing, attack you?"

"Don't," cough, "Know. But… thank you." Tails tried to smile at her, but it probably didn't look too convincing. "I'll… be going now-"

"No!" She exclaimed. They both blinked. "I mean…" she wiped the sweat of her forehead, and sighed. "I mean, I'm Honey the Cat, and I'm going to help you."

"Okay?" said Tails a bit uncertainly. He rested his head upon his arms, leaning out over the table for a moment before saying. "Miles Prower. Call me Tails."

A pause. Their breathing finally evened out, and when Tails tiredly looked for any robots, he couldn't see anything suspicious. The café they had stopped at was a nice, pastel-coloured little building with a sea of tables with parasols surrounding it, and Tails hoped that they had lost the robot in the crowd or the alleys.

And his tail wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Okay. But you can't help me – it was probably just a wayward robot anyway, and not a planned attack. I'll be fine." He tried to smile again, but then Honey poked at his injured leg, and his fae went to a grimace of pain.

"Fine, you say," said Honey sceptically. Tails tried to smile again, though he looked like a wreck. Honey gave him a look, and said gently, "I'll just call 911, 'kay?"

He wanted to say no, that he could take care of himself. But he found himself nodding instead, and when Honey grinned like she had just won an argument, Tails simply let his forehead meet the table in a very exasperated gesture. He let out a loud sigh – his tail was throbbing painfully, and his feet were gong cold, but he was also sweating for some reason…

…and then there was a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up briefly, and Honey grinned at him. "I called. And I'll come with you to the hospital – I think you could use a friend right now."

 _I have friends_ , he wanted to reply. But on the other hand… she really had been a great help today. And she didn't seem… half-bad… did she…? –he thought, blinking to keep his eyes open. But maybe he could allow himself to pass out. Honey would have his back… right…?


	70. Request: Silver x Tails

**(Silver x Tails) A/N: For this, I'll have Tails be eleven and Silver be 13. Because of timelines.**

 **Requested by teharrisonfox**

 **.**

"…Tails?"

The fox glanced up from his blueprints. "Yeah?"

"I was just…" Silver began, but then he suddenly got very interested in his shoes and looked away. He hesitated, and then he just blurted out awkwardly, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"…No?" answered Tails incredulously. He glanced at Silver, who stared at his shoes still. "I mean – I have had, but no." Pause. "Why did you-"

"A boyfriend then?"

They both paused. Tails raised an eyebrow, giving Silver another incredulous stare which went over his head since the silver hedgehog was still staring at his shoes. "No," Tails then said carefully. "Why are you asking?"

No reply. Silence hung low over the workshop, its two inhabitants just staring awkwardly for a while. And then Silver hid his face in his hands, and mumbled something incoherent, ears going red.

"Pardon?" said Tails, stepping closer while clutching his blueprints.

"I said I might be…" Silver began, but again Tails failed to hear the whole sentence. He cleared his throat and waved his hand in a 'go on' motion. Silver sighed miserably, sagging even more on the pile of boxes he was sitting on. At last he stammered a, "I said 'I think I'm i-in love with y-you…"

"…Pardon?" Asked Tails, thinking he must've heard wrong.

And Silver removed his hands and exclaimed with horror, "Go out with me?"

"…What?" croaked Tails, painfully aware of colour raising to his cheeks. And Silver looked like a goddamn tomato.

"Just kill me now," he muttered, and then he looked away and said, "I – I was just – I'll be leaving now, I mean, I-"

"Wait!"

They both kinda froze, Silver in the middle of fleeing the room and Tails, pointing at him with a roll of blueprints. Tails stammered a bit, and said awkwardly, "I – Sure, I'll go out with you – I just-?"

"Oh solaris," sighed Silver, blushing furiously as he slapped himself in the face. "Okay… okay, oh solaris- I- I'll see you at s-six?"

Tails just nodded, to everything else to say anything.


	71. Request: Fixer (OC) x Sticks: Breathing

**Breathing (Sticks x (OC) Fixer)**

 **Requested by SonicBoomFan4000**

 **.**

Today's robot was a big, bulky thing with arms like tree trunks, along with a side dish of mechanical tentacles swiping angrily at the ground. Sticks and Fixer had spent most of the battle so far by trying to avoid said tentacles, occasionally managing to land a hit whenever Fixer spotted a weak point or when Sticks got a good shot with her boomerang.

Jumping out of the way was getting annoying, though, and Sticks just wanted to finish the fight. She let out a yell, her boomerang lashing out at the robot before then flying back, and she jumped to catch it, hissing in frustration as she then had to jump again, and again, to avoid some more tentacles.

Seriously. The Doctor wasn't even getting anything out of this! …unless maybe he had robots attacking somewhere else. Though the rest of the gang could take care of that – right now Eggman and Fixer were Sticks' responsibilities…

And talking about Fixer – _where was he_?

Sticks flung her weapon at the robot once more, and took a quick look around her. The good news was that she saw Fixer. And the bad news was that he was currently taking a hit to the chest, flying a few yards and dropping like a sack of stones and _was Sticks yelling or was it him screaming_?

"Die!" She hissed, charging towards the robot ruthlessly, _recklessly_ , and throwing her boomerang with all her might and fury- and glass broke, _shattered_ , the Doctor yelping and starting to yell things like 'that's expensive! Do you have any idea- no! Please don't hit-'

-And Sticks promptly ignored him, spinning around and starting to run towards Fixer like her life depended on it. It didn't. But Fixer's might.

"Fixer!" She yelled, dropping down on her knees next to him, hands trailing over his chest, his throat, looking for a pulse… and then she decided that screw it – _he isn't_ _breathing_! It's an emergency! And she leant down, trying to breathe life back into him through her mouth… pressing on his chest, looking for signs of life – a flutter of lashes, a cough… _anything_ …

And Eggman was still yelling in the background.

Sticks whipped around, screamed a, " _Shut up_!" at him, and why wouldn't Fixer start breathing? Sticks would gladly give him half her breath anyway and was she starting to hyperventilate – _c'mon Fixer_!

 _Cough_

A groan. Sticks squeezed his hands so tightly _her_ hands was starting to hurt, and,

"Ow…" he groaned, dazed green eyes blinking open. "St-Sticks?"

"Fixer!" she exclaimed, and all was right with the world – Eggman could cease to exist for all she cared – Fixer was alive! And the fox had barely time to blink in confusion and wince with pain, before Sticks then leant down again, kissing, kissing, kissing…

Kissing after nearly losing someone, is like breathing. Breathing in another dimension, coming home after a war- in any case, she should really let go off Fixer's hands before his fingers would turn blue. And stop kissing him before they both would choke. And stop falling for him every day, but she just couldn't help it…


	72. Request: Tails x Zooey: But?

**But? (Tails x Zooey)**

 **Requested by grimlock1997**

 **.**

The sound of the crickets, a soft rustle as a slight breeze passed through the trees, fragments of discussions trickling out through open windows. Grey outlines to clouds could barely be seen, the sky black and dark, a sort of mist hanging over it. The sky loomed so close to the ground tonight… like a storm was coming. But it was perhaps sort of cosy in a way…

"…Zooey?"

"…Yes?"

They had been walking. And then they had stopped.

"…Did you hear that?"

Zooey nodded. They both glanced around the quiet alley, almost subconsciously grasping for the other's hand…

-And then there was a manic laugh, and a loud thud accompanied with creaks and flashes of light, the ground shaking as the robot appeared. It came out from behind the corner of a building, and it was almost a relief to see Octopus-bot instead of… dunno, some shady looking gang. Though that didn't mean Tails was glad to see the robot.

"Tails!" Eggman exclaimed. "What an _un_ pleasant surprise!"

"Likewise," Tails muttered. He was just going to walk Zooey home, but of course Eggman ha-

 _Thud_

-"Z-zooey?"

"Oops – did I hit your girlfriend?"

 _Shut up_ , Tails wanted to yell, but he ignored the human, instead running up to Zooey, who was just standing up and- and she looked _scary_. And she was glowering at the robot, adjusting the sports tape on her wrists, and now Eggman fell suspiciously silent as Zooey started to stride towards the robot angrily and – was that a cut on her leg?

Tails felt a spike of worry and anger, but then Octopus-bot attacked and Zooey charged – and Tails had been sparring with her a bit, but-? Though he didn't have time to worry. As if Tails had somehow caused it, the clouds and misty veils then suddenly lifted… just enough for a sliver of moon to show. And then Tails stumbled, had barely time to think, _oh no_ -

-and _then_ his arms stretched, and he could somehow hear his gloves ripping over the deafening sound of his pulse in his ears, and – _gahhh_ \- his chest hurt – and now the ground was farther away, because he had gotten taller again, and he _had to help Zooey_ -

He sprung into motion. Quite literally. Long, powerful arms with sharp claws easily drew him to his feet, and then he was running on all fours towards Octopus-bot and Zooey who – who had… trashed one of the tentacles? –also, that cut looked bad. Terrible. Completely horrifying.

Eggman was going to pay for that…

And… the tentacles snapped really easily, when he tugged at them. -And then the robot proceeded to spray ink on him, and Eggman started shouting profanities, and then Zooey started shouting back and… well, the fight didn't take long, but Tails somewhat embarrassingly thought that everyone in the whole village must have _heard_ it by now…

Scraps littering the ground, Zooey panting and pressing a hand to the cut on her leg – bleeding down her leg – while Tails slammed a giant fist into the glass of Octopus-bot's cockpit, was how the fight ended. His chest heaving, every vein in his body cold with anxiety concerning Zooey and with his lips in a sneer aimed towards Eggman, who was fleeing cowardly in his Egg mobile – that was how Tails ended the fight…

And as soon as Eggman retreated, Tails sprinted towards Zooey, almost slipping in the ink and the mess, the full moon casting eerie shadows across the ground as he went. Zooey just gave him a look, and then she winked, but her hand was crimson and her _leg_ – the _gash-!_

"You're hurt!" He exclaimed, almost shocked at how loud and gruff it came out.

"So I noticed," she said with sarcasm and a, somewhat, reassuring smile.

-And then Tails scooped her up in his arms, and she yelped and tried to get down, but Tails just said, "I have a f-first aid kit in my house – c'mon-"

-and _then_ she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "It's not that bad," she said quietly. Her eyes were like lakes, like… like deep springs of water, deep and blue and- his eyes widened as _she_ kissed _him_. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before, but-

But, but, but?

It was night-time. They had just won a fight. _Who cares_?

-and no one would have, and if Zooey hadn't been injured then Tails wouldn't have minded kissing her silly. Maybe. But honestly, that cut looked _nasty_ , and they really had all the time in the world for _this…_

Later _._


	73. Request: Tails x Zooey & Perci

**(Tails x Zooey and Perci) A/N: I had no idea how to write this. (Still don't. Sorry if it's… messy. Weird.) Sorry it took a month to get it done – life got in the way.**

 **Requested by Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool**

 **.**

"Tea? Soda?" Amy paused, hovering next to the kitchen island with a finger put to her lips in a thoughtful expression. "Home-baked cookies and moral support?"

Tails nodded somewhat dejectedly from the couch, fussing with his communicator for the sake of doing something. "Amy," he said morosely. "What should I do?"

"Well what's the problem?" Amy asked, taking out a plate of cookies from the fridge. They were all decorated with tiny flowers out of multi-coloured frosting – Amy had been trying some new recipes.

"The problem is me," Tails said. "And Zooey. And Perci too, I guess. But mostly me."

Amy sat down, offering Tails the plate. He took a cookie. There was a pause, in which both of them just chewed on their cookies. And then Tails asked quietly, "…Can you be in love with more than one person?"

"Why shouldn't that be possible?" Said Amy, defender of free speech, penguins, all things cute and fluffy, etc. etc.. And then she _looked_ at Tails, and said, "Oh. _Oh_. So _that's_ the problem."

Tails just nodded, looking at his feet.

"Oh Tails – have you talked to them?"

He shook his head.

"Are you going to?"

A pause. He shook his head again, still staring at his shoes.

"…You'll have to, eventually." Amy looked at Tails worriedly, and Tails was still pointedly looking away. Pointedly looking at his shoes, numbly agreeing with Amy's wise words… Scratch that. Thinking of doing that, talking to them, felt absolutely _terrifying_. The potential results – the bad ones – were absolutely terrifying. And Amy's last advice regarding that (though it was long ago) had been… outright awful, when he finally had thought about it…

-but obviously he was still going to follow it. Talk to them…

…Soon.

* * *

 _Search engine: how do i know if this person likes me?_

 _(x2)_

* * *

By getting older, Tails had suddenly gotten more awkward. Or not. It was just… his crush on Zooey didn't go away. Instead it just got stronger, and stronger, and would be worse if she remembered his attempts at asking her out, or if she _didn't_ remember?

…Life is difficult.

* * *

 _Did I mention Perci?_

* * *

"All clear. I've installed the shield - all you need to do to activate it is to press this button here-" Tails pointed at a sort of panel on the wall, "-or here-" he held up her communicator, showing at another button, "-and they'll be up in a matter of seconds."

"Wow," was Perci's answer, expression one of excitement as she took her communicator from Tails. "So this will keep the robots out of the village?"

"Yes," said Tails, looking proud with an oil stain on his muzzle. "...Unless the robots manage to destroy it. But it should at least keep them at bay long enough to-"

"-to evacuate?" interjected Perci. "Or for you guys to kick their butts?" she smirked.

"Um, yeah." Tails looked away, and started to grab his tools.

"Gosh, you're so talented," said Perci, giving her communicator one last awed glance before looking at Tails again.

"T-thanks?" replied Tails. He threw his tools in a bag, and proceeded to somewhat clumsily look for his screwdriver. "Though you're the village protector - and you know how to fix things, too. Not to mention how pretty you-" ...He had said too much. Red colour dusted over his cheeks, and he dove to the ground to pretend to look for his screwdriver.

"Pretty?" Perci said. "Oh thank you, sweetie." A pause. Tails couldn't find the screwdriver, but he was going to scramble around here some more, until his face had cooled down a bit... And then Perci said, "Is that your screwdriver?"

Tails shot up again. "Yes, yes - it must be."

Perci gave him a sort of amused look as she handed over the screwdriver, and Tails quickly accepted it, spinning around to put it too in his bag.

"Well, I have some upgrades to do on my plane - I'll see you around." He raised one hand in a sort of wave, while hauling up his bag with the other one. Perci nodded, and said with a grin,

"You have my thanks! Always a pleasure to do business with the village genius."

-And Tails waved, and departed quickly...

* * *

He answered his communicator quickly, leaning out from under his plane to press the button. "Hello?"

" _Tails!"_ came Amy's cheerful reply. " _I and Sticks are going to look for frogs in the jungle – do you wanna come?"_

"I'm up to my elbows in repair work, so… no thanks."

" _Ah well."_ Pause. _"Have you talked to them yet though?"_

"…Who?"

" _You know who! Zooey, Perci… who else?"_

"…I'm too busy."

" _Well… you should talk to them while you have the chance, I think. The repairs can wait, can't they?"_

"…Maybe."

" _You see! Just talk to them, and it'll all work out."_

…Yeah right.

* * *

Amy argued about how the food at Mehburger sucks, and then Sonic replied that at least it's cheap. Tails just tried to ignore them, trekking after the gang while mindlessly looking around… and then he saw Zooey. His chest and stomach did some foreign, uncomfortable move… and then he saw that Zooey was talking to some young otter Tails didn't recognise. She was smiling. The otter said something, she laughed, and he stepped closer…

And whispered something to her, and she replied, and-

In other news, Tails really wasn't that hungry after all. Not at all.

* * *

 _What would Sonic do?_

* * *

… _I'll do it._

* * *

 _I guess…_

* * *

A sunny day with a side-dish of calming breeze, though Tails' nerves were far too wrecked already to get any better by simple good weather. He chewed on his straw, his milk-shake forgotten, getting more and more nervous as he sat there and waited. Sitting there, looking like a fool. But Mehburger was a pretty dumb place anyway, and- _oh no._ Zooey and Perci were here. Or soon they would be, anyway…

Walking out of an alley, with basket in hand and the breeze tugging at her hair, came a curious-looking Zooey. And from further in the market place came Perci wandering, stopping briefly to say something at a few villagers, before then spotting Tails – who bit his tongue – and giving him a salute with a grin. And… Perci looked just like usual, Tails noted. And that meant pretty, awesome, and so stoic that Tails felt inclined to get jealous of her calmness.

And now she headed towards him. Of course. I mean, he called her here, and Zooey, and- well, Perci raised an eyebrow as she reached the table, and flung her backpack down under the table, where it settled with a thud.

"Hiya Tails."

"H-hi." Tails was trying to think of something else to say, but then Zooey arrived. She smiled at them both, and said,

"Hello Tails, hello... Perci?"

"That's me." Perci raised one hand in a leisurely greeting. "Hiya."

Tails just nodded at Zooey, throat feeling too dry. Zooey sat down, looking mildly surprised at Perci being there, but not saying anything as she put her bag down on an empty chair.

"So – burgers and milkshakes?"

"Sure."

Tails nodded again.

"I'll go order," said Perci, and left the table to join the queue.

Zooey turned to Tails then. "What's up?" she asked with a smile.

"N-not much," says Tails. "Fought Eggman again yesterday… And y-you then?"

"As usual." Her face lit up. "I brought some seeds last week, and I'm going to try gardening later today."

"Sounds interesting."

The conversation stalled. Tails tried to calm down the pounding of his heart by force of will alone, and Zooey looked off into the distance. Maybe she was waiting for Perci. I mean, yes, _he_ was waiting for Perci, but did Zooey realise that that was what he was doing?

Maybe. This was so awkward, oh no...

It seemed like no time at all had passed, before Perci and a tray of food balanced in her hands arrived. She slipped into her seat, taking a milk-shake, and Tails swallowed and took a deep breath. This... this, yeah, well, uh...

"So?" Perci then asked.

"So what?" replied Tails, realising one second too late how stupid that sounded now _and_ -

"So why did you wanna meet me - _us_ \- here? Got any business you need help with?" And Perci looked at him, and... so did Zooey. She looked mildly curious, resigned to wait, like she didn't want to put any pressure on him. And of course she didn't - she was the nicest person Tails knew, and Perci was one of the coolest persons Tails knew. They were both so...

"N-no business, exactly," said Tails with the charisma of a feral goat, and hauled his gaze away from the girls, glancing away at... his shoes. They were red. "I... I wanted to, to t-tell you something," Tails said, hesitation clogging his throat but dammit - he was going to say it here, now. Get it over with. He had already resigned himself to the fact that he was, unexplainably... in love. Smitten, with both Zooey and Perci - Zooey's kindness and Perci's look at life, and - dear lord, he was going to say it. Now.

"I... tell you both." Still staring at his shoes, some embarrassing shade of vermillion dusting over his cheeks - or maybe flaming crimson? This was terrible. And wonderful. You feel like... like you're gonna die - hah, to put it simply - when you're trying to confess. And the worst - he could still back out. Chicken away like a coward, and as soon as he realised that, the words rushed out from his mouth so fast that he just prayed it didn't sound like an illegible mess:

"I sort of, kinda, l-like both of you, l-like I-I-I-"

No, no, no, no, _no_. He had to stop talking. He just shut his mouth and stared at his shoes - the sports tape was ripping, he would have to fix that. Maybe he could look at his plane too, or - and right now he could do nothing but wait for them to say something...

And hey, here it came, first response: "...Thanks?" Perci sounded a bit perplexed. "So... you askin' me, or... uh, Zooey, out on a date, or what?"

Tails swallowed again, his face feeling painfully hot. "B-both of you, if th-that's - that's okay?" he stammered in a sort of hoarse whisper. This... was so painful and embarrassing and now they would just-

"Sure!"

...Tails' ears twitched, and something cold twisted in his stomach, hopeful...? Did she really say...?

"Or, like, well, I could bake a cake, and we... we, uh, you and you and me, could have a picnic...?"

-And now Tails just had to look, so he peeked at Zooey, really quick, before glancing down at his shoes again. Zooey looked... well, 'beautiful as usual' isn't going to cut the cake, but... she looked almost as embarrassed as Tails felt?

Oh gosh. Tails was such a failure. He should just go and have a flight with the plane, or adventure with the gang, or go and hide in his workshop and-

...Picnic. Zooey had suggested they go on a picnic.

So...wait... Did that-? -Tails's brain was probably not properly registering things. In any case he almost jumped in fright when then suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it sort of firmly,

"Tails, hey," Perci's voice then said, having acquired that almost careless calm again while Tails' mind was off panicking. And now Perci said, in a way which made a wave of both embarrassment and overwhelming relief wash over Tails, "It's totally fine, 'kay?"

-He couldn't reply. He was blushing too furiously. He hid his head in his hands - confessing was probably not that bad, he supposed, if it was just one person you had to confess to. But two? In which one of them was so much cooler than you? And the other one was kind and brave? -not to mention, it was two persons. What if Perci had hated Zooey, or something, and what if-

And yeah, now Zooey was holding his hand.

"Hey," she said, lightly, with humour and support. "It's okay - I... I l-like you too. I think. I mean, you're smart and nice and-"

"I'm not!" And now Tails could talk, of course. "I-I mean... you think that?" -real smooth, Tails. The whole day was a disaster. Oh god. What was even happening anymore?

-Zooey said yes. Perci said it's okay. Zooey is holding his hand. This was so much better that he could have hoped for - he was certain they would think he was weird... or really? Was he? Why did he doubt them? Why did he doubt Zooey? Why did he doubt Amy, who gave him such good advice? -still it was... a triumphant disaster.

Zooey squeezed his hand, rousing him from these surprisingly intense two seconds of thinking and making more red colour shoot up through his cheeks. "Of course I do!" she then exclaimed. "I haven't forgot how you... how you saved me that day."

Oh. She remembered. Hopefully, if there was even an ounce of luck on Tails' side, then she wouldn't remember his extremely embarrassing wooing attempts, courtesy of Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and worst of all... _Sticks_.

He shuddered just thinking about it. (It was another reason he felt so horrible about this) At the time they hadn't felt like such a bad ideas, like such horrible advice... but when he then thought about it again, days after, then the real absurdity of it, mortifying weirdness, started to sink in... why did he even listen to his friends sometimes?

...But Zooey didn't bring any of that up, so either she didn't remember or was just so wonderfully nice that she didn't, for Tails' sake.

"I thanked you, didn't I?" she then asked, suddenly looking anxious.

"Yes!" Tails exclaimed. "I mean, yes, you did, I-" he trailed off. Confidence, Tails. Stop acting like a dork.

"Okay, cool," said Perci. "So, are we going to have that picnic? I have some pastries and such at my place - I could go and get them. And if we aren't, then I have some stuff to check up on."

"Yes - fine by me, but Tails...?"

He swallowed, too many feelings in his chest again. "Sure," he then managed. "I'm just gonna get some s-stuff from my place first."

* * *

He felt like he could fly. Like he could go anywhere, do anything.

* * *

Later that night, Tails just stared at his ceiling in amazement, too alive to sleep. A sort of amazed joy had seeped into him, by the time he got home, and now... wow. He couldn't believe they actually agreed to... to try this out. That Tails could be with both of them, or - or whatever he should call this...

Whoa.

* * *

… _What just happened?_

* * *

"Hey, Amy?"

 _"Yes?"_ she said lightly from wherever she was, her voice carrying over the miles by the help of their handy communicators.

"I... Thank you. For your advice, I mean, I doubted you at first (with good reasons) but now I-"

 _"No problem_!" Amy exclaimed, silencing Tails. _"A woman always knows best when it comes to love. And - it worked out, right?"_

"Yes, of course!" Tails quickly reassured. It did, right? -He had yet to tell the others. But he wanted to digest the fact that yes, it... worked, first...

* * *

" _You have the loveliest eyes, you know?"_

* * *

Tails had been working for weeks on this. On what? Extra seats to his plane – they were three now, right? …And besides, when fighting it could be useful too – Knuckles had fallen off the wing one time too many already…

He had been working for weeks on this. And now it was completed. Tails looked proudly at his work, at the extension of the plane's back, some upgrades, bigger tail fin and better engine, plus those old wires he had replaced, new paint, at the lights he had installed around- it was all sparkling new. He couldn't wait to show it to everyone – which reminded him, where had he put his communicator now again?

-It was ringing. Like, it started ringing, and where in the heck- _there_. He leapt and he snatched it, pressing 'answer' and bringing it up to his ear-

" _Hi!"_

"Hi, Zooey," Tails replied. "I-"

" _So, there's this new movie here, and I looks awesome, so can you call Perci and then we can have a movie-night? Today? Er, tonight, I mean?"_

Tails closed his mouth, trying to make sense of Zooey's rushed speech. And then he did. And then he realised when the perfect moment for showing off his plane would be…

"…Sure. So what's the name of the movie?"

* * *

"… _You're a genius."_


	74. Request: Fixer (OC) x Sticks: Archery

**A/N: This took** _ **months**_ **, I know, so sorry – been busy, other requests, all that.**

 **A/N: I might as well mention that I tried archery myself a few days ago and it is _difficult_**

 **Fixer x Sticks: Archery**

 **.**

At first he was mostly, _she got into the frigging Olympics? Oh my Chaos?_ But then – as in, today – he found himself with a lot of unplanned for free time, and decided to go and see her practice. If he managed to find her, that was. And he did. _And gods, she is_ really _good at this._ He wasn't that great at fighting, but even he could tell she was good…

Heh, he expected no less of Sticks.

Though it had been a bit of surprise to learn that she had mastered the bow as well as the boomerang.

She trained by shooting at a target nailed to a tree, though the paper was started to look frayed – especially in the middle. He observed that after shooting a few arrows, she would there and pick them up, returning to shooting them again and again… He kinda wanted to talk with her, but he didn't want her to get startled and send off an arrow haphazardly-

He decided to wait until she had shoot them all and would go and collect them again. So, he leant back against a tree, watched another arrow hit the middle of the target with a _fwup_ , and then he glanced at Sticks – who looked back, grinning and saying, "Well what are you standing there for? You could get bitten by a venomous, artificial parasite!"

-This time, he was sure she just added that as a joke, so he grinned, and moved over to her. Her hair – orange and run through with streaks of brown – was flowing freely around her shoulders, and she had swapped her original outfit for something sportier and more professional-looking. _You're beautiful_ , he could say, but she probably wouldn't care for that. _You look-_

"Wanna try?" He does not get to finish his thoughts before Sticks shoves the bow at him, looking to be in an almost nefariously good mood.

"Uh, I was actually heading home just-"

"It's fun."

"I… alright."

Sticks grins, and he accepts the bow. It's a nice orange thing with black details, looking much more modern and detailed than what video games tries to fool you to think. Also, it's huge. As tall as half of his body, and now he just has to figure out how to actually use it…

"Here," says Sticks suddenly, and then he's given a quiver – it matches the bow – with a strap so that doesn't have to hold it. Again, if he knew more exactly how he should put in on… Okay. He's got this. It's just a quiver – nothing Fixer the Fox can't handle, right?

-He manages to fasten it around his waist, so he can reach the arrows at his hip comfortably. The bow is a whole other mystery, though, so he turns it over in his hands several times. He tries to hold it up, but is unsure how to hold it. One hand at the grip, right (?) and the other… well, he could take an arrow from the quiver like _this_ , and then…

…Hmm.

Sticks snorted, and Fixer's cheeks flushed slightly – he _would_ figure this out, just you… wait a little.

"Tsk," Sticks makes a sound vaguely like a bird, and then she moves to stand right next to Fixer, stealing the arrows from his fingers when he turns to raise an eyebrow at her. He'll figure this out just fine on his own, _thank you_ – but then Sticks puts one hand over his at the grip – would be romantic if she wasn't crushing his fingers – and in three seconds flat she has moved hand and arrow, drawn the string and-

 _Fwup_.

"Like this!" She snatches his other hand, and then she tucks an arrow into it – the arrows look like long sticks with just a tiny bit of artificial feather – and tries to guide his hand _again_ , so he says,

"I'll do it myself."

Sticks snorts again, but lets go off him and steps back – he kinda misses the warmth. _Anyway_ – he mimics her motions, focuses intently on the target, draws the arrow back to his chin and-

-misses horribly, arrow disappearing somewhere into the greenery…

"I'll get it!" offers Sticks, and Fixer nods. And then he glares at the target, draws another arrow- and failure again.

* * *

 _Later…_

Bow ready, eyes locked on the target, aim, drawing the string… and _yes!_

"Bulls-eye!" cheers Sticks loudly. Hah! Half an hour of practice, of Sticks teaching him all the tricks, and a perfect shot on his first (real) try. "Told you it'd be fun! And now you can use your newfound powers to defeat all your enemies!"

"I don't have ene-" began Fixer, but then Sticks came skipping over to him, snatching the bow away and taking his arm, tugging him into a kiss – which _almost_ banged their foreheads together, but they managed to avoid that, and Fixer smiled into the kiss, hand moving to hold Sticks around the waist and hug her closer-

And then Sticks promptly breaks the kiss. Up close, she always just looked so _alive_ \- eyes bright and expressions animated- "-And if you don't feel like shooting anybody," she says, and it takes a moment for Fixer's brain to connect that with their earlier discussion, "-then at least you've tried a new sport!"

"…Yeah. Though I guess I'll just have to cheer for you at the Olympics, right?" he chuckled.

"Or you could start training-"

"Whoa, I'm not _that_ good-!"

Sticks used the hand she had slipped around his shoulders to pinch his cheek. "Yet. You up for sparring practice tomorrow?"

"Ow. Yes, sure – if I have time and… _Wait_. What kind of sparring? 'Cause I'd rather not go back to-"

"You'll see."

Sticks said, ominously, and pressed their mouths back together, Fixer resolving to think about that later – if he remembered. Sticks dropped the bow, and they ignored the quiver as they pressed close together, a few arrows spilling out as Fixer deepened the kiss-

Figures they just had to stumble over that pesky branch too.


	75. Sonadow: No title

**Answer to SoDone:** You wanted more sonadow? Or specifically for me to come up with a part two to any stories which needed them? –And about ' _I'm getting sick of seeing stupid OCs. The only ones that enjoy reading those are the ones who requested them._ ' Yes, that's sort of true, but I have always posted every request I've written into this collection, and I will continue to do so, even if it includes OCs. Thank you.

* * *

 **No title (Sonic x Shadow) (A.K.A: small bits of something, put together in a (mostly) chronological order, to tell a (perhaps) slightly vague story)**

 **.**

There suddenly was a mug in Shadow's cupboard, which was reserved specifically for Sonic. And Shadow hadn't really noticed – Shadow didn't use that mug; Sonic always did. As in: the point wasn't mugs randomly emigrating to Shadow's flat, but how Shadow hadn't noticed how _Sonic_ slowly started to emigrate here.

* * *

Sonic didn't trust Shadow's motorbike as far as he could throw it. But that's from a guy, who – when he remembers to, which is about once a month – _runs_ to the grocery store, and runs back looking all bizarre with arms full off groceries and bags and plastic packages. Just dashing through the park, like a heap of wares suddenly sprouted legs.

* * *

Sonic hates water, but Shadow hates small spaces and syringes, so they're even.

* * *

He would come in and sit down, and then he would rest his head in Shadow's lap, and then he would start to stroke Sonic's quills. Caress them. Run his fingers through the lean blue spikes, and be almost jealous of how Sonic, always, always, would manage to have them relaxed. He was confidence. And charm. And speed and agility and cleverness and

-and he was like a soothing lullaby to be around. He and Shadow had gone through hell, together, and against each other. That ought to bring back many, many bad memories for them both – _you aren't immune, Sonic_ – but it didn't. Maybe Sonic was immune after all. Or maybe he was the antidote. The magical cure – he put smiles on the tragedies and jokes on the failures.

And usually they didn't even say anything, though sometimes they did – _"You fucking moron, my lock is broken thanks to you!" "Eh, don't be sour like that, it was just an itsy bitsy mistake_ – sometimes Sonic would only hum at him, and Shadow would raise an eyebrow. Or just glance at him, and it was quiet. Like being alone, but not as lonely.

* * *

The power leaves like a tide retreating – and he's face down in the mud, body heaving, something wet on his face, and he's _laughing_. The last of the gold trickles out from his fur, his body, and goes away – he can tell because of the exhaustion suddenly hitting him, and he rolls over to lie on his back – he could feel another headache approaching – and he says to the air, "Faker?"

Shadow rasps out a ' _here'_ , and Sonic attempts to kick-start his body into motion- _where was Shads anyway?_ He couldn't see him, it was just mud and bleary rain and other disgusting things – broken robots and machines and enormous pieces of wreckage, scorched and crooked metal, burnt tree-stumps-

"To your right," comes and exasperated voice, which then breaks to a coughing fit as Sonic scrambles over to aforementioned direction. The soreness is catching up with him, and he almost falls over Shadow when he gets to him, despite not even standing up in the first place. Shadow gives him a disapproving look, Sonic grins even though his vision's getting hazy at the edges, leaning down – okay, maybe falling partly – to kiss Shadow on the mouth. It's sloppy – exhaustion is trying to drag them both under – their lips are chapped and Sonic presses closer to him, the single arm he's devoted to holding himself up trembling worse and worse, Shadow raising a hand to brush over his cheek briefly-

"Sonic! Guys!" –and then the cavalry is arriving, Sonic managing to sit up – he can't remember which of his friends he told, and he can't be bothered to deal with it right now – and smile and nod tiredly at Tails, and then Knuckles and Amy follows, a partly reluctant Rouge swooping down from the sky towards them. Sonic sways, even though he's sitting, and chances a last glance at Shadow. He's still laying down, and he meets Sonic's eyes, and takes his hand and drags him down to-

Sonic just closes his eyes, Tails shouting ' _Sonic! You did it!_ ' and his lips curl into a smile, his hand feeling for Shadow's to hold as his consciousness slips more and more away…

* * *

He used to think Shads had like, three expressions. The glare. The smirk. The blank stare of ' _Chaos, you are stupid_ '. And now the list's just growing – there's the exasperated stare, the little smile, the faraway look Shadow gets when it's a clear starry night, and Sonic's pretty sure he knows what Shadow's recalling then. There's the flushed look – lips so red and glistening and eyes hazed and misty.

And lots and lots more, obviously. (Sonic's favourite is when he thinks Sonic isn't looking; he can glance at Sonic, and he just looks so fond and happy and calm, smiling a little, and that makes something in Sonic just clench and something else feel like he's got hummingbirds in his stomach.)

* * *

At first glance you'd probably call Shadow the _sane_ one, but really, they're both crazy.

-Tails thinks, incredulously, watching them both compete in _ketchup-drinking_. He couldn't fathom why Shadow agreed to that, and saw Knuckles give them both angry looks from the living room, feeling a bit detached from reality… Well. He ignored them all, and went back to his work.

(It's much worse when he has to call 911)

((But that's much rarer, nowadays))

* * *

Once, Sonic just _dashed out into incoming traffic_ , to save a child.

 _WHY_ \- and Shadow – _DON'T YOU EVER THINK?_ – was so _mad,_ that sort of recklessness! But he knew why he did it, completely, and Sonic didn't give _shit_ it seemed like, but he just cared way too _much_ about people, and honestly – _that was purely acting on instinct._

They still fought, and yelled and-

* * *

They couldn't really avoid each other. They were too fast, in that way, too determined, too stubborn. And the city was too small.

* * *

Once, Sonic had run into Shadow while he was on a mission.

Unfortunately he didn't know that.

It had been _really_ embarrassing to explain to Shadow's co-workers why Sonic had tried to drag him off to have lunch in another part of the city, while Shadow was stationed here, apparently undercover.

* * *

Trying to force his eyes to open while simultaneously not falling back to sleep, was proving to be difficult as hell when his legs were tangled with Sonic's, and it was dark and comfortable and with just enough blanket covering them, Sonic's warm breath tickling his neck and one of his arms holding loosely onto him…

* * *

There was no real line. Or well, he could say with certainty that he _hadn't_ been in love a year ago. And that he _was_ in love now. But when had it really happened? He didn't have a clue.

* * *

 _Crash_

Shadow winced at the sound of – undoubtedly – one of _his_ glasses breaking, and quickly left the couch and laptop with his work, heading straight for the kitchen- where Sonic immediately slouched against the counter lazily, giving him an innocent look. Shadow stared back, quirking an eyebrow meaningly…

And all at once it was a fucking staring-contest, _of course-_

* * *

It should be stated, that if someone _else_ tried to play with his _ears_ , then Shadow would swiftly detach their hands from their body.

This was _Sonic_ though, and it was 1 am, and it felt _nice_.

* * *

…Small consolation for after _this_ , when the newspapers would've inevitably have heard of this: at least Eggman's face looked priceless, as he got the news of Amy's-not-Sonic's-girlfriend-it's-Shadow-who's-his- _boyfriend._

(Sonic did suspect though, that Eggman had suspected something along those lines. Chaos, that antagonist could be perceptive)

* * *

They fought (together) and they raced, and they sparred, and sometimes Sonic broke his arm, and sometimes Shadow just stared at a photo for two hours, and sometimes they crashed through windows together and ducked for bullets, breaching some base or factory or stronghold- sometimes Shadow shivered under Sonic's touch while his lips felt swollen from kissing and then-

Knuckles and Rouge alternated between ' _saw this coming_ ' and ' _still can't believe it'_. Mostly depending on what Sonic and Shadow were actually doing at the time of their observation. Obviously. I mean-

Amy… changed. She was still bubbly, and supportive, and caring and sassy and _frighteningly good with a hammer._ Though she changed, of course, it was there and Sonic couldn't pinpoint what. It was like she was both freed and abandoned and she was still his _friend_ , he spent time with her (sometimes) but honestly _what_.

Sonic still teased Shadow. It was an irrevocable fact of the universe, _sorry Shads_.

Forward and onward. Okay, technically they could travel back in time, but that's not the point. The point is: Shadow is an irrevocable fact in Sonic's life, like the Chaos emeralds are hopelessly lodged in this reality as unbreakable gems of great power.

* * *

-It was the calm after the storm (before the storm?) (Sonic was a goddamn storm in his own right) and Shadow couldn't say he really minded the change. _Yes he did_. He was his _former arch-rival_ \- but honestly, Shadow had enough work fending off the surprising amount of people, aliens, …entities… that always turned up to the destroy the world-

* * *

Summing Sonic up… got more and more difficult, the better you knew him.

* * *

He saw Shadow look at a photo, and curiosity piqued, he moved a bit closer. It was a really _old_ photo, so Sonic decided to leave him to it and exited through a window, using a tree to get the five storeys down- and _then,_ he just… realised.

That picture was more than fifty years old, and so was Shadow- _Except he wasn't_ – having slept and slept for… gods, so much time - it's just gross to think GUN (that _anyone_ would do that: GUN… was a complicated case) would do that to him. The GUN of _old_ days did that, to the _old_ Shadow, many, many years ago- but Shadow still had those scars, darkness inside of him and so many _memories_ – and Shadow maybe hadn't even regained _half_ of them, but there wasn't anyone who could _help him with it-_

Not really, but Sonic could _be there_ , if nothing else.

* * *

Rouge teased them, but gods if anyone at work tried to comment negatively about them – she could be _vicious_ -

* * *

They look so frigging high and mighty when they've just beat Eggman, standing there in the dust… And then, days later, they're back to being insane, all three of them- first Sonic does something stupid, then Shadow – at least he's a _bit_ sane – follows to take care of the mess, and when Amy's there too, it somehow gets _ten times worse_.

It's perfectly reasonably to stay on an island, alone in peaceful solitude, and eat grapes and count the clouds, instead of actively socialising with them.

* * *

Shadow and Amy… gets along. (Who was he kidding; that's stretching it already)

Shadow and the rest of the group… were okay.

And Sonic was just really content – _there was so much future left_.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**


	76. Blazamy & Sonuckles: Numbers

**A/N: based on tumblr prompts, though the last one doesn't really fit in the theme, but I just put it there.**

* * *

 **1**

Amy never trusted Mephiles. She said he looked like a corpse, acted like a creep, and his intentions were as shady as his looks. Simultaneously, Blaze simply carried around that nagging feeling of _wrong_ whenever Mephiles approached, silently trying to piece things together, not saying much but always keeping an eye on him. Amy noticed how suspicious Mephiles acted, but what's more: she realised Blaze wasn't telling everything, too…

However Blaze didn't have any evidence, nothing to add to Amy's theories, and why make her girlfriend even more anxious? …Was Amy even that anxious? Small but fierce; she could beat Mephiles if he tried anything, that Blaze was sure of… but something wasn't right.

"-and where are his hideouts, anyway? It's like he just appears in a cloud of smoke, _poof_ , as soon as someone gets irritated enough."

"As soon as _you_ get cross enough," Blaze added, something between teasing and fondness. "We haven't really seen any other inhabitants in… two months?" _We're dying out_ , said the grimmest of her inner voices. She choked it; they still had hope.

" _Three_ ," corrects Amy with a sigh. "This place is so dull, so empty!" A beat. "…Though at least I have you," she says almost absently, smiling warmly at Blaze.

Blaze flushes, and stammers, "I'm the one who is fortunate."

"Nuh-uh. _I_ have the most awesome girlfriend."

"I object, since it is clearly _I_ who have the most wonderful girlfriend."

Amy swats at Blaze's arm playfully. "C'mon, _my_ girlfriend is the prettiest. She's got these lovely eyes, and such a cute smile-"

"But _my_ girlfriend is simply the cutest. Plus she's always optimistic and trying her very best-"

"Oh, stop it. My girlfriend have these amazing fire-powers, and I would be dead without her."

A stillness in their banter. Blaze hesitates, Amy's smile slipping – had they joked too far? Blaze takes a deep breath and counters with, "I could say the same. And seeing as I can't cook-"

"Oh, I get it," Amy chuckles, patting her arm before taking her hand. Blaze blushes again, and Amy giggles and leans in to peck her on the cheeks.

… _I'm still the most fortunate._

 **3, 7**

 _I refuse, I refuse_ , shouts a voice in Amy's head as a too-late response to his taunts, metal buckling and breaking, cables snapping and glass shattering before her hammer and her fury. The rest of their team – they're gone, somewhere, she _doesn't know_ and it hurts, hurts- Chaos, Cream is still trapped. But Blaze is here. They both had fought their way out of their cells, and ran into each other in the corridor-

("Blaze?" She stumbles to a halt, Blaze crashing into a wall as she veers to the side. "Blaze!"

"Amy," Blaze says, hurried, already on the move. "We need to get to the others. Can you-"

"I've still got my hammers." _Oh, alright then_.)

Amy hits with her hammer, swings at them, bats away attacks rather than side-stepping. And it's over so fast, leaving only a wave of adrenaline and emotions to slowly ebb away. Except then Blaze tilts her head at her from the doors, motioning, and Amy starts running. They dash side by side through a corridor, through another… they find the stairs, eventually. And Blaze jumps ahead down into the darkness, her tail flickering behind her.

Amy follows, and Blaze lights her hands on fire to show the way.

The walls, the cavernous doorways and alcoves inching away through the dark; they're painted in sloppy strokes of light, shadows moving rapidly after them. They're not slowing down, and soon the ceiling starts dripping, and soon voices come echoing from the dark.

"Cream," Amy and Blaze says in unison. Amy states it with urgency, Blaze breathing it just as anxiously. They lock eyes, turn left, and carry on.

When they finally burst inside of the holding cell, Cream cries out in joy, and runs toward them. Amy catches her, embracing her, _she's safe_ , while Cheese twitters happily floating above them. And Blaze watches, smiles faintly, and then Amy grabs her wrist and yanks her into the hug so promptly that the cat lets out a yelp and quickly lets the flames die. The darkness hits like a punch, and Blaze lets out a soft _oomph_ as Amy slings an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me," Cream says because she's polite. And then, because she's worried, "Did you find Tails? He might have gotten out on his own, but…"

"No, we haven't seen him." But-" Amy says quickly, "He's smart, and he can fight in a pinch."

"I know." Softly. Cream asks, "What happened to the others? I didn't see…"

"Silver went ahead to attempt infiltrating another base," answers Blaze, and twists to the side, like she's either trying to escape or get comfortable. Amy leans into her side, and she stills. Cream pats Amy's hand, and then a tiny paw pats her on her head. Cheese. Amy smiles.

"Don't worry, girls. We'll get our friends out."

"Certainly," Blaze adds. And then a hand takes Amy's, and she grins so wide and bright.

"Of course we will." Cream agrees. And when they untangle themselves, Amy doesn't let go off Blaze's hand – so they stand in darkness for a total of ten seconds, before Blaze finally lights her other hand and quickly looks away to hide her blush. Cream looks at them both kindly, like she _understands_ , and pads in front, Cheese bobbing after her and babbling in chao. Amy presses Blaze's hand one last time, lets go, and follows, Blaze going last in their little group…

And Amy glances back once, feeling brave, and grins at Blaze. The cat flushes, and smiles back.

 **17**

Hogging the blanket. 'Hog in the blanket. Sonic curled up underneath Knuckles' old threadbare blanket that he had knitted himself when he was nine. Sonic curled up in Knuckles' bed in Knuckles' sturdy little cottage, hogging the blanket and quietly _asleep._

Knuckles lets out a huff, because Sonic has been animated and bouncy and annoying the whole day, but now he's out like a candle, _of course_. He then attempts to convince himself that Sonic _isn't_ looking cute, lying there, and quietly takes off his shoes and puts them away. He carefully closes the cupboard and pads over, trying not to wake him – because then he'd be cranky, that's the only reason, honest – and joins him, tugging away one corner of blanket for himself.

"Hey," Sonic mumbles sleepily, and _he was awake?!_

"It's my blanket," Knuckles retaliates, but keeps it quietly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sonic mutters, and rolls over so he's facing Knuckles, all without opening his eyes. He tries putting an arm around Knuckles, and Knuckles goes very still, thinking _what._

-And then Sonic uses that to his advantage and steals the blanket again. Knuckles would've rolled his eyes for sure, if he wasn't this tired. Instead he opts to try get some blanket back, and Sonic swats lazily at his arm and mumbles something. _Oh no, you don't_. Knuckles deters Sonic's second attempt to get the blanket all for himself, and Sonic lets out a disgruntled sound. "Alright."

They share the blanket. Sonic hugs hm partway, sleepily, and drifts off. Knuckles just lies awake for half an hour, listening to Sonic breathing steadily. It's soothing and foreign at the same time ( _and incredibly sappy, Knuckles_ ) but before he knows it his eyes are slipping closed, too.


	77. Request: Tails x Carrotia

**Tails x Carrotia**

 **Requested by: Missplayer30**

 **.**

Bearenger was much taller than Tails, but what else is new. Falke Wulf was still incredibly annoying. Carrotia _wasn't_ taller than Tails, which was a small victory. And most shocking of all – the trio managed to act almost completely civil. They carried around some new flashy Extreme gear, Falke had changed his outfit, Carrotia had grown out and dyed her hair… and for so many years Tails had forgot about them and been glad he didn't have to see them. And now they had called him _first_.

"So how's life treating ya?"

"Good," he states, so simple and abrupt that Falke bursts into laughter. "I have friends." _How much should I say?_ "I build planes, and gadgets, and. Some Extreme gear too."

"Ex Gear?" So now he's interested. "Could ya take a look at mine, something's wrong with it…"

(He fixed it. He didn't really want to, but he fixed it since it was such an easy problem anyway. And Falke grinned in delight, grabbed the board, and took off, stirring up a cloud of dust as he sped away.)

The conversation was trickling slower... "So," Tails tries. "What do you three do nowadays?"

"Odd jobs," says Bearenger. Carrotia swats at his arm.

"Nah. We do… treasure-hunting?" she frowns. "But mostly we compete in Ex Gear tournaments."

Tails nods. "I tried competing in some tournaments too, but…"

"I saw you in the news!" Carrotia exclaims, suddenly. "You were wanted like… twice? Naughtier than us, haha. But then you saved Station Square? And something else, I think?"

"Yeah." More awkward nodding. 'Something else', yeah, _sure_. "Though my brother did most of the work-"

"You have a _brother_?!"

"Kinda, he adopted me. Sort of. _Well_ ," Tails clears his throat. "Was there… Did you have anything special to discuss…?" _Or is this just a reunion?_ Class-reunion for the _not_ -classmates who hated each other as kids?

Carrotia and Bearenger looks at each other, and then the bear glances off at where Falke is still fooling around, flying circles around palm trees. Carrotia runs a hand through her bangs – she still has that bright ribbon – and says at last, "We're correcting our past mistakes. I… wanted to see you, and…"

"We're sorry we did what we did?" Bearenger fills in, voice rumbling and strange around the apology.

Tails just stares, for a few seconds. For more than a few seconds, processing. And then he _smiles_ , feeling something close to hope, and says, "Wow. You really _have_ matured."

"And so have _you_ ," Carrotia retaliates. "You're tall! And… there's something else." She tilts her head, narrows her eyes. "…Have your eyes changed colour?"

… _How did she notice?_ "Yes, actually…" He trails off. "But you. You three have _really_ changed."

Bearenger looks pleased. Carrotia just pauses—and then she _hugs_ Tails, so suddenly that he's freezing up with battle-reflexes- "Thank you! Thank you," and she's _just_ hugging him, so he hugs back, and she's smiling…? "Thank you Tails. And – you're cute. You've matured into a young, handsome fox-"

"T-thanks?" Tails pats her back, flushing. At least Carrotia is flushing too- and _then_ she has to kiss his cheeks, of course, so that his whole face blushes bright red.

"Thank you," she breathes at last, and lets go, stumbling a step backwards. She blushes, Tails blushes, trying to form a sentence beginning with anything else than _what_ , and Bearenger tries not to smirk. "So, I'll see you around…? Maybe?"

"Yeah, yes…? Yes?"

Tails swallows. And smiles, a little.

* * *

 **A/N: Confession: I've never played Tails' skypatrol.**


	78. Request: Sticks & Marine: Buddies

**Marine & Sticks: Buddies**

 **Requested by Missplayer30**

 **.**

Amy, like all of Blaze and Marine's other friends, went straight toward Sonic's place when he messaged on the group-chat that Blaze was visiting. And that she had brought Marine. Marine, who Amy had befriended only a couple months ago, and who was cheerful and carefree and adventurous and actually very, very, almost eerily similar to Sticks – another one of Amy's dimension-hopping friends. They even looked alike…

Amy wasted no time mentioning it to Sticks, and her response: "She acts like me? What sort of conspiracy is this-"

"She's a raccoon sailor."

"…You call _that_ similar to _me_?" A flat stare. "I'm a jungle-badger!"

"I know, Sticks…" And then Amy had decided, "You're coming with me to meet her!"

Bursting through Sonic's apartment door, however, Amy was nearly having second thoughts. What if… Sticks and Marine wouldn't like each other? Wacky Sticks and stubborn Marine disliking each other? Was Amy going to have to talk things out with them and try to patch up bleeding noses? _–was that a boomerang Sticks was carrying_?

So, they burst inside the apartment. Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, were all scattered throughout the room, glancing up when the girls came running. Blaze waved, Sonic smiled, Sticks stopped to look suspiciously, Amy halted to wave excitedly at Sonic- and then Marine jumped out from another room, beaming.

"Amy! Mate, it's good to- wait, who's that?"

Her excitement stopped abruptly, and she stared at Sticks – Sticks, staring back just as suspiciously with narrowed eyes. All conversations died of awkwardly in the background, the world zeroing in on Sticks and Marine, while Amy hesitantly stood on the side, _do I have to say something-_

"…Crikey, is that a boomerang? Awesome! By the way, are you a beaver? Your ears kinda-"

"I'm a badger!" Sticks interrupted, exclaiming loudly. "A jungle-badger! …And yes, it's a boomerang."

Marine's eyes glowed. "Can you show how it's thrown?"

And that's when everyone simultaneously ducked, since Sticks just whipped her weapon out and threw it, the boomerang flying in a wide arc across the whole room. Marine watched in gleeful awe, as Sticks then plucked the weapon out of the air with a smirk. "Whoa, whoa – that was _amazing_! Can you knock over that pot, mate?" –cue faint, ' _No, Sticks'_ sounds from Amy-

-and a loud _crash_ , when the pot broke against the floor…

* * *

Blaze 'suggested' that they should head outside and throw things at traffic signs instead. Amy ushered the badger and the raccoon out, the both of them having launched into excited chatter about boomerangs, government agents, robot-pirates, dimension-traveling, apocalypses and how to build rafts…

…and after the second destroyed window, Amy had managed to convince them to stop throwing the boomerang around. Amy kind of wanted to go back inside and hang out with Sonic and Blaze… but it was a delight to see Sticks and Marine befriending each other! Sticks, animated and grinning, explaining something with large hand motions- Marine, chattering and throwing her arms out to emphasise a point, pigtails bouncing.

"You know," Amy says, when she's close enough for them to hear. "I thought you two would be more bothered at how… similar you are."

"What? Why?" Marine cuts off mid-rant to ask Amy. "Sticks is cool. We're the bestest of mates now!"

"I don't have besties," denies Sticks, and Amy's confused- but _then_ she grins evilly, and says, "We're partners in crime."

"Crew-mates!" agrees Marine. And turns to hug Sticks, one of those tight hugs when you're concerned your spine will break- and Amy just blinks, as Sticks and Marine pick up their discussion again, acting all best-friendly…

Maybe Amy shouldn't have had second thoughts after all.

* * *

 **A/N: did I send you the same PM twice? Oops…**

 **Also, Forces Hype, am I right?**


	79. Request: Walt x Barby

**Walt x Barby (A/N: I know very little about these two…)**

 **Requested by: raphlover2012**

 **.**

Barby was going to win this game, but just barely, and Walt was still going to try and beat her. Maybe he'd get lucky. Alas, Barby got a really good throw with her Frisbee, while Walt's – got caught by a gust of wind? I mean _hey_ – and flew into a tree with a _bonk_. So she won, smiling smugly as she watched Walt retrieve his Frisbee from a ditch. Getting back up, and he saw her looking out at the ocean, wind blowing through her hair and setting sun glittering in her eyes and… _and why do you have to be so shy, Walt?_

As he's staring, Barby turns to give him a look translating to _hurry up_ , and asks, "So, video-games next?" She smirks. "I could beat you at Mario Kart any day, while blindfolded."

He quirks an eyebrow. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

They hang out like this sometimes, and mostly they end up at Walt's place. They play games or watch TV, go out and do sports, or Walt just invites the whole team here for drinks. Now, it's just him and Barby, and after she won a cup in Mario Kart they decided to just go through all competitive games. After losing three more games, Walt jokingly made a promise to himself: _if you win, then you have to confess to her._

He could make bets like that, because he wasn't going to win.

So, Barby won two more games, one a dancing one… which Walt wasn't exactly sure why he had. And then they got to the games which Walt was actually good at. He resolved to try his best; and thus he did. Though Barby still won the first one… but it was a close call. Would he rather lose or win? – _lose_.

The second one, and Walt had the lead. At the last moment however, Barby swooped in to claim the victory, and Walt let out a quiet breath of relief. He was getting anxious, which was silly – except it wasn't. And then he _wins_ , and suddenly he's regretting everything.

(He doesn't have to tell her. It was just a bet to himself…)

He stammers out a nervous, "So, Barby, I… kind of wanted to tell you… something?"

"So?" she inquiries.

"I…" A beat. "Do you want a soft drink?"

"Sure."

 _Dammit, Walt._

* * *

They have a soft drink each, and then Barby says it's getting late, and he agrees, _the sky is black already-_

"Well, see you tomorrow, Walt."

"Yeah. See you later, Barby…" She's already turning the door handle when Walt finally manages to say, "Hey wait a bit-"

"Yeah?" She stops in the door, looking over her shoulder. _You coward, Walt_ , reprimands that voice in his head. He says,

"I had something important to tell you but…"

"…but?"

"…but maybe it can wait?" He's stalling.

She looks unimpressed. "Out with it."

"Okay. So I… think, I know, I…" Pause. She stares at him, motioning for him to continue. He's blushing; he can feel how hot his cheeks are- "So. I'm – I was just going to say that I… like you a lot? And you're…" Another pause, painfully slow. "Very talented. Beautiful. An awesome teammate-"

"Alright," squeaks Barby. She's flushed too – _wait what_ \- "I – thank you?"

Walt just nods, stupidly. "Yeah, yes, well, uh… do you… wanna go out?" He feels so mortified and so- "A romantic outing?"

Barby nods, hesitantly. Blushing. And then she says, "Yes." And more fiercely, "Yes, yes, I'll – we're going out now?"

"If you want to?"

"…Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

He nods. She nods back, running a hand through her bangs – and something light and wonderful explodes in Walt's chest, spreading through his veins. He's so relieved. And exhilarated.

"Could I kiss you?" he asks, suddenly aware that he's smiling.

"If you want to?" Barby teases back.


	80. Request: Tails & Saffron

**Tails & Saffron**

 **Requested by Missplayer30**

 **.**

As soon as the alarm sounded, everyone deserted the canteen. Tails tried to do that too, but stumbled on a bag with annoying straps – and looking up, he realised with a cold dread that the doors were locking themselves. Oh _blast_ it. Disgruntled, he heaved himself up from the floor, and flopped down on a chair. What to do _now_?

"Hello?" a voice which obviously wasn't Tails' called out hesitantly. And it wasn't Nicole's voice either, so the fox turned to take a look.

His eyes widened just a bit in surprise; it was Saffron. Without Charmy. After Charmy had gotten him to promise – to pinky-swear – that he would try and look after Saffron if something happened to Charmy or if they were separated or- he supposed this covered those terms? Never mind that Saffron was _older_ than Tails… well, he would've looked after her anyway… _I suppose?_ Wasn't Saffron kind of similar to Cream?

"Hello?" Tails replied. "Saffron? It's Tails and – oh, sorry, I'll come out." He stood up, and moved around the pillar blocking both of their views.

"Oh," said Saffron. She was curled up in another chair. "Hi, Tails." He started to make his way over to her, while she asked, "Do you know what's happening? Why did the alarms go off?"

The alarms had, thank Chaos, stopped blaring. Now it was only the eerie red lights left, blinking from all over the ceiling… And Tails wasn't sure why they had 'gone off' – wait. _Look it up, Tails, you have your communicator with you._

"I'm trying to find out. But I imagine that it's either-" The results popped up on the tiny screen, and his sentence was cut short. He stared at the scrolling text, wide-eyed, pressed on an image, and quickly switched over to the chat-room. Over there? No messages, except a few ones like ' _B, go to , Sal n I there, crisis-'_ He went back to the image, enlarged it, and showed it to Saffron. She gasped, reached out as if to touch the image, but halted the motion.

"A fire."

Tails nods, expression grim. "Yes – it started in the middle of the city – and spread quickly."

They sat quiet for a moment. Should he try and get the doors open? …but what use would they be in the city right now? Saffron fiddled with her clothes, staring into space with a sad expression – a shadow of grief, mostly anxiety. Tails looked away, a lump in his throat – like yeah, a fire wasn't that big of a deal… except it was, because this fire was _big_. Though the freedom fighters could fend for themselves, but…

"Do you like flowers?"

Tails blinked, processed the question, and blinked again- "I guess?" _Is she trying to distract me?_

"What about chao? I have a chao."

"That's… nice. I have a chao too."

She nodded. "So what do you do in your spare time?" _…Is she trying to distract herself?_

"Lots of different things. I repair things and…" They talked. They flitted from one topic to another, half of the time they couldn't really relate to the other's story, and neither of them gave very long replies, unnerved at the situation. Slowly, Saffron started describing more vividly, and Tails realised… Saffron really wasn't anything like Cream. She – she had had a completely different life than Cream, and her opinions - maybe she and Tails could become friends?

…Another silence came and passed. Tails had just decided that _ugh, alright, I'm just going to explain how a plane works_ \- when _screech_ , the doors started to slide open again.

Tails and Saffron were on their feet in an instant. And seconds later, Charmy and the Chaotix rushed inside, Saffron running to meet them, dragging Tails with her. Inquiries about their health came from everyone, Saffron replied, there were hugs and questions about someone's burnt arm- and at a pause, Tails managed to catch Charmy glancing at him. He raised an eyebrow, slowly, and Charmy looked him straight in the eyes, and nodded.

 _Alright._


	81. Request: Tails x Mina & Sonaze

**Tails x Mina (And Sonaze)** ( _A/N: grimlock! Old friend, how are you doing? You're pretty much my best 'customer')_

 **Requested by grimlock1997**

 **.**

The air is fresh and crisp in that way it only is in the darkest of winter. Cold against his cheeks, eyes stinging a bit, breath coming out as a cloud in front of him. A total silence, the quiet of the snow, has blanketed the world, momentarily broken by the crunch of four pairs of feet making their way towards an ice rink. They dump their bags on a bench covered in snow, and Sonic says smugly, "This is why I always come here this late – we have the whole rink to ourselves."

"Lovely," Blaze replies, and Tails isn't sure whether that was sarcasm or not. It's hard to read her, simply.

Sonic is the quickest to pull off his sneakers and tie his skates, and Blaze quickly follows. Tails and Mina take a bit longer, tying their scarves and adjusting their shoelaces. They both look up at the exact same moment when Blaze does a jump, spinning in the air before landing on one foot, wobbling slightly for a couple of seconds but then easily regaining her balance and skating away.

"Wow," Mina says. "That was-"

"-amazing?"

"Pretty much."

They put on their woollen hats – they're matching, gods – put a last hand at their skates, and wobble out on the ice. It's outside, but the ice is still smooth and well-maintained. But whomever had the idea to hang all this mistletoe from the lampposts – they're above the rink, criss-crossing it – Tails was _not_ impressed by it…

"Okay," Mina says with determination. "Let's get to it. It can't be that difficult, obviously." -Though it _could_ be that difficult, unfortunately.

When Blaze and Sonic played tag on skates in one end of the rink, Tails and Mina slipped about on the other side. Tails fell, and then Mina fell over one of his limbs – or vice versa. They didn't know how to halt. And when turning sharply for the first time, Tails managed to fall on his face and hit his nose…

"Ow ow _ow_ ," he hissed, holding his throbbing nose. Mina slid to a halt, stumbling and falling on her knees, muttering curses.

"Let me have a look," she says, crawling towards him. He reluctantly moves his hands – and Mina rips off one of her gloves, prodding at Tails' nose experimentally. It hurts. He must have winced, because she quickly withdraws her hand. "Hey, it's not bleeding," she tries optimistically.

He gives her a flat stare. She's about to reply though, so he says quickly, "It's fine."

-that's when he attempts to get up and spots the mistletoe. Oh, one of those blasted mistletoes hanging all over the rink… Mina raises an eyebrow at him, and he points wordlessly. And covers his nose again, because either it started bleeding or he's… just blushing furiously.

"Oh," Mina says, cheeks colouring. "Well-" and Tails grabs her hand and pulls her closer.

* * *

Sonic slows down only to grab Blaze's hand, the both of them skidding to a halt so that flakes spray up around their skates. "You're it!" Sonic says with a grin, and tenses before skating away with a burst of speed- or that was certainly what he planned, but then something caught his eye before he got away. He looks out across the rink, to where Tails and Mina are standing close and… kissing…?

 _They're kissing?_ Sonic's surprised, but at the same time he's not. He's happy for Tails (it's not good for him to stay coped up in his workshop all day, even though he's an adult now) and you know, the place was decorated with so much mistletoe, so it was bound to- … _wait_.

-On a sudden hunch, he glances up. _Mistletoe_ …

Oh no, oh no-

And then a hand grabs his wrist and spins him around, Sonic and Blaze (because who else than Blaze could it have been?) spinning in a circle, once, before stopping. They're holding hands, and Sonic feels faint with – with something. He's blushing so stupidly, and when Blaze kisses him, it's- it's _warm_. Blaze kisses sweetly and hesitantly, and Sonic-

 _Stopped computing._ Figuratively.

* * *

Mina breaks the kiss just when Tails is about to, and then they both just lean against the other, gasping for breath. Out of the corner of his eye, Tails sees Blaze lugging Sonic off of the ice. _Strange_ … Tails doesn't comment on it. Breathe in, breathe out… he's holding Mina loosely, when she lays a hand on his cheek to turn his head gently.

"So, I guess," she begins, but stops to take a breath. "-Merry Christmas?"

She grins at him, with her perfect rock-star smile and her vivid green eyes, bangs hanging in her face. And it's just so _nice_ , to get out of the workshop where all his employees blow things up all day long and waste wires – and go out and do things with Mina instead. That's – it has no reason to be as enjoyable as it is, yet he's standing here in his skates and saying, so ridiculously happily,

"Merry Christmas, Mina."


	82. Request: Espio x Shade: I win

**Espio x Shade: I win**

 **Requested by Missplayer30**

 **.**

When you, as a detective out on a spying trip to gather intel, expertly camouflaged, run into _another_ spy, also expertly camouflaged, things get Awkward. After five minutes of the both of them pretending they weren't aware of the other's existence, while both inching towards the main computer, they finally reached said computer, at the same time, and were forced to acknowledge that they weren't the only person sneaking around.

"Hello." Espio began politely, skin turning back to purple gradually. There was a _blip_ , and then the other person appeared. It was a female. She… well, she wore some sort of armour covering her whole body, donning a mask even, with twisted horns and glowing lilac details, weapons at her belt.

"Hello," she answers, equally polite. "My name is Shade. And you…?"

"Espio." He gives her another long look, contemplating. And then he's reminded of a certain discussion- "I… have heard of you. Shade of the Nocturnus, correct?"

"Yes. I suppose." She clears her throat. "I was planning to extract the blueprints, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Actually," Espio says. "That was precisely what _I_ was planning to do."

…Espio imagines that she is staring at him, but he has no way to see her expression.

"Well then," she says at last, raising her hands slightly. "I challenge you for the information!"

It's only Espio's reflexes that saves him, when she lashes out with her hand – except that now she's holding a pair of glowing, deadly pink blades. He side-steps again, jumps backward to avoid another stab, and whips out a bundle of kunais, throwing two her way. She dodges, barely, and charges forward, swords _whoosh_ ing in the air over his head when Espio drops and rolls to the side, turning invisible.

-There's another _blip_ , and then Shade's invisible too.

Espio tries to breathe very, very quietly, and draws himself to his feet, clutching a knife tight in his hand, listening intently. There's a tiny creak a few feet to his left, and _bam_ , a kunai slices through the air and – _zing_ – is promptly cut out of the air by two pink swords suddenly appearing, Espio cursing quietly. (He hears another very quiet curse from her direction)

Then she throws something at him. It takes three seconds too long for him to realise it's an _explosive_ , and when he ducks for cover his tail is _burnt_ \- it stings, but mostly that's his pride, and he's quick to throw two more kunais at her. Of course they miss, and he allows himself a five-second breather to take a quick look at his tail – and then he's up again, invisible and moving around the room.

She's standing in the middle, the room isn't very big to begin with, and half of it is covered in precious screens filled with the information they both need. _Easy target!_

He throws a knife, and as her blades come out he can see how she's moving – and throws _another_ kunai at her, which _hits_. She hisses, but the blade didn't cut very deep, just grazing her arm before clattering to the floor. (She's good though. Really skilled)

"Good throw," she remarks, flickering into existence.

"Thank-" _you_ , he's beginning to say, when she _lunges_. They hit the floor, Espio's disguise falling away, and he narrowly avoids the slice of her blade, pinned down under her. He kicks at her knees, and manages to flip them over, pinning her instead, a kunai in his hand and pointed at her throat. "Thank you," he repeats. Shade moves her hand subtly-

-and then her blade expands out of her bracelet in a snap, cutting his arm. He rears back in shock and pain, and _of course_ she pushes him back over onto his back, holding him down. They're both panting, and she holds her blade a few inches above his throat. Another breath, and she advises, "Never let your guard down."

His response might have been a bit snarky: "Yes, ma'am." –but, to be fair, his arm Hurts A Lot.

"I win."

She… did, Espio realises somewhat belatedly. _She won_. It seems he's found his match…

…maybe that's not so bad. She gives him supplies to patch up his arm, takes the information, leaves and says _goodbye_. Espio supposes he'll just have to fight her for the information later. And next time, _he's_ going to win.


	83. Request: Sonadow: 'Cause it's fun

**Sonadow: 'Cause it's fun** _(A/N: How? Did it get this long?)_

 **Requested by Tocky**

 **.**

There was a blue idiot here, destroying everything. That was Shadow's first thought. And he meant it in the literal sense, seeing as that other hedgehog _who shouldn't be here_ had just crashed through and destroyed two doors, taking down a stack of crates too like it was an afterthought. The only reason the alarms weren't already blaring was because Rouge, Shadow's partner at GUN, had disabled them all so that he could finish the mission _in peace_.

 _No, of course not_ , the universe chided Shadow. Of course there had to be complications, what did you think?

Shadow watched the scene from above, crouching on a bridge and hidden in the shadows of the ceiling beams. The hall was large, dimly lit, had too many doors with crates stacked everywhere, boxes and shelves and unfinished projects. The blue menace seemed to take great delight in bumping into every, single, stack of boxes.

-How had he even gotten inside? Shadow couldn't see if he had any equipment from here – nor could Shadow see his face. Shadow thought for _just_ a second of quitting the mission right here – but Shadow did _not_ give up, dammit, and there was _no way_ he was going to let that blue hedgehog be an obstacle…

That's when he heard a series of very suspicious _click_ s from behind him, and turned slowly – to see a whole squad of robots standing there, guns pointed at him. He didn't think, just _leapt_ off of the bridge and into the empty half-darkness-

Curling into a ball, _thinking how did they manage to sneak up on me_ , and a second later he crashed into the floor. Dust rose like a cloud around him, the echo of gunfire like an explosion above, and he drew himself to his feet, legs shaking. He had gotten ambushed, and all because he was distracted by that-

" _You_ ," Shadow hissed, as a certain blue hedgehog stepped out from the smoke.

"Me?" he asked. He looked Shadow's age, with sneakers, gloves, no equipment whatsoever, and youthful green eyes. He also looked dumb, but that might be because of the situation.

"Why are you here?" Shadow angrily threw out his hands. "This is a dangerous facility-"

"That's what makes it _fun_ ," the guy interrupted. "And no, why are _you_ here?"

Five different, snappy responses flashed through Shadow's mind, but instead he just took out his ID and shoved it at the guy. Bewildered, the other hedgehog accepted it, and glanced over it…

"Special Agent Shadow the Hedgehog of GUN?" First he frowned. And then he grinned, but that looked mostly evil. "So GUN decided to take a go at this place? Figured something was up when the alarms didn't go off."

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked again, patience running out.

The guy was just messing with him: "Here? I wondered who took a dive at the floor headfirst, so-"

"Why," Shadow punctuated slowly. "-the hell, are you in this base?"

"Same as you, I'd wager." He answered, sobering up. Slightly.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. " _Who_ do you work for?"

"No one!" he said brightly. "I only work for myself."

…What was _wrong_ with this guy? He looked and acted like he'd fit better in laying on a couch with some celebrities, drinking expensive beverages with fruit slices and parasols, than… here. Standing here and negotiating with Shadow about the rights of nothing. Stupid civilian.

… _I can't let him get injured_. Behold, the reason Shadow could do without a conscience.

"Hey," The guy said. "Why don't we team up?"

Shadow just – blinked. _No_. How about no? How about you're not supposed- "No."

"Why not?"

"You, are a civilian."

"So?"

"' _So?_ ' You-"

 **Boom!**

They spun around. A door (which the guy yet hadn't destroyed) had been blown off of its hinges, robots upon robots swarming out and toward them. Just great. Shadow looked at the guy, who looked back, and then they both bolted for another door simultaneously, bullets peppering the ground behind them…

They ran inside of the corridor, went left, right, right again, and then the blue guy took the lead and Shadow went after, speeding up two sets of stairs, down another corridor and blasting through a door into another grand and over-sized hall. Immediately, several guns were pointed at them – and the guy barely missed a beat before launching himself at them, curling into a ball and smashing into them brutally.

A split-second of _wait what_ \- and then Shadow followed.

Jump, jump, smash – land on the ground, duck for a sword, kick robot so hard it breaks. Shadow threw a chaos spear, ducked another sword, stumbled back… and found himself surrounded. He raised an arm – and then _that guy_ leapt through, kicking a robot so it smashed into two others. Shadow felt (surprise, awe, gratitude, anger?) something like annoyance, and blew the last two bots to smithereens-

That guy whistled, already moving to look over the area – there were more robots _there_ , and _there_ , and- "You alright?"

"Obviously," Shadow snapped. Sounding a bit too mad.

"Okay, okay!" Blue guy held up his hands, starting to run again. "Name's Sonic, by the way!"

 _Sonic_. Shadow didn't reply, and then they were already fighting on opposite ends of the room again. _Sonic_ was getting more interesting by the minute. He could fight (there's no way he's _just_ a civilian) he was fast, and he was obviously used to doing this. Raiding the bases of Dr Eggman, of the most dangerous man on the planet. _How_ \- Shadow found that he had questions which he really wanted to ask Sonic. And that… just didn't happen.

-The robots were so many. (It was so ridiculous, the Doctor fighting a war with only his creations on his side – it was ridiculous how sometimes it felt GUN only _lost_ ) (It was ridiculous for a civilian to fight this _good_ , to just-) The robots were like a tide at first, a consuming mass, but eventually the last one fell for Shadow's hand. He felt tired and exhilarated, and for a few seconds he and Sonic both just stood and gasped for breath…

Shadow took a deep breath, and spun around to face Sonic. " _Who_ are you?" he demanded.

"Me?" Sonic chuckled breathlessly, and Shadow started walking towards him, past all the broken machine parts. "Sonic the Hedgehog, just your… local adventurer? …Freedom-loving guy who can pack a punch? Neighbourhood hero, just fifteen rings a day?"

"You… the guy at the Station Square incident?"

"…So?"

"That was you?"

"Yeah." Sonic looks like – he's got an unreadable expression for a second. And then he just makes a motion, a quick beckoning, and dashes off. Shadow follows, activating his skates.

There was this: Shadow was both incredibly selfless and very selfish. He wanted _answers_. First he wanted to be rid of Sonic, now he wants him to stay put, right here. This mission is getting more complicated – except really, they _are_ doing what Shadow went here to do… just in a completely different, nonsensically difficult way. Sonic is intriguing, because he's here, doing the same thing as Shadow, and because Shadow doesn't know _why?_

(Shadow's barely heard of Sonic before, how is that even possible?)

They shot through the corridors, wind whipping in their wake. Racing through a mile's worth of corridor, down stairs, deeper down into the basement, through sharp turns, and past traps starting to belatedly wake. "Egghead isn't here," Sonic said at a crossing. "But there's a reactor-thing in the basement." _Egghead?_ Shadow contained a snort, and so they went.

It was all very simple after that – down, find reactor, explosives up, set timer, leave.

They were nearly out when they ran into another ambush…

Robots, armed with swords, suddenly crowding the room and slashing at Shadow's arm before he can react. Blood wells up, Shadow promptly punches a hole through the robot with his other arm, and then he stumbles back and presses his hand onto the wound. It barely stings – but Chaos, it _bleeds-_

Sonic destroys the robots in front of him, and then he destroys ten more, and Shadow feels ashamed of himself, lets go off his arm and joins the fray. A slow sort of panic takes hold – _they put a bomb in the basement_ – and this time he doesn't hesitate to unleash a chaos blast when he's surrounded. He gets a bit of time from that, but when he looks up – Sonic has blood on his face.

-It takes all but three seconds for Shadow to think, teleport, and jump into destroying the robots in front of him. Sonic kicks at one, Shadow throws a chaos lance (my, my, you're sure wasting chaos energy) and then- then there's only a few robots on the other side of the room, so Shadow turns to Sonic instead and looks at his face.

There's a cut on his cheek. That explains things.

"You can teleport?" Sonic asks, a bit strained.

"We need to get out of here," Shadow replies, back to thinking in plans and actions.

Ten, five, zero – leaping out onto the grass, running away until they hear the explosion. A crack of thunder, a rumble as the building falls apart, a cloud of smoke rising… They collapse on the grass, panting. Shadow… Shadow should return to HQ soon, yet he _doesn't know what to do_. About Sonic. About this – this weird, crazy stranger who is too good at _this_ to not belong to the military…

"How's your arm?"

Shadow retorts, "How's your face?"

"What's wrong with my face?" Sonic jokes. "I'm good. And how are you, Special Agent Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Fine." Shadow pushes himself up on his unscathed arm, and looks Sonic. He's starting to sit up too, and it is such a strange picture – Sonic, blood smeared over his cheek, looking so at ease compared to the flames of the explosion in the background. ( _You should not be sitting here and thinking this, Shadow, because you have to be at HQ in an hour to report back_.)

"This was fun," Sonic states, and looks at Shadow like he's challenging him. "And I know you've heard of me – saviour of Station Square, et cetera – this, is my job."

Shadow doesn't have anything to say to shut him up, so he's silent.

"GUN doesn't do anything useful," Sonic says. Shadow glares. "Yeah?"

"So? You don't care for the authorities." _I think we've established that_.

"No. You're right, I don't give damn about GUN and their stupid ideals." There's a pause, when they just look at each other, quietly. Something _crash_ es in the distance – probably the base.

Sonic says, finally, "So do you agree with GUN?"

"Depends."

"Okay, can work with that." He glances at Shadow, like he's considering. "…Can I have your number?"

 _Hell no_. Shadow considers, and then he takes out his communicator, and hands it to Sonic. He looks delighted, and starts messing with it. After a minute, Shadow snatches it back, and after a weak protest Sonic says, "I'll call you! And I added my number too – though who's Rouge and Topaz?"

"Colleagues."

"Alright!" Sonic says a bit too happily. He takes out his phone, and Shadow thinks of leaving – and then Sonic says, "Can I take a picture?"

Shadow… agrees. Sonic wraps an arm around him and holds up the phone with the other, Shadow doing his best to look disinterested. And then Sonic leans into him, tilting his head, and Shadow looks at him – _click_!

"Thanks!" and in a flurry of motion, Sonic stands up and does away with his phone, turning to leave- "I'll call you, bye!" –and then he darts away. Just a blue line pointing at the horizon, an after-image. Shadow feels a lot of things, most of which are related to annoyance, and eventually he too gets up, taking a look at his arm. It's _finally_ stopped bleeding. And then, then Shadow just stands and stares at the explosion, because he doesn't feel like going to GUN HQ just yet. Because-

A text.

He thinks, _he's an idiot_ , and opens the message.

 _SONIC: not a call_

 _SONIC: go out w/ me?_

Shadow stares at the text for five long seconds.

 _SHADOW: when & where_

 _SONIC: tomorrow? 7 pm_

 _SHADOW: ok_

 _SONIC: it's a date!_


	84. Request: OC x OC (Jojo x Amelia)

**OC x OC (Jojo x Amelia)**

 **Requested by BigWritingWorld**

 **.**

She didn't like his jokes, that other girl said his fur looked weird (white looks just fine!), and Lisette said she just wasn't interested in a boyfriend. And then she hooked up with Hunter five days later, so. So it was pretty evident that Jojo simply was terrible with girls, and that was it. He'd smile, crack a joke, and ask the girl out – and then the first date ended in disaster, always, of course, _obviously_ , and he was right back to square one…

He wasn't really expecting anything to change, either. Figures he would get rejected this time too, he supposes, while miserably putting his bouquet into a vase on his windowsill. Grace had been allergic to flowers, of course, because Jojo is one unlucky guy, that's him alright… Maybe that's enough moping for tonight. Yeah. He'd just eat these chocolates himself and play some video-games, on his own, and then go to sleep, all alone in the house…

…Perhaps a little more self-pity was justified.

* * *

It was a clear night, and the sky was dotted with stars. Jojo looked out the window as he walked past, going to the kitchen with some dishes, and came to a stop. Thin streaks of light were crossing the sky; shooting stars. He just felt strangely wistful tonight… so he looked at the falling stars, closed his eyes, and made a wish. (A perfect girlfriend. Or actually just a girlfriend. Please.)

-Ten seconds later, and oh how silly he felt.

 _There is no way this is going to work._

He went to bed, and lay awake for half an hour, convincing himself it couldn't possibly work.

* * *

Blurry shapes and distorted shouts danced around his brain, Jojo hanging just on the edge of wakefulness - and then _something_ jabbed him in the ribs, hard, and he shot up, dreams fading rapidly. He rubbed his eyes, and reached forward- and then there was a high-pitched _eeek_ , and he was promptly _kicked_ off of the bed. He hit his head on a chair, and lay groaning on the floor for about three seconds.

And then the panic of _wait what who's in my bed_ kicked in, and quickly scrambled to his feet, staring at the bed. There sat a girl. She… first of all: _what was she doing here_? How did she even get inside the house? –Second: she was pretty. Third: she looked just as creeped out as Jojo felt.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" She says, blushing, and Jojo notes that she's a cat. Not like that has anything to do with anything-

"No problem," Jojo replies distractedly. "But why are you in my house? Why-?" …and _then_ it hits him. Except that the solution quite frankly is _ridiculous_ , and there is no way that wishing on a star actually works. There has to be another explanation, like… like…

"I don't know," the cat replies, and it takes Jojo a moment to remember he asked a question.

"Ah, well, I think I just figured it out."

Silence.

"Okay. That's… nice. I think I'll just leave…?" the girl tried awkwardly, and scrambled off the bed.

"Yeah?" Or wait, no? "What's your name?"

"Amelia?" she sounds hesitant. "I'm Amelia, and you're…?"

"Jojo."

She nods. They stare at each other some more, and then Jojo says, "Actually, let's have breakfast."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Jojo made eggs, and Amelia made toast. He told her a funny story of the time he and his friend got stuck in the same tree for two hours, and she kept staring into space. They cleared the table. "So do you like video-games?" Jojo asked, hoping-

"Who doesn't like video-games?" Amelia answered earnestly.

She stuck around for a bit. They played video-games – and when you get into that competitive mood, then you're _stuck_. First they faced off in racing games, then in fighting games, proceeding to party games – and then they just took an adventure game and helped each other in multiplayer. They both cheered at clearing a stage, and Amelia seemed to always know what he was about to do, making their teamwork smooth and easy. And _fun_.

-They completely lost track of time.

So, obviously Jojo offered, "I can sleep on my couch if you want to stay over?"

She agreed.

* * *

Amelia… couldn't really believe this situation. Gods. It was incredibly uncomfortable to be warped into some guy's room— anyway. He wasn't… that bad. Circumstances aside, and he was one of the most interesting guys she had met. (That sword laying next to his bed though? Yikes.) Unusual fur colour? It suited him…

She was daydreaming again, wasn't she?

… _Why_ had she even agreed to stay here for a night? She should be going home… Chaos, she didn't even know where she _was_. What if his house was in _another_ _country_? How would she even buy the plane tickets? Or find the airport?! –she snuck into the kitchen to have a look at the pile of newspapers she had seen earlier, because her fears just wouldn't leave her alone. After a quick scan of the paper, she could let out a sigh of relief. Yup, still in her hometown.

She tip-toed back to his room, gaze lingering on photos and strange objects. Like that sword, for example. It almost seemed to glow in the darkness, and she almost wanted to touch the blade. Probably a bad idea, so she avoided it and went back to bed. Laying there, everything felt so strange and heavy and faraway… Foreign house, foreign bed. Curling up and staring at the ceiling, some part of her wished that Jojo was beside her…

* * *

When Jojo awoke, he immediately felt a wonderful smell from the kitchen. For a moment, he just wondered sleepily what is was that smelt so good – and _wait_ , that has to be _breakfast_ – and he was up on his feet, stumbling into the kitchen. Amelia looked very homely and sweet, standing at the stove and making pancakes. _Pancakes_. This, was just perfect.

And then she just said, offhandedly: "I really should get back home today."

Jojo choked on his breakfast. "You're leaving?" he croaked. Wait. There's nothing strange about that – it was just that he didn't want Amelia to go. That she could just walk out of his life after two days…

"I'll bring some vide-games," she said. And smiled – and he could say so many things about that smile. He could say a lot of things about Amelia, period. Her mere _presence_ was like a shining star in his rather dull life, and her spirit brightened the whole house. Nothing felt quite as empty anymore.

 _Jojo_ , he scolded himself, _stop singing her praises_. She… it hurt to admit, but she would probably leave him like all the other girls. That's a strange thing – he's got lots of friends, but a girlfriend? What is the problem with him? What is it that they all-

Ugh.

He cleared the table, threw shut the cupboards and went to wait in the living room.

* * *

Amelia had so many messages from her friends… so she ignored ever one except her best friends, to which she sent: _don't worry! I'm fine! Just taking a holiday :D_

…It was technically true. She quickly forgot about that though, picked up some games, and donned a coat, heading back the way she came. Jojo's place was within walking distance, and in no time she was knocking on the door. When Jojo opened, his smile was so bright and surprising – like flicking on a light. He helped her with her bags, and – and maybe boys weren't so bad? Or was it just Jojo?

* * *

Days piled up to a week, which piled up to a month, and Jojo found himself calling Amelia one evening, sitting in his room and staring at his sword with an old melancholy eating away at him. He fingered the blade, thinking that she might be busy- but she picked up her phone a few seconds later.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Amelia." Maybe he should try a nickname? _Ame? Lia? …Maybe not._ "What are you doing?"

"I'm…" she paused. "I can't remember what I was doing," she mumbled. She quickly leapt at a new topic; "So what are _you_ doing?"

"…Thinking."

Sad things or silly stuff? "About nicknames."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a nickname?"

"Not really?"

And what sort of crazy, mad courage made him say this: "How about sweet-heart?" –he could have slapped himself with that pair of dirty socks beside the bed.

"Uh?" Amelia squeaked. "I mean – yeah? Maybe? …Sure."

"Alright." He stared out the window, face aflame and fears forgotten. "Goodnight then, sweet-heart."

"Goodnight," she _giggled_. Oh gods. "See you later."

He nodded at his phone. And then he turned it off, and lay on his bed for a while so that he'd stop feeling light and fluttery and _weird_.

…Maybe his wish came true after all, Jojo thought. And then he caught himself smiling dreamily, so. So yeah, maybe he sort of had an amazing girlfriend now?


	85. Request: Espio x Opal

**Espio x Opal (A/N: I have never watched SpongeBob)**

 **Requested by Missplayer30**

 **.**

"Maybe you should try and befriend her," Charmy said. "She's funny!" he said…

…So lo and behold, here Espio stood, on a remote beach with Opal and crew, the sun glaring down at them. Except that the rest of the crew were all messing around with a volleyball further down the shore, so actually he was alone. Alone with Opal... it couldn't hurt to try befriending her? And at least Charmy would be off his case if he said he tried...

"Opal," Espio said.

"Espio," she answered. "You going fishing or what?"

"No, actually… I think we should make a truce."

"About what?" she asked, shuffling around a bit so that her tentacles swayed.

"A truce. Between us."

"Ah, I see," she nodded. "And?"

"That's it? Do you want to shake hands on it?"

She did, actually. Espio reluctantly held out a hand, and she took a step closer to grab it—and suddenly a very suspicious burning pain hit his hand. He immediately jumped back, taking up a defensive stance-

"Ah, apologies," Opal said unconcernedly. Non-threatening. "Must've burned you by mistake…"

A few seconds passed, Espio's hand throbbing as he looked at Opal with suspicion. She managed to keep a straight face for a whole ten seconds, before a corner of her mouth pulled into a grin.

"You did it on purpose!" Espio said angrily, waving his hand to show the burn marks.

"So didn't," she insisted.

"You did! You _burnt_ it."

"Oh, poor little Espio," she said mockingly. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Definitely not!"

"And if I say I'm sorry…?"

"No."

"If I say sorry and invite you for dinner?"

"…Perhaps I can be persuaded."


	86. Request: Elias x Megan

**Elias x Megan (Acorn)**

 **Requested by raphlover2012**

 **.**

Mountains. No, a whole mountain range, all white slopes and creases, blank spaces for him to fill out. Heaps and heaps of dreadful _paperwork_. After three weeks of intensive working – if I just do _one_ document more – of late nights, of meetings and political squabbles, of listening to stupid people, desperate people, egoistical people… King Elias Acorn was exhausted out of his mind.

-And so it happened, that he nearly forgot his own wedding anniversary.

"Isn't it your wedding anniversary today?" one of the council members had wondered aloud, and after realising they had spoken to _him_ , Elias swore. Quietly. Under his breath, because he's the king, and kings shouldn't cuss. He's barely begun to string together some sort of plan – a nice restaurant, or should we stay at home? _Chaos, I need flowers-_

-when Meg finds him, saying immediately, "Eli!" She's wearing a coat and holding a covered basket, and she kisses him on the cheek while he just tries to process what's happening. "I thought we should really go on a picnic tonight."

"…It's our anniversary…?" Elias says hesitantly.

"And that's why."

Twenty minutes and a short walk later, and they're curled up on a blanket out in the castle garden. It's chilly, and he can see guards stationed by the gates, but at least it feels so quiet and private and _theirs_. A few tiny stars can be seen, but mostly it's just the gentle sway of branches, the soft rustle of the grass, and Meg holding his hand. He almost thinks he could fall asleep.

"Well," she says eventually. "Let's see what the cook put into this thing." She opens the basket with a dramatic swish of fabric, and reveals… cake. Two bottles, cake, some fancy pastry Elias can't remember the name of no matter how much he tries, and sandwiches. "Yes!" Meg exclaims. "There's black forest cake."

Elias eats a sandwich, remembers he hasn't eaten for five hours, and devour his slice of cake. Meg doesn't say anything about work – no, she talks about adventures. About something funny that happened – actually, they slip pretty quickly into a playful argument about whether maroon is more red or brown. It remains undecided. Elias feels himself nodding off, and tries to focus on the present.

Meg gives him a look, and leans into his side. "You shouldn't overwork yourself."

"I know, but-"

"-but what good is a king falling asleep on the job?" She snakes an arm around him, half-hugging him. "Sorry. I just meant, that maybe you should take a break sometime."

"Maybe," Elias agrees, too tired to argue.

Meg turns and kisses him, and he kisses back, feeling a sudden surge of affection for his wife.

"You're-" he stops. "I love you," he says quietly, looking her into the eyes. She looks back, and chuckles.

"Love you too. And happy anniversary to us, I guess?"

"Happy anniversary to me," Elias says. "Who has the best wife a king could ever wish for."


	87. Request: Sonic & Shadow:Meet my siblings

**Sonic & Shadow: Meet my siblings**

 **Requested by Tocky**

 **.**

 _MANIC: hey Sonic! We're in town so I thought we could all meet up someplace and catch up? Plz reply soon-_

Sonic usually didn't use his phone, so he thought himself very lucky to catch this message. Only two hours after it was sent. Anyway, he should probably reply right now before his siblings could give up on him and go to the airport… Though what should he write? He frowned at his phone _. "could all meet up someplace and catch up"_? _Here_? –he took a good look at his room. The mess of it – the clothes and souvenirs strewn around carelessly, unmade bed and… actually, what _was_ that supposed to be?

…Yeah, no. A restaurant then?

"Rainy day tomorrow?"

Sonic looks up, and Shadow looks down at him from the doorway.

"Rain?" Sonic echoes, uncomprehending.

"You looked sour," Shadow says. He gives him a look, still hovering at the door, and Sonic takes his chance:

"Know any good restaurants?"

He gives him another look, clearly spelling out _what are you up to_ , and says, "There is a place in Night Babylon-"

* * *

Ten minutes and many miles later, the both of them perched on bar stools at a high table near the window of the restaurant, and Sonic reveals something really shocking, something completely astounding, something-

"You have _siblings_?"

"Yep!" Sonic chirped. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'd love to meet you!" Shadow was just about to _begin_ his reply, when Sonic's hand shot out to point. "Look! There they are! Hi guys, over _here_!" At his shout several guests turned they heads, but Shadow's focus was narrowed down to the hedgehog duo at the doors. Shadow's first thought was – _I see no resemblance_. But… no, that wasn't quite true…

"Sonic!" the green one called back, waving. His quills were in a styled disarray, and he had piercings and a strange necklace. The sister had a necklace too – and a short dress with long purple gloves, lilac quills cut short with long bangs. Family. Sonic had never told Shadow, so of course Shadow wonders about their parents. Feels… disappointed that Sonic didn't tell him. Is still amazed by the fact that Sonic has _siblings_.

"It's been ages!" Green one added, as they reached the table. Shadow planned to stay out of things, observe – but then Sonic slung an arm around Shadow's shoulders, like he _knew_ what he was planning and was going to prevent it, just because he could. "This," he said, "Is Shadow!

"And that's my twin sis Sonia, and our little baby brother Manic."

 _Twins, even_? Sonia held out her hand while subtly examining him, and Shadow did the same. Manic looked affronted, and muttered something which made Sonic grin, after which Sonic jumped out of his chair to hug the both of them. Shadow sat back, smiling the faintest of smiles as he watched them. Sonic, happy as can be, Manic, teasing him to which Sonic replied fast as ever, and Sonia, holding them both with the expression of a proud big sister…

… _don't go down that road of thought_. Shadow pushes the past away, just as Sonic tries to ruffle Manic's quills and the younger hedgehog swats his hand away, breaking their hug. So Sonic reclaims his seat, while Manic and Sonia takes the two remaining ones. They all look at each other, an awkward silence brewing…

"So Shadow, huh?" Manic says. Shadow nods. "What do you do? No, wait – how did you meet Sonic?"

"I'm a GUN agent. And…" …should he actually be telling this story to Sonic's _siblings_? As in; _I tried to destroy the world, he stopped me, and then we fought to the death atop a space station?_

"We met in a forest!" Sonic cuts in cheerfully. "Dreadful weather that day though – earthquakes and what not." _Bombs_ , and what not.

"In a forest?" Sonia asks, quirking an eyebrow. "Alright, so according to the news you've been up to your ears saving the world…" maybe she had had a point, but she slowly trailed off, an unsaid echo of _I haven't seen you for years_ in the air. "…Last I saw you, you had adopted that fox boy?" she said, hesitating.

"Yeah. Has it really been that long?" Sonic looks so serious, wistful, for a moment there that Shadow just sits and looks at him, transfixed. "I'm sorry I didn't bring him – Tails is probably busy with his workshop."

"So why didya bring Shadow?" Manic asks, looking curious. "No offense, Shad. Can I call you Shad?"

 _No._ "None taken."

"Well…" Sonic begins, stalling. And that's when the waitress conveniently pops up, and Sonic and Manic forgets everything not related to fast food. Sonia orders salad, and Shadow orders a dish Rouge usually picks, and Sonic somehow manages to order soda for everyone. And then the great battle of chivalry begins: who's going to pay for this?

"I'll pay," Sonic says immediately.

"No, we do," Manic retorts. "We make heaps of cash in the music industry, so it's clear that _we_ should treat you guys."

"I ordered the most," Sonic quickly fires back. "Let me pay, since I haven't seen you two in forever."

"That could be said for us, too," Sonia says. "I even have my credit-card with me-"

So _of course_ Sonic had to come up with another argument, which Manic quickly beats down with an imaginary stick, and finally Shadow has had enough and just takes his credit card and slips away to the counter. He pays, and returns to a small-scale domestic between the three siblings, and so he announces, "I paid, so could you all be so kind as to shut up?"

They do, and look quite awkward for a moment. And then Sonic starts eating, everyone quickly following suit. Sonic and Manic have equally horrifying table manners, though Shadow's used to it and doesn't comment as he picks at his own food. Sonia, however, looks put out for three long minutes before finally snapping, "Could you chew with your mouths closed, _please_?"

"Not this again…" groans Manic.

"I'll said it as many times as needed 'till you remember it!" Sonia says haughtily. And then at Sonic: "And, somehow, you haven't learned _any_ table manners at all since I last saw you…"

"He's a lost cause, I'm afraid," says Shadow.

"Not you too!" Manic exclaims. "Why are all the people I know such posh-"

"It's not even slightly posh to _not_ eat like a monkey!" Sonia interrupts. "That's just basic-"

"Okay, okay!" Manic waves his hands exasperatedly, almost knocking over his bottle of soda. "I get it! Jeez, it isn't like we're eating with some new pop-stars or whatever." He glances at Shadow. "And no offense to you."

"It's great that you're still into the music business," Sonic chimes in. "Do you have a band or…? I know you've been touring around, but that's about it."

"We've got another guitarist, that's all." And here, Sonia gives Sonic a _very_ loaded look. Sonic looks her in the eyes for a moment, and then he shrugs, looking away…

"We used to have a band," explains Manic, after taking a look at Shadow. "Though then Sonic quit, so we couldn't really be the 'Sonic Underground' anymore, haha."

Shadow nods, slowly. It should be surprising that Sonic had been in a _band_ … but then it wasn't, because it actually fit really well. Sonic couldn't go a day without showing off, and he had a loud voice – a nice voice, a voice that makes people look up and care and _listen_. He even kept a guitar in that mess he called a room, knew break-dancing for some inexplicable reason… He had been in a band. Certainly, why shouldn't he have been?

"…our songs still kick ass, though," Sonic says after a moment, like he isn't sure whether he's allowed to say anything.

"Yeah!" Manic agrees enthusiastically. "The new songs sis has been writing though – they are _the_ best, for real."

"Agreed," Sonic says. "I've heard some of them on the radio. You two are getting really good at this."

"I know!" Manic exclaims, and they all look at him… including two other guests in the vicinity. "Why don't we ask if we can perform in here? Just one song, for old times' sake?"

Sonic blinks, and then he looks at his siblings for a long moment. Shadow can see his hesitation – and puts a hand on his shoulder, nods when Sonic glances at him. And Sonic grins. "Alright. One song, for old times' sake."


	88. Request: Tails x Zooey: What? How?

**Tails x Zooey: What? How?** _(A/N: oh gosh this is pretty terrible, anyway_ here _, have your really late Halloween-story, enjoy)_

 **Requested by grimlock1997**

 **.**

Tails is carrying a basket. The last rays of sunshine filter through the leaves as he and Zooey stroll toward the village, side by side, Tails carrying the empty picnic basket and Zooey saying they should do this more often. "We should go to the beach at night and look at the stars! Wouldn't that be perfect?"

"I could bring my telescope," Tails adds, and Zooey grins.

-and that's when a wolf suddenly bursts out through the foliage. In shock Tails thinks something like: _I had no idea there were feral wolves on Bygone Island._

Zooey's shout has him crash-landing in reality, and Tails drops the basket, growls at the wolf and makes a swipe with his claws— and the feral wolf realises that maybe it _shouldn't_ pick a fight with the slightly bigger wolf, and it darts away back into the jungle. As soon as it's gone Tails spins right back around to check up on Zooey.

"Are you injured?" Of course she's injured, but _where_?

"Just – just my arm. It _bit me_ ," Zooey says with so much incredulity and disgust. Tails tries to have a look at her arm, but she yanks it away. "Let's get back to the village first, alright?" –Tails agrees, after a second of considering their options. He grabs the basket, and they set off for the village…

* * *

Tails borrowed some bandage from Lady Walrus, who had upgraded her purse after one too many accidents with her kids, and then he wrapped up Zooey's arm as best as he knew how to. He knew how to treat burns, sure, because Sonic was stupid like that – but so far none of the people he cared about had gotten bit by anything…

"There."

Zooey prods at the bandage. "Thank you." –he kisses her hand then, as if that'll make the wound better, and she hugs him with one arm. They stay like that for a while.

* * *

Ghost was plain boring, she did witch last year, she really didn't fancy dressing up as a zombie, or a skeleton… and especially not something weird like a… dinosaur. Not to mention she actually didn't have that many materials on hand… She pouts at her mirror, and it pouts back. Blue eyes, yellow fur… maybe she should just put on a dress and be done with-

"Zooey!" Amy chirped, throwing the door open and stepping inside Zooey's house. "What are you gonna wear for the party?"

And Zooey had to honestly answer: "I don't know."

Thus Amy began a mad search of Zooey's wardrobe, while Zooey sat down on her bed after feeling a strange sort of… twitch, in her body. Like she had gotten hit by something and jerked in reaction. It didn't repeat itself, so she shrugged it off, and watched Amy with an exasperated look. "Amy, I literally don't have a costume-"

"What about this then?" Amy exclaims triumphantly, and yanks out a dress and a pair of shoes, holding them up with a smirk on her face.

"…That's my battle outfit."

"Oh."

Zooey eyed the clothes while Amy looked awkward and a bit embarrassed. The dress was sort of decorative, and she did like the shoes… "Actually, I think I'll wear that."

* * *

Thousands of coloured lanterns lit up the village, dark sky with even darker clouds looming above, and faint mists – traces of fog – lingered in the alleys. A lot of stalls were selling hot chocolate, treats, tarts and even cotton candy, and there was a couple of minks who sold masks and trinkets, a goat painting faces for twenty rings. Moving around the plaza, Tails could hear bursts of Halloween-themed music, actually a woman singing live once, and then there was a stall which played annoying pop songs way too loudly…

They did run into Eggman briefly, who… appeared to just be hanging out? And bored, too. Orbot and Cubot had seemed terribly stressed.

-Of course Sonic started teasing him. And then Eggman retaliated, and Sonic threw back something witty, and by that point Tails and the others were getting tired of it and left them to their own devices.

They stopped at a stall to buy drinks. Tails tried to hold a tiny mug in his ridiculously oversized hands, and spilled half of his beverage on the ground. The other half ended up on Amy's shoes…

 _Oh-oops._

"Tails!"

"I'm sorry! These hands aren't made for-"

-and then Zooey's legs gave out, and _her_ drink went flying too. The clouds parted and shards of light fell on their group, Tails already on his knees with his arms around Zooey, Amy commanding Knuckles to go fetch some water, Sticks stalking away to get Sonic-

"What's happening?" Amy demanded, falling to her knees to have a better look. To that Zooey let out a gurgling sound, and Tails looked horrified.

"I don't know! It _could_ be-" His theories were practically writing themselves as Zooey's fur _then_ , in one heavy shudder of her body, turned a dark, grey-ish colour. Fangs. Spikes on her shoes, sports tape tearing with a shrieking noise, and anyone could see the conclusion staring them in the face. But _how_ , _how_ was this _happening_? –Tails couldn't understand-

"Am I dying?" Tails just stared at Zooey, her voice coming out hoarse. Different. _Of course it is different_ , Tails thought angrily. _But why is this happening?_

"Zooey!" Amy exclaimed, shock lining ever feature in her face. "You look… like Tails?" She reached out as if to touch Zooey, but let her hand fall.

"Why," Tails stated out loud, albeit a bit hysterically- "Is this happening? _How_?"

Zooey ignored the both of them, smoothing out her dress, examining her fur, raising a hand to her mouth in surprise when realising she had _fangs_. Fangs. _This could not be happening_ \- she tried to reason, breathing too much and too fast. Alright. Fangs. Claws and stuff. She could – she could cope with this.

Tails could not cope with this.

Dave, Lightning bolt society and the other scum? They could _really_ not cope with this.

A crowd had been drawn to the commotion, but now half of them turned tail and fled. One Werefox? Okay, that's almost reasonable. _Two_ Werefoxes? –nope, no, _no_.

Tails really wasn't aware of much of this. He just stared at Zooey – had her eyes changed colour too or was he just hallucinating by now – mind turning the pieces over and over. And then Zooey looked back at him, as if realising he was there, and they locked eyes. Blue staring into blue, Tails wanting to say something, anything-

 _How?_

"I got bitten by a wolf," Zooey then says all of a sudden; a blinding revelation.

The pieces fall into place. "So that's why…" Tails trails off, looking at Zooey. She looked greyer, clothes torn – she was slightly taller? – she looked strange. She matched Tails. They looked alike, both stuck with this curse-

"Yeah, I think," Zooey answers, and Tails' thoughts dissipate. "Or maybe it's infectious!" She grins, a bit manically, a bit happily. "I'm spending way too much time with you, I-"

Tails kisses her, to quiet her rambling, but she kisses back instantly. Amy makes an annoyed sound in the background, looking down at the couple of foxes, the moonlight almost… almost making it into a fairy tale picture. Kissing someone special on all Hallows eve? Now that's something Amy would like to do…


	89. Request: Sonilver: Yes or No

**Sonilver: Yes/No**

 **Requested by thekyuubivixen**

 **.**

Silver, lying half-buried in the snow, flailed desperately with his arms. _Try and freeze it_ , Sonic had said. _I'll try and take it down_. Shards of red light cut through the heavy snowfall – practically horizontal because of the wind – and Silver could only see brief flashes of the battle: a long, spindly leg of metal, high-lighted for but a second, or an explosion burning out in the snow. And then, a flash of deep blue, going for the robot.

He's freezing down to his very bones, the storm raging around him and beating at him with wet, heavy snow, but when he saw that glimpse, he somehow managed to stumble up to his feet, hands out. His focus narrowed down to that monstrous robot, its thin legs holding the body up high above them – and he aimed a blast of thought (angry thoughts) at its knees.

There was a _screech_ of metal buckling and ripping apart –

-and then it _collapsed_ , enormous bulk crashing down like the sky itself. Silver is knocked off his feet when the ground shakes, right back into the snow, spitting and rubbing at his eyes. He looked up just in time to see a blue streak climb the robot, zapping from platform to platform and then hitting something on the top. That something exploded, and then all the lights promptly died.

"…Sonic?" Silver tried to shout, but the wind tore his voice away.

He rubbed his hands, tried to get them to glow like they do when he's throwing things. It _worked_ , cyan sparks and then a gentle, steady glow. He started trudging through the snow, thinking that he had to move. He _had_ to find Sonic; being left alone out here _wasn't an option_.

And that's when he spotted him. Sonic walking toward him, and Silver immediately headed his direction, waving- Sonic waved back, mouthing something.

Silver didn't catch it.

They reached each other, and Sonic pulled at his arm, motioning wildly into the dark. He started walking then, and Silver followed him, because surely Sonic knew somewhere safe…

* * *

A cave. A shelter in the blizzard – praise be to whoever-the-hell deity is even listening.

They stumbled inside, and Silver fell down to sit at one wall, Sonic on the other side. The cave wasn't big – not big at all – but the tunnel leading up to it – a tiny thing in which you had to _crawl_ – had a turn in it which made sure the icy wind stayed outside. Though the air inside was stale and chilly, and the place was as dark as a tomb…

It felt like a crypt.

Silver felt something seize in his throat, so he just lit his hands, blinked twice at the light, and glanced over at Sonic. He was leaning against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest, and he looked up just as Silver did. That exact moment, was when they both realised that if they speak in here, the wind _wouldn't_ drown it out.

…Sonic spoke, and- "Really nice job back there." -collided with Silver's, "You were pretty amazing."

Sonic looked amused; Silver felt embarrassed.

"Thanks… you hurt anywhere?"

"No. And you…?" Silver couldn't _see_ any injuries, really, but then again there was not much he _could_ see.

"I'm alright." Sonic gave him another look, a bit curious, and Silver had to look away after a few seconds. He was too cold to be blushing – which Silver thought was pretty handy, except that, you know, it's fucking _freezing_.

(Nothing's hot compared to home – instead everything here feels like ice)

They waited. And waited. And waited, the muted roar of the wind always at the back of Silver's mind. He hoped desperately that they wouldn't be snowed in. And then he realised that he could probably just levitate all the snow away, anyway…

It took a few minutes before Silver noticed how much he was trembling. Shivering. His body felt cold, and wet, and beat-up and a tad bit numb even _before_ getting inside the cave, so. So that could be an explanation.

It took a few seconds before Silver realised Sonic had spoken.

"-Pardon?"

"I said," Sonic said slowly, "-that we could try sharing body-heat?"

"I- _what_?"

"Body-heat? You know, like when you hug someone and they feel warm-"

"I meant- no!"

Sonic just blinked at him, raised an eyebrow. "You're not cold?"

 _No, no, of course not, have never felt toastier in my life_ \- "Of course I'm cold!" Silver snapped.

"And so am I! So why can't we-"

"Just, no," Silver protested. "We're not doing that."

"Hugging?"

"No." Silver saw Sonic's look, and added quickly- "Personal space. That's really i-important." Cold be damned. Sonic's _looks_ be damned.

"Is it really that bad?" Sonic asked carefully, kindly.

"I," Silver fired back. "Am trying to be respectful of your personal space-" _wait. Was the math even adding up-_ "-and you k-k-keep being…" he trailed off, another shiver making him tense up.

"Wait," Sonic held up a hand, which drew a shadow across his face as it blocked out their only source of light. "Is it _my_ personal space that's the issue? –Because I don't mind."

Alright. Okay. Sonic was the one to suggest it, _of course_ he wouldn't mind. And they were both freezing. And it wasn't like Silver's silly sort-of _still_ big-deal crush was messing up his thinking abilities and making him feel scared and awkward when thinking about holding Sonic, or like – like how Silver felt like Sonic really _shouldn't_ have to do this. (Except _this_ isn't even that big a deal, aghhh-)

"Silver-?"

" _Fine_." Silver said. And Sonic stood up, shuffled his way over to him – not a long distance – and sat down next to him. Silver sat very, very still, while Sonic carefully, carefully didn't touch him. The tension in the air was as thick and heavy as sleet, the echoes of the furious storm the only sound…

"Silver," Sonic said quietly, after a moment. "Have I done something to make you feel uncomfortable?"

 _What? No!_ "No?" Silver said hesitantly, and promptly scolded himself for that 'hesitantly'. "You're… really nice." _And admirable. And brave. And_ \- "I like you. You haven't… done anything."

Sonic exhaled, slowly, slowly. Silver noticed, belatedly, that _he_ was shivering too… And then Sonic said, "Then what's the matter?"

"…About what?"

"This!" Sonic exclaimed. His eyes seemed to flare green, for just a split-second burst of agitation. "We're both freezing, you have no problems with me, I like you, and yet-!"

"Okay!" Silver exclaimed right back, looking at him exasperatedly, expression just a bit friendlier than a glare. "We'll cuddle then!" He snapped. "If that's what you want!"

He shoved his arm around Sonic's shoulders, but Sonic catches it. "Hey – we don't have-" Silver's eyes turned away, and he felt stupid. And annoyed. Sonic just held his arm loosely, and said gently, "We really don't h-h-have to." –except that _when_ he said it, a shudder went through him, messing up his speech.

Silver shivered too. And slumped a bit, rigid posture relaxing. "It really _is_ fine."

(Okay, not really-)

Sonic gave him a single long look, and then he put an arm around Silver and shuffled closer to him, all in one motion. Silver's arm came to rest around Sonic's back instead, sort of, and then they both kind of leaned into the other's side. It was… Sonic was _cold_ , but it was… _it's_ _nice_ , Silver realised with a sort of horror. And then, slowly, they're actually starting to get warmer.

Sonic turned to him then, abruptly, put his other arm around Silver's waist, and Silver's stupid mind thought _a lot_ of things. Silver looked stubbornly away – until Sonic put his head on Silver's shoulder. A flash of cyan, and then Sonic's reeling backward, eyes wide with surprise- and so are Silver's. His heart pounded so much it _hurt_ , and Sonic just-

-hissed something pained. Oh _dammit_.

They've _just_ been in a battle, of course Sonic's beat up – yet here Silver was, just – just throwing him around like that.

"I'm sorry!" Silver exclaimed, panicked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sonic looked at him, rubbing at his shoulder. His expression wasn't angry, or hurt – it was blank. Blank. Silver wished so _much_ , in that second, that he would've just _coped_ with it and frozen up _or_ -

"You startled me," Silver managed to say. He swallowed. "Can I…?" He made a vague gesture. Sonic sighed, and let him have a look at his shoulder. His shoulder, with a wound, dried blood and all. Silver doesn't understand how he didn't notice it before. ( _Because Sonic's face is pretty_ , his brain supplies) He – he feels intensely guilty for lashing out like he did. And then he feels angry – at himself, at Sonic, at his _feelings_.

"It's not that bad." Sonic said, and Silver gave him a _look_.

"It's a wound. A big wound."

"Which isn't that awful, really. I mean, I have no broken bones!"

And Sonic and Silver live in such a world, that Silver agreed with that logic. On some level.

He looked at Sonic, who looked back. _Let this blizzard end_ , Silver thought desperately. Almost like a response, wind thrashed against the cave, howling. Sonic's eyes, dull green in the dark, never left Silver's face. And Silver felt the sudden urge to let the light surrounding his hands go out, to just sit in the darkness and try to breathe.

…Instead, Silver moved a bit, sitting down _beside_ Sonic. He couldn't bear Sonic looking at him no more.

Sonic tried to lean into him – and Silver's torn between moving away, or letting Sonic do it. He _hated_ this. He just-

He let Sonic lean into him. He thought _, if Sonic wants this then I'm in, right_? –and then he positively melted against Sonic. The noises from outside were just echoes of shrieking, loud sounds stripped of everything _loud_ ; the faint blue light the only thing illuminating this little terrible cave. The cold an ever-present unpleasant chill – limbs numb – and Sonic so warm.

And Sonic said quietly, "It's like the rest of the world doesn't exist." Stuck here. Alone together. It's true, but if you say it out loud it becomes that much more final.

"…How long do you think it'll last?"

"The blizzard?" Sonic shrugged. "No idea.

"But I _hope_ it won't be long…"

Silver wanted to say _me too_ , but that's cliché. And sounds sad. He looked at Sonic, glancing at his face – or as much as he could see of it. And then Sonic caught him, looking back. Time didn't feel real in a blizzard, and Silver doesn't know how long he stared. But Sonic stared just as long – and at the end of it, Silver leaned down like it was just gravity, Sonic tilting his head like he had planned for this all week-

And they kissed as if they were frozen to their very bones, as if the other was holding a fire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** _uh uh uh I kept switching tenses randomly the whole story and I don't know why – though I think I fixed 'em all._


	90. Request: Shardicole: You're proposing?

_*throws confetti*_ **I HAVE REACHED MORE THAN 100,000 WORDS ON THIS COLLECTION OF STORIES!**

 _Anyway,_

* * *

 **Shardicole: You're proposing?**

 **Requested by raphlover2012**

 **.**

He had been given a lot of second chances, Shard would think sometimes.

He had been trying to find out what to do with them. He still was.

Nicole, though – he'd dedicate half of those chances to her. So when he glanced across the park and saw her, of course he got up and dashed over to her. He did that again, in a café, days later. And on that gala in the palace: _Shard? I didn't know you were invited?_ He neither, until it had been just a few hours before it would start, and then his friends messaged him in a frantic rush. And after he met Nicole, the both of them escaped to the gardens, quiet and peaceful, spending the rest of the event there together.

She said she was trying to figure out _emotions_.

They could search through websites and databases in no time at all, sure, but some things there just weren't definitions for. Things like; how do people form such strong emotional bonds with each other? Does life have a purpose? Why is it that Shard always gets problem with his processing when Nicole smiles with that little quirk of the mouth? How does she always shine the brightest in a room, even when half the city is there? Why is it so… pleasant, to just sit with her and do paperwork?

He asked her out, half as a joke, half because he genuinely though that _maybe_ … They went on a date. That tiny awful cinema on the corner of the street? Yeah, they went there – and it was glorious. Somehow they had gotten the wrong subtitles, and it was hilarious. So after that they went on _another_ date, because this is working, right…?

* * *

 **One year, three months, and eleven days later…**

* * *

That is to say, Shard had somehow been keeping track of the days, all this time. It's not that difficult for a robot, he supposed – though keeping careful track of all the little things Nicole did had been taking up most of his memory. Chaos forbid that anyone would ever get to see those files; meticulously organised, labelled alphabetically: _reasons I might be helplessly in love, 1-3518…_

 _Helplessly_ being the operative word here. He already knew he was in love or whatever… whatever artificial intelligences did. Seeing as he was an artificial intelligence himself, he might as well go ahead and just name it 'love' for any future generations of robots-

 _Well then_. Sorting files wasn't very challenging nor stimulating work, but he and Nicole had volunteered. That was why he was coped up in this room, alone with Nicole, skimming through folder after folder and putting them in stacks, hour after hour. They were completely silent, Shard lost in his thought processes—and Nicole just didn't say anything, the quiet like a comfortable blanket…

And that's when Shard came to the quiet, sneaking realisation that he _was_ actually helplessly in love. That was… he just stared at the folder in his hands for ten seconds. He's… in love with Nicole, which he knew – but no, he wants to-

"Want to get married?" Shard blurts out, with total conviction, and he spins around and drops the files, smiling at Nicole. Who slowly, slowly raises an eyebrow as the papers flutter to the floor around him.

"Marriage?" She stammers.

"You know, weddings?"

…Do they want to have a wedding?

"You," Nicole sort of squeaks, "You're proposing?"

"…Yes?" Suddenly anxiety strikes him. "…So _do_ you want to marry me?"

"Yes. Yes!" Nicole exclaims. "I'm just-" she drops her files too, looking overwhelmed. "We're getting married?"

"Yes?"

"Oh gods-"

And then they were just embracing, one of them giggling stupidly. Or the both of them, maybe.

* * *

 **Days later…**

* * *

"I really wanted to do this properly," Shard begins explaining, while kneeling on the floor and rummaging through his bag. Nicole just sits in her chair, looking exasperated but with the world's biggest and most beautiful smile on her face. When he finds the box, hands her the ring, watches her slip it on – okay, yeah, he's also grinning like a lovesick fool.


	91. Request: Manic x Scourge: 2 AM

**Manic x Scourge: 2 AM**

 **Requested by Trash**

 **.**

It's something about that whole aesthetic: _him_ , leaning against the cracked stone wall, with a cigarette and such an uncharacteristically distant look, face lit weirdly by all those glowing signs. Manic feels more worn out than drowsy, but still it takes him like a minute to realise that he's just watching Scourge stare at the horizon, just looking quietly… _Okay_ , well, it's time for them to get back on the road, right?

Right? _Keep talking to yourself, Manic; makes you sound real smart._

…He's tired. Alright, they're both tired – maybe they should just find a hotel somewhere in this tiny town? Instead of driving all night? An inn maybe? Sounds good enough, Manic thinks, and glances at Scourge again. He's done away with his cigarette, and his eyes flit up to meet Manic's...

His heart really shouldn't speed up like this when Scourge looks at him like _that_. It's been _months_ \- And Scourge's eyes are just blue, anyway. Short lashes. Regular blue. And _yet_ -

"Hotel sound good to you?" Manic manages to say, after a moment.

Scourge shrugs, a prolonged movement of rolling his shoulders. "Sure."

-They pile onto Scourge's shitty motorbike. Manic doesn't know why he keeps it around (his old hover board has _nothing_ to do with this) and the thing feels like it could start falling apart at any moment. At least Scourge knows how to _drive_ , how to take hazard shortcuts and speed too fast and how to giggle when it's over. (Scourge really isn't the guy you'd bring to prom, but he's good enough for a travel-companion.)

They do find a hotel, and the tired receptionist gives them looks like " _youths these days_ " and " _why, it's like 2 AM_ ", but they do get a room. Manic drops their bags by the door and sprawls out on the bed, and Scourge kicks his shin to get him to move. Manic responds in kind, swatting him with a lumpy pillow. To which Scourge also grabs a pillow, and then it's just an all on out duel, smirks and grins and a burst pillow spewing feathers all over the place.

"You lose," Manic gleefully declares, after Scourge's pillow exploded.

Scourge narrows his eyes. "Oh really?" –and then he knocks Manic's pillow away and pins him down, pressing down his arms and leaning in close.

Manic feels a little like he just got a jolt of electricity, but then he tilts up and kisses him… and kicks at his legs, flipping Scourge over so that it's Manic who's smirking down at him, holding down his wrists.

"You lose," he repeats. Scourge's eyes – wider than usual – narrow, and he attempts to twist away. He doesn't succeed, and Manic leans down to kiss him again. And then Scourge goes very still, before kissing back like he's been waiting all day to do it. And while they may not have finesse, they have passion, and that makes the goddamn difference.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry it's so short, but here


	92. Request: Charmy & Amy

**Charmy & Amy**

 **Requested by Missplayer30**

 **.**

Espio and Vector had left him sitting on a stack of crates when they went off to go talk to Knuckles. They said they would be back for him, later, as soon as they knew more. Later. Now hours had passed and Charmy's chest felt tight and awful, he had never felt so alone yet the room was too crowded – so many _survivors_ – and he'd started thinking that… that what if he'll be all on his own one day? What if Espio and Vector just doesn't return-

What if one day the news going around won't be of Sonic's defeat, but theirs?

He wants to go look for them so badly, he swears his wings are actually twitching – but there's too many corridors and too much people. He'd never find them. And thinking that, then he just sits still and small on that crate, feeling too heavy and sad to move an inch more.

Sonic's _gone_. Tails is gone. Everyone he knows are somewhere out there but he doesn't know where – and he can't reach any of them.

 _How can they ever win this?_

A sob bursts out of him. And then another, and another, until he's rubbing furiously at his eyes, face wet and nose runny, eyes red and still dripping. He misses it all. The world before the war – when trees were green and people were happy, and you could sleep in and watch morning cartoons and eat fruit loops for breakfast, with too much chocolate milk.

He sobs again, eyes scrunching shut. And then they promptly fly open again as a hand lands on his shoulder. He turns quickly and stares wide-eyed at – at Amy. _Amy_? –yeah, it has to be Amy. Same dress, same hairstyle, same burning green eyes like she's just about to punch someone in the face. And then those burning eyes soften, and she wraps him in a careful hug. Like a sister – like a friend – Charmy so badly needs right now.

He clings to her and cries and cries, and Amy lets him do that for a while. He doesn't know how long. But after a while, anyway, she lets him go, steps back a bit and says, "It's okay. Or well, it isn't, but it could be worse. So chin up, Charmy!" –which doesn't help that much, but her shoulder is completely wet because of his crying so the very least he could do is stop. (His eyes feel completely wrung out) (His _everything_ feels completely wrung out)

"Y-yeah." He manages to say. And then he wants to ask something, but there's too much. _Where are- How are- When-_

 _D'you think we can win this war?_

"I wish I c-could," Charmy begins, "Could go back to _before_ and stop all this." A sniffle escapes him. "I wish I had a Time Box, and then I could rewind time, and we'd all be back home and then Sonic-"

A shadow goes over Amy's face, and she says briskly, "But we can't. It's this or nothing – all we have is _now_."

-Charmy must've looked as stricken as he felt, because Amy's expression gets a bit softer and she puts a hand on his shoulder, comforting.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I wish-" her voice gets wobbly and she doesn't finish her sentence. She starts a new one: "We can still fight. You shouldn't think of _what-if_ s – they are dumb and foolish and will drive you mad. So don't think about those, okay?"

She looks at him like they're making a promise. "I won't," Charmy says. And feels… just a bit better.

Amy grins. "Good. Now do you want to join the resistance? Espio says you're too young, but-?"

"I want to join." Charmy says. With more conviction he thought he could have. "Wherever my friends go, I'll go too." Because the Chaotix are his family. And he's going to stand with them, even if it's scary and dangerous and they all could die.

"Great!" Amy exclaims. She has a smile, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Charmy wipes at his own, and then Amy offers him a hand. "C'mon. Let's get you settled with the rest of us lot-" she helps him up, and he somehow gets his wings back into business. "Let's get you settled," Amy says, leading the way. "And then we can start working on fixing this mess. _Without_ any Time boxes…

"We'll just have to do this on our own."

* * *

 **A/N: finally got Forces so that I could type this up**


	93. Request: Sequel to CH 57: Metonic

**Metonic: Sequel to CH 57: Reborn**

 **Requested by Guest** _(A/N: thanks! And sorry it took so long)_

 **.**

 _I was not programmed for a computer_ , states Metal with no warning, roughly a week after he was installed.

Sonic… isn't sure how much information he has on that. Or how much he should share… Hesitantly he then types: _no. you weren't. Your body was destroyed._

 _It is quite peculiar. To lack optical sensors when so much of my data is made for them._

And he really doesn't want to recall it, but – _the magma_. His hand, reaching for another one… being slapped away, seeing-

He shrugs the memories away, and writes an answer; _I could get Tails to make you a new body._ Probably. He's sort of offering Tails' help even when the fox really hasn't given any inclination that he would want to help Metal…

The fact that Metal doesn't have a body suddenly feels so very unfair. To not be able to _see_ , to not be able to _run_ … Sonic stifles a shudder at the mere thought. To not be able to see the sun sink down through the clouds, casting shadows in pink and gold and purple all across the cloudscape. To not be able to feel the soft summer breeze, the fierce winds, the humid morning mists-

"Tails!" he shouts before he's even looked at Metal's reply. "TAILS!"

"YEAH?" a voice yells back at him from somewhere below.

"I need your help!"

He turns back to the screen to wait, and sees Metal's answer:

 _I'd like that._

"Good," says Sonic to himself, grinning. He types, _one new body, coming right up!_ Though Tails would need some time to make new blueprints and whatnot- _It may take some time, though_

 _I'm prepared to wait. For months, if necessary._

Sonic really hoped it wouldn't take that long…

* * *

Tails… was against the idea. Very much so, in fact. "Remember what happened last time!"

Sonic just turned up his nose and looked away. "Well yeah, but he helped us in the end."

…Eventually, Tails gave in. And then came the inevitable question Sonic somehow hadn't been aware of: "So. The new body – should I design it a hedgehog or-?" –At Sonic's uncomprehending expression, Tails patiently said, "Does Metal want it to look like his old one, or does he want… a coyote design, maybe?"

-That was an option?

"…I'll have to ask him. Be right back!"

* * *

The next and very charmingly surprising issue, for Sonic, was what sort of powers they would allow Metal. Tails voted for boosters, and nothing more. Sonic voted for all the things he could do while he served Dr Robotnik – because it was fair! What's the point in being reborn if you'll just end up a shadow of your former self?

…They debated trying to get into contact with either Sara or Knuckles to ask for a third opinion, but… but Sonic and Tails actually agreed on this point: keep the project a secret. For now, at least.

"So how much _could_ you even grant him, with your engineering skills?" Sonic asked, the next afternoon, draped over the couch and looking exasperated.

Tails was quiet for at least ten seconds, and then the little fox piped up with an almost cheerful, "I could give him a blaster powerful enough to blow our hideaway to smithereens."

-Sonic was pretty sure that was some sort of threat. Tails threatening him with what Metal could achieve if let loose on this poor country, maybe? Saying not-so-elegantly disguised that if this plan backfired, Sonic better be ready to pay the price?

Hah. Haha. "Sure!" Sonic said. "I'll ask him what he wants, and you go wild with your engineering."

…Tails gave him a not-at-all disguised _look_.

* * *

The third issue, appearing three endlessly long weeks later, when Metal's body was mostly done, was _what colour to paint it_. Because that was a vital question, obviously. Even Tails agreed on that one, and so Sonic was sent to ask Metal again…

He had been doing a lot of chatting to him, these three weeks. He'd gotten really fast at typing to, and gotten Metal to crack a joke! (It was kinda bad, really complicated, and included math, but still) He taught Metal some names for flowers and different cloud formations, what to do when the really vicious storms start picking up dangerously fast, and how to ride a skateboard (in theory). And – and he confirmed that all Metal's memories…

…were really, truly, gone.

But. But maybe that was for the best.

* * *

The fourth issue was voice. Tails – didn't think he could program it into the new robot body. And what sort of voice, anyway? – _You'll be alright without it?_ Sonic typed that same day.

 _What would I need a voice for?_

Which – okay, yeah, Metal hadn't had a voice before. Silly question.

* * *

And at last, came the final issue. Could Tails move what was essentially Metal's entire being, his soul and consciousness, from the computer it was installed on, without causing any damage? Would it, again, wipe his entire memory? Or could Metal just… 'go offline', and then Tails could easily move the program?

Sonic had never needed to think about such questions before.

Sonic had never had to be anxious in this way, before.

…Or yeah, he had. The day when they first activated Metal, downloaded in that very computer. For those few seconds of waiting, he had barely dared breathe lest he would have disturbed the process.

This felt worse. Because now he _knew_ Metal.

When Tails actually did it – plug that cable here, and those cables there – Sonic was hovering around, asking if he could help, _can I help, do you need any_ \- until Tails snapped at him, which was very uncharacteristic for him, and Sonic promptly went quiet and sat down. He nodded at Tails, who nodded back, and turned back to fiddle with the computer.

Metal… had already powered down. Blinked out. Reverted to standby.

And Sonic felt like tiny jolts were running through _him_ , like he had to move around, bounce in his seat and twiddle his thumbs, had to look at the computer, at the robot, at Tails, all without blinking. He had to be here. But oh boy did he feel anxious…

At last, Tails stepped back. He looked over at Sonic, who leapt from his seat. "Is it do-"

"No," Tails interrupted. "But all we need to do is press a key." He looked at him intently. "Do you want to do the honours-?"

 _Yes. No._

 _No. Yes._

He stepped forward, finger flying at the key before he had the time to change his mind.

And then, then he stepped back.

The computer whirred, loudly. The robot's eyes flickered on – a sharp, green colour – and then they flickered right back off. The computer died down, and all was quiet…

 _-please say it's working_

 _Please._

Sonic, limbs feeling numb and strange, took a step forward. The quiet rang in his ears. Carefully, he stretched out a hand, brushing over the robot's chest. A green crystal sat imbedded there – his brand new power source, according to Tails…

 _Please let it work._

He didn't know who or what he was praying to – and he didn't give a damn, as long as Metal would eventually lurch up, come to life, _look at him_. Live.

 _Just- please._

And then, one metallic hand _moved_ , smooth shiny fingers curling up, as if in slumber. The robot – Metal, _let it work_ – was as tall as Sonic. Looked pretty similar to him too, except that Metal had wanted it to be painted green. And his fingers were just sleek, undisguised metal. Sleek, undisguised metal suddenly moving again, hand opening.

Sonic had no idea what came over him, but he grabbed the hand.

Tails made some noise behind him, but Sonic barely heard it – because Metal's eyes flickered again. The screen sparking green briefly, and – and Sonic didn't breathe again, until slowly, slowly – the eyes switched back on. And stayed glowing, stayed alive.

And the robot moved, looked at him, and carefully waved at him.

Metal was back.

And the first thing Sonic did, was to introduce him to the concept of hugs.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I was sooo tempted to just make it end on "Please let it work". Anyway, thanks for requesting!_


	94. Request (sort of): Happy Birthday!

**Happy belated birthday, BigWritingWorld!**

 **(Sort of) request: OC & OC **_(A/N:_ Jojo _belongs to BigWritingWorld, and_ Sphinx _belongs to me)_

 **.**

He had bought cake. So even if there was nobody there to celebrate with him – there hadn't ever been – he at least had cake. Jojo hadn't deliberately refrained from telling anyone it was his birthday, no, it was just… there wouldn't be much point in it. He had always been lonely on his birthday, and soon had adapted to that. Buy cake, buy a new game, play by himself and lose himself in the plot. Don't think of his childhood. Don't think of his parents.

…It's hard to tell a joke when there is no one around to listen.

So quiet in the house. So… still.

Empty.

He turns up the volume of the TV, drowning out the silence with cheerful tunes and occasional blasting sounds. And he really, really likes gaming… so why does it always feel a bit bleak on his birthday? …Okay, but what _else_ could he do, anyway?

-And that's when he hears noises from the door. Suspicious noises, so he quickly grabs his trusty sword and stands up, starting to pad toward the door. He forgets his previous gloomy thoughts as he strains his ears, wondering if _maybe it's just one of my friends who forgot some-_

His rambling thoughts slip from mind as he steps around the corner, fingers tensing around the hilt of Winter's Howl – and unclenching again, as his eyes land on the 'intruder'. Yeah, he can't remember giving _her_ the key, but who cares about that right now – standing at the door is one of his most recent friends. Sphinx, some sort of mercenary (he doesn't actually know; he never asked) from the desert. She's a snarky and kinda rude caracal, and Jojo can't really imagine what she's doing _in his house-_

Hey, wait – she's here. Even if she doesn't _know_ what today's date means, she's _still_ visiting him-

"Hi Sphinx." He might be grinning. A little bit. "What's up today, then?"

"I told you, I'm always out scavenging." She gives him a _look_ with those golden eyes. A disapproving look. And then she just doesn't say anything, looking like she's guessing at- "…I think you mentioned it was your birthday?"

… _Uh?_ "When?" Jojo honestly cannot remember saying-

"Two weeks ago? When we were hiding out in that old mining system?" She pauses. "I _know_ it was you who said that, c'mon."

(Well, probably. Unless that other guy had been born the same day as Jojo _and_ thought to mention it the same day as Jojo— Actually _no_ , that's way too farfetched.)

"Yes, it was."

She nods sharply, and takes a step further inside the room.

Jojo suddenly is hit with the question again- "By the way, how did you get inside?"

"Picked the lock," she says, and adjusts that absurdly long scarf she wears everywhere, before striding right into his living room. After a quick glance at his door, Jojo follows – feeling strangely glad that she remembered. How did he let that fact slip, anyway? -But the results are turning out just fine. So it's – it – _whoa_.

He has a _guest_ for his _birthday_.

* * *

Sphinx the Caracal, lives in the desert even though she _hates_ sand, but she hates snow even more – doesn't really know what compelled her to come here today, on the off chance that it was Jojo's birthday. That strange white fox wielding a yet stranger sword, having befriended him only weeks ago… it seemed pretty shitty to not visit though. Since it then turned out to actually _be_ his birthday – and now she's stalking through his house, looking at his stuff-

How is no one here? Why doesn't he have a party or a banquet or-? Anything? _It's the guy's birthday, what the heck._

He does have friends, she knows that. _Obviously_. So why is he celebrating his birthday all alone?

-She stops in the middle of his kitchen, and turns around to face him. He's been following her like he's anxious she'll smash something – _honestly_ – so now she throws the question at him: "Where are your friends?"

"Busy?" he shrugs, and it's almost irritating. Like he doesn't care about his own birthday- "I'm hanging out by myself today, how should I know?"

"Why?" Sphinx snaps. "It's your birthday."

He looks pensive. "Birthdays… I haven't ever celebrated my birthday with anyone, really."

That's… not good. Okay, what the fu- Jojo is fun, friendly, loyal- How hasn't- _why-?_

…It's clear what she must do.

* * *

"Want to go somewhere?" Sphinx asks next.

Jojo replies, "Depends on _where_."

Now she rolls her eyes. "A cinema? Or amusement park? Where do you want to go?"

He hadn't planned to go _anywhere_. He thought he would be spending today in the company of video-games, himself, and a bucket full of unpleasant memories.

"Nowhere?" he tries jokingly.

"Are you serious? Do _I_ have to decide?"

"Well, no. No one has to decide at all, since we're not going anywhere."

"You'd… rather stay here?" Sphinx asks slowly, like she thinks he's dull or something. And would he rather stay here, at home? …going out in the city, or staying _here_ doing- doing what, exactly?

"No, we're going out." Sphinx looks pleasantly surprised at Jojo's answer – and then he adds, "But I decide where to."

"You're the birthday kid," she says, shrugging. Adjusting that freakishly big scarf again.

"'Kid'? I'm taller than you." They walk back to the door, and Jojo makes a show of straightening his spine so he looks even taller. Sphinx quips back with a,

"So? I'm wiser."

"Sounds incredibly fake. Also, my sword is way deadlier than your tiny daggers."

"Pfft, your sword looks heavy as-"

"-AND I've rescued you twice," Jojo interrupts, and then they're at the door. Jojo opens the door – the lock _seems_ fine – and Sphinx slinks out before him. He locks the door, and makes a dash so that he's walking in front of Sphinx instead of the other way around.

"So where're we heading then, starboy?"

"To the-"

"AND if you say 'the game shop' then I _will_ kick your ass."

"-the cinema," Jojo finishes. "But if you _want_ to visit the game shop, then-"

"Gods, no. I'll stick with cinema."

They get going, ambling along icy sidewalks while heading for the busier parts of the city. It'll take a while to get there, which is good, because then Jojo will have time to clear his head…

* * *

Sphinx pays for tickets, and Jojo picks an action movie.

They get seats in the back row, and arm themselves with way too much soda and popcorn. The movie is good but not _that_ good, and Sphinx keeps stealing glances at Jojo to see if he'll notice. Maybe he does, and just doesn't show it…

She kind of wants to put a hand on his shoulder and go " _are you alright_?" but that seems a bit weird. He seems to have some issues with his past. Some issues _in_ his past… Like, it's not her place to pry. If he doesn't want her to, that is. Past memories, old scars… sitting alone at home as your birthday creeps by- stupidly personal business.

… _Darn it._ Sphinx curses. _I'll ask._

 _Maybe._

 _But not in the blasted cinema._

-Somehow they eat through that whole mountain of snacks they bought, and by the time the credits roll they're finished with all the soda too. They dump all the trash into the big garbage can outside of the cinema, and then they both proceed to stretch and take a deep breath of fresh winter air…

It's already getting dark. Huh.

Sphinx looks up and— _yes_! You can see the stars tonight.

"Look," she says, gestures vaguely. "You can see the constellations…"

* * *

Jojo glances up. And it _is_ beautiful, crisp black sky dotted with thousands and thousands of stars. He knows the sky isn't as clear as it is outside the city – but there's still so _many_ stars. Sphinx seems to be more in awe than he is, though, he thinks after a quick glance at her. _The stars…_

"My dad and I had this tradition of staying up – on our birthdays. We'd stay up and look at the stars while eating-" she makes a gesture. "-dried fruit."

"Oh," he says. Numbly. "Dried fruit?"

"Tastes terrible."

He nods noncommittally. Birthday traditions. Another thing he's missed out on- another thing he'll _never_ have and can't _ever_ share with anyone because his birthdays _barely_ \- But that's just another thing on the list. Today – today was _better_ than all the birthdays before and next time, _next time_ maybe he'll even try and invite his friends home to his place for a party-

Not sitting there, alone, anymore.

"In the desert, you can see even more," Sphinx says suddenly. "Stars, I mean."

"Well then you'll show me next year, right?"

She looks surprised. "You wanna do this again next year?"

He… shrugs. And smiles. "Well, it _was_ better than moping at home."

She- she grins, which is a bit scary because those teeth look sharp- but she also looks happy, so there's that. "Heck yes it was. And _deal_ , I'll take you to the desert next year. Okay?"

He holds his hand up for a high-five, and she rolls her eyes but slams her hand against his.

"Happy birthday, Jojo…"


	95. Request: Tailsmo: Almost like fate

**Tailsmo: Almost like fate**

 **Requested by Fancy1001**

 **.**

He dreams.

The life bleeding out of them. Sonic, drowning among the stars – swallowed in the depths, so _afraid_ of water. Amy, so _afraid_ of Sonic dying; screaming, roaring, wielding her hammer until it's ripped away along with her life. Cosmo, salt on her cheeks as she turns and turns and walks away, the rest of them fretting or frozen and nobody notices until Tails looks down from his seat at the bridge and sees her-

In his nightmares, nobody even knows what Cosmo is about to do before Tails is crying across the communicator. He doesn't know why he's the one who always knows what she's doing. Why he's always the one, whose voice can't reach her. And in his nightmares, everyone still alive stands quietly, just waiting for him to do it. Just waiting for him to press the button, just waiting with disappointment like it's-

He always wakes up just as light, malicious killing light, pierces the distance between them…

-And then he wakes, sits up and breathes and breathes, hands running over his face- until he's calmed down enough to _think_ , and then he always looks to the right. Tonight there's just a shimmery fog hanging next to his bed, but still there comes a soft, gentle voice, " _You did the right thing. You saved them all."_

Tails would think he was slowly becoming mad, if it wasn't for the fact that ghosts had been proven to exist in this universe.

"You died," he says very flatly, and turns his back to the spirit.

" _One life, one_ spy _, sacrificed for the whole of the universe."_

Tails doesn't reply, staring stubbornly at the wall. He's got photos, hanging there. Most of them are of Sonic, Amy, Cream, or Chris – because all his photos of Cosmo (which are so _few_ ) are safely tucked away in a little box.

" _I wanted this_ ," Says Dead-Cosmo. And then, firmer, " _I wanted this, I_ chose _this._ "

They've had this argument, different script every night, about fifty-three times now.

-Sometimes Tails just tries to tell her to go away, leave, but she just hangs around silently. He can feel her presence, so he still knows she's there when she turns invisible… you can't see much usually, anyway. Just a sort of blue tinged shape, short hair, flowing dress. Sometimes her hair is longer. Sometimes her eyes are glowing blue.

Sometimes it's just mist and a voice.

"… _I'm happy with this outcome."_

Tails really hopes that's a lie. "You aren't."

" _Yes I am!_ " She exclaims, and the curtains ripple, the photos flutter. " _You're all safe! No one can turn me against you anymore! No one can- can use my eyes to spy on you._ "

"Cosmo," Tails says slowly, a bit angrily, "Your entire _race_ went extinct because of me. Your-"

" _No!_ " Dead-Cosmo blurts out, irritably. " _It didn't! My race will grow back_. _New life is being born out on the distant worlds-"_

"Your entire family is dead because of me!" _The entire YOU is dead because of me!_

"… _Actually_ ," says Dead-Cosmo. And finally, Tails feels a chill of… something, up his spine. _"No. My family isn't dead, if that's what matters. I left my sprout with you."_

"You-" oh. Oh no. Oh _what_. "The f-flower-?"

" _It's my child_ ," says Cosmo sagely.

* * *

He dreams.

The Blue Typhoon glides slowly through space, and in his dreams there's a ballroom. In his dreams Chuck and Ella and Tanaka are there, even Frances and Danny, and they all wear suits and dresses. Vector dances with Vanilla, Amy _tries_ to dance with Sonic, and Tails is just walking through the crowd, letting the colours and sound wash over him. Everyone's voice echoes, in his dream.

And then there's a gap in the crowd, and he sees Cosmo. She's wearing a long green dress which shimmers underneath the lights, and her hair is full of roses, her smile full of warmth. She waves at him, breezily, and her eyes glow so blue… He always starts walking before he knows it, and the crowds part like it's magic. Like it's- like it's fate-

He's close enough to touch her, when she collapses. She always collapses, and when he reaches for her, she always melts away through the floor…

When he wakes, he's clutching desperately for his sheets, for a hand which isn't there. His heart beats so hard it hurts, his eyes burn- and then he remembers to _think_ , forces himself to breathe. He glances to the right, like always, and there's a faint blue silhouette hovering in the air. When Dead-Cosmo sees that he's looking at her ( _through_ her), she raises a hand and waves carefully.

He throws a pillow. He thinks he might be crying, and throws the second one, so angry, so full of _hurt_ -

"Why are you here?" he cries. "Don't you have other planets to look after?"

The silhouette looks at him sadly, hunching in on itself. " _Because you're here. And her_."

-He just _knows_ she's talking about that – that plant again.

One-hundred and eighteen visits. He's keeping count.

 _And her._

…After that, all fight just leaves him.

"I – I can't-" _I can't just raise your child. I'm what, thirteen?_ "I can't believe this is happening."

" _So_ I _thought, the first time you beat the Metarex."_

"…I cannot deal with this discussion right now. Goodnight."

* * *

He remembers.

Embarrassing discussion. Smiling, feeling reassured, trying to walk away—and then, _then_ they're promptly launched into the air, falling into the lake. The moon, so large and wondrous and bright, seeing that brightness in _her_ eyes. The water lapping at them, but Tails recalls that he couldn't have cared less about getting wet-

He tells a little bit of that, a little less awkward, tells it as a story to _The Child._

The Child is tiny, with big green eyes and frizzy blue hair, some sort of leaves tucked into it. Cosmo named her, the child, Galaxina, after her own deceased sister…

Some days, Tails doesn't know what to think.

But Cosmo looks twice as alive when she talks to Galaxina, tells her about culture and peace and war and how plants grow and wither. So Tails doesn't mind Not-Knowing, for once.

…Galaxina calls Cosmo _big sister_.

And Tails is just _Tails_ , because Tails doesn't want a title which wouldn't fit anyway.

* * *

He starts teaching her how to fly when she's five.

That is to say, he digs out his old plane, and sits her down in the cockpit and shows her what all the levers do, and how she shall Never, Ever, Unless Tails Says It's OK, touch the red button.

"So what does it do?" she asks, always curious.

"Stuff goes boom," Tails says. "Seriously, don't touch it, ok?"

"…Ok."

(…When he later _does_ have to put out a blazing tree, he 100% blames Sonic for Bad Influence.)

* * *

The weirdest thing is, Cosmo-the-dead-but-not-quite, doesn't ever fade away. Sometimes she disappears for an evening or two, but she always returns. Her glowing blue light can always be seen at night, sometimes down in the workshop, sometimes up in the kitchen, and rarely out in the garden with Galaxina.

Once, Cosmo just suddenly appeared in the cockpit when Tails was out flying in Tornado III, and he screamed and almost crashed the plane in the ocean. Cosmo apologised profusely, after that Tails had finally gotten the engine to stop spewing out smoke and dribbling oil.

" _Never_ do that again."

"Aye, aye," says Cosmo.

(And she doesn't)

Though she _does_ scare him enough to drop a casserole on his foot, one time.

* * *

Galaxina is nine years old when she starts tinkering with him in the workshop.

She's ten by the time she's made her first upgrade (he's so _proud_ ) to the old plane, now renamed the Starfall I. Unfortunately that upgrade was a better targeting system, but still. _Look at her._

"I met your Big Sis when she crashed here, coming down from space," Tails says, now twenty years old and quite a lot happier than he was at thirteen.

"Was she a bad pilot?" Galaxina asks.

"No. Just bad luck."

" _I think_ ," Cosmo herself chimes in, blue mist collecting to a recognisable shape. " _That it was incredibly good luck, that I met you."_

And Tails smiles. Still so fond, after all these years. "Yeah," he says, quietly. "Very, very extraordinarily good luck."

Cosmo-the-spirit smiles, blue miasma now picturing a face just as old as his. Her eyes twinkle, and her hair tousles in the breeze. "Almost, like it was fate."


	96. Request: Espio x fem Vector

**Espio x Fem!Vector** ( **A/N:** _In which she's a cis-woman and her name is Venus)_

 **Requested by anonymous**

 **.**

 _This is bad idea_ , twitters voice number one, and voice number two sings in his head: _but you've still got to apologise!_ Espio doesn't deign himself with answering either thought, looking intently at a shelf of CDs. Bands he didn't recognise, some advertisements, some albums he knew Venus already had bought herself, because Espio would much rather take her out for sushi than try and navigate this maze of a music shop…

-he picks a CD he knows she doesn't have, and leaves the store swiftly.

It's a walk back home, and no matter the short-cuts it's a long one. Reflecting on his mistakes as he weaved through crowds and waited at red lights… It's a thing to do. Espio and Venus argued frequently, as detective partners do, but mostly it was of the 'did you eat my cereal like _seriously'_ variety, and not like yesterday's 'why do we even live together anymore, you shithead.' Mostly it's just a little shouting, maybe, but not _actual_ fighting, not anger so great that they're slamming doors and screaming at one another…

Espio feels ashamed of the both of them. He's got a sprained hand and too many doubts, and he pushes the door to Chaotix Detective Agency open slowly, carefully. Treks up the stairs, looks at Venus' office door, full of sticky notes and posters. He takes a deep breath, like he's about to begin meditating, and knocks.

Opens the door, steps inside. "Hello?"

Would you look at that, Venus is actually doing paperwork… until she looks up to glare at him, and he remembers both that they have matching amber eyes, and that Venus can get _scary_ if she's mad. Really scary, in fact.

"I apologise for yesterday," Espio begins, holding out the CD. "I shouldn't have said any of those things I did. Please accept this as an apology."

Venus takes the CD, looks at Espio – and says, "Apology accepted."

-and next, she's kissing him. Espio doesn't quite know what to do or where to put his hands, but Venus is nothing if not passionate. He doesn't even really register that he's moving his feet, until he's pinned to the wall and seriously struggling to breathe. And then it's like his brain finally catches up, because next he's breaking the kiss and breathing harshly, quickly trying to say, "That was – unexpected, but could you please release me-?"

Venus quickly backs off, holding up her hands. "Sorry?"

Espio just tries to smile, a bit awkwardly, and then- he rubs at his cheek. Lipstick.

"Well," he says, "I best go down and sort through the mail, then."

"Sure," Venus agrees, still looking sheepish. Espio nods, and escapes the room. And then he quickly slinks into the bathroom, not wanting to be confronted by Charmy asking him why he's got lipstick all over his face – he can _already_ hear the teasing that bee would come up with…


	97. Request: Shadouge: Black lipstick

**Shadouge: Black lipstick**

 **Requested by Guest**

 **.**

Shadow is actually an excellent cook, which Rouge finds surprising. And a bit amusing, but she can't really use it for blackmail – not that she really wants to, anyway. And Shadow does make some delicious crêpes, so it's not like she's complaining, except for now. Tonight they're out in Spagonia's capital, tailing some guy in a grey coat and floral patterned scarf, and they're passing restaurant after restaurant without being able to go inside…

Rouge is starving. She doesn't know if Shadow is, says he can sustain himself on Chaos energy – but now she's started thinking of his cooking, and _dammit_ , can't the guy they're following (23 years old, smuggler, possibly worse) just pick a club already?

"Can't we just call Omega," Rouge mutters, as she and Shadow turn around _another_ block, still keeping careful pace with That Guy. "He could put up an ambush farther down in the district – just snipe the guy as soon as he acts."

"That would be against GUN's meagre ethics," Shadow mutters back. "Though you certainly have my agreement-" he trails off, because _then_ their guy steps inside of a club. Just walks inside, finally, after two hours of this endless window-shopping— Rouge and Shadow exchange a look, and then they act as one, quickly slipping past the crowd and inside of the building…

The place turns out to be larger than Club Rouge, dimly lit, full of people, and with lights and furniture in various shades of blue or gold. The pounding music coming from everywhere is in Spagonian, and blue and white lights flicker in the darkness, which… makes it impossible to spot the guy they've been tracking down.

Well, shit.

"I've lost him," Rouge says to Shadow, very loudly as to be heard above the noise. He doesn't reply, which means that he's also lost sight of That Guy and doesn't want to admit it. Seems like they'll be staying here for a while, then…

Rouge grabs Shadow's wrist and drags them both into an alcove out of the way, and Shadow complies with minimal struggling. He looks at her with an unimpressed look as she starts digging through her bag, and raises a brow as she takes out her purse. She ignores him, taking out a small mirror and a lipstick.

"Finally I get a chance to try this one out," she says with no context to Shadow because it's funny to see him flounder, and then she turns her back on him.

"Rouge," Shadow says. "This is not really the time for-"

She spins back around, lipstick now applied, and interrupts him with, "What do you think?"

He – just blinks, at first, very slowly. "It's… Black?" _Don't you usually go with pink?_

"I'm modernising my wardrobe." -Shadow just looks at her lips with a vaguely puzzled expression, so Rouge adds, "And it matches my clothes. Sort of. Maybe I'll change the pink Kevlar for-"

"It looks good." Shadow says, cutting of her rant without really meaning to. "Better than pink, I mean."

Now it's Rouge who stares at Shadow with a vaguely surprised expression. "Thanks?"

Shadow just nods, a bit distractedly. Still looking at her. Rouge nods back, and then she remembers that they're in a _club_ , and smirks devilishly.

"Let's go get some drinks…"

.,.,.,.

Shadow's more fluent in Spagonian than her, but Rouge has got more money with her, so he orders and she pays. They even manage to get some crisps for Rouge to elegantly munch on, after acquiring something fruity with a parasol and something almost blue with a slice of lime. Rouge almost teases Shadow into asking for straws, but then they spot the elusive Mr. Probably-a-smuggler-or-worse, so they just take their drinks and go.

That Guy is sitting at one of the many tables, talking with three other men. Rouge and Shadow take their seats at the table just behind them, and then they start eavesdropping, while sipping at their beverages and trying to look like they might be flirting with each other – in case anyone looks their way…

The guy they've been stalking seems to be talking pleasure rather than business, and it's boring, too…

Rouge plucks the lime from Shadow's drink, and sticks it to the rim of her own. Shadow just raises an eyebrow, and then he _actually_ snatches the parasol from Rouge's glass. And that's-

How is she going to be able to top that?

-other than stealing Shadow's entire glass and taking a sip, that is, which is exactly what she then does.

"Really, Rouge?" Shadow says, sounding like he's amused but trying to hide it, red eyes surprisingly fond. Rouge smirks at him, and takes another deliberate sip. Shadow reaches for his glass, but his fingers only brush over hers as she moves the drink away. He rolls his eyes, and grabs _her_ drink instead. And then he looks down at it, and states slowly, "There's lipstick on this."

"Is that a problem?" she asks, half-smiling, tilting her head.

He gives her a _look_ , and says, "Black-" leans in closer. "-looks stunning on you."

She leans in and he tilts his head, and Rouge breathes against his lips, "Really?"

"You always look stunning," Shadow quips back, smirks. She kisses that smug look away, and smears her lipstick, forgets their drinks. He kisses back, like he's not exactly sure how to do it, but damn it _works_ , like he wants to do this just as much as Rouge's flirting has been turning more and more sincere lately. All the noises drown out, and it's just two GUN agents alone in a booth in a glitzy club, kissing because they've always fit best when together.

.,.,.,.,.,.

 **A/N: I don't even know.**

 **ANYWAY, CHAPTER 100! YAY! And now I'll take a break from this collection.**


	98. Request: Sonic x (OC) Alexia: Lazy days

**Sonic x Alexia (OC): Lazy days**

 **Requested by uerwriter17062002**

 **.**

Sonic doesn't have any siblings, not really.

Tails does. Have a sister, that is. Which was shocking to find out.

-she wasn't even a mechanic or anything!

Nah, instead Alexia is… hard to read. She's much older than her little brother, with fur like snow and a pair of glasses. And a backwards baseball cap. She insults Sonic's cooking skills and says she's a vegan, and he huffs and starts preparing a salad instead. Tails just sits nervously at the kitchen table, like he's waiting for them to start arguing. Honestly, Sonic isn't _that_ easily provoked!

He sets the table, Tails makes dessert, and then they all three sit own to eat.

"So… how's it going?" Sonic tries.

"Adequately. I haven't seen Tails in-"

"-months," Tails cuts in. He pokes at his food with a fork, chasing a pea around the plate. "Sorry about that, Alex, but it's just been so much… er, stuff."

Sonic suddenly feels very worried about what Alexia will think of their rather dangerous lifestyle, and the fact that Sonic keeps dragging Tails into crazy adventures every other weekend. He honestly doesn't mean to, but _someone_ had to bail him out of Prison Island, and then that one time Sonic _for real_ just wanted to bring him to an amusement park-

"It's okay," Alexia says, smiling softly at her brother. _Oh no_ , Sonic realises. _She's beautiful._

He clears his throat. "So, what do you… do?"

Alexia gets a glint in her eye. "You know what football is, right?" Sonic nods, because well _yeah_ \- "I'm goalie in a team. I do painting and fencing too, but football's my speciality."

"Oh? I've… done fencing too!" With a magical, talking sword. In the storybook world of Camelot. Wielding said sassy talking sword to slaughter the king… "You know, it feels really strange that you're not into engineering or anything…"

"Well," says Alexia smoothly, "You're shorter than I thought."

"Oh?" Sonic quips back. "Still taller than you, I bet." He smirks. "And faster."

"Sonic," Tails groans. "Do you have to bring that up every time-"

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

After finishing with the dessert, which was very sugary and contained a lot of mint, in typical Tails fashion, Alexia suggests that they head down to the beach. It's a humid day, no wind and no clouds, and the sea lays vast and blue right in front of their house, and endless expanse of uninviting wetness which Sonic can drown in.

Thankfully Alexia only wants to lounge around in a deckchair, and Sonic's totally down for that.

Tails says that they're both boring and starts to mess around by himself in the water, while Sonic leans back, puts on a pair of sunglasses, and closes his eyes. The ocean is quiet today, but he can hear birdsong in the distance. Alexia shuffles around for a bit, and Sonic concentrates on not concentrating on what she's doing.

"So," she says, breaking the comfortable silence. " _You_ took care of my little brother all these years."

"Sort of?" Sonic opens his eyes, and gazes down at the water. "I mean – _he's_ usually the one rescuing _me_ , but-"

"But you've been there for him?" Alexia asks, sharply.

"I…" _five-year-old Tails, crying because of a thunderstorm and clinging to Sonic. Six-year-old Tails, Sonic bandaging his sprained ankle._ "Yes. I suppose I have." But not more than Tails has managed to help Sonic. They're – they're best friends, and all that.

Alexia makes a humming noise, and Sonic glances at her. "I _suppose_ you're an honorary Prower, then."

"Wait, what?" Sonic blinks rapidly. "I- thanks?"

Alexia smiles at him, just a bit of daring in it, and Sonic is horrified to realise that's he blushing. He puts on his best grin, the one that could melt a whole iceberg, and says, "Suppose I don't need to marry into the family, then."

 _Score_! Alexia is blushing too. "Well," she begins, and clears her throat, "You could still. You know, marry into the family."

"Is that an offer?" Sonic smirks, leaning closer to Alexia by hanging out across the gap between their deckchairs. "Because I'd _gladly_ -"

"ALEX!" comes a shout which shatters their moment, and Sonic falls out of his chair. Alexia bursts out laughing while Sonic groans, glaring up at Tails who's running toward them, still holding a beach ball under one arm. "If you two are flirting-" he makes a face "-then I _swear_ -"

"Tails, Tails, buddy," Sonic cuts him off, still trying to clamber to his feet. "We were just…"

"Discussing the seagull population in the Mystic Jungle area," Alexia lies swiftly, beaming at Tails.

"Sure you were," Tails says. He looks so exasperated. "Sonic-"

"It's fine! Totally!" Sonic holds up his hands, finally back on his feet. "But, you know, maybe you should still tell Amy that I'm not interested in her. Just because. You know."

Tails groans again. " _I know_. Ugh." He shakes his head and turns to go, heading back down to the edge of the water. Sonic breathes out a sigh of relief, and flops down to sit in his deckchair again. _Ow_. He hit his leg on something when he fell…

"Though really, Sonic," Alexia begins anew, teasing. "Shouldn't a gentleman ask the girl out _first_?"

"I don't have any flowers," is the first thing which comes to Sonic's mind, and thus he says it.

"How about you bring some on Thursday?"

Now Sonic smiles again. "Sure. Thursday's good." As long as Egghead stays low…

Alexia holds out her hand, suddenly. Sonic takes it. And then they both just lie there, basking in the sun and the quiet peace, hands linking them together loosely. Comfortably. _This_ , Sonic decides with passion, _has been an exceedingly good day._


	99. Request: Sonic & Madonna: Rendez-vous

**Rendez-vous: Sonic & Madonna (Repurposed character from Archie)**

 **Requested by Missplayer30**

 **.**

A bell jingles as Sonic steps inside of the cosy little café, and he almost immediately spots the one he's supposed to be meeting. Madonna Garnet, with a military haircut and a whole new attitude, waves at him from a table next to the windows. Sonic smiles and goes over to her.

"Hey, Madonna!" He greets, flopping down in the chair across from her.

"That's Agent Garnet to you now," she teases, but Sonic's eyebrows go up.

"Wow, shoot – you made it into GUN?"

She throws out her hands in a _ta-dah_ gesture, and grins. Sonic grins back, and he's pretty sure this was the reason she was so eager to meet with him.

"That's amazing." Sonic may not especially like GUN as an organisation, but he's always going to be supportive of a friend. "You've become an agent. It's been… a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Madonna looks at him, and then she gazes out the window. "You know… back then?"

"Yeah?"

"It was terrifying – shit, it was bad-" she snorts. "But- ok, so I hate Dr Eggman. But I think being captured really…" Her expression changes, minutely. "You know how they say trauma makes you grow?"

Sonic chuckles. "Yes. And _I_ think it's mostly-"

"-bullshit, right?" Madonna looks up, and their eyes meet. They both snort. "But still. That experience changed me. I wanted to see the world, I started thinking. And then I left the archipelago."

"I think the city fits you better."

"I know! I don't want to go back. But I hate that it was Eggman who made me realise… my potential, or something."

"Hey," Sonic says, gently. "My brother, Tails, didn't believe in himself until he was forced to fight alone. And then he disabled a missile that otherwise would've destroyed Station Square! I know a girl, Elise, who didn't think she could do anything significant. And then Eggman attacked her kingdom, and she stood up and _fought back_." Sonic pauses. "I mean – I think we all have a story like that. I think we _all_ only need something to force us to… see what we really can do."

Madonna blinks at him. "Sheesh, haven't you gotten wise?"

"Nah, I've just seen too many places." Sonic winks.

Madonna huffs out a breath. " _And_ you've started talking more. You've changed, too."

"Donna, it's been…" Sonic blanks for a moment. "It's been six years. Of course I've changed."

"I think it suits you." He raises an eyebrow. "Your way of looking at things – it suits you."

"Thanks?" Sonic shrugs. And then he fixes his eyes on her. "But Donna – you've _really_ changed. You've become so much stronger."

"I'm an independent woman now; I don't need no man…" She chuckles. "Thanks for contacting me, by the way. It's been good to see you."

"Likewise." Sonic smiles. "And I _love_ our new haircut..."


	100. Cream: where was she in Sonic Forces?

**Sonic Forces: Hideaway**

 **.**

Cream didn't really know what was going on.

It had been in the darkest hours of the night, when her mom had woken her up, told her gently but firmly to pack her bag and take Cheese and Chocola, and then lastly to meet her back down in the kitchen. Cream, who knew this must be very important, whatever it was, nodded her head and quickly scrambled out of bed.

She woke Cheese and Chocola, hushed their chatter of ' _but it's so early_!' and said, "Something big is happening." They blinked, confused with their grogginess, and Cream said, "I think we're leaving?"

Cheese cried in chao, " _But where?"_ and Chocola chirped out a _"Why?"_

"I… don't know. I'm sorry, but I don't know where _or_ why…"

They quietened after that, and helped her by bringing items. She didn't know what she was packing for, but by now she _did_ have a pretty good idea of Worst Case Scenarios, so she put food and water there, a flashlight, first-aid supplies, her communicator (gifted to her by Amy), a warm blanket, a compass and a case of batteries. She wrapped all that in two shirts and a dress, stuffed some extra clothes on top and squeezed in a last bag of sweets for Cheese and Chocola.

-And then she put on her traveling coat, slung on her backpack, Cheese and Chocola fluttering up to her so she could gather them in her arms – and then she descended down the stairs…

She found her mom in the kitchen, but she wasn't alone. Vanilla was talking to Amy and – and Blaze? Blaze was here! Cream wondered if she could run up and hug her friend, who she hadn't seen for months, but then they all three spotted her and their discussion faded away. Amy curtly nodded at her, so uncharacteristically reserved, looking ragged and anxious, both eyes red and puffy.

She looked like she had been crying.

Cream suddenly felt very, very aware of how late it was, of how strange _this_ was, and of how hard she was suddenly hugging poor Cheese and Chocola. She loosened her grip, tried to ignore the tight knot of anxiety in her stomach, and said timidly (despite her best efforts not to sound timid), "Hi Amy."

"Dear," said Vanilla. "Maybe we could all sit down and talk?" she motioned gently at the kitchen table, and Cream padded over and sat down, hugging her Chao to her chest. Amy just stumbled over and sat down heavily, smiling faintly at Cream, who just felt more anxious. Blaze, dressed impeccably and standing tall and stoic, looked so incredibly tired, and Vanilla seemed worried. So, so worried, but she sat down and smiled gently at her daughter all the same.

"Bad… things have happened," Amy began. "I…" she let out a sigh, and straightened in her seat, looking grim. "There's no way around saying it like this, Cream. I'm sorry." Cream just nodded, waiting- "There's a war coming. In fact, it's already begun, but it's going to- to _get so much worse_."

Blaze took over. "In the Sol dimension, you'll be safe. Your daughter will be safe, Vanilla," she seemed to plead to Cream's mother. Cream's mother who nodded, tiredly, and Cream – Cream tried to grasp the situation. _There's a war coming._

She didn't-

"What about you, Amy?" Cream spoke up. "Will you be coming with us-?"

Amy looked at her hands. "I can't. I'm sorry, but Knuckles needs someone to take care of communications-"

"She's needed back here," Blaze chimed in. And then, turning to Amy: "I'll take care of them, don't worry."

Amy looked at her, and it was as if they said something with their eyes. Blaze tilted her head a little, and Amy nodded slightly. And then Blaze smiled, gently, and Amy nodded, nodded and wiped at her eyes and smiled, a little bit, when she looked at the Rabbit family again.

"It'll just be like a really, really long vacation, alright? It'll be fine, Cream."

And Cream didn't doubt that. Some of her worry started to melt at that, her worry for her mom and her Chao. But. But Amy? But Tails? But what about the rest of-

"You'll be alright, too?" she asked, with a very small voice. But Amy heard, and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll- I'll be fine!"

Vanilla stood up, taking two large bags placed next to her chair, while Blaze also stood up, offering to help. Amy just looked at Cream, and then she jumped up and went around the table, Cream also standing up to hug her. Amy wrapped her in her arms, holding her tight, and said softly, "I promise, we'll be alright. All of us."

Cream believed her, then. They would all be alright, because Amy promised that.

-And then she had to let go, because Amy got a message on her communicator. She took a quick look at it, forehead creasing and mouth pressing into a thin line. "I have to go," she said, "Blaze – take care. Vanilla and Cream, I'll see you- I'll see you eventually. Goodbye."

And then she hurried to the door, grabbing her hammer leaning next to the coatrack, and ran outside. The door slammed shut, and Cream… Cream just looked at it. _The war has begun._

Her mom then took her hand and led her outside, Blaze carrying one of her bags. She handed it back once they were outside, and Cream held onto Cheese and Chocola.

And then Blaze took out two strange gemstones. "I'm making us a portal," she explained. "It won't take long…"

Vanilla nodded, and so did Cream. And then- she looked at their house, their little cottage by the forest. Looked at the flowerbeds and the pond, at the swing and the picnic table. Looked at the sky, so dark and deep and foreboding. She could hear critters, and the wind. And in the distance, she thought she could almost hear…

"It's started," said Vanilla softly.

Cream… just nodded. Swallowing.

And then Blaze's portal sparked to life, lilac flames expanding into a gateway. In it, Cream thought she could a vast blue sea, and islands. Water, wind and _peace_. Blaze had stepped back, and holding the emeralds with her left hand she gestured to the portal with her right. "Be my guest."

Vanilla nodded, again, and took Cream's hand. Stepping forward into the portal, Cream caught one last glance of her home – a quiet house in a still garden. Her beautiful home…

And then the portal whisked them away.


	101. Sonilver: Chao

**Sonilver: written as a gift to someone on another website.**

.

Water, such an abundance of water, cascades down the cliff in sheets of blue and sprays of white foam, roaring as it falls and splashes into the lake. Sitting by the shore, kneeling in soft green grass, and suddenly Silver is just hit with the beauty of it all. The absurdity. So much life, so much water, so much colour – all in one place. Soft pale flower buds, bottomless blue sky, and… all these creatures. Chao, was it?

They're so tiny.

"This," Sonic says, returning from wherever he went, and Silver glances up- "Is Vortex!" –and he's holding one of those small creatures. It's blue and flecked with green, with a little halo and small wings. Sonic grins and flops down to sit next to Silver – but then he tries to hand Silver the little- Vortex, Vortex it was-

(and that's Not Good)

"I don't want to hold it!" Silver exclaims, a bit panicky. Blazes, what if he accidentally hurt it?

"Ah, that's fine," Sonic says, smiling still, and puts Vortex on the ground instead. Silver stares at the little thing, which stares back for a moment. And then it loses interest, and Sonic says, "You've ever seen chao before?"

…Was it that obvious? "No. They're… extinct in my timeline." He really needs to stop saying that. 'My timeline'. It's not his timeline anymore – he belongs here, now, with Sonic. He's fixed the future. (Now he just needs to forget it…)

-It's like Sonic knew what he was thinking, when next he says, "Just gotta enjoy what we have now, here, don't we?" Eyes twinkling, grin mischievous. Silver looks and thinks, and then he doesn't have to decide, because Sonic leans in to peck his cheek, and Silver slings an arm around his waist. Sonic lets out a short burst of laughter, Silver smiles at once full of joy, and it's-

Yes. This is the timeline he would save, again and again.

And this is the person he would save it with.

(They'll save the Chao, too)


	102. Shadow & Sonic & Commander: Bad timeline

"Get out of my way!"

"Shadow!" Fists were clenched. "I can't let you go… not like this!"

"YOU! You're the one who destroyed the ARK and killed everyone on it!"

 _All lies - lies, lies, lies…_

"It's time to settle this once and for all!"

"Hmmhmm… all right. I know what to do. I was born to bring order to the humans." A pause. His memories… "These humans… they don't value life… they're going to pay… pay with their lives for what they've done!"

"YOU!"

"Sonic, if you try to stop me…" He wasn't _seriously_ hesitating now, was he? "I'll destroy you, too!"

They all braced themselves, clenching their fists, faces going grim. Shadow breathed deeply – it felt like even the air was trying to escape this pitiful place. Sonic's eyes hadn't averted from Shadow once, and Shadow glared back at him.

A second passed…

And Sonic launched himself into the air, curling into a ball. Shadow activated his skates with a burst of flames, bolting to the side while gathering chaos energy in his hand. It was dark and crimson, like blood, and Shadow… wasn't entirely sure if chaos energy was _supposed_ to look like that.

Though he _was_ entirely sure of the fact that GUN, Diablon and Sonic were going _down_.


	103. Sticksamy: Sweets

**Sticksamy: Sweets**

 **.**

"What do you mean there is no bacon-flavoured ice-cream?" Sticks asked like she was seriously irritated at this terrible inconvenience. Amy just put a hand on the badger's shoulder, shot the salesman a somewhat apologetic look – she wasn't apologetic, she was proud that Sticks was unique! –somewhat – and said softly,

"Sticks, maybe you could try the…" she glanced at the list. "…the blueberry flavour? Or banana?"

"No," said Sticks. "This town needs more diversity in ice-cream." (This town needs more diversity in people, Amy thought)

"Maybe," said Amy. "But I still think-"

"Amy," Sticks said, suddenly turning her blue eyes to the hedgehog in question. Uh oh. She had The Look on her face. "Think about all the children – bacon is delicious! Why wouldn't bacon-flavoured ice-cream be?"

"…" Amy stared at her, and at last let out a sigh. "Well… maybe." Amy fought for people's rights. Of course this matter would concern her. If they just hadn't been standing here for the last fifteen minutes that is. And then she had a brilliant idea.

"Sticks," she said, stars virtually lighting up in her eyes. "Let's go home to my place (I have a fan! And ice! Water! Protection against the sun!) And then we can try and make some bacon-flavoured ice-cream."

"Yes!" Sticks said. And leaning closer so that Amy felt awkward and whispering, "I think the salesman is a spy anyway."

* * *

Amy took a step over the snare, ducked for another one of the traps, and pushed open the door of the den with a smile, basket in hand. And freshly baked pastries in basket. "Sticks!" she called. "I filed a complaint to the major! About the ice-cream!"

A sheet hanging in front of a hidden door was swept to the side with a dramatic whoosh, and Sticks came jumping out.

"What'd he say?"

"That he'll think about it," Amy said, "And that he's also disappointed. There's a distinct lack of kiwi-flavoured ice-cream, according to him."

"Hah, I win." Sticks grinned, and Amy's heart soared. She cradled the basket in the crook of her elbow, and used her other arm to grab Sticks', leaning forward. She kissed Sticks on the cheek, and Sticks just blinked at her, blushing. Amy kissed her on the mouth.

"Better now?"

Sticks' eyes were wide like lemon pies. "Better?" She grinned like a rascal. "Oh yeah."


	104. Jet & everyone: Party

**Jet & everyone: happy birthday dumbass**

 **Warnings: drinking, stupidity, bad flirting**

 **.**

"You can't even kiss someone with a beak."

"You sure? I could demonstrate~"

"Ew, no. I don't wanna be kissed by _you_."

Rouge broke into giggling. "Oh jeez – all this talk of kissing makes me wanna-"

"-puke," finished Knuckles, taking another swig of his beer with a disgusted expression. "Why am I even here?" he then groaned, rubbing his temples absently as Storm got something in his throat, and Amy attempted to help him by hitting him on his back.

With her hammer.

"Knux," said Sonic, turning to Knuckles with a surprisingly mature look. "You need to get out – to go out and have a little fun sometimes. All you ever do is watch that emerald – honestly, it's almost sad."

Knuckles gave him a withering glare. "It is my duty, inherited from my-"

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted Sonic. "That wasn't the point." He leaned back in his seat, but then Jet beside him leaned out over the table instead, hiding his curiosity badly as he asked,

"Emerald?"

"Yeah," said Knuckles. "The Master Emerald. Keeps Angel Island afloat – 's my home."

Jet nodded slowly. In his hand he held a glass with something called 'mystic amethyst' on the menu, and shifted in some indistinct violet colour bordering on pink. Currently he was spilling some of it, but didn't seem to notice. He didn't seem to notice either when Sonic took the glass, and since he didn't Sonic decided that, _why should he let this beverage go to waste_? – and started sipping from it.

So, they had all left their extreme gears… somewhere – or those who brought their gear did anyway – and then Rouge had spotted a sign: 'alcohol! Because no great stories started with a salad'. Sonic could testify against that – anyway, they went inside. And then this happened…

"Reminds me of home…" Jet then mumbled.

"What?" asked Sonic, not keeping up with the conversation.

Jet rolled his eyes. "Floating isles. Floating stuff. Ships. That kinda thing." He looked around a bit, and then he saw that Sonic had confiscated his drink. It was already finished. He sighed. "I'm far too sober to be havin' this – this conversation with you."

Sonic couldn't think of a reply fast enough, because then someone clinked two glasses together, and their group's attention all went to her. Rouge looked like she was in her right element even more than usual tonight, and she waved a glass with brightly coloured beverage around before saying, "Let's get outta here. I wanna visit the beach."

That seemed like a brilliant idea.

* * *

Sandcastle was a nice town south of nowhere, right next to the sea and with great, endless beaches. The setting sun looked like a slice of orange being dipped in the waves, and great crowds of people still roaming the waterline could be heard from a distance.

Rouge had stopped them briefly to acquire a sunhat, and now they were trekking down the hill towards the soft, white slope of sand being washed over by waves of water and people. Sonic was carrying an extreme gear – taking the colour into account, then it was his own – and Knuckles and Jet were walking next to him on both sides like some kind of lame bodyguards.

They got to the beach.

Somehow they were sober enough to remember they didn't have swimsuits or anything, so Knuckles just removed his shoes and went to look for seashells at the shore. Amy and Rouge quickly followed, and somehow even Sonic got roped into it. They found lots of trash, a dozen dead jellyfish, and some other stuff, but then they reached a restaurant and promptly forgot about the rest…

"A restaurant!" Amy exclaimed happily, pointing at the building in question which rose from the grassy plains behind the beach like a block of light. It was big and painted pastel-blue, everything in neat square shapes and with a balcony-slash-terrace going all the way 'round it.

And they advertised that they had fresh fruit and ice-cream.

"Good," said someone. "I'm starving."

"You say?" Sonic asked tiredly or sarcastically or whatever, trekking after Jet and Wave, who had put her hair up in a ponytail. Oh wait. Sonic's quills were in a ponytail too – he had almost forgot he had let Amy put it up. -Actually, why was Amy with them?

The bell above the door jingled, and then they all drew in a breath of air scented with warm food, drinks and desserts mixed with a bit of fresh sea air. Sonic cheered up considerably, and the rest of the gang dumped themselves at a table while Amy lovingly dragged Sonic up to the counter, clinging to his arm like a love-sick, pink octopus.

"Do you have sushi?"

"Or hamburgers," Sonic interjected. "No wait – chilidogs?"

"Hello, yes, yes and no." –Sonic then sulked for twenty minutes while Amy tried to feed him sushi. And then someone – he was blaming Rouge for this, dammit – ordered drinks. Jet told him that his father had once… well, it was a happy memory. Also, that father was now dead. And Amy read all their futures, told Sonic he was going to have _at least_ fifteen children with her, and then-

* * *

 **Next morning...**

* * *

 _Gahhhhh_

"Turn off the lights…" he managed to mumble, retreating in under… something. It was soft, so he didn't really care.

"Sonic," came a shrill voice mercilessly pounding on the inside of his skull. "This is your own fault, and I can't turn off the sun."

…Tails? "Get me some Advil," he demanded weakly. God – was he going to throw up? Yes. No. Definitely. He rolled over and heaved, and a goo containing last night's sushi and a hell of a lot of alcohol made acquaintances with his bedroom floor. Or at least he thought it was his bedroom… They left Sandcastle, right? Yes, yes… he remembered a taxi. And… and blurghhh

"…Chaos," came the exasperated reply after a moment of silence. "Wait here."

 _Like I'll move anytime soon_.

And then the doorbell rang.

 _No_ , was Sonic's strongest feeling at the moment. But somehow he managed to roll out of bed, confirm that it was indeed his own bedroom, avoided his puddle of vomit and almost fell down the stairs. He stumbled through the hall, rested his forehead against the door for a moment, and then he opened.

"Jet?"

The hawk gave him a nasty look, feathers in a disarray and with… lipstick smears next to his eye? Oh this was _gold_.

"Whatcha doing here?" Sonic asked, feeling considerably better now that he could be gleeful for something.

"My extreme gear," said Jet angrily. "Do you maybe, have it stashed, somewhere in your house?"

…Oh yeah. That happened.

Sonic shrugged, just as Tails came rushing through the house again. "Maybe," he said. "Whose lipstick?"

Jet paled. "I'm afraid of the possibility that it might be Pinky's. Now do you have my gear or shall I visit Knuckles instead?"

"Hold on," said Sonic, just as Tails came up to him. The fox gave him both a worried and an annoyed look, and said,

"Why are you _up_? You're hungover!"

"I answered the door," said Sonic, and stepped to the side to show Jet, who had taken to leaning against the doorway.

"…Good morning?" tried Tails.

"Fuck off," greeted Jet.

Tails gave him a horrified look. And then he turned to Sonic, ignoring the bird, and held up a package. "Here you go. And since you're up and about then I'll leave you to the fate of cleaning up your own vomit." –and with that, he turned around and went back to the basement-slash-workshop-slash-hangar…

"My extreme gear?" Jet almost hissed.

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Sonic. "I'll go and get it…"

-he found it in the bathroom. Why, he didn't know, but he didn't particularly care to find out so he just brought it to Jet, who snatched it from Sonic like it was a baby Sonic had just threatened to dip in ketchup and- yeah.

"Bye," he then said curtly, starting up his gear and leaping up onto it, almost wobbling as he tried to stand on it. Apparently Sonic wasn't the only one who was hungover.

"Bye," Sonic agreed, and slammed the door in his face. And then he noticed that he still had vomit around his mouth, and used his glove to wipe it off.

Never again. Or at least not until the next birthday party…

…wait. Jet was seventeen now, wasn't he?

-and maybe, a little, Sonic wondered if he had actually managed to wish him a happy birthday in the chaos of last night…


	105. Silvamy: don't cry, dear

**Silvamy: don't say sorry, darling**

 **Summary:** _06 epilogue_ _ **,**_ _in which no one forgot about Solaris and Iblis and Mephiles, and there's a few things left to sort out._

 **.**

Amy, clad in a long dark dress and a very short dark jacket, leans out over the balcony railing and looks down at the plaza. The humans and mobians milling about look like tiny toys from up here, but still she can easily spot Princess Elise, walking hand in hand with Sonic. _Her_ Sonic. Not anymore. Amy thought her heart would break to a million pieces if Sonic ever went out with someone else…

…But all Amy feels is a faint sense of relief. Sonic is _alive_. It doesn't matter who her best friend is in love with, as long as he's alive and happy. (his unmoving body, face pale, wound through his chest. Broken and dead. The surge of joy when he opened his eyes again, so strong Amy thought she would weep by sheer relief.) And… Elise had saved him. Amy can't blame her for anything, not after that.

"Amy?"

She looks up and turns around.

Silver meets her eyes, but then his eyes quickly flit downwards again. He's got a couple of glasses with that bubbly drink in them floating around him, and he's twisting his hands nervously.

"Can I have one?"

"Yeah, sure." One of the glasses float towards her, and Amy plucks it out of the air. Silver awkwardly shuffles around, until he's also standing at the edge of the balcony. There's like two metres of distance between them, but Amy pretends not to notice that. The crowd far below them starts to stir up, and there's excited yells, so many that Amy looks around to see what the deal is, curious and a bit annoyed.

A firework lights the sky, colours flaring like the sky is peeling away for a split-second. Sparks rain and the _boom_ echoes in Amy's ears, and then two more fireworks go off.

She feels herself grinning. She looks at Silver, who's gazing at the sky with golden eyes. Flashes and shards of red light paints his fur, reflects in his eyes. He looks more fanciful than he has any right to be. (he looks more beautiful than anyone has the right to be)

"So," Amy says, and Silver's ears twitch. "…I suppose I should thank you for helping us save Sonic."

"Thank me?" Silver's reply is laced with confusion, and he looks at her helplessly. "I tried to _kill_ him. I nearly _did_ kill him-"

"So?" Amy says flippantly, despite the twist in her gut. "So did Shadow. And you fought him, right? Because he was _protecting_ Sonic. Everyone can change."

Silver looks away again. He says quietly, "I… guess, yeah. Though this isn't my timeline. This isn't-"

-When Amy moves forward and puts a hand on Silver's arm, it looks almost like he's preparing to launch himself over the railing and plunge into the canal. Anxiety much?

"Do you want to go back?"

"What-"

"Do you want to go back?" Amy urges. She never visited his future herself, but all her friends told her horror stories. _She_ wouldn't want to go back. "Do you?"

"…No. But I _have_ to!" The glasses, still held up by Silver's psychokinesis, tremble dangerously. "It's my _home_. I'm not supposed to be here – I need to save the future."

A firework explodes so close to them that they both flinch away. Amy doesn't let go off Silver's arm, and she tries- she doesn't know what she's hoping for, really. But she _tries_. "This could be your home. I mean—we defeated Solaris, right? Your future is already saved, Silver."

They stare at each other.

"Please don't go?"

Silver's expression shudders. "I-" his sentence seems to be stuck in his mouth. He swallows, tries again. Swallows, and says in a rush, "Blaze- I don't know what happened a-a-and I couldn't- but I think she _died_ and _it's all my fault_."

His face is so full of hurt it's as if he's bleeding out.

-Amy reacts on instinct and embraces him, and it's only five seconds later, when she's rubbing circles into his back, that the _shock_ hits her. _What_? Silver's friend… died? A friend named _Blaze_? …Fear and horror stabs through her, but _no_ – no way. It can't be the Blaze she knows, that's absurd. There's no logic in that...

Silver is breathing in hitched gasps, and Amy thinks he's crying. She closes her eyes, holds him, and lets him cry. Lets him be. He's been through as much shit as everyone else in their gang; about time he gets a break.


	106. Request: OC x OC (Ice x Oceania)

**OC x OC (Ice x Oceania) A/N: whoa was this fic long overdue or what**

 **Requested by guest**

 **.**

Oceania wasn't a big fan of reading. Sure, it could be fun but _seriously_? When you could practice extreme sports instead, or go skateboarding? Extreme Gear, anyone? …her attitude soon changed, however. She was in the city library for an annoying school project she couldn't care less about, slammed her books down on the counter, handed over her card-

-and paused, for like, a second.

Since when did Ice work in the library?

 _Ice_. Gut-reaction is to wonder _why_ the hell is his name Ice? And then he looks at you with stunning ice-blue eyes, and you _realise_. His parents, Cream and Tails, dislikes Oceania's parents, Fiona and Scourge, but Oceania cares very little for that. There isn't many people Oceania care about. But Ice is one of them.

Ice looks up with a frown when the books hits the desk, and then his eyebrows go up.

"Miss Fox."

"Ice, hey." Oceania pretends that he isn't waiting for her to give him her card. "New job?"

"I'm an intern," Ice says pleasantly. "…how are you?"

"Great." She's bored. "Why're you wasting time here?"

"I like books," he says defensively. "I'm planning ahead. You should invest in that."

"We're _fourteen_ , Chaos." Oceania finally hands over the card, and their fingers brush as Ice takes it. "You should get out. Hang out with… me."

"'Get out'?" Ice frowns harder, and scans the card. Beep. Beep. "With _you_?"

He glances up. Oceania glances down at him, and their eyes meet for a very long moment.

…Someone clears their throat in the line behind her. She rolls her eyes, and moves to take her books.

"Yeah. Out. Hiking, cinema, anything."

"With _you_?" stresses Ice, like that's A Big Deal.

Oceania hates Ice a little in that moment. He doesn't like her, does he now. "Well," she bits out. "Bye then."

"Wait-" Ice exclaims. He blushes, when Oceania turns to glare. "Next Saturday, could-"

"Yes, yes," Oceania snaps. And _smiles_ , all earlier feelings of annoyance dissipating. "I know where you live, can I come over?"

"A- Alright."

* * *

Ice knows, objectively, that Oceania isn't a very good person. Though yet he thinks that she's charming, that she could be better. That they could be better, together. He wants to hold her hand, he wants to banter with her again. She's all sharp edges and sharp smiles, red fur and an attitude made to start wars… Still, her eyes, royal blue; her name, oddly thoughtful.

She's inexplicable.

...She's ringing his doorbell. His mom is in the kitchen and his dad's away, so Ice yells, "I'll get it!" and sprints to the entrance. He opens the door, and steps outside quickly. He locks it again.

Oceania gives him a look.

"Was that necessary?"

"Possibly not."

They stare at each other. It's another long, very loaded moment.

"So," Ice says, clearing his throat. "What will we be doing?"

"Haven't decided yet."

Ice frowns, but he takes Oceania's hand when she offers it. "Haven't decided? You had, like, three days to think about it."

"So? Do _you_ have any suggestions?"

" _I_? I mean…" Ice trails off. "Is this a _date_?"

Oceania looks ready to bolt, so Ice instinctively holds on to her hand even tighter. "Yeah?" Oceania says. "And – no – I mean-"

"I meant!" Ice interrupts, blushing furiously. "That. That I know what we can- if it _is_ -"

"Yeah," Oceania says. Then, "Wait. Do you _want_ to-"

" _Couples get in free at Twinkle Park_ ," Ice blurts out.

Oceania stares. And then she starts smiling, first slowly, and then all at once. It looks beautiful in the same way a lethally poisonous flower is stunning, and Ice can't look away. Some distant part of him is saying, _but this is a bad idea_. Though so were his first few secret flights with the plane, and hey, he's still alive! And now he knows what cloud formations at sunset looks like…

"You asking me out?"

"Well _you_ did it _first_ …"


	107. Request: Charmy x Tails:Sequel to 'Wait'

**Charmy x Tails: Sequel to 'Wait' -A/N: yeah I made them both older**

 **Requested by Catlover10192**

 **.**

"Charmy!" Tails shouts, sprinting out of the workshop, note still in hand. He scans the area around him, finds nothing, and runs around the house. Nothing – back to the front – and _nothing_. Oh blast it. Charmy has already disappeared on him and now Tails can't even ask him about-

 _Stop_.

-he knows where Charmy lives. The realisation is like a bucket of cold water – _of course_. He'll just go to the Chaotix Agency and talk to Charmy there, problem solved.

Tails didn't realise how panicked he had been before, but now the relief is _staggering_. He stumbles back inside the workshop and pries loose his fingers, note completely crushed in his hand. Oh. Though at least the flowers lying on his workbench are still good to go… though they need water. Water. Yeah, that's a good idea…

* * *

The doorbell is ringing.

"Vector?"

"Charmy, can't you answer the door?"

"I did it last time!"

"It's fine, I'll do it..."

Charmy is attempting to fade out of existence. He honestly cannot believe himself right now: like, he got the flowers and stuff? All fixed? And then he just _runs away_? He cannot believe he even got the flowers to _begin_ with. He's never in his nine year long life felt this dumb, he swears. He kind of wants to crawl into his closet and die, but the thought of moving away from the bed is _Just Bad_.

" _Charmy_ ," calls Espio from downstairs. "You have a guest."

"Why?" Charmy shouts back.

There's a moment, and then Espio shouts, "You have a delivery."

Those video-games he got Vector to order? _Superb_. Charmy flops out of bed and flies down the stairs, and then he immediately has to stop himself from screaming. That's _not_ a delivery! That's _Tails_ holding some sort of gift-basket-?

"Charmy!" exclaims the fox in question. "Could we talk outside?"

 _Invalid request_. "Uh, yeah… Sure."

Tails hops back outside and Espio, still holding the door open, gives Charmy a long-suffering look. "Just talk to him," he advises mildly, and Charmy just stares. And finally steps outside, the door immediately closing behind him.

Tails clears his throat, and tries to hand him the basket. Charmy takes it. There's different kinds of candy in it and a packet of oreos… "Thanks?" Oh man is this awkward.

"So the note," Tails begins, and Charmy forces himself to stand still and nod along. "I mean… Thank you? For the flowers?"

"The note."

"The note," Tails agrees on a sigh. "Do you – can we-

"Can we hold hands?"

Tails looks so relieved Charmy almost laughs. "Oh _yes_ , you have no idea how awkward-"

Charmy just grabs his hand, and Tails puts down the gift-basket, grabbing Charmy's other hand too.

"Hey do you like mint-cookies? The ones with chocolate?"

"Yeah?"

"Great," Charmy says, grinning. "Because I don't, so we can share."


	108. Request: Vector & Band: Accident

**Accident: Vector & band**

 **A/N:** "…Max the Monkey on bass guitar, Mach the Rabbit on drums, and Sharps the Parakeet on lead guitar…" –Sonic News Network) (I wrote down sixteen different locations to have their meeting in, and then used random number generator to choose. This is the result.)

 **Requested by Missplayer30**

.

He didn't really want to leave Charmy on his own, but after fifteen minutes of non-stop whining about getting candy, Vector had caved in. Mostly because the kid was driving him nuts, obviously, and the hospital coffee is terrible but hey, man, it's caffeine. How had he ended up in the hospital, often shortened down to hell? -He'd left Espio home to look after things, and taken a taxi with Charmy, who'd broken his ankle doing _something_ in the backyard which involved getting his bike dragged up a tree – and now they both had been stuck in the hospital for two hours.

The idea of coffee sounded almost like ambrosia to Vector, and sure, throw in a couple of bags of candy with that to calm Charmy down and he was all set. If only for the fact that standing in line was takin a while, seeing as the lady at the counter kept changing her mind about what sort of shitty hospital pastry she wanted, and-

Wait a second, _wait_ a minute here.

Vector _knows_ those guys in front of him in the line. A monkey with a cast and crutches, which is mildly alarming, and then a pink rabbit and a white parakeet, who's arguing with the monkey about doughnuts. Yeah, it's them.

"Hey Mach, Sharps! It's been a while."

They spin around, Sharps' beak falling open in surprise. Mach grins wide. "Wow. _Wow_ , shit – it's _Vector_ , Max, can you believe this?"

"Heard you've started a detective agency, man, what's up with that-"

"And kids! You have a freaking kid, saw it in the newspaper-"

"Hey, hey," Vector interrupts, "Slow down pal, Chaos." He can't stop himself from grinning though. "And I've heard you guys joined Mina Mongoose? Your new band, what's it called-"

"The Forget Me Knots, but who cares about that – _you_ have a _kid_ , dude! What's his name? Heck, how old is he even?"

"Charmy, he's six and a little menace. I'm here 'cause he broke his ankle."

"But hey," Mach slaps a hand down on Vector's shoulder and looks at him seriously. "We've missed you. And the little guy too, just… I'm sorry we kicked you out, okay."

"Yeah," agrees Sharps. "That wasn't very – that's not what friends do."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Vector waves away their concerns. "If I hadn't left the band I wouldn't ever have met Espio or Charmy. Darn, _the Chaotix_ wouldn't exist if I hadn't been kicked out." He missed his ticket to fame and fortune maybe, but – he can't say he would want things to have gone differently. A team like the one he's got just can't be compared to money (at least on the good days)…

"So no hard feelings?" Max asks hopefully, leaning on his crutches.

"Nah, we're cool. Though I really would like your e-mail or something – it's been ages."

"Hasn't it! Oh man, I gotta tell you about the Bar Incident on Apotos-"

"No!" Mach elbows Sharps, "You swore to never tell anyone!"

Max just smiles at Vector while Sharps and Mach proceeds to have a slap fight in the middle of the cafeteria, and says wistfully, "Could you do me a favour though?"

"Depends."

"Could you tell the little guy 'Hello' from us? I know you've saved the world with him."

Vector grins. "He's not really 'the little guy' anymore – but sure. I'll tell him those losers we hung with back in school sent greetings."

Max chuckles fondly. "I guess it wouldn't be incorrect, per se…"


End file.
